Tu rico, yo pobre
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Este es el cuento de hadas de una chica pobre que tiene que afrontar una preparatoria privada donde conocera a alumnos como Raoul, Meg, Christine y su principe azul, Erik, pero... ¿que pasa cuando no le agradas a tu principe azul y tu tampoco lo soportas?
1. Había una vez

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turren.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre EL MUSICAL

Cáp. 1 Había una vez...

- ¡Ahí!, estoy muy nerviosa

- Tranquilízate Marisol

- No puedo, es que, hoy es un gran día Anny

- Si, si ya lo se

- Es decir, hoy compartiré mi vida junto al hombre que amo

- Ya me lo dijiste

- ¿Quieres mostrar un poco más de ánimo?, parecería que el que me casara no te alegrara

- No es eso, es solo que has estado paseando por la habitación mil veces y ya me mareaste

- ¡Uy!, lo siento

- Esta bien, ven, te arreglare un poco ese peinado

Marisol se dirigió a la silla del tocador, donde se sentó cuidando su vestido de novia para dejarse arreglar por su mejor amiga, Anny.

- No puedo creerlo Anny, después de tantas cosas que tuvimos que pasar, al fin Erik y yo seremos felices, parece que tuvimos nuestro propio cuento de hadas

- Que bueno, se lo merecen

- Si, fueron tiempos difíciles, pero, como dicen: "después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma"

- Y ustedes son el ejemplo personificado de eso

- Jeje

- Hablando de eso, la limusina de Destler no llegara hasta un buen rato, porque no mejor matamos el tiempo contándome todo lo que paso desde que lo conociste

- Pero Anny, tú ya conoces la historia

- Pero no completa, hay detalles que desconozco, anda cuenta

- Bueno. Había una vez…

Había una vez… en la ciudad de Puebla en México, en el mes de octubre en uno de sus rincones pobres se encontraba una vecindad, de dos pisos, humilde y llena de gente pobre, pero, honrada y trabajadora, en la casa número 14 vivía una familia conformada por cuatro personas, Felipe Ramírez que era el padre, su esposa Leticia Ramírez, su hijo mayor Carlos Ramírez y su hija menor Marisol Ramírez. Felipe era médico y su consultorio era muy pequeño que estaba afuera de la vecindad, y siempre daba sus consultas gratis a los niños y ancianos, ya que aunque eso no fuera muy beneficioso, sabía que sus pacientes no tenía mucho dinero, y además le gustaba ayudarles. Su esposa, Leticia era ama de casa, y era la que siempre tenía los últimos chismes en la vecindad, era muy conocida y querida, y aparte porque cocinaba delicioso, su hijo, Carlos era un joven de 21 años, que estudiaba en el Instituto Tecnológico Autónomo de México (ITAM) gracias a una beca del 90 que se encuentra en el Distrito Federal y por ello, él se iba toda la semana y regresaba a Puebla los fines de semana y su hija Marisol era una joven de 16 años, alta, de tez blanca, con una cabellera negra y larga, y con un par de grandes pero hermosos ojos cafés.

Ella iba a una preparatoria pública, pero, gracias a un examen de conocimientos generales que presentó, se gano también una beca del 90 para una preparatoria privada de nombre Instituto Carlos Pereyra que era una escuela muy grande, ya que se conformaba con maternal, jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. La verdad era que Marisol no quería ir allá, pero sería en su beneficio, pero eso no ayudaba mucho, y más cuando, Demian un joven guapo alto, de tez entre blanca y morena, con un ojo izquierdo color café, (solo se dice un ojo, porque por un accidente de la infancia que sería doloroso comentar, Demian tiene que llevar un parche en el ojo derecho), el mejor amigo de toda la vida de Marisol estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con que ella se fuera, porque era un amigo bastante sobre protector y algo celoso.

- Creeme Demian que yo quiero irme tanto como tú quieres que me vaya

- Es que no es justo

- Pero no nos afecta, seguiremos como siempre, ya que vivimos en la misma vecindad ¿recuerdas?

- Lo se, pero aún así no me agrada del todo la idea

- Solo voy a otra escuela, nada más

- Si, y luego vendrás y me dirás que prefieres juntarte con los fresitas y presumidos que de seguro hay en esa escuela

- No seas así, eso nunca pasara

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Prácticamente 16 años de amistad contigo

- Mmmmm…

- ¡OIGAN! – gritaba alguien - ¿qué hacen ahí parados?, tenemos que trabajar

- Si, ya vamos Anny, lo siento – dijo Marisol

Por lo mismo de que ambos muchachos son pobres, ambos tienes varios trabajos de medio tiempo en varios lugares, así como su otra mejor amiga Anny, una chica de tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello degrafilado con un color entre café y rubio.

Al día siguiente:

Marisol ya estaba parada frente a la reja del colegio que arriba tenía su símbolo que decía "CARLOS PEREYRA".

- Bueno, aquí voy – dijo antes de pasar por esa reja negra

Una vez adentro, Marisol vio que a su derecha estaba un edificio que llevaba un letrero grande hasta arriba que decía: CAFETERIA, enfrente una cancha de básquetbol, a la izquierda de la cancha estaba un edificio de dos pisos pintado de azul con ventanas rectangulares teniendo un letrero en la puerta que decía: SECUNDARIA, a la derecha estaba otra cancha de básquetbol y unas cuantas jardineras, hasta el fondo estaba otra cancha mucho más grande de fútbol soccer, y más al fondo estaban unas escaleras que llevaban a un de los dos estacionamiento para maestros, a la derecha de Marisol estaba la oficina de administración y la caja para pagar la colegiatura y la bodega para sacar copias, y al frente se veían unas escaleras que tenían junto un letrero que decía: PREPARATORIA.

- ¿Eres nueva verdad?

- ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó Marisol

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte

- Ah, no importa, pero, ¿quién eres?

- Me llamo Meg Giry, ¿y tú?

- Marisol Ramírez

- ¿A qué años entras?

- A primero de preparatoria

- ¿A qué grupo?

Entonces Marisol empezó a buscar una hoja que llevaba en su mochila tipo portafolio color morada con cierres negros, ya era una mochila vieja, pero de buena calidad, y cuando la encontró...

- "A"… 1º "A"

- Genial, al mismo grupo que yo, ven sígueme

Meg guió a Marisol hacía las escaleras que estaban frente a la bodega, y al subir vio un largo pasillo que a sus lados había puertas que letreros arriba de ellas, que decía: 1"A", 1"B", 2"A", 2"B", 3"A" y 3"B", "DIRECCIÓN" Y "SALA DE MAESTROS", ambas entraron a la que decía 1 "A" y al entrar Marisol vio que era un salón grande de color blanco, con varias bancas de madera que se veían nuevas, todo el salón se conformaba de seis filas con siete bancas en cada una, un pizarrón grande y blanco para plumón, y un escritorio rectangular con su silla para el profesor, a la vez que junto al escritorio estaba un librero con varios libros de diferentes materias, había algunos alumnos platicando de cualquier cosa.

- Buenos días – dijo Meg

- Buenos días – respondieron los demás

- Ella es Marisol, es nueva – dijo Meg

- Vaya, mucho gusto, me llamo Sandy

Sandy era la típica niña estudiosa de la clase, pero, a diferencia de otras niñas, ella era muy buena onda, era muy abierta y le gustaba mucho el deporte y salir a pasear para tener un buen rato, y no estar todo el tiempo estudiando.

- Yo soy Karla

- Y yo soy Irais

Todos lo que se encontraban en el salón fueron muy amables con Marisol, y ella agradeció mucho el gesto, pues pensaba que tal vez los alumnos de aquella escuela la discriminarían por ser pobre, pero se dio cuenta que no es bueno juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, entonces fue cuando sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, y fue cuando un par de muchachos entraron corriendo al salón.

- ¿Llegamos a tiempo?

- Siempre llegando tarde, ¿no es así Turren? – dijo Meg

- Raoul tuvo la culpa

- Ahora yo fui el culpable, JA vaya…

Los que acababan de entrar eran Fernando Turren y Raoul de Chagny, el primero era un muchacho alto de cabello negro, de ojos también cafés y de piel blanca, y el segundo era igual de alto, piel blanca y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros. En ese momento entró un señor de cabello negro, algo canoso, alto y flaco que usaba lentes, que al entrar provoco que todos se fueran a sentar.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días profesor David – dijeron todos los alumnos

- Bien, a ver se me fue informado que…

- Disculpe… - dijo alguien en la puerta, y Marisol al voltear se fijo que se trataba de un muchacho de su misma edad, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro perfectamente peinado, con un par de impresionantes ojos verdes y que por alguna razón que Marisol no entendía, usaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de su cara del lado derecho, vestido con un elegante (y seguramente caro) traje.

- ¿Llegando tarde otra vez señor Destler? – dijo el profesor

- Lo siento, es que tuve un par de emergencias que atender y…

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero por favor trata de ya no llegar tan tarde, esta es la décima vez del mes

- Lo se

- Siéntese

- Gracias

Este joven es Erik Destler, el muchacho más listo y rico de toda la escuela. Y era obvio que Marisol no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y no era por su mascara ni nada por el estilo, sino que algo en él la hacía perder la concentración.

- Bueno, como les decía se me fue informado que tenemos a una nueva alumna ¿no es así?

Aquí fue donde Marisol ya recupero la atención de los hechos.

- Ahh si… yo soy

- ¿Podría pararse y presentarse ante el grupo? – dijo el profesor

- Ahhh… - decía Marisol antes de pararse – bueno, mi nombre es Marisol Ramírez, tengo 16 años y entre a esta escuela gracias a una beca

- Bien, muchas gracias, puedes sentarte – dijo el profesor – bueno, primero que nada, yo soy el Profesor David, y yo le enseñare física, a la vez que seré tu tutor

- ¿Tutor?

- Si, veras cada grado tiene a un maestro a su cargo, que toma el papel de tutor, cuando hay problemas generales del grupo, yo les ayudo a solucionarlos, o también si son problemas personales

- Ahhh ya veo

- Bueno, ayer nos quedamos con…

45 minutos después

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

- Bueno chicos, los veo mañana

- Adiós profe – respondieron la mayoría

Diez minutos después llego otro profesor, alto de piel morena, y el cabello ya canoso, ese era el profesor de matemáticas y se llama Renan, este profesor es uno de los más populares en la escuela, amado por unos, odiado por otros, pero todos tienen su propia opinión de él, a él le encanta siempre hablar de política, y cuando puede da sus puntos de vista a conocer, y ha habido veces en las que se pasa toda una clase hablando de lo que hacen los políticos en México, y más comúnmente lo que hace Andrés Manuel López Obrador, mejor conocido como "El Peje".

- Hola, hola a todos

- Hola profe Renan – respondieron la mayoría de los alumnos

- Bueno, bueno díganme ¿es cierto que hay nueva alumna?

- Si, soy yo

- Ahhh muy bien ¿y como te llamas?

- Marisol

- Bien Marisol, dime ¿eres buena en matemáticas?

- Pues… más o menos

- ¿Más que menos o menos que más?

- Pues… menos que más

- Que mal… que mal… Marisol, pero no te preocupes, vera mi método de calificación es este, yo a lo largo del bimestre te pondré varios ejercicios que debes realizar en clases y otros de tarea, todos esos ejercicios te ayudaran a conseguir lo que son las "firmas" las "firmas" obviamente son mías te ayudaran a conseguir un cierto porcentaje para tu calificación, normalmente pido 30 firmas, pero como llegas un mes tarde no te pediré tanto, pero si tendrás que ponerte las pilas, porque para los exámenes semestrales pido aproximadamente unas 100 firmas para tener derecho a tu examen, ¿entendiste?

- Si profesor

- Bien, ahora a otra cosa mariposa, sale para firma… - dijo el profesor antes de escribir un ejercicio de resta de fracciones algebraicas en el pizarrón y Marisol como vio que todos lo copiaban para hacerlo, también lo hizo.

Pasaron como un par de minutos y todos estaban en completo silencio haciendo su ejercicio, aunque claro no faltan los alumnos que se cuchichean para saber o comparar sus respuestas.

- Bien… - dijo el profesor

- No, no profe, aún no terminamos – decían algunos alumnos

- Solo dije bien – dijo el profesor

Como un minuto después Meg terminó su ejercicio, se paro y fue a dejar su libreta sobre el escritorio del profesor para después irse a parar hasta el fondo del salón entre la primera y segunda fila de bancas y recargarse contra la pared, Marisol no entendió eso, pero vio como al poco tiempo otro par de alumnos hicieron lo mismo, pero uno fue a pararse entre la tercera y cuarta fila y el otro entre la quinta y sexta fila, también Marisol se fijo en que Erik al parecer ya había terminado su ejercicio mucho antes que Meg, pero no fue a entregar su libreta.

- Bien, recojan las libretas – dijo el profesor

Y los alumnos que estaban al final de las filas empezaban a recoger las libretas de todos aquello que terminaron el ejercicio, y ahí ya Marisol comprendió un poco la situación y le entregó su libreta a Meg, rogando por que el ejercicio le saliera bien, pues ese asunto de las firmas no le gustaba pero para nada. Una vez que todas las libretas estaban sobre el escritorio del profesor, este se acerco al pizarrón para resolver junto con los alumnos el problema, y al finalizar, para alegría de Marisol, vio que el ejercicio si lo tuvo bien. Después de eso, el profesor se acercó al bonche de libretas y les ponía su firma a los que lo tuvieron bien, y a los que no, les puso un tache, y al terminar dijo:

- Bien, ¿quién ayuda? – se refería a quien ayudaba a devolver las libretas – a ver Meg, ayuda, tú también Sandy, tú también Gaona (Gaona era otro alumno de la clase, su nombre es Edgar pero su apellido es Gaona y todos le decía así)

Ya casi todas las libretas fueron devueltas, cuando el profesor dijo:

- Para… firma – y empezó a escribir otro ejercicio en el pizarrón

Lo que provoco que los alumnos que aún no tenían sus libretas empezaran a gritar cosas como: "VAMOS, VAMOS" "MI LIBRETA ¿QUIÉN TIENE MI LIBRETA?" "RÁPIDO…" y cosas así, mientras que los que entregaban las libretas empezaron a correr por el salón para dejar las libretas a sus dueños, hasta que todos se concentraron en el ejercicio

Con este último ejercicio sonó nuevamente el timbre anunciando el final de la clase.

- Se cuidan, adiós

- Adiós profe

Un par de minutos después llegó ahora una maestra, que a comparación de los otros dos, esta era una señora joven, de unos 35 años, de media estatura, piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta pequeña.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días miss – dijeron los alumnos

- Díganme, ¿hay nueva alumna?

- Si, soy yo

- Ah bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Marisol

- Marisol… que bonito nombre ¿qué significa?

- María de la Soledad

- Ahh que padre, bueno yo soy tu profesora de Formación Cívica y Ética, la profesora Paola

La profesora Paola es la profesora más querida en toda la preparatoria, era dulce, muy amable, paciente, tranquila, ordenada, buena consejera, casada dos veces, con una hija de 10 años de su primer matrimonio y un bebe del segundo. Ella era popular por su manera de enseñar, pues cuando traba algún tema desde las relaciones sexuales, hasta los derechos constitucionales de una persona, daba buenos ejemplos y una que otra vez (sino es que siempre) contaba anécdotas para dar un mejor ejemplo de las cosas, y la mayoría en la clase siempre participaban contando alguna otra anécdota o con alguna duda, aunque nunca falta el niño que se luce o quiere hacerse el chistosito en la clase, y este sin lugar es Guillermo o Memo, que siempre en todas las clases tiene algún comentario al respecto, por ejemplo cuando la clase tomo el tema de los peligros que corre uno en los antros, Memo dio anécdotas de cuando el va a los antros, a veces algo fuertes, o de cuando platicaron lo que le pasa a uno cuando va a la delegación y luego a la cárcel, Memo empezó a hablar como si él ya lo hubiera vivido, ¿será que ya lo vivió?, pues quién sabe, pero nadie se quiere enterar, y es mejor así.

- Bueno chicos, en las siguientes clases veremos lo que son las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, o lo que es igual a las ETS, buenos para empezar, ¿alguien conoce alguna? - todos los alumnos (hasta el mismo Erik) alzaron la mano – me gusta ver que estén informados buenos a ver…

45 minutos después…

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

- Buenos chicos, se cuidan ¡bye!

- Adiós miss

Por cuarta vez en el día, otro profesor entró, este era un señor algo bajo, de piel morena, y el cabello ya algo canoso, este era el profesor Bonilla, que impartía la materia de Identidad Poblana, una materia donde veían, historia, cultura, transporte, comida y todo lo relacionado al estado de Puebla.

- Buenos días jóvenes

- Buenos días profesor

Como en las tres veces anteriores, en esta clase también Marisol se presentó ante el profesor, y este explicó su método de calificación, durante lo que quedó de clase, el profesor estuvo explicando los orígenes del terreno Poblano-Tlascalteca, hubo ocasiones en que los alumnos empezaban a cuchichear entre si, y cuando esto pasaba, simplemente el profesor tronaba los dedos y decía.

- Jóvenes, ya cállense por favor

Hasta que…

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

El timbre no solo anunció el final de otra clase, sino también el inicio del receso, la clase favorita de la mayoría.

- Vaya, al fin es el receso – dijo Meg antes de ponerse de pie para esperar a Marisol

- Si, ya me canse de estar sentada

- Bueno vamos, te enseñare la escuela

- Esta bien

Una vez en el patio, Marisol pudo observar que a parte de lo que de por si ya había visto, vio que al lado izquierdo de las escaleras que llevan a la sección de preparatoria, al fondo esta el otro estacionamiento para maestros, la sección de primaria y a la izquierda de esta, la sección de jardín de niños, "_esta grande la escuela"_ pensó Marisol, y se asombró cuando al entrar a la cafetería, vio que esta era de tres pisos, con mesas y sillas estilo modernistas, con una barra hasta el fondo donde estaban los que atendían la cafetería con varios muestrarios de toda la comida que había, y eran: sándwiches, hot dogs, ensaladas de pollo, de manzana, césar, y mucha otras, pizzas, malteadas, refrescos, refrescos dietéticos, agua simple, agua de sabor, sopas instantáneas, papas fritas, papas a la francesa, dulces, chocolates, goma de mascar, helados y mucho más.

- ¡Guau!, es grande – dijo Marisol asombrada

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Meg – yo la veo muy pequeña

- Ahhhh… - dijo Marisol para después pensar _"si conocieras el tamaño de mi habitación, es menos del octavo de todo esto"_

Después de ir a comprar un par de ensaladas de pollo y un par de refrescos dietéticos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas del segundo piso (de ser por Marisol hubiera comprado chocolates, ya que era casi adicta a ellos, pero eran muy caros para ella) y empezaron a conversar de cómo ha sido para Marisol el primer día de clases.

- Todos los profesores fueron muy amables – dijo Marisol

- Si, la mayoría lo son – dijo Meg

- ¿Cómo que la mayoría?

- Bueno, es que hay maestros que a varios alumnos les agrada por momentos, pero en otros se vuelven nuestras peores pesadillas, como "El Cebollo"

- ¿"El Cebollo"?

- Es el profesor que dirige la paraescolar de arte, y para mí es de lo más insoportable, a mi punto de vista nunca explica y pide unos dibujos raros o avanzados y luego dice en clase, "¿Cómo se les complica tanto?, yo podría hacerlos en cinco minutos", y a veces yo el quisiera responder, "pues si, porque es el profesor y sabe dibujar, nosotros no"

- Pues si, tienes razón, pero dime, ¿qué es paraescolar?

- La paraescolar es una actividad libre que los estudiantes pueden hacer y hay muchos tipos, baile moderno, baile regional, baile de salón, tango, salsa, merengue, hawaiano, tahitiano, danza árabe, zumba, cocina, dibujo, canto, teatro, fútbol americano, fútbol soccer, básquetbol, voleibol, aerobics, natación, esgrima, de electricidad, mecanografía, mecánica, robótica, para toca guitarra, piano, teclado, violín, flauta y varios talleres de idiomas, ingles, alemán, italiano, francés, portugués, japonés, y… creo que ya

- ¿Nada más? – dijo Marisol sarcásticamente

Después de comer, ambas salieron de la cafetería, pero, para bien o para mal se encontraron con un grupo de chicas que iban dirigidas por una en especial, una chica de piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y rizado, algo largo y llevaba una expresión de superioridad, esta chica era… Christine Daae.

- Vaya Meg, que bueno es verte, hazme un favor y ve por una botella de agua para mí

- Lo haría Christine, si fuera su sirvienta, pero como no lo soy, no lo haré

- Que carácter, ¿qué te paso Meg?, antes si me hacía favores

- Juntarse con los perdedores le afecto – dijo una tercera voz, que pertenecía a una chica que estaba parada a la derecha de Christine, esta chica se llama Jocelyn

- ¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión Jocelyn!, y además ¿a ustedes que les interesa con quien me junto o con quien no?

- Solo queremos tu bien Meg – dijo Chistine

- Si claro, la única persona que te importa eres tú misma Christine – dijo Meg

Christine es la chica más popular de toda la escuela, y también era muy rica a causa de que su padre era un empresario famoso y reconocido, y por estas razones, Christine creía que el mundo le pertenecía y que todos debían hacer lo que ella quería, pues estaba acostumbrada a que solo tenía que estirar la mano para obtener todo lo que quiere, era bonita y muchos chicos iban detrás de ella, pero a su vez, había mucha gente que simplemente no la aguantaban, así como Meg, Christine siempre iba acompañada de muchas chicas que querían ser como ella, pero especialmente siempre iban con ella sus dos mejores compinches, una de ellas era Jocelyn, una chica bonita, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ondulado y ojos color marrón, rica y presumida, y por Mary Kriss, una chica alta de tez blanca, ojos azules, y cabello castaño claro, bonita pero presumida y creída por siempre estar presumiendo su trabajo como modelo.

- Pues que yo sepa, preocuparse por uno mismo, no es pecado ¿o si Meg? – dijo Mary Kriss que estaba a la izquierda de Christine

- Saben que, tengo mejores cosas que estar aquí escuchándolas – dijo Meg tomando del brazo a Marisol – así que, adiós

- Espera ahí – dijo Christine tomando del otro brazo a Marisol haciendo que se detuviera, para verla mejor - ¿quién eres tú?

- Soy Marisol

- No te recuerdo, ¿eres nueva?

- Si

- Si… - repitió Christine antes de empezar a caminar alrededor de Marisol - vaya, vaya, con que tenemos a una becada

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy becada?

- Por la ropa que llevas, es obvio que no tienes dinero ni para comprarte ropa decente – dijo Christine antes de empezarse a reír, la ropa que usaba Marisol en cuestión era una playera color violeta deslavada con pequeñas bolitas de metal adheridas a los hombros y a los lados, y unos jeans que ya se veían viejos y algo rotos de las rodillas, con unos tennis cafés – si ibas a venir acá, hubieras tomado la molestia de usar algo menos… viejo jajajaja, es obvio que tu beca es alta, ¿de qué porcentaje es?

- En primera, te voy a decir algo

- ¿Qué?

- Acaso mi ropa ¿te afecta, te aflige, te influye, no verdad?, entonces cállate – dijo Marisol provocando que Christine abriera la boca indignada – y en segunda, mi beca no te interesa, pero si tanto quieres saber de cuanto es, pues te diré que es del 90

Ante tal comentario, tan Christine como sus amigas, y hasta Meg vieron a Marisol con caras muy sorprendidas, y todas quedaron en silencio hasta que Mary Kriss rompió el hielo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Claro, ¿tiene algo de malo? – preguntó Marisol

Pero nunca supo la respuesta ya que se vio nuevamente jalada por Meg, para salir de ahí, y hasta que estaban de nuevo en la cafetería la soltó y Marisol hablo:

- ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno, es que, es muy raro ver una beca tan alta

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la beca más alta que había dado la escuela desde que se fundó ha sido del 30

- ¡Guau!, pues si es impresionante

- ¿Qué es impresionante? – dijo una voz detrás de Marisol

- Hola Turren – dijo Meg

- Hola, ¿qué hacen?

- Nada, aquí platicando, ahhh…. Los presentó, Marisol, él es Turren, Turren, ella es Marisol

- ¿En serio te llamas Turren?

- En realidad es mi apellido, porque mi nombre es Fernando, pero algunos tomaron la costumbre de llamarme Turren

- Ahhhh… ya veo

En ese momento, Turren giró su cabeza hacía la puerta de la cafetería y grito:

- ¡RAOUL! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?, VEN PARA ACÁ

- Ya voy, ya voy – decía Raoul entrando a la cafetería

- Mira Raoul, ella es Marisol, es una nueva amiga

- Hola

- Hola Marisol, mucho gusto, oye Turren ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- ¿Qué me viste cara de su niñera o qué?

- ¿Quién es Edward? – preguntó Marisol confundida

Entonces, los cuatro se fueron a sentar en una mesa del segundo piso y ahí empezaron a platicar.

- Edward es un amigo nuestro – dijo Raoul

- Su nombre completo es Edward Macmillan, es ingles, pero su familia se mudo aquí, y su padre es el dueño de una fabrica de chocolate – dijo Turren – es el mejor amigo de Erik

- ¿Quién es Erik? – volvió a preguntar Marisol

- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que llegó hoy tarde? – dijo Meg

**Flash Back: **

_- Bien, a ver se me fue informado que…_

_- Disculpe… - dijo alguien en la puerta, y Marisol al voltear se fijo que se trataba de un muchacho de su misma edad, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro perfectamente peinado, con un par de impresionantes ojos verdes y que por alguna razón que Marisol no entendía, usaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de su cara, vestido con un elegante (y seguramente caro) traje._

_- ¿Llegando tarde otra vez señor Destler? – dijo el profesor_

_- Lo siento, es que tuve un par de emergencias que atender y…_

_- Esta bien, esta bien, pero por favor trata de ya no llegar tan tarde, esta es la décima vez del mes_

_- Lo se_

_- Siéntese_

_- Gracias_

_Este joven es Erik Destler, el muchacho más listo y rico de toda la escuela. Y era obvio que Marisol no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y no era por su mascara ni nada por el estilo, sino que algo en él la hacía perder la concentración._

**Fin Flash Back:**

- Si, si me acuerdo

- Pues él es Erik – dijo Raoul

- Ahhhh…

- Junto con ellos dos, los cuatro formamos un buen cuarteto – dijo Turren – yo soy el más culto y gracioso, Raoul es el típico conquistador, Edward es el deportista nato, y Erik es el más inteligente

- Que bien – dijo Marisol

Nuevamente el timbre volvió a tocar, para anunciar el final del receso.

- ¿Ya tan pronto acabo? – preguntó Turren indignado – mugre Roman

- ¿Quién es Roman? – preguntó Marisol

- Es el subdirector, y a veces cae bien, pero por momentos, uno lo quiere ahorcar, como este por hacer sonar el timbre – dijo Meg

- Ahhhh…

Todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, y ahí Marisol se pudo dar cuenta de que Christine y su bolita iban en 1º "B", otras tres clases pasaron para que al fin terminara el día de clases, pero Marisol quería quedarse un poco más para meterse en alguna paraescolar.

"_Creo que me meteré a coro" _fue lo que pensó, la verdad es que Marisol tiene buena voz y siempre le había gustado cantar, pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo frente a algún público sin ser las personas de la vecindad, para cuando logro localizar el salón de música conoció a una chica que se llama Mariana Contreras, una chica alta, de pelo lacio y castaño, ojos cafés, delgada, rica, algo tímida y callada, feliz que disfruta de la vida, respeta a la naturaleza, le encantan los tigres blancos y tiene un perro que se llama Maken, es inteligente y sabe hablas ruso, alemán, japonés e ingles.

Cuando llegó la maestra de coro, que era una señora ya algo grande, de pelo corto y rubio, de ojos claros y una voz fuerte dijo:

- Veo que quieres hacer la prueba para entrar a coro

- Si – dijo Marisol

- Bien, pues deberás cantarnos una canción y te daré mi veredicto

- Esta bien – dijo Marisol antes de prepararse

- No lo lograras – dijo alguien detrás de ella, que era Christine

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eres demasiado tonta para entrar

- Pues si a ti te dejaron entrar a mi también me dejaran

- Ya veremos

En ese momento, entró Erik al salón y Marisol nada más se le quedaba viendo embobada.

- Erik, que bueno que llegas

- Siento llegar tarde maestra

- Bueno, no importa, ya puedes empezar… - le dijo la maestra a Marisol y esta empezó a cantar

_Puedo oír tu voz, diciendo el adiós  
destruyendo toda la ilusión  
ya no quiero hablar, ni quiero pensar  
ni siquiera puedo imaginar  
que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar que_

Ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor

Miro y ya no estás, no hayo a quién hablar  
cae la lluvia y ya no queda más  
puedo recordar, en aquel lugar  
cuando nos miramos al pasar

Sin ti no hay más sólo el final  
sin ti no hay más, sólo quiero llorar

Y es que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor

_Ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor_

Aún puedo sentirte, aún puedo soñarte  
aquí tenerte, ser de ti, amor  
tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi, ah eeeh...

na na na na...

Todo se volvió silencio cuando Marisol terminó de cantar, todos se le quedaban viendo, la maestra, los estudiantes, Christine, Erik…

- Bravo, bravo fue hermoso – empezó a decir la maestra antes de empezar a aplaudir al igual que la mayoría de los presentes

- Gracias – decía Marisol algo sonrojada

- Definitivamente te quedas en el grupo de coro – dijo la maestra

- ¿QUE? – gritó Christine enojada, pero nadie le hacía caso

Una hora después, Marisol ya estaba saliendo de la escuela para irse a casa y contarles a sus amigos todo lo que le paso, pero antes de salir, escuchó como alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Oye, oye!

- Ahhh… - decía Marisol antes de voltear y fijarse que quien la estaba llamando… era Erik- ¿si? – dijo cuando Erik ya la había alcanzado

- Mira, te lo pediré de la manera más fácil, se que la maestra te dijo que estas en coro, pero tendré que pedirte… que abandones la paraescolar

- ¿Qué?, a ver… no entendí

- Eso, tienes que abandonar coro

- Pero ¿por qué?

- (suspiro), mira… tiene una buena voz, no te lo niego, pero si te quedas opacaras a Christine, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que me salga de coro, por no molestar a Christine?

- Si

- Ahhh mira – dijo Marisol antes de juntar sus manos y decir – pues lo siento, pero no lo haré

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no voy a dejar algo que me gusta, solo porque la princesita de la escuela se siente mal por ello

- Oye te voy a pedir que no hables así de Christine

- ¿Acaso es tu novia?

- Si

- Si… - dijo Marisol antes de bajar la mirada – pues lo siento, pero no puedo hace lo que me pides

- Mira te lo estoy pidiendo de la manera fácil y tranquila, ya que no creo que quieras que seamos tú y yo enemigos porque sino, las cosas se pondrás feas para ti

- ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?

- Te estoy advirtiendo

- Como quieras – dijo Marisol antes de irse nuevamente sin hacer caso a las palabras de Erik – que día…

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _bueno esta e suna nueva idea, ojalá a alguien le haya gustado y me dejen reviews, cuídense bye.


	2. ¡No te soporto!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 2 ¡No te soporto!

En cuanto Marisol llegó a la vecindad después de haber tenido su primer día de clases, inmediatamente en el patio, encontró a sus dos mejores amigos, Demian y Anny, quienes en cuanto la vieron inmediatamente la fueron a interrogar para saber que fue lo que paso en su primer día de clases en el Instituto Carlos Pereyra.

- ¡Marisol! – dijeron ambos

- Hola Demian, hola Anny

- Dinos¿cómo te fue? – dijo Anny

- Pues… ¿qué les parece si entramos a mi habitación y ahí mejor les cuanto?

- De acuerdo

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Marisol, ella les empezó a contar todo lo que le paso, sin omitir ningún detalle, al principio todo fue normal, pero en cuanto Anny escuchó a Marisol comentar su primer encuentro con Christine Daae, dijo:

- Me dieron ganas de golpear a esa tipa – dijo después de chocar su puño contra su palma

Otra vez, todo se puso normal, hasta que llegó a la parte en la que Erik Destler le dijo que debía de abandonar la paraescolar de coro, que para no opacara ni molestara a Christine, y Demian dijo:

- Ese tipo no me agrada – dijo antes de dar una mirada que mata

- Ya, ya, tranquilos, no les hagan caso, al final de cuentas le dije a Destler que no pensaba abandonar la paraescolar, así que ya no hay de que preocuparse

- Eso espero – dijo Demian – porque si otra vez se pone a amenazarte, le rompo la cara

- Al igual que yo – dijo Anny

Y Marisol solo suspiro, quería mucho a sus amigos, pero, son muy sobre protectores, y también a veces celosos, especialmente Demian, pero solo en plan de amigo, pues veía a Marisol y a Anny como a sus hermanas, ya que él era hijo único, su padre trabajaba todo el día como obrero, y su madre como vendedora de zapatos, así que prácticamente no los veía y su única compañía eran sus amigas, así como Anny quien solo vive con su madre, su madre también se la pasa trabajando todo el día como dentista, aunque no ganaba mucho, pero eso no molestaba a Anny, ya que estaba orgullosa de ser pobre en parte porque así demostraba que uno se puede ganar sus propio dinero, por tantos trabajos de medio tiempo que tiene, al igual que Demian y Marisol, aunque eso si, el pasatiempo favorito tanto de Demian como de Anny es jugar videojuegos, y es por ello que casi todos los días van a un local para jugar videojuegos de cualquier consola por siete pesos la hora, aunque Anny ahorraba para comprarse sus propia consola, ya que ella quería una nueva consola que se llama Wii, junto con el nuevo juego de Zelda **The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, **bueno y es que aparte tanto Demian como Anny también habían intentado conseguir una beca para la misma escuela que Marisol, pero solo consiguieron una del 60, y eso no les ayudaba mucho, así que seguían asistiendo a la escuela pública

En fin, esa noche cuando Marisol ya estaba acostada en su cama, estuvo repasando todo lo ocurrido antes de dormir, empezó a recordar cuando vio por primera vez a Erik, y después recordó como le hablo al salir de la paraescolar de coro, y pensó: _"Es increíble que Destler sea novio de esa tipeja llamada Christine, (suspiro) ni modo, que se la va a hacer" _y después de ello, se quedo completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Marisol fue bien contenta a la escuela, esperando ver a sus nuevos amigos, y tener un rato agradable, y al llegar se encontró con Meg y Turrent.

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días – respondieron ambos y los tres se pusieron a platicar y en una de esas Marisol les contó como les fue en su prueba para coro.

- ¿En serio paso eso? – preguntó Turrent

- Si, y luego Destler me dijo que debía salir de coro

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Meg

- Es obvio – dijo Turrent – Erik esta demasiado enamorado de Christine, y no quiere que nadie "le quite su brillo" como él dice

- Es que no se que es lo que Erik le vio a Christine – dijo Meg indignada

- Fue su voz, según Erik, es la mejor voz que jamás ha escuchado – decía Turrent mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado – pero para mí, Christine es la persona más insoportable del mundo

- ¿Otra vez hablando mal de mi novia Turrent? - dijo Erik quien había llegado y escuchó la conversación sin que nadie se diera cuenta

- No estoy hablando mal de tu novia Erik, solo digo la verdad

- Si, como sea… y tú – dijo mirando a Marisol – espero que vayas a abandonar la paraescolar de coro

- Ahhh pues mira lo estuve pensando y… no lo haré, así de simple – dijo Marisol

- Veo que mis palabras de ayer no sirvieron de mucho

- No, la verdad es que no sirvieron para nada – dijo Marisol antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar desafiadamente a Erik

- Quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero me temo que saldrás de la paraescolar por las malas

- ¿Otra vez con las amenazas Destler?

- Lo de ayer fue una advertencia, pero ahora si es una amenaza – dijo Erik antes de irse a su banca y dejar a Marisol enojada

- Me esta empezando a desagradar – dijo mirando a Meg y a Turrent

Y desgraciadamente Erik cumplió su amenaza, pues ya habían pasado un mes desde este acontecimiento, y cada día que había paraescolar de coro Marisol tenía que aguantar tanto las burlas e insultos de Christine como los intentos de Erik por que Marisol quedara como mal cantante frente a la maestra y los demás estudiantes, aunque sin muchos resultados, aunque esto provocaba que Marisol lo empezara a odiar y lo quisiera estrangular, por lo general Marisol procuraba jamás encontrarse ni hablar con Erik, pues "ya era suficiente con verlo en la paraescolar" como ella decía, claro esta que varios en el salón, entre ellos Meg, Turrent y Raoul quienes aunque intentaban que Erik dejara en paz a Marisol, no conseguían nada, pues solo era suficiente con que Christine llegara y dijera que Marisol la estaba molestando para que Erik nuevamente quisiera hacerle algún mal a Marisol.

- ¡Es insoportable! – dijo Marisol después de una de las ya tantas clases de paraescolar de coro que ha tenido estando sola en el salón

Y por su parte Marisol aguantaba todas las humillaciones de Christine y de Erik, pues de Christine le bastaba decirle un insulto para que se callara, pero Erik… se volvió un caso especial, todo esto que pasa llegaron a oídos de Demian y Anny, Demian en un principio quería ir al colegio y matar de una vez a Erik, pero por petición de Marisol no lo hizo, y Anny quería tanto golpear a Erik como a Christine, pues Anny es una persona muy agradable, pero violenta.

- Como quisiera que esto terminara – dijo Marisol

- Pues terminaría si abandonaras la paraescolar – dijo una segunda voz, que era Erik

- ¿Tú otra vez Destler¿Qué no te basta con hacerme sufrir todos los días por tan solo tener que verte?

- Pues lamento el que mi presencia te moleste, pero hasta que no decidas dejar en paz a Christine me temo que tendrás que seguir aguantándome

- Si es necesario tener que soportarte para bajar a tu noviecita de su nube en la que cree que es lo mejor de lo mejor, lo seguiré haciendo ¿cómo la vez?

- Eres una persona muy difícil de convencer

- Así es, acostúmbrate – dijo Marisol antes de irse

Varias de estas conversaciones siguieron por días, provocando que para Erik, Marisol fuera una persona muy desesperante, pero él era Erik Destler y siempre conseguía lo que quería y haría hasta lo imposible por sacar a Marisol del coro, sin importa que hubiera que hacer para lograrlo. Por otra parte, Marisol decidió que sería bueno estar en otra paraescolar a parte de coro para poder despejarse y no tener que aguantar a Erik siempre, así que se metió a la paraescolar de esgrima. Fue acompañada por Meg y al llegar al gimnasio donde trabajan, vio que la mayoría eran hombres, (pues apenas empezaba la práctica y nadie llevaba su máscara) y la verdad es que ya quería iniciar, en ese momento, se les acercó un chico.

- Hola Meg

- Hola Gabriel

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Marisol, él es Gabriel, Gabriel ella es Marisol

- Mucho gusto Marisol

- Mucho gusto, sabes, te pareces mucho a un amigo mío

- Je¿En serio?

- En serio, parecen gemelos

Y la verdad es que el tal Gabriel, era exactamente igual a Demian, eran fotocopias, la única diferencia era el parche que lleva Demian, pero de ahí en fuera, eran idénticos, y eso asusta. En ese momento llegó una chica algo bajita, de cabello rubio y piel blanca y ojos castaños, esta chica se llamaba Regina.

- Hola Gabriel

- Hola Regina

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, a por cierto ¿a qué venían? – dijo Gabriel a Meg y Marisol

- Pues vine porque me quiero meter a la paraescolar – dijo Marisol

- Claro que si – dijo Gabriel

- ¿Al fin dejaras el coro y a Christine en paz? – dijo una quinta voz, que adivinen quien era

- Solo en tus sueños Destler, esto solo es algo extra

- Sería tan feliz si dejaras el coro – dijo Erik

- Pues que lastima tendrás que ser muy infeliz porque no dejare el coro, así que acostúmbrate

Nuevamente se empezaron a pelear este par para desesperación de Meg.

- Ya empezaron

- ¿Qué es lo que les sucede? – preguntó Gabriel

- Lo que pasa es que no se soportan, y todo es culpa de Christine, para variar

Pasaron como unos diez minutos para que ambos jóvenes dejaran de pelear, Marisol dijo:

- ¡Eres un estúpido Destler!

- ¡Y tú eres una necia tonta!

- Mejor guárdate tus insultos que de veras solo dime uno más solo UNO y te ahorco yo misma

- Inténtalo si puedes niña hueca

- ¿Hueca¿HUECA?, HUECA TU NOVIA. Hasta aquí, te voy a…

- Ya es suficiente – dijo Meg antes de llevarse a Marisol arrastrando porque sinceramente ya no aguantaba ver a ese par pelear

- ¿Qué¿qué haces Meg¡SUELTAME!... DESTLER ESTA VEZ TE SALVASTE, PERO ME YA VERAZ COMO TE VA CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA

- Uy, NO SABES EL MIEDO QUE ME DAS – dijo Erik sarcásticamente antes de irse también

Al día siguiente, Meg se encargó de que Turren se enterara de la pelea Erik vs. Marisol en la práctica de esgrima.

- La verdad es que ya no los soporto Turren

- ¿Y qué esperabas?, hasta que uno ceda esto no tendrá fin

- Es que no es justo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ellos serían muy buenos amigos sino fuera por Christine

Y hablando de la bruja, Christine acababa de llegar y grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡HOLA!

- Aja, si como te decía Turren…

- ¡HOLA! – repitió Christine

- Si, me decías Meg…

- ¡HOLA!

- Bueno, si, te decía… - comenzó Meg

- ¿QUÉ NADIE ME VA A SALUDAR HOY? – preguntó Christine.

Y la única respuesta que recibió no solo de Meg y Turren, sino de todos los que estaban en el salón dijeron:

- NOOOOOOO

- Yo si te saludo Christine – dijo Erik quien acababa de llegar y vio todo lo que paso y quería abrazar a Christine, pero esta se apartó y dijo:

- Gracias Erik, pero estoy bien así – luego puso una cara de fastidió y ya se iba a ir a su salón, cuando llegó Marisol

- Ah miren, es una pordiosera, ah no es Marisol – dijo Christine – confundí muy feo a las pordioseras

- Ah no te preocupes, yo te había confundido con la bruja del oeste, pero no, ella tiene más cerebro – dijo Marisol

- ¿Cómo me dijiste tú…? – empezaba a decir Christine

- Christine, Christine. - decía Erik tratando de calmarla – cálmate por favor, no necesitas pelear con una cualquiera, por favor hazme caso

- Si Christine, hazle caso a tu novio, a ver si así consigues algo de sentido común, ahh lo siento, olvidaba que tu novio es Destler entonces no conseguirás nada estando con él

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa verdad? – dijo Erik harto

- La verdad es que si, ahora si me disculpan me voy tórtolos, la verdad es que si están hechos el uno para el otro – dijo Marisol antes de irse hacía Meg y Turren

- Pues yo también creo que somos el uno para el otro – dijo Erik tratando de molestar a Marisol y convencerse de sus palabras

- Pues yo no – dijo Christine

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Erik

- No, nada amor – dijo Christine con una sonrisa fingida

Una vez que comenzaron las clases, todos los profesores al llegar al salón empezaron a comentar acerca de que pronto habría un festival en la escuela, y que sería bueno que invitaran a gente que no fuera de la escuela, para conocer personas nuevas.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, me preguntó si querrán venir Anny y Demian, les preguntare al rato, pero de seguro me dirán, si, si queremos ir" pensó Marisol.

En la vecindad…

- No, no queremos ir – dijeron Anny y Demian a la vez

- Pero¿por qué?, es un festival nos vamos a divertir

- No Marisol – dijo Demian

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque nos sentiremos incómodos, esa escuela es para puros ricos, y nosotros somos pobres, no verán mal – dijo Anny

- Eso no es cierto, yo soy pobre y a mí no me hacen nada

- Porque estudias ahí y te toman como una de ellos – dijo Demian

- Por favor eso es ridículo, ande por favor, vayan conmigo – decía Marisol mientras ponía su carita triste - ¿Si?

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Al día siguiente:

- Gracias, les prometo que no se arrepentirán el haberme acompañado – dijo contenta Marisol quien iba caminando hacía la escuela en medio de sus dos amigos

- Si tú lo dices- dijeron los dos a la vez

Y al llegar a la escuela, vieron que estaba totalmente adornada con globos, confeti, carteles y muchas cosas más, en poco tiempo Marisol localizo a sus amigos de la escuela e inmediatamente los fue a saludar y a presentarles a Demian y a Anny.

- Vena, les quiero presentar a mis amigos Anny y Demian, y ellos son Turren y Meg

- ¿Turren¿qué clase de nombre es Turren? – dijo Anny

- ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Anny? – dijo Meg

- ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Meg? – ahora fue Demian

- Como si Demian fuera un nombre tan conocido – dijo Turren

- Ya, no discutan – dijo Marisol – Turren no es su nombre, es su apellido se llama Fernando, pero todos le dicen Turren

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… - dijeron los cuatro

Realmente la primera impresión no fue muy buena, y Marisol se dio cuenta al ver como sus amigos no se agradaban mucho, pues cada vez que podía, uno se burlaba del otro, provocando que las cosas no fueran tan tranquilas y divertidas como Marisol, por lo que decidió separarlos hasta que algo peor pasara así que tomo como excusa el querer enseñarles a Demian y a Anny la escuela para alejarse, por lo mientras Turren y Meg empezaron a criticar a los amigos de Marisol, ya sea por la ropa, por su forma de hablar, y porque fueran pobres. Pero no lo hacían en serio, más bien porque se llevaron una mala e incorrecta impresión de ellos, y en eso...

- ¡HOLA!

- Ahí no, ya empezó – dijo Meg

- ¡HOLA!

- ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? – dijo Turren

- ¡HOLA!

- Creo que no – respondió Meg

- ¿QUÉ NADIE ME VA A SALUDAR HOY? – preguntó Christine.

- NOOOOOOO

- Pues no y ya, al fin de cuentas ¿quién quiere ser saludado por ustedes? – dijo Christine antes de irse con su aire de superioridad

- Esta loca – dijeron los dos a la vez

Pocos después llegó Erik, quien al verlos se acercó y les preguntó.

- ¿Han visto a Christine?

Ambos se miraron y dijeron:

- No

- No puede ser, no la encuentro¿si la ven le dicen que la estoy buscando?

- Sinceramente Erik, yo no se lo que le ves – dijo Turren

- Es que yo veo en ella lo que los demás no ven

- Se me hace es al revés Erik – dijo Meg – tú NO ve lo que los demás SI vemos

Erik no dijo nada, solo dejó ir un suspiro disgustado.

- Es que es la verdad Erik¿por qué no mejor te fijas en… - decía Turren mientras buscaba a alguien y jalarla enfrente de él - ella? – y sin esperarlo, a quien jaló fue a Marisol quien regresaba ya

- ¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó Marisol confundida

- ¿No hablaras en serio o si Turren?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no la soporto – dijo Erik sin mucha delicadeza

- El sentimiento es mutuo Destler – dijo Marisol

- Tú cállate

- ¡Tú no me callas!

- ¡Y tú no me gritas!

- No te estoy gritando ¡AHORA SI TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

- ¡YA CALLATE!

- ¡CALLATE TÚ!

- Ya empezaron – dijo Meg

- ¡TE DETESTO! – se gritaron Marisol y Erik mutuamente

NOTAS D ELA AUTORA.- bueno este es el segundo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, y me dejan review ¡eh!, cuídense bye.


	3. ¿Trabajando Juntos? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 3 ¿Trabajando juntos? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Bueno, realmente el festival de la escuela terminó en un rotundo fracaso, y fue por varios factores:

1° Ni Turrent ni Meg se lograron llevar ni un poquito bien ni con Demian ni con Anny, lo que provoco que el ambiente entre Marisol y sus amigos fuera bastante pesado.

2° Christine junto con sus amigas Jocelyn y Mary Kriss estuvieron haciendo cualquier tipo de comentarios molestos cada vez que pasaban junto a Marisol.

3° Cada vez que Marisol trataba de defenderse de Christine, llegaba Erik y solo la hacía enojar más de lo que de por si ya estaba. Por lo que la fiesta terminó demasiado temprano y todos volvieron, a sus casas, molestos y de mal humor.

Y para variar, cuando ya fue hora de volver a clases todos aún seguían  
antipáticos y prácticamente nadie hablo en el salón, lo que provoco que a los maestros casi les diera un ataque al corazón, pues no era normal ver a los alumnos tan callados, ya que aunque ese fuera su sueño desde que los conocieran, el verlos tan en silencio les dios mucho, mucho miedo, bueno ustedes entienden.

Pero las clases siguieron su curso y al parecer todo volvería a la  
normalidad en cuestión de tiempo, bueno más o menos. La primera clase del día sería Formación Cívica y Ética, la cual la impartía la profesora Paola, en fin, ella tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente para así poder calificar el bimestre, solo era cosa de ver como era que reaccionaban los alumnos ante esta nueva idea, pues siempre obtenía quejas de algún tipo, pero aún así los alumnos hacía el trabajo por no tener alguna otra clase de opción.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó la maestra

- Buenos días – dijeron todos de mala gana

- Muy bien chicos, se que están de malas por que hubo muchos problemas en el festival, y créanme que lo último que quiero es arruinarles más el día, pero, es mi obligación el comentarles y explicarles el proyecto que realizaran que servirá para su calificación del bimestre – ante tales palabras todos, ya fuera por interés, obligación o simple curiosidad alzaron la vista para ver a la maestra – en este proyecto que harán será una investigación acerca de la maternidad y la paternidad precoces y lo deberán hacer por parejas ya que el trabajo consistirá en hacer un ensayo y una exposición – y después de escuchar tal requisito se escucharon tan exclamaciones de aprobación como de fastidio – pero no se emociones, que las parejas las escogeré yo – y ahora si, solo se escucharon exclamaciones de fastidio – si, si no empiecen, yo escogeré las parejas, así que a ver… Turrent trabajara con Meg - ¿pareció obvio? – Raoul con… Sandy – claro el más presumido con la más lista, y así siguió la lista de parejas hasta llegar a… - Marisol con… Erik – ahí estalló la bomba

Primero todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que los mencionados dijeran algo, pero solo se quedaron en silencio como en estado de shock, y todos se empezaban a asustar, bueno eso fue hasta que…

- ¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – ese fue el gran grito de ambos

- Me opongo, no pienso trabajar con, con, con este – dijo Marisol señalando a Erik

- Como si yo tuviera deseos de ser tu compañero – dijo Erik

- Ja, claro preferirías que tu compañera fuera la descerebrada de tu novia

- Claro, ¡OYE! NO INSULTES A CHRISTINE

- Perdonare por decir la verdad

- ¡Jóvenes ya basta!, yo elegí a las parejas y así se quedaran, les guste o no ya que es para su calificación, si tienes problemas arréglenlos después, ¿entendieron? – aseguró la maestra

- Si maestra – dijeron Marisol y Erik a la vez

Después de este "pequeño" drama las clases volvieron a tener su curso normal, claro que había veces en las que Marisol y Erik no podían evitar lanzarse mutuas miradas de odio, pero eso a nadie le sorprendió ya que ya era conocido el supuesto odio que se tienen ese par desde que Marisol decidió entrar al coro de la escuela dejando de lado a Christine. Después de clases y de que fuera hora del receso Marisol se dirigió a la cafetería en compañía de Meg y Turrent, quienes aún estaban algo molestos por la tan poca amable presentación de ellos con Demian y Anny y eso era algo que Marisol quería arreglar cuanto antes.

- Vamos, ya no se enojen ¿si? – pidió Marisol una vez sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería

- Es que Marisol, la verdad es que no fue muy grato conocer a tus OTROS amigos – recalco Meg

- Lo sé, lo sé pero, ¿no pueden olvidarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas?

- (Suspiro) Está bien, dejemos ya ese tema – dijo Turrent

- Gracias - dijo Marisol antes de sonreír – ahora a mi problema actual "Trabajar con Destler" Por Dios ¿cómo haré eso sin quererme suicidar?

- No seas tan melodramática Marisol – dijo Meg

- Es que es la verdad, todo el salón lo sabe Meg

- Claro que no – dijo Turrent

En ese momento llegó Raoul:

- Hola chicos, oye Marisol ¿cómo le harás para trabajar con Erik sin quererte suicidar?

- Lo ven – dijo Marisol algo histérica antes de empezar a comer un chocolate (eso siempre la calmaba) y de que sus amigos miraran feo a Raoul

- ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente Raoul antes las intimidantes miradas de Meg y Turrent

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de las jardineras de la escuela Erik le contaba a Christine acerca de su trabajo de pareja con Marisol.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Trabajaras con esa… con esa… pobretona?

- No tengo opción Christine, es para la calificación del bimestre

- Ah claro, culpa a la calificación ¿seguro de que no pediste tenerla de compañera?

- Por supuesto que no, si pudiera tú serías mi compañera, pero lamentablemente las parejas las escoge la maestra y tú estas en otro salón

- Si, tienes razón, perdón por encelarme – dijo Christine como si de verdad pidiera perdón, pero la verdad es que no

La verdad es que, Christine solo estaba de novia con Erik por la situación económica de éste, Erik es un chico sumamente rico, ya que su padre Charles quien murió cuando Erik tenía 13 años en un accidente en zona de construcción. Ya que Charles Destler sacaba su dinero de varias franquicias suyas por todo el país desde los puestos de agencias de viajes, alimentación, bienes raíces, centros recreativos, ópticas, restaurantes, servicios automotrices, hasta servicios postales, así como también de acciones en varias empresas, pero el negocio que más amaba Charles Destler y que es el "negocio familiar" por decir así era la gran cadena de servicio de la Compañía Constructora Destler que trabajaba en el Desarrollo de Proyectos Ejecutivos, Obra Civil e Instalaciones que trataba desde la construcción de Edificios Corporativos, Industria Farmacéutica, Plantas Industriales e Inmobiliaria (esto último era a construcción de hoteles) y en una de estas construcciones fue en la que hubo un lamentable accidente que le quito la vida a Charles, pero volviendo al tema inicial, debido a todo este apoyo económico era lo que impulsaba a Christine a seguir con Erik, pues ella se veía dentro de algunos años como la dueña y señora de todo el dinero y bienes de la familia Destler, y si era necesario estar atada al "Deforme Enmascarado" como ella lo llamaba entonces lo haría, porque lejos de sentir amor o tan siquiera cariño Christine sentía asco y odio a Erik y desgraciadamente Erik o no lo pude aceptar o no se quiere dar cuenta.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Erik - ¡ah si!, te quería mostrar esto – dijo antes de enseñarle a Christine unas partituras

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Christine tomando la partitura - ¿Breaking Free?

- Si, es mi nueva canción Breaking Free, pero a diferencia de las otras pasadas que eran solos esta es un dueto, uno que haremos tú y yo

- Ah, que… bien Erik – dijo Christine con una sonrisa sumamente forzada, pues ella solo hacía solos, nunca duetos y menos con Erik

En ese momento toco nuevamente la campana y las clases volverían a tomar su curso.

- Bueno, te veré luego Christine – dijo Erik antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Christine y dirigirse a su salón

- Si, adiós – dijo Christine aún sonriendo y viendo a Erik alejarse y cuando lo hizo lo suficiente… - y todavía crees que YO aceptare esto – dijo refiriéndose a la partitura y cuando se dirigió a su salón, al encontrar un bote de basura ahí echo a la partitura (N/A: DESGRACIADA)

Mientras tanto, en el salón 1° "A" Marisol estaba felizmente hablando con Meg acerca de… cualquier cosa, cuando Erik se acercó.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Erik llamando a Marisol

- Ahí no, y cuando estaba más tranquila y contenta, llega este – dijo Marisol - ¿qué quieres Destler?

- Mira, yo te odio y tú me odias

- No me dices nada nuevo Destler

- Y se que ninguno quiere trabajar con el otro

- Y sigues sin decir nada nuevo

- Pero lo tenemos que hacer, así que te espero el sábado, en mi casa, a las 2 PM ¿entendido?

- Hasta ya planificaste el día, el lugar y la hora, y sin preguntarme ¡Ja! eres increíble Destler, ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera algo mejor que hacer?

- No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer ¿o si?

- Hnhm Para tu buena suerte no, está bien Destler, dame la dirección

Una vez que Erik anotó en un pedazo de papel de su libreta su dirección y su número telefónico, por si las dudas, se lo entregó a Marisol y se fue a sentar en su banca dejando a Marisol aún algo harta de él.

- Pero que hombre tan desesperante – dijo Marisol antes de mirar el papelito - ¿HASTA ALLÁ VIVE?

- ¿Sucede algo Marisol? – preguntó Meg

- Meg, ¿Destler vive hasta La Vista?

La Vista, era una colonia reservada para solo gente que pudiera pagar mansiones y clubes campestres, era un lugar sumamente grande y elegante, con alta seguridad y estaba sumamente lejos, pues se podría decir que estaba hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

- Claro que si, al igual que yo y Turrent y Raoul y la mayoría de alumnos de esta escuela

- Si, claro – dijo Marisol antes de pensar "lo malo de venir a una escuela de ricos".

Después de clases, ya todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas, excepto Marisol quien debía quedarse a una practica con el coro, en la cual como de costumbre tanto Erik como Christine le hacía la vida imposible con insultos y humillaciones, pero Marisol estaba ya tan acostumbrada que ni los tomo en cuenta algo bastante raro, ya que todos esperaban que Marisol les hiciera guerra, bueno hasta la maestra lo esperaba, pero no fue así, Christine solo se molesto por que sus insultos no lograron molestar a su contrincante y Erik solo admitió que él también estaba extrañado.

"Prefiero verla gritándome e insultándome que verla tan callada y serena" pensó Erik

Después de la clase, todos se empezaron a ir y los últimos que aún seguía en el salón eran Erik y Marisol.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Erik

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No me gritaste ni nada, tampoco a Christine ¿estas enferma o qué?

- Ja, vaya gracias por la preocupación Destler pero estoy bien, solo no me dieron ganas de gritarte, y si eso es todo me voy, hasta mañana

Y Marisol se fue dejando a Erik todavía confundido por su comportamiento. Pero mientras él guardaba sus cosas Marisol paso junto a un bote de basura y dijo:

- ¿Qué es eso? – y al sacar unas hojas vio que se trataban de unas partituras - ¿Y esto? Que raro, pobre partitura se nota que la acaban de tirar, ¿Breaking Free? que bonito nombre, bueno si nadie la quiere entonces me la quedo – dijo antes de limpiar un poco la partitura y guardarla en un fólder en su mochila

Al llegar a la vecindad con la primera con la que se encontró fue con Anny y la verdad es que no quería comentarle nada acerca de su trabajo en equipo con Erik, pero tendría que hacerlo, ya que Anny se moviliza mejor que ella en la ciudad y le tendría que pedir ayuda para llegar hasta un lugar tan lejano como La Vista.

- Hola Marisol

- Hola Anny, oye te tengo que pedir un favor

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Veras… - desde ahí le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en su día – y ahora tengo que ir hasta la Vista el sábado, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro

- Gracias, ah y… algo más, mira lo encontré – y le enseño la partitura

- ¿Una partitura? ¿De quién es?

- No lo sé, la encontré en un bote de basura

- Vaya

- Si, y quiero que intentes tocarla

- (Suspiro) Veré que puedo hacer

Y ambas se dirigieron hacía la casa de Anny, donde había un viejo piano y fue cuando Anny intentó tocar la partitura, y digo que intentó porque a pesar de que Anny fue a un conservatorio de música para aprender a tocar piano y violín, tuvo que salirse por problemas auditivos en el oído derecho.

- Esta bonita, aunque me cuenta un poco el tocarla – confesó Anny

- Mhnm bueno, gracias Anny – dijo Marisol antes de tomar de nuevo la partitura – intentare aprenderme la letra

- Bien, bueno ahora iré a la esquina a jugar videojuegos

- En serio, estas obsesionada con eso

- Pues si, pero ya que – y Anny se fue

- Pues si, ya que – dijo Marisol antes de dejar salir un suspiro de exasperación

Durante esa semana Marisol se dedico a aprenderse la letra de aquella partitura, pero era tanto su deseo por memorizarla que hasta se olvidaba de responder a los insultos y agresiones por parte de Christine y Erik, y eso era raro, todos pensaban que tal vez estaba enferma hasta incluso en medio de una burla que Erik le mandó a Marisol ésta actuó como si ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban en el mismo salón y ante esto Erik le puso la mano en la frente y le preguntó.

- ¿Tendrás fiebre? – pero ni así tuvo respuesta

Hasta que llegó el sábado y la hora de la verdad en la casa de Erik se estaba acercando, Erik por su parte esperaba que Marisol actuara como hasta ahora lo había hecho para así tener una tarde de trabajo tranquila y Marisol solo quería que la tarde se pasara rápido y volver a su casa a hacer cosas más importantes como ella decía cada vez que se acordaba que iría a la casa de Erik. Como lo prometió Anny la acompaño hasta La Vista y le prometió ir por ella en cuento terminaran. Una vez en La Vista sin duda no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la complejidad del lugar, había el famoso club campestre, con zona de equitación hasta un campo de golf. Y obviamente sin olvidar las grandes y lujosas mansiones que había por todo el lugar.

- Con que así es la vida de ricos – dijo Anny

- Lo que es tener dinero amiga – dijo Marisol

- Si, bueno suerte y vendré por ti después

- Está bien

Una vez que Anny se fue, Marisol empezó a buscar la mansión con el número de dirección que le dio Erik.

- 91, 92, 93 y… 94 aquí es – dijo antes de admirar la mansión de Erik, la cual era sumamente grande y elegante - ¡Wau! Aquí ha de haber como 100 habitaciones, definitivamente no entiendo a los ricos – y después de este pequeño comentario fue a tocar el timbre

Mayor no fue su sorpresa al ver que al abrir la puerta la recibió un hombre ya algo de edad avanzada, como por los 50, alto, serio y vestido en traje que sin duda es el mayordomo.

- ¿Si, qué desea?

- Buenas tardes, busco a Erik Destler

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- Soy Marisol… su compañera de clase

- Ahhh si, pase usted – dijo el mayordomo dando paso a Marisol – por favor espere en la sala, el joven no tardara en bajar

- Si, gracias

En eso Marisol se dirigió a la sala, donde se veía un juego de sillones caros, de color crema que combinaban bien con el demás decorado de la sala, donde había pequeñas mesas con algunas estatuillas junto a los sillones, así como una chimenea de madera de caoba al fondo con una repisa en la cual había algunos trofeos que se podían ver eran de golf, pero lo que más impresionaba era el enorme retrato que adornaba toda la habitación estando encima de la chimenea, un retrato donde se veía a una familia, el señor obviamente el padre que se veía que era de una edad algo avanzada, pero por su enorme sonrisa de felicidad su cara rejuvenecía demasiado, sentada en un banco frente a él estaba una mujer, la cual era la madre y que respondía al nombre de Madeleine, una mujer sin duda muy hermosa, pero en su sonrisa se reflejaba algo de frialdad y dureza, sentada junto a la señora estaba una niña de tan solo 3 años, quien tenía el cabello de color castaño claro al igual que los ojos y una piel blanca como nieve vestida con un vestido de fiesta color rosa pastel y ante tal niña Marisol solo pensó "No sabía que Destler tenía una hermana"

_Imaginación de Marisol:_

"_Se imaginaba a Destler en una gran jardín lleno de flores y uno que otro árbol jugando feliz de la vida a las escondidas con su pequeña hermana, ésta se divertía mucho mientras que él sonreía y reía sin parar siendo bueno con su hermana"_

_Fin de la Imaginación de Marisol._

"Que miedo, no me imagino a Destler como un hermano dulce y cariñoso"pensó ella antes de seguir admirando el retrato.

Y por último junto al padre un joven de 13 años que inmediatamente Marisol reconoció como Erik y no solo por el hecho de que llevara la máscara, sino por sus muy identificables ojos verdes, aunque lo que extrañaba a Marisol era que el Erik de ese retrato tenía la mirada brillante, llena de alegría y sin embargo ahora la actual mirada de Erik era fría y vacía.

"¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?" pensó Marisol

- Veo que ya llegaste – dijo una voz detrás de Marisol haciéndola saltar del susto antes de voltear a ver que se trataba de Erik – vaya, cálmate

- Lo siento, pero no te escuche entrar y me asuste

- Bueno como sea, ven haremos el trabajo en mi habitación – dijo Erik antes de subir por la escalera, la cual tenía una forma en curva y estaba impecablemente alfombrada

"¿Entrare al cuarto de Destler? Esto es nuevo y jamás pensado "¿Por qué no traje una cámara?" pensó Marisol antes de seguir a Erik, quien caminaba ya por el segundo piso por un gran pasillo y en sus paredes había muchas puertas a todo lo largo del pasillo, y Erik paro hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo y entrar por una puerta a la derecha y Marisol también entró sin evitar inspeccionar todo.

- Aquí es – dijo Erik sin ver la cara de asombro que tenía Marisol en ese momento.

Pues nunca había visto un cuarto tan, pero TAN grande, el cual para variar aparte tenía una puerta corrediza que daba acceso a un gran balcón, el cual tenía una pequeña banca para dos y una que otra planta, pero volviendo a la habitación, como dije es grande, de color claro, en medio estaba una cama tamaño King enfrente de ella una enorme pantalla de televisión así como a los lados un reproductor de DVD con una gran colección de películas, y de CD´S de música y MP3, perfectamente acomodados en una estante, también había un tocador de madera del lado derecho de la habitación que encima tenía un peine, un cepillo, gel de cabello, loción, desodorante, colonia, etc. Junto a la cama estaba el ropero, el cual también era grande tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de la ropa de Erik son trajes y zapatos negros de marca. Y por último enfrente de una ventana estaba un escritorio igualmente de madera que tenía el espacio suficiente para tener ahí una computadora laptop con 1 GB de memoria Ram 120 GB en disco duro quemador de CD, DVD reproductor de los mismos, procesador de doble cerebro marca VAIO cámara web y micrófono integrado con sistema operativo Windows alta vista así como las libretas de Erik, y encima de la laptop en una repisa del escritorio había una considerable cantidad de libros, la mayoría novelas que le gustaban mucho a Erik.

- Se nota que te gustan las comodidades – dijo Marisol – solo te falta tu mini bar

- ¿Hablas de esto? – preguntó Erik antes de tomar un control remoto y al apretar un botón logro sacar un mini bar pegado a una parte de la pared que era giratoria

- Ahora si, ya lo vi todo

- Bueno, al trabajo tú buscaras en la computadora y yo en los libros de texto – dijo Erik

- Cómo quieras, de seguro tu laptop tiene conexión de red inalámbrica ¿verdad? – dijo Marisol mientras abría la página de Internet en el buscador

- Así es, aunque no creo que encuentres mucho, ya que…

- Ya lo encontré – dijo Marisol sin dejarlo terminar – encontré tres páginas diferentes, son documentos en si, una es de 5 páginas, la otra de 15 páginas y la última de 30, ¿cuál quieres?

- ¿Cómo? A ver… ¿cómo lo encontraste tan rápido?

- Cerca de mi casa hay un café internet, y ahí me la paso casi todo el tiempo, por lo que el buscar cualquier cosa en internet es un juego de niños para mí

- Vaya, al parecer si sirves para algo útil

- Destler, ¿siempre tienes que dar un halago combinado con un insulto?

- Es mi manera de hablar

- De acuerdo, bueno entonces ¿cuál de los tres documentos quieres?

Dos horas después…

- Ya terminamos la mitad del trabajo – dijo Erik

- ¡Aleluya! – respondió Marisol mientras seguía sentada en la silla giratoria de Erik

- Ya terminamos el ensayo, y la parte de la exposición la podemos hacer en tu casa

- ¿Mi casa, hablas de MI casa?

- Claro, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

- No, supongo que no, bueno está bien en mi casa, pero si vas a ir a la vecindad donde vivo debes seguir tres reglas – dijo Marisol antes de parase enfrente de Destler

- Te escucho

- Muy bien Núm. 1 Nunca critiques nada en voz alta. Núm. 2 De preferencia no lleves esa ropa tan elegante porque como hay mucha tierra por ahí te podrías ensuciar. Y Núm. 3 Si estas en presencia de una chica llamada Anny, nunca pero NUNCA te atrevas a insultar los videojuegos o no saldrás vivo de ahí

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, cuando se trata de los videojuegos Anny se vuele muy, MUY violenta, bueno en realidad Anny todo el tiempo es violenta, pero más con los videojuegos así que ¡Cuídate! Y si no hay más que decir me voy, Anny me ha de estar esperando afuera

- Si, es lo mejor – respondió Erik antes de acompañar a Marisol hasta la salida de su casa la cual era su intención como caballero, más sin embargo solo llegaron juntos hasta la sala

- Bueno Destler te mentiría si dijera que me divertí, pero no fue tan malo como pensé

- Comparto tu opinión – dijo él antes de irse por otro pasillo

Y Marisol estaba a punto de irse, de hecho estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando empezó a escuchar música desde un piano.

- ¿Y eso? – se preguntó antes de ir por el mismo pasillo por el que se fue Erik.

"Esa canción, es de la partitura" pensó antes de entrar a una sala con muchos instrumentos musicales alrededor y en medio de todo ello había un gran piano de cola tocado por Erik.

**[Erik:  
**Were soarin, flyin  
Theres not a star in heaven  
That we can´t reach

"¿Cómo la conoce Destler?" pensó antes de unírsele a cantar 

**[Marisol:**  
If were trying  
So were breaking free 

Ante tal interpretación, Erik estaba anonadado, más no pudo evitar el seguir cantando teniendo como compañera a Marisol.

**[Erik:**  
You know the world can see us  
In a way thats different than who we are

**[Marisol:**  
Creating space between us  
Til were separate hearts

**[Both:**  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe 

**[Erik:**  
Were breakin free 

**[Marisol:**  
Were soarin 

**[Erik:**  
Flyin 

**[Both:**  
Theres not a star in heaven  
That we cant reach 

**[Erik:**  
If were trying 

**[Both:**  
Yeah, were breaking free 

**[Erik:**  
Oh, were breakin free 

**[Marisol:**  
Ohhhh 

**[Erik:**  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just cant control 

**[Marisol:**  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls 

**[Both:**  
Rising til it lifts us up  
So every one can see 

**[Erik:**

Were breakin free 

**[Marisol:**

Were soarin 

**[Erik:**

Flyin 

**[Both:**  
Theres not a star in heaven  
That we cant reach 

**[Erik:**  
If were trying  
Yeah were breaking free 

**[Marisol:**  
Ohhhh runnin 

**[Erik:**  
Climbin  
To get to that place 

**[Both:**  
To be all that we can be 

**[Erik:**  
Nows the time 

**[Both:**  
So were breaking free 

**[Erik:**  
Were breaking free 

**[Marisol:**  
Ohhh , yeah

**[Erik:**  
More than hope  
More than faith 

**[Marisol:**  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

**[Both:**  
We see it comin 

**[Erik:**  
More than you  
More than me 

**[Marisol:**  
Not a want, but a need 

**[Both:**  
Both of us breakin free 

**[Marisol:**

Soarin 

**[Erik:**

Flyin 

**[Both:**  
Theres not a star in heaven  
That we cant reach  
If were trying 

**[Erik:**

Yeah were breaking free 

**[Marisol:**  
Breaking free  
Were runnin 

**[Erik:**  
Ohhhh, climbin 

**[Both:**  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Nows the time 

**[Erik:**

Nows the time 

**[Marisol:**

So were breaking free 

**[Erik:**

Ohhh, were breaking free 

**[Marisol:**

Ohhhh

**[Both:**  
You know the world can see us  
In a way thats different than who we are

Y al terminar ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ambos estaban en total silencio hasta que a Erik se le ocurrió el decir:

- ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?

- Ehhhh… pues…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno al fin un nuevo capítulo, que espero haya agradado al leer como a mi el escribir, como siempre espero con ansias sus reviews con sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, ideas, etc. A por cierto, la canción que esta en este fic creo que ya muchos la conocen pero para los que no, es la de Breaking Free de la película High School Musical, en capítulos más adelante verán más canciones de esta misma película, bueno bye.

**luna712**¡Hola!Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, que bueno que te agrade la historia yo espero que también sea prometedora y con respecto a tu pregunta, si seguiré con mi fic de los Merodeadores, puedo tardar siglos en actualizar pero nunca abandonare un fic, el cual por cierto hace poco actualice y no recibí tu review ¡eh! En fin cuídate mucho, besos bye.

**Erik´s Angel of Music: **Hola ¿Como estas? Estoy en total acuerdo contigo, Christine tiene la cabeza de adorno ya que ni la usa, jajaja no ya vayamos a lo serio es una alegría saber que te guste el fic y espero noticias tuyas pronto, cuídate bye.

**Tsubasa Wizard: **¡Turrent! Mi cuante del alma siempre es bueno recibir tu review, y ya escribí tu nombre bien ya no te puedes quejar, jaja bye.

**BlutigCatheHolle**Tranquila amiga, aquí ya tienes un nuevo Cáp. Para que lo disfrutes, jeje gracias por decir que mi fic esta muy bueno y espero con ansias tu review ¿si? bye.


	4. Erik va a la vecindad

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 4 Erik va a la vecindad. 

Y al terminar ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ambos estaban en total silencio hasta que a Erik se le ocurrió el decir:

- ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?

- Ehhhh… pues…

- Te hice una pregunta

- ¿Te digo la verdad o te digo una mentira?

- ¡Ya responde!

- Muy bien, pues la verdad es que conozco la canción porque encontré su partitura tirada en un bote de basura

- ¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando

- No lo hago, es la verdad, justo después de la paraescolar la encontré, en el bote de basura que esta en las jardineras

- No puede ser – dijo Erik en susurro para si mismo "Christine no pudo haber echo algo así"

- En fin, ya te lo dije, y mejor me voy así que te espero mañana

Marisol salió de la mansión dejando a Erik todavía en shock por la noticia de lo que Christine había hecho con la canción que él había hecho con tanto amor para ella. Pero para poder estar totalmente seguros, Erik se fue al balcón de su habitación a recargarse en el barandal, lugar donde podía ver a la perfección la mansión que era de la familia Daae, así que sin esperar sacó su móvil y marcó al número de Christine.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

- Hola

- Christine

- ¡Oh Erik! Eres tú – dijo Christine sin mucha alegría que digamos

- Oye Christine ¿qué hiciste con la partitura que te di el otro día?

- ¿La partitura? ¿Qué partitura?

- La que te di cuando te comente que Marisol sería mi compañera en el trabajo de Cívica y ética

- Ah… esa partitura, pues yo… la verdad es que, yo… la guarde en un fólder, si eso la guarde y esta por ahí en mi escritorio

- ¿Esta segura?

- Totalmente, de hecho hace cinco minutos que me puse a ensayar con ella

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bien! ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y la ensayamos juntos?

- ¡NOOO!

- ¿Por qué no? – Erik ya empezaba a sospechar

- Porque… porque estoy dándome un baño de burbujas con esencias de lavanda, de esos baños que tanto me gustan disfrutar y no quisiera interrumpirlo

- Bueno, entonces te veo después

- OK bye, bye – y cuelga – no puedo permitir que sepas que tire tu porquería de partitura a la basura – decía Christine desde la tina, después de todo lo del baño de burbujas si era verdad.

Mietras que Erik, ya empezaba a pensar que tal vez Christine si haya querido deshacerse de la partitura, pero como es su costumbre prefirió seguir en su fantasía de que Christine era lo máximo y que lo amaba como ella a él (N/A: Sigue soñando Erik) así que pasemos al día siguiente, día en el que Erik iría a la vecindad. Exactamente al medio día ya estaba parado en el patio de la vecindad, donde era esperado por Marisol.

- Destler, ¿qué parte de no vengas con ropa fina fue la que no entendiste? – preguntó Marisol al ver que Erik iba con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes caros

- Lo siento, pero no tengo otro tipo de ropa que esta

- Lo imaginaba – "maldito rico bastardo" bueno vamos adentro, ya tengo todo para poder terminar con el trabajo

Una vez adentro de la casa, Marisol inmediatamente se dirigió a una habitación que estaba justamente al lado derecho de la puerta, pero Erik se quedo ahí parado contemplando el interior de la casa de su compañera, y se dio cuenta de que era una casa simple, pero muy reconfortable, a pesar de que solo fuera de un solo piso, y de que en una misma habitación estuviera la cocina, una mesa con cuatro sillas y un sillón con una pequeña TV enfrente, a pesar de que aparte de eso solo hubieran otras cuatro habitaciones que era un baño, y las habitaciones de los padres de Marisol y de su hermano y a pesar de otras cosas en esa casa se sentía calidez y tranquilidad, dos cosas que no eran muy acostumbradas a sentir en su propia mansión.

- Destler ¿qué tanto haces? – preguntó Marisol desde su habitación -¿ya vienes o qué?

- Si, ya voy

Contestó Erik, antes de ir junto con Marisol, y al entrar a la habitación de ésta observo que era un cuarto pequeño, con una cama, un pequeño closet y una mesa con una silla hasta la esquina.

- ¿Ya trabajamos? – preguntó Marisol algo incomoda de que Erik lo observara todo tan detenidamente

- Si, está bien

Unas dos horas después, ya todo el trabajo estaba al fin terminado, y Marisol en señal de satisfacción dejo escapar un largo suspiro demostrando su felicidad por haber terminado.

- Eso es todo, al fin

- Que bien – respondió Erik ya también satisfecho de su trabajo

- ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre – dijo de pronto Marisol, antes de levantarse e irse a la cocina, siendo seguida por Erik - ¡genial! Mi mamá dejo todo para hacer chalupas

- ¿Para hacer qué?

- ¿No sabes lo que es una chalupa?

- No

- En serio que eres ignorante, ¿como puedes ser mexicano y más poblano sin saber que son las chalupas?, mira: las chalupas son pequeñas tortillas de maíz que se ponen en aceite caliente hasta casi quedar doradas o tostadas que el lo mismo, y mientras están en el aceite les pones ingredientes que pueden ser, queso, carne deshebrada de res o cerdo (la más común es la de cerdo) sala de tomate que es verde, salsa de jitomate que es roja o cebolla, son muy ricas

- Ah

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algunas? Así las conoces y las probaras, te aseguro que a mí me salen bien sabrosas, más que a cualquiera de la vecindad

- Bueno, acepto

- ¡Que bien!

Así Marisol se puso a hacer las chalupas, en total hizo diez, cinco para ella y cinco para Erik, y las hizo solo con carne deshebrada de cerdo, y mientras Erik se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas a esperar, aunque también se dedicaba a ver a Marisol mientras hacía la comida.

- Bien, ya están

- No tardaste mucho

- No, las chalupas se hacen rápido, bueno toma- y le puso frente a él el plato con chalupas, por un momento Erik se les quedo viendo raro, pero luego al ver que Marisol las comía como si nada, decidió seguir su ejemplo, y las empezó a comer, y tenía que admitirlo, al primer bocado y ya le habían gustado las famosas chalupas.

- No están mal, nada mal – dijo Erik ya por la tercera chalupa

- Que bueno es oírte decir eso Destler

Mientras tanto, afuera en el patio de la vecindad, un par de chicos casualmente pasaban por ahí, y se trataban de Anny y Demian.

- No, y es que yo…

- ¿Anny? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Hueles eso? Es comida

- ¿Comida? – y Demian inspeccionaba el aroma – si, huele como a…

- ¡CHALUPAS! – gritó Anny toda emocionada antes de dirigirse al lugar de origen de las chalupas, osea la casa de Marisol - ¡Quiero chalupas! – exclamó al pasar por la puerta de la casa

- Hola Anny, veo que ya descubriste el menú de hoy ¿Cuántas quieres? – preguntó Marisol al ver a su amiga

- Cinco por favor, y con salsa verde – respondió a la vez que se sentaba en una de las sillas

- Muy bien

- De una vez yo quiero también cinco, pero con salsa roja – dijo Demian quien acababa de llegar

- OK Demian

- Gracias, ¿y tú quién eres? – preguntó Demian al ver a Erik

- Ah si es cierto ¿qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Anny mirando a Marisol y señalando a Erik

- Destler vino para terminar nuestro trabajo

- Ahhh OK, veo que le hiciste chalupas

- Si, no las conocía así que se las hice

- ¿NO CONOCES LAS CHALUPAS? ¿Qué clase de poblano eres? – preguntó Anny

- Calma Anny – dijo Demian

- Es que eso es ridículo, ser poblano y no conocer la comida tradicional de Puebla, bueno mientras no ofenda a los videojuegos yo estoy bien con él

- ¿Videojuegos? – se aventuro Erik a preguntar

- Si, vieojuegos ya sabes, juegos en una consola… - decía Anny

- Ah ya, ya entendí

- Que bueno

- Toma Anny – dijo Marisol entregándole su plato

- Gracias – y Anny empezó a comer, y Erik volvió a hablar

- Aunque, para mí eso es una perdida de tiempo, es decir ¿quién malgastaría su vida con un estúpido videojuego?

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, y Marisol junto con Demian, empezaban a tener miedo. "Destler, ¿qué parte de no insultes los videojuegos frente a Anny no entendiste?" pensó Marisol. (N/A: aquí viene el Apocalipsis, AHHHHHHH SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA)

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS?

- Pues para mí, no tienen sentido, simplemente no se como alguien pasa horas frente a ellos, yo podría ganarlos sin ningún problema

- JA ¡Te reto a que no duras ni un minuto sin que antes yo te haya quitado por lo menos una o dos vidas!- gritó Anny señalándole con el dedo, mientras que su rostro se ponía más rojo. No toleraría que insultaran los videojuegos, y menos en su cara.

Llegaron a donde Anny acostumbraba ir a jugar. El simple hecho de abrir con esa molestia la puerta marcaba lo que venía. Muchos voltearon a ver quien había entrado de esa manera. Unos cuantos susurros comenzaron a escucharse como: "Es la princesa" o "la princesa viene de malas" y un último "pobre del que hizo enojar a su alteza". Todos estos apelativos eran, porque aunque Anny fuera una maestra en los videojuegos no era la mejor, Demian lo era y era conocido como "El Rey de los Videojuegos" y Anny como "La Princesa de los Videojuegos".

El dueño la vio y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar que deseaba. Llegaron hasta la sexta pantalla, donde había un game cube y un muchacho dejaba su control, y se alejaba un poco.

-El Smash Melee- dijo Demian, ahorrándose las palabras de Anny. Conectaron un control plateado y uno negro, dándoselos a Anny y a Erik.

Erik le hizo una seña a Marisol para que se acercara a ella.

–Dime- comenzó a decirle Erik- ¿cómo se juega esto?- le preguntó con la misma seriedad que siempre llevaba

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca haz jugado?- él negó con la cabeza – solo a un cabezota como tú se le ocurre retar a alguien sin jamás haber tocado un juego.- dijo Marisol para luego mostrarle las funciones básicas de cada botón

-Gracias - le contestó. Vio que en la pantalla aparecía toda una planilla con muchas caritas y nombres – y… ¿ahora qué? - le preguntó de nuevo a Marisol, quien suspiró

-Debes escoger a algún personaje para poder jugar.- le contestó ella

-Bien… ¿a quién escogerías tú?- le preguntó

-Pues, yo suelo escoger a Mario- dijo señalando la carita de un personaje de ojos azules, bigote negro, con una gorra roja que tenía la letra M y era algo narigón. Erik lo escogió – ¡E-espera! ¿Por qué Mario?- le preguntó, a lo que no recibió respuesta

Vio a su amiga que no había escogido a nadie aún. Tenía los ojos cerrados. "Debe de estar pensando a quien escoger" pensó.

"Veamos… Link o Roy. Se ve en la cara de Destler que es principiante, pero, no es bueno subestimar a las personas… casi pierdo una vez por eso. Podría ser Link, pero, no he jugado con él en mucho tiempo y he perdido casi toda la práctica, y con quien he jugado últimamente es con Marth, quien tiene las mismas técnicas que Roy, solo que es más lento Roy. Si, es preferible, con él aún practico mucho" abrió los ojos, que parecían que estaban brillando de la emoción. Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, valla que estaba confiada.

Seleccionó a Roy, un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos azules (N/a: Nintendo está traumado con los ojos azules ¬¬), más alto que Mario, con una espada y una capa azul por arriba y roja por debajo. Anny cambió el nombre del personaje por unos símbolos japoneses que sus amigos sabían perfectamente que decía "Roy" en japonés. Anny puso en las reglas extras que la batalla no debía durar más de 3 minutos y que tendrían 5 vidas cada uno. Pasaron a escoger los escenarios.

-Eh, Destler - le dijo Marisol, quien le volteó a ver - ¿Podrías apretar los botones "L" y "R"? - le pidió a lo que él accedió. Anny escogió un escenario llamado "Hyrule Castle" y apretó los mismo botones que Erik… los controles vibraron, la batalla comenzaría.

Una música con bastante ritmo comenzó a sonar mientras que aparecía la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla. Al momento en el que el "Go!" sonó, Anny comenzaba a moverse.

BATALLA:

Roy se acercó a Mario velozmente, profanándole un golpe tradicional con su espada. Mario comenzó a golpearle con técnicas básicas. Roy realizó uno de sus movimientos especiales regresándole el ataque. Mario fue cogido y lanzado hacia el primer extremo de la pista. Este 00saltó y se salvó, pero, no se esperó que Roy estaría listo para el ataque: ¡Había estado preparando una de sus más poderosas técnicas!

Roy soltó toda la energía, dando el K.O. inmediato. Solo se escuchó como Mario gritaba mientras desaparecía. Roy hizo una pose, orgulloso de su primera victoria: solo habían pasado 25 segundos. Roy: 5; Mario: 4

Mario regresó y se dirigió donde Roy; no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Intento comenzar a golpear a Roy. Uno, dos, tres golpes, pero, no dio el cuarto, pues Roy hizo una finta para después golpearle con fuerza con la espada. Mario no recibió mucho daño, pero estaban muy cerca de la orilla. Roy vio una bomba en la cercanía, y se decidió por tomarla. Mario se comenzaba a acercar, pero Roy lo alejó con su combo especial. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, lanzó la bomba, dándole directamente a Mario, y cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Roy de nuevo posó. Ya iban 42 segundos de la batalla. Roy: 5; Mario: 3

Mario volvió de nuevo. Vio cerca un martillo y una mina. Cogió la mina y se la lanzó a Roy. Mario se dirigió al martillo y lo cogió. Roy comenzó a huir, pero, olvidó el detalle de la mina, la cual le explotó, para luego, ir directo donde el martillo de Mario, para después salir volando. Era el turno de Mario para posar. Ya estaban con 57 segundos de la batalla. Roy: 4; Mario: 3.

Roy llegó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió un bat que había visto antes de salir volando. Lo tomó, se alejó de Mario, quien le seguía, aunque no a la misma velocidad. Roy calculó en cuanto tiempo estaría ahí Mario, y, comenzó a preparar una técnica, para cuando Mario recibió el golpe, salió volando al momento. 71 segundos de la batalla. Roy: 4; Mario: 2.

Mario regresó, viendo una Pokébola en el camino, la cual tomó y la lanzó donde Roy. Este no reaccionó muy rápido, descubriendo que un Ho-Oh había aparecido. No pudo escapar, pues Mario le había lanzado un hielo y se había congelado. Después de la sorprendente técnica de Ho-Oh, Roy salió volando. 84 segundos. Roy: 3; Mario: 2.

Roy regresó, hallando, para su buena suerte, una bomba. Comenzó a golpear a Mario y luego le lanzó la bomba, pero no fue suficiente. Mario halló comida, y comenzó a recuperar vida. Roy se apresuró a alcanzarle. Cuando llegó, ya no había comida, pero, otra "Ball Party" había aparecido, la cual le lanzó a Mario. Esta contenía muchas bombas. Roy se alejó, y Mario comenzaba a seguirle, pero, este se detuvo, y después de recargar un poco, llegó Mario y lo lanzó donde las bombas habían comenzado a caminar, explotándole todas, y morir al instante. 99 segundos ya iban. Roy: 3; Mario: 1.

Roy estaba decidido a terminar esa batalla de una buena vez. Para cuando Mario volvió, Roy ya tenía una pokébola en sus manos y se la lanzó, saliendo un Venusaur, quien creó un terremoto, y dejó enterrado a Mario, tiempo suficiente para que Roy volviera a acumular energía y, para cuando el terremoto había terminado, Mario ya había recibido el impacto.

REALIDAD:

Anny veía como el terremoto había apresado a su oponente. No perdió tiempo, se acercó a Destler, apretó el botón "b" y, cuando el terremoto terminó, su enemigo ya no había sobrevivido. El control de Anny vibró. La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Si! ¡Ja ja! ¡Te dije que no lo lograrías! Un minuto y tú ya estabas fuera dos veces. – Erik estaba petrificado. Jamás, JAMÁS en su vida había perdido algo - ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Soy la mejor!

- Calma Anny – dijo Demian poniéndose frente a Anny viendo la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

- Tú no me intimidas, ni en los videojuegos ni en la vida real – respondió Anny antes de sentir que Demian chocaba uno de sus dedos contra su frente - ¡OYE!

Y Demian salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Ven aquí, de mi no te escapas! – respondió Anny antes de ir tras él

- Y esto es todos los días – dijo Marisol al ver a sus amigos correteándose por la calle, y al fijar su mirada en Erik, vio que este estaba en estado de shock total - ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

- No lo puedo creer, a mí nunca pero NUNCA me habían ganado en algo

- Siempre hay una primera vez Destler, además tú tienes la culpa, te dije que no hablaras mal de los videojuegos frente a Anny

- Ya verán, como practicare y venceré a Anny

- Sueña Destler – más sin embargo no la escucho, por estar este en sus fantasías de quererle ganar a Anny en una revancha.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Un nuevo capítulo al fin, no puedo creerlo, este va dedicado exclusivamente a Anny, aquí tiene amiga mía, en fin cuídense y manden reviews ¡Bye!


	5. Operación: “Espiando a una descerebrada”

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 5 Operación: "Espiando a una descerebrada"

Para cuando ya era lunes, Marisol se dirigía la escuela para poder empezar una nueva semana, aunque iba con una flojera increíble.

- Tengo sueño, pero ni modos tengo que darme prisa o llegare tarde

Una vez en la escuela vio que todos sus amigos ya estaban en el salón de clases.

- Buenos días Marisol – decían Turrent y Meg a la vez

- Buenos días Meg y a ti también Turrent

- Oye cuéntanos, ¿cómo te fue trabajando junto con Erik? – preguntó Meg

- Si cuenta, intente llamar a Erik, pero nunca me contesto – respondió Turrent

- Es que yo estaba hablando con él – respondió Raoul quien acaba de llegar

- ¿Y de qué hablaban Raoul? – cuestionó Meg

- Pues verán, ayer me estaba preguntando como le debió de haber ido a Erik, así que me atrevía a hablarle y una vez que me contestó…

Flash Back.

- Hola Erik

- ¿Raoul? ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado 

- ¿Ocupado, y en qué?

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? – después de eso, Raoul pudo distinguir que se escuchaba una música muy inusual en la mansión Destler

- Erik, ¿qué es esa música?

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- No soy idiota Erik, se que hay música y… - antes de que Raoul pudiera terminar, había podido reconocer esa tonada – oye, de casualidad ¿estás jugando videojuegos?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Por favor Erik, se reconocer esa música donde sea

- Entonces si ya sabes de que es esa música, ¿para qué me preguntas?

- Bueno, es que es muy raro imaginarte a ti jugando videojuegos

- ¡ESO YA LO SE!

- Bueno, pero no te enojes, y a todo esto ¿Por qué los estas jugando?

- Porque… ¡ese no es tu asunto! – contestó Erik, quien sin que Raoul supiera se había sonrojado de vergüenza antes su situación

- Vamos, dime Erik

- ¡Que no!

- Vamos, ni que me dijeras que alguna chica te reto y tu perdiste, y ahora tratas de buscar revancha porque eso sería algo realmente humillante

-… … …

- ¿Erik? Por favor, no me digas que en serio paso eso

- … … …

- Ahí Erik, ya vez eso te pasa por creer saberlo todo

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes como jugar un videojuego llamado Smash Melee?

- Si, de hecho es mi videojuego predilecto

- Necesito que me ayudes a poder jugarlo a la perfección

- ¿Qué dices?

- Necesito aprender a jugarlo y así le ganare a esa presumida y loca de Anny

- ¿Quién es Anny?

- ¡Eso no te importa!

- Pero…

- ¿ME AYUDARAS O NO?

- Está bien, está bien, pero no te exaltes primero cuéntame como fue tu duelo con esa tal Anny

- Veras…

Fin Flash Back.

- Y así estuvimos por horas, no me dejo colgar hasta que no le haya dado hasta el último consejo que se me ocurriera – concluyó el joven Chagny

- ¿Tú sabes que paso, Marisol? – preguntó Meg

- Si, lo que sucedió es que cuando Destler fue a la vecindad donde vivo conoció a mi amiga Anny y una cosa llevo a otra y terminaron en una batalla de videojuegos, en la cual obvio Anny ganó

- ¿Te refieres a esa loca que conocimos en el festival de la escuela? – preguntó Turrent

- Si Turrent, esa misma

Poco después, llegó Erik quien por su cara se veía claramente que estaba totalmente desvelado. Tenía los ojos rojos y parecía que no podía ver bien, porque un poco más y chocaba contra una pared.

- Buenos días Destler – saludo Marisol preocupada por él

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué tienes? Te ves terrible

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche como para que no pudieras dormir?

- No te importa ¿o si?

- Pero que grosero eres, yo todavía que me preocupo por ti y así me pagas

- Nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí

- Ahí ya se, te la pasaste toda la noche jugando el Smash Melee para sí ganarle a Anny ¿no es así?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Tienes razón, no me importa en lo absoluto, ¡ya que eres un completo idiota Destler! ¡Te odio! – y con esto Marisol se fue a sentarse en su banca y Erik también se sentó en la suya.

- Vaya, y yo que creí que después de pasar todo el fin de semana juntos les ayudaría a llevarse mejor – dijo Meg con pena al ver la última escena junto con Turrent, ya que Raoul desde hace poco que se fue a coquetear con cualquier chica que viera.

- Si, yo también – le apoyo Turrent

Cuando empezaron las clases, empezaron con Formación Cívica y Ética y cada equipo presentó su trabajo, hasta el final fueron Marisol y Erik, quienes lograron sacar 10, pero era más que obvio que uno no deseaba estar al lado del otro por las miradas de odio que se lanzaban mutuamente. Cuando ya era la hora de la clase de inglés Meg y Turrent se fueron a otro salón porque se impartía esa clase por niveles y Marisol estaba en el básico y sus amigos en el avanzado.

- Nos vemos al rato Mary

- Si Meg, aquí los espero

Y después de que ellos se fueran, llegaron los que también asistían a la clase de inglés básico, y entre ellos había dos chicas en especial. Una de ellas se llamaba Jennicia, pero ella siempre prefería que la llamaran por el nombre de Jenny, era una chica alta, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos color castaño y era de clase media, ni rica ni pobre. Y la otra se llamaba Celina también era de clase media, muy alegre, pero no en extremo, es alta, delgada, cabello negro, piel morena y ojos cafés. Sus miedos consisten en los insectos y en los exámenes (excepto el de matemáticas).

Poco después entró el profesor y la clase empezó sin más contratiempos, Marisol estaba sentada en una de las bancas de hasta atrás y a su lado izquierdo estaba Celina y enfrente de está estaba Jennicia. Y ellas dos estaban en buena plática, mientras que el profesor estaba explicando algo.

- Muy bien ¿alguien sabe como poner esta oración en superlativo?

Y Jennicia quien no sabía ni de que hablaba el profesor, y mejor estaba en la plática con Celina gritó.

- ¡NO, NO LO SE! – y todo el grupo se le quedo viendo raro

- Señorita Jennicia, ¿se puede saber que le pasa?

- ¡Mi nombre no es Jennicia! ¡Es Jenny! ¡JENNY!

Después de que Jennicia… ahí lo siento, después de que Jenny se calmara todos estaba en perfecto orden, aunque claro era obvio que a Marisol le hizo gracia lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Oigan…

- Ah, hola tú te llamas… Marisol ¿cierto? – preguntó Celina

- Así es, oye Jenny ¿por qué gritaste así?

- ¡Aich! Es que me molesta que me digan Jennicia si les digo que me llamo Jenny

- Ah de ser horrible tener ese nombre ¿no?

- Y no sabes cuanto

Desde ese momento, las tres empezaron a platicar de lo lindo, hasta que se hicieron buenas amigas, y como después de esa clase seguía un mini receso de diez minutos, Marisol tuvo tiempo para contarles toda su situación con Erik.

- Vaya, no sabía que él pudiera ser así – comentaba Jenny – aunque si he de serte sincera jamás me he atrevido a acercarme a él, me da algo de miedo

- Igual a mí – respondía Celina

- En serio que yo creí que tal vez podíamos ser amigos, pero ahora me queda más claro que Destler es un completo idiota – concluyó Marisol – está más interesado en estar junto a su princesa de pacotilla Christine

- Ahí a esa tipa no la soporto, se cree la gran cosa – dijo Jenny

- Si, solo se dedica a presumir su ropa de marca y siempre tiende a ir a maquillarse y peinarse en la estética de mi mamá – comentó Celina

- ¿Tu mamá trabaja en una estética? – preguntó Marisol curiosa

- En realidad es la dueña, y Christine siempre va allá

- Ya veo

- Y de hecho, creo que tiene cita hoy

- Mmmmm entiendo – respondió Marisol, para que luego Celina y Jenny volvieran a su salón y ver que sus amigos regresaban y Erik venía con ellos – ahí no, y yo que quería estar lo más lejos posible de él

Más sin embargo, por alguna razón Erik venía más deprimido y decaído y su aspecto de desvelado no le ayudaba mucho en verse mejor. Pero esta vez Marisol no le dijo nada, y solo se dedico a ver como Erik llegaba a su banca y se sentaba para luego poner su cabeza contra la paleta de su banca (la paleta es donde se escribe) y sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora? – se preguntó Marisol a si misma

- Lo que pasa… - contaba Turrent – es que se sospecha de que Christine le esta siendo infiel

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Marisol

- Pues, es que en toda la clase, Erik trató de captar la atención de Christine, pero ésta estaba coqueteando feliz de la vida con Ricardo Merino

- ¿Te refieres al que es el capital del equipo de voleibol?

- Ese mismo

- Ahora entiendo su depresión

- Pero él se lo busco, yo le dije que Christine no le era fiel – reclamó Meg

Después de esa pequeña discusión, las clases tomaron su curso normal, sin embargo, Marisol no dejaba de enviar miradas preocupadas a Erik, sabía que él fue malo con ella, pero no dejaba de siempre preocuparse por él, ¿la razón? Desconocida, pero no iba a dejar que esto continuara así. Después de clases, Erik seguía en el mismo estado de animo y eso ya hizo enojar a Marisol, así que furiosa se acercó a él, pero como este seguía con la cabeza contra su paleta, tuvo que golpear una de las esquinas de la misma paleta para que esté levantara un poco la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Erik

- Más bien ¿qué te pasa a ti?, si la odiosa de Christine te está siendo infiel deberías hacer algo y no quedarte aquí tirado en tu banca

- No sabes ni de lo que hablas, Christine es incapaz de eso

- Por favor Destler, no se que es más patético verte derrumbado en tu banca por que te es infiel, o que tú la trates de defender antes las pruebas tan claras

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Crees que con callarme cambiaras las cosas? ¡Piensa Destler, con un demonio!

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú HARIAS en mi lugar?

- Simple, tratar de darme cuenta de la verdad y aceptarla aunque duela

- ¿Y cómo lo harías?

- Haciendo una pequeña investigación, si quieres te puedo ayudar

- No necesito de tu ayuda

- Eso dices ahora, pero ya veremos como estarás cuando Christine prefiera estar de manera definitiva con el tipo con el que te es infiel – dijo Marisol antes de darse la vuelta e irse

Aunque en la cabeza de Erik, la sola idea de que Christine lo estuviera realmente engañando le hacía doler el estómago, y solo hizo lo primero que pensó.

- Espera Marisol

- ¿Qué Destler?

- Está bien, quiero que me ayudes en esto

- Perfecto, tú solo déjalo en mis capacitadas manos

Cuando ya estuvo todo confirmado con Erik, Marisol fue a buscar a Meg, a Raoul y a Turrent para que la ayuden en esto.

- ¿Qué quieres que nosotros qué? – preguntaron los tres a la vez

- Que me ayuden a desenmascaran a la tipa esa

- ¿Pero, cómo? – preguntó Meg

- La espiaremos

- ¿Espiarla? y en donde si se puede saber Sherlock – cuestionó Raoul

- En la estética de la mamá de Celina, ella me dio la dirección y queda relativamente cerca de la cafetería donde yo trabajo, y como Christine irá hasta las 6 PM estará bien, podrían llegar a la cafetería donde trabajo y de ahí nos vamos todos

- Pero ¿qué usaremos para comunicarnos a la hora de separarnos? – preguntó Meg

- Tengo unos radios en casa, nos servirán mucho – contestó Turrent

- Perfecto

Comienza la operación: "Espiando a una descerebrada".

Eran 15 para las 6 de la tarde cuando Raoul, Turrent, Meg y Erik entraban a una cafetería que no era la gran cosa, pero era muy bonita y agradable.

- Vaya, ya llegaron – dijo Marisol caminando hacía ellos vestida con un uniforme color naranja con delantal

- Marisol, te ves rara vestida así – dijo Meg con burla

- Pareces un dulce de naranja – dijo Raoul antes de reír

- Si, ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar, bueno me iré a cambiar y nos iremos

Segundos más tarde:

- Ya estoy

- ¿Segura de qué no te dirán nada por irte antes?

- Segura Turrent, tú tranquilo, bueno vámonos… - y ya se encaminaban los cinco a la puerta

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – cuando la voz de Anny los detuvo

- Tengo que salir por un momento Anny – respondió Marisol

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué? Tenemos trabajo aquí por si lo olvidabas

- No Anny ya lo se, pero esto es de vida o muerte

- Vida o muerte aja ¿eh? – y fue cuando Anny se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros - ¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

- Eso no te importa – respondió Turrent

- Veo que siguen siendo unos maleducados, vaya que gusto verte Destler, después de haberte pateado el trasero en los videojuegos me preguntaba cuando te volvería a ver

- No me molestes Anny, que ya veras que pronto te ganare – le dijo Erik muy enojado

- Ja, tus amenazas no me asustan

- Con que tú eres Anny eh… - decía Raoul mirando detenidamente a Anny

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy Raoul de Chagny y he de decirte que espero pronto jugar al Smash Melee teniéndote como contrincante

- ¿Tú? ¿Jugar contra mí? Has de estar bromeando, deberías saber que le gane a Destler

- Si, pero Erik es un principiante, ignorante e idiota en esto de los videojuegos

- ¡OYE! – gritó Erik, más Raoul continuo sin hacerle caso

- Pero yo soy muy buen videojugador y te quisiera retar

- Eso no me lo esperaba, pero como quieras, jamás he rechazado un desafió

- Muy bien, después hablaremos de eso, ahora tenemos algo que hacer

- Si, por favor Anny cúbreme un rato – rogó Marisol

- Bueno, pero no demores

- OK

Y salieron corriendo dejando a Anny sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido, pero bueno. Pocos minutos después llegaron a la entrada de la estética de la mamá de Celina, y para alivio suyo vieron que llegaron temprano y tenían tiempo de sobra antes de que Christine llegara, por lo que decidieron comenzar a organizarse para empezar la operación: "Espiando a una descerebrada".

- Muy bien gente, es hora de distribuirnos, miren – decía Turrent antes de mostrar los radios que había llevado – solo tengo tres radios, por lo que se harán dos parejas y uno irá solo, Meg tú toma esté radio y entra a la estética junto con Raoul y finjan ser clientes, si Christine los ve simplemente dile que tú vas a que te hagan un corte y que Raoul quiere que le corten las puntas, se lo creerá fácilmente, y más con el ego tan gran que tiene Raoul con su apariencia

- Muy bien Turrent, vamos Raoul

- Espera, me estoy arreglando – decía Raoul mientras se veía en un pequeño espejo y se acomodaba el cabello con su mano

- Ves a lo que me refiero – dijo Turrent – bien, Marisol tú toma este radio y ve junto con Erik a esconderse detrás de esos arbustos que están junto a la ventana para que vean desde afuera

- Muy bien, Destler muévete

- ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir con ella?

- Tú cállate y vámonos – le respondió Marisol antes de jalarlo hacía el lugar asignado

- Muy bien, ya todos están en sus lugares, solo es cosa se esperar a Christine, y yo estaré detrás de esté árbol que da exactamente hacía la entrada, comienza la operación: "Espiando a una descerebrada".

(Desde aquí todo lo que este en **negrita **será lo que se diga por los radios).

**- El águila no ha volado, cambio **dijo Turrent

**- ¿Qué? **Preguntó Meg

**- La jalea no se ha escurrido**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La vieja no ha andado**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Que no ha llegado!**

**- Ah, bueno**

"Ahí Meg" pensó Marisol

En cuestión de segundos llegó Christine fingiendo un porte de elegancia para entrar a la estética con gran estilo.

**- El águila ha volado, cambio**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La jalea se escurrió**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La vieja se ha levantado **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Que ya llegó!**

**- Ah, bueno **

Todos podían apreciar lo que estaba pasado ahí adentró, no era la gran cosa realmente, solamente estaba Christine recibiendo un tratamiento de manicure, pero no se veía nada sospechoso, claro hasta que hubo un momento en el que tanto Meg, Raoul y Marisol gritaron a través de los radios, y como Turrent tenía algo de falla visual no supo el motivo, así que…

**- ¿De qué color son las plumas del águila?, cambio**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿De qué sabor es la jalea? **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿De qué marca es la andadera de la vieja?**

**- ¿Qué? **

**- ¡¿Qué que está pasando?!**

**- Ahhh, no sé yo grite por un artículo que vi en está revista **

**- ¡Meg, concéntrate! Marisol mejor dímelo tú **

**- No lo creerás Turrent, ha sido horrible, creo que he quedado ciega **– gritaba Marisol

**- No seas exagerada – **se escuchó a Erik decir

**- Tú cállate, y por cierto ¿por qué tú no gritaste? ¿Acaso ya habías visto esa… esa… espantosidad? **

Como era más que obvio que lo que a continuación se vería, o en este caso se oiría sería una discusión de este par, mejor Turrent le preguntó a Raoul.

**- ¿Tú sabes qué pasa?**

**- Lo que pasa es que acabamos de ver las verdaderas uñas de Christine**

**- ¿Cómo que sus verdaderas uñas?**

**- Si, las que usa son postizas, las verdaderas son una porquería, pero ¡Porquería! Están rotas, sucias, mal pintadas o sea son un asco, por eso gritamos, porque hasta incluso se ven verdes**

**- ¡Que asco! – **respondió Turrent

**- Lo sé**

Después de un rato Christine salió una vez que recibió su tratamiento completo de uñas postizas, así que los otros ya estaba por salir de sus escondites.

**- El águila ha volado, cambio**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La jalea se escurrió**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La vieja ha caminado**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Que ya se fue!**

**- Ah, bueno **

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno hasta aquí llegó un nuevo capítulo, y esto fue ya que mi amiga Jenny no me pidió me AMENAZO con actualizar hoy, y solo le di el gusto porque es su cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades Jenny! Y ojalá te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, te quiero mucho y te dedico este capítulo a ti, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana. Bye.

PS. Dejen reviews, por favor.


	6. Nuestra obra de teatro: Carmen

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les gu

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 6 Nuestra obra de teatro: Carmen.

Desde la operación "Espiando a una descerebrada", se podía notar que la relación entre Erik y Marisol había cambiado solo un poco, obviamente estaban mejor, ahora cada vez que se veían se decían hola, ¿Cómo estas? En vez del habitual ¡Te Odio! Pero sin duda todavía había cosas que aclarar entre esos dos. Pronto sería noviembre, y si quieren saber que paso con la misión "Espiando a una descerebrada" pues, termino sin obtener resultados acerca de una posible infidelidad por parte de la idiota, digo Christine, pero eso no quiere decir que la relación entre esa y Destler seguía igual que antes, Erik ya tenía mayores sospechas y aunque en un principio no quería aceptarlo ya tenía claro que Christine no tomaba noviazgo con la misma seriedad que él, por lo que le pidió a la chica tiempo para reflexionar. Aunque claro a Christine no le gustaba esa idea, pues ella en un futuro quería ser la Señora Destler para así ser dueña de todo el dinero y bienes de la familia de Erik, pero le concedió ese tiempo a Erik para no ser tan obvia en su objetivo.

Pero bueno, como mencione ya casi iba a ser noviembre, y los exámenes mensuales no se hacían esperar, por lo que varios alumnos estaban estudiando como locos, otros no se preocupaban ya que estaban muy seguros de sacar buenas calificaciones, y otros simplemente no se preocupaban si aprobaban o no. Marisol estaba segura de aprobar algunas materias y otras no tanto, como era el caso de Matemáticas y Química, esas nunca fueron su fuerte, pero haría todo lo posible, aunque ahora se le había ocurrido una buena idea que ojalá funcionara. Así que, antes de que las clases comenzaran se acercó a la banca de Erik.

- Hola Destler buenos días, ¿cómo has estado?

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable contigo sin ninguna razón?

- Ja, eso ni tú te lo crees, ya que tú me odias demasiado

- Bueno eso si

- ¿Entonces?

- Veras necesito un favor

- ¿Qué clase favor?

- Uno que no te costara nada

- Eso déjame decidir a mí, ¿qué quieres?

- Pues, como sabes los exámenes están muy cerca

- ¿Si?

- Y pues, ya que tú eres el más matado (estudioso) de toda la clase, pues yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- Quería saber si me harías el gran favor de ayudarme a estudiar química y matemáticas

- ¿Eh?

- Por favor, en serio necesito tu ayuda si quiero mantener mi beca

- Está bien

- Anda ayúdame, ¿qué te cuenta? Además… ¿qué dijiste?

- Dije que está bien, te ayudare si en serio es tan importante para ti

- ¿De veras?

- Claro, no tengo porque mentir

- Destler muchas gracias

- No hay de que, si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca después de clases y ahí repasamos

- Si, me parece bien

- Entonces así quedamos

Después de clases Marisol se dirigió a la biblioteca de la escuela la cual estaba al lado de la sección de la preparatoria bajando unas escaleras y hasta el fondo del pasillo, la biblioteca era bonita, grande con muchas mesas y a la vez había varias computadoras que los alumnos usaban para tareas o investigaciones.

- Al fin llegas - dijo Erik sentado en la mesa que estaba hasta el fondo de la biblioteca con todos los libros necesarios para el repaso sobre la mesa

- Si, lo siento Destler no quise hacerte esperar

- No importa, no fue mucha la espera así que empecemos

- Ok

Así estuvieron un par de horas, Marisol decía sus dudas y Erik se las aclaraba de la manera más pacientemente posible y gracias a su ayuda Marisol entendía mejor tanto matemáticas como química, y de una vez una que otra duda de física.

- Muchas gracias Destler, de verdad te agradezco tu ayuda

- No es nada, pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo es posible que tengas esa beca del 90 si tienes tantas dificultades en el estudio?

- Ahh, lo que pasa es que aunque no tenga mucha habilidad para las materias de práctica si la tengo para las de teoría y en un examen la teoría siempre me salva, no lo se, creo que las palabras se me quedan mejor en la cabeza que los números y en cuanto a lo de la beca, pues es que tuve ayuda extra en mi estudio para el examen de admisión, Anny, Demian, y hasta mi hermano mayor Carlos me ayudaron en eso

- No sabía que tenías un hermano mayor

- Si así es, él es cinco años mayor que yo y ahora estudia en la universidad ITAM

- Esa universidad esta en el D.F. (Distrito Federal, capital de México)

- Si, al igual que yo tiene una beca del 90 y viene a Puebla en los fines de semana, bueno siempre y cuando no tenga exámenes. Y actualmente comparte un pequeño departamento con un amigo suyo

- Pues que bueno, el ITAM es una muy buena universidad, tu hermano ha de ser muy inteligente ya que no muchos entran en esa escuela

- Aja, mi hermano a veces es muy molesto, grosero, pesado, mandón y creído conmigo, pero algo que debo admitir es que tiene talento en los estudios, en especial en los números, en eso él y yo somos muy diferente. Él dice que algún día será un gran líder financiero y que yo seré una gran líder literaria

- ¿Literaria?

- Si, es que me gusta mucho leer y escribir

- ¿Tú escribes?

- Algunos poemas y una que otra historia, pero mi gran sueño es escribir una novela que sea del agrado de todos y que refleje mi vida

- Vaya, ese si que es un gran sueño

- ¿Tú crees? jaja

En ese momento fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación en que estaban viviendo. Marisol y Erik ¿teniendo una conversación civilizada? ¿Sin agresiones ni insultos? Algo no andaba bien, ¿desde cuando se llevaban tan bien?

- Ahh bueno, yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo Marisol algo nerviosa

- Si, creo que yo también

- Bueno, otra vez gracias por todo Destler y… hasta mañana

Marisol se puso de pie para luego dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse lo más pronto posible, porque no entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil el escapar de ahí.

- Oye

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Destler?

- Tu casa esta algo retirada de aquí, y ya es algo tarde si quieres te llevó

- No te preocupes por mi, además tu casa esta aún más lejos de la mía y yo se cuidarme sola

- Pero yo tengo la ventaja de tener mi propio coche, y tú debes usar el transporte público, así que insisto

- Creo que tienes razón, bueno al parecer no puedo rechazar tu oferta

- Entonces vámonos de una vez

Así que después de esta breve conversación, ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento de los estudiantes donde Erik se acerco a su coche que era un Mercedes-Benz, negro.

- ¡Guau! Bonito coche Destler

- Gracias – respondió Erik antes de abrirle la portezuela del copiloto a Marisol como el buen caballero que era y después subirse en el puesto del conductor e irse de una buena vez

Todo el camino iba en silencio absoluto cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos, ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, se supone que ellos son enemigos, se supone que no se ayuden entre si ni que sean amigables entre ellos, se supone que se deben odiar y mandar insultos cada vez que pueden. Pero no, era todo lo contrario y ninguno de los dos sabia porque, solo se podía hacer preguntas mentales como _¿Desde cuando soy amable con él? ¿Desde cuando soy atento con ella? _Pero todo esto concluyo cuando Erik se estaciono en la entrada de la vecindad y Marisol bajo del auto antes de que Erik pudiera bajar para abrirle la portezuela.

- Gracias Destler, por el estudio y el venirme a dejar a casa

- No hay de que

- Bueno, hasta mañana

- Si, adiós

Y al terminar de despedirse Erik arranco de nuevo, ahora con destino a su mansión mientras se seguía haciendo preguntas acerca de su nuevo y extraño comportamiento con su compañera Marisol. Mientras que ella entraba a la vecindad con una cara pálida y la mirada perdida, cosa que notaron Anny y Demian cuando la vieron llegar finalmente.

- Marisol

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Anny?

- Eso lo debería de preguntar yo, ¿te paso algo?

- No ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tal vez porque vienes con una cara más pálida y larga que asustas – dijo Demian con ironía

- Oh... en serio, no se preocupen no paso nada, solo que…

- ¿Solo que…? – cuestionaba Anny

- Solo que, bueno Destler…

- ¡Claro! Tenía que ser ese riquillo imbécil, y bien ¿qué te hizo esta vez? Para irle a romper unos cuantos huesos – dijo Demian enojado mientras mostraba su puño derecho

- Si, que te hizo ese inútil

- Nada

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionaron ambos chicos

- Eso, nada al contrario, el día de hoy me ayudo a estudiar matemáticas, química y algo de física, así como luego me trajo de la escuela a la casa, hoy no me hizo nada, al contrario fue… amable conmigo – por un momento ella quedó en silencio mientras que sus amigos la miraban de manera extrañada e interrogante – es extraño, hace poco nos odiábamos a morir, pero ahora… ahora ya no tanto y es raro no entiendo nada

- A lo mejor ahora se llevan un poco mejor – dijo Anny

- Es posible, pero sigue siendo raro

- Mira, ya no pienses en eso que solo te vas a confundir más mejor ve a tu casa y despeja tu mente, ve la tele, lee algo ó escribe un de tus tantos poemas, eso siempre te calma – dijo Demian

- Creo que tienes razón Demian, solo me estoy agobiando yo misma, está bien iré a casa, los veo al rato

Una vez que Marisol se fue, Anny y Demian se quedaron conversando acerca de lo sucedido.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Demian?

- Esto no me gusta para nada Anny, todo se está complicando, Marisol cada vez es más apegada a esos ricos y eso me molesta

- Pero si ella es feliz así yo creo que…

- ¡NO! No puede continuar así, porque sino ella se alejara de nosotros, de su vida aquí y se irá con esos ricos y yo… yo no lo soportaría

- Demian, no me digas que tú…

- No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes Anny? No permitiré que nadie me separe de Marisol

- Pero, si ella lo quiere así tú no puedes hacer nada

- Algo habrá, se que hay algo que puedo hacer solo es cosa de pensarlo un poco

- Como quieras Demian, pero no me parece buena idea

Demian no dijo nada solo miro rápidamente a Anny antes de desviar su mirada hacía la casa de Marisol y poner una cara de enfado.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Destler; Erik estaba en su balcón sin mirar a un lugar en especial, solo dejaba su mente divagando mientras veía el atardecer.

_Pero que es lo que me pasa, esto no era así, se supone que no debe ser así ella y yo nos odiábamos, no soportábamos la presencia del otro y ahora de repente nos llevamos mejor y no entiendo porque, si es cierto, admito que ella me ayudo a ver que tal vez Christine no es como yo la imagine siempre, pero eso no cambia mucho, aunque ahora que lo pienso todo ese supuesto odio que nos teníamos fue iniciado por Christine, para que Marisol no la opacara en coro en si yo nunca tuve algo en contra de ella todo fue por causa de Christine, pero no entiendo que es lo que pasa ahora, son tantos sentimientos y emociones que no logro entender ¿Por qué Marisol me ayudo con lo de Christine si no era su problema? ¿Por qué me siento bien con su compañía? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla como quisiera? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? No entiendo nada, y el estar aquí agobiándome no me ayudara en nada, lo mejor será que descanse tal vez todo esto es provocado por el cansancio, si eso debe ser._

_¿Qué se supone que me pasa ahora con Destler? ¿Dónde esta ese supuesto odio que nos tenemos? ¿Dónde quedo ese niño rico imbécil, bueno para nada que siempre me hacía rabiar? Ese Destler que yo conocía desapareció y en su lugar dejo a un Destler más agradable, más amable y más abierto conmigo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora es así? No lo entiendo._

A la mañana siguiente, Marisol y Erik llegaron al salón al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos, pero después reaccionaron y desviaron la mirada rápido mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus caras.

- Bu-buenos días Destler

- Buenos días

- Lindo día ¿no?

- Eso creo – dijo rápido Erik antes de entrar al salón y sentarse en su banca dejando a Marisol sola confundida

Pero ella también se fue a su banca a esperar a que tocara la campana, aunque al parecer las clases tendrían que esperar, Turrent tenía un importante anuncio que dar.

- Buenos días compañeros, hoy les tengo un anuncio importante

- ¿Ahora qué sucede Turrent? – pregunto Meg

- Después de tantas peleas para poder convencerlos, los maestros y el director del bachillerato han accedido a que hagamos una obra de teatro que presentaremos después de la semana de exámenes

- ¿Una obra? ¿Y eso como que para qué? – preguntó Raoul medio confundido

- Idiota, para poder tener una actividad que nos distraiga y relaje después de los complicados exámenes que tendremos – le respondió Turrent

- Y en todo caso ¿de qué será la obra? – preguntó Sandy

- Carmen

Momento de silencio…

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – exclamo todo el salón

- ¿Qué tiene? – cuestionaba Turrent

- Oye Turrent, ¿no crees que esa obra es algo complicada para nosotros? – preguntó Marisol

- No, claro que no, de hecho estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien

- ¿Lo haremos? – preguntaba Meg – te refieres ¿a todos nosotros?

- Si exacto, todos seremos participes de esto

- Muy bien, de acuerdo y… ¿Quiénes serás los actores? – preguntó uno

- ¿Y quién hará el vestuario? – preguntó otra

- ¿Y la escenografía?

- ¿Y el guión?

- ¿Y…?

- Está bien, está bien ya escuche, tranquilos ya todo esta arreglado, los profesores me ayudaron a elegir a los encargados de todo eso, Meg si no es mucha molestia ¿te harías cargo del vestuario?

- Claro, yo me encargo

- Gracias, ahora Sandy tú y Nora ¿podrían encargarse de las luces y el sonido?

- Por mí no hay problema

- Por mi tampoco

- Bueno, ahora los personajes más importantes son obviamente Carmen, Don José, Escamillo, Micaela y desafortunadamente los profesores me pidieron que dejara participar en esto a la pesada de Christine

En ese instante las quejas y reproches de todos los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, ya que nadie de ese salón aguanta a la antipática de Christine, el único había sido hasta ese momento era Erik.

- Calma, calma Christine tendrá que participar, pero le daré el papel de Micaela, el cual no sale mucho

- Pero eso solo empeora más las cosas Turrent, en cuando la "princesita" se entere se empezara a quejar de que no sale mucho y de que no es la protagonista – dijo Meg

- Si, y pobre de quien vaya a hacer Carmen, porque Christine se irá sobre ella

- No te preocupes por eso Raoul, ya lo tengo controlado, se que Christine armara un alboroto cuando se entere, sin embargo, tengo a la persona indicada para controlarla. Se que la encargada de ser Carmen será blanco de las burlas de Christine y es por ello que he elegido a alguien que se sabrá defender, alguien que no teme a los comentarios de la señorita Daae, alguien que se le ha enfrentado y ha salido airosa muchas veces

Terminó de decir Turrent, para que después él y toda la clase se quedara viendo a Marisol fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran todos?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes Marisol? Tú serás Carmen – respondió Turrent

- ¿Yo? ¿Carmen? Debes estar loco Turrent, de ninguna forma yo puedo ser Carmen

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Pues porque no, como tú dijiste debe ser alguien capaz de enfrentarse a esa niña mimada y caprichosa

- Y esa eres tú

- Pero no me creo que sea la única que se le haya enfrentado

Silencio…

- ¿No me digan que he sido la única que se le ha enfrentado?

- Bueno, es que tú eres la única que se aguanta todos sus insultos y luego devolvérselos, nadie ha aguantado un pleito con ella por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera yo – respondió Meg

- Pero…

- Si tú no lo haces Christine se apoderara de la obra, así que piénsalo

Nadie podía creerlo, esto último lo había dicho Erik, y todos estaban totalmente anonadados, pues nunca, pero NUNCA Erik había dicho algo que pudiera perjudicar de alguna manera a Christine, por el contrario él siempre quería que ella saliera a relucir, sin importar si a Christine la quisieran admitir o no.

"_¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Destler? Hoy está muy raro, como si viniera drogado"_ pensaba Marisol mientras lo veía

- Entonces ¿lo harás? – preguntó Turrent ignorando por un momento la extraña actitud de su amigo enmascarado

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio

- Siiiiiii, ya veras que todo saldrá de maravilla – decía Meg emocionada

Después de eso la noticia de la obra voló por todo el bachillerato, todo el mundo ya estaba enterado y nadie pensaba perderse esa obra, pero claro, cuando Christine se entero no reacciono de la manera más calmada posible.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ESA MUERTA DE HAMBRE TENDRÁ EL PAPEL ESTELAR Y YO NO?!

Ven a lo que me refiero…

- Vamos Christine, tómalo con calma

- ¿Y cómo quieres qué me lo tome con calma Mary Kriss? ¿Cómo? Esa pobretona me esta robando la atención de todos, primero en el coro, ahora en esta obra y después quien sabe en que será

- ¿No crees que exageras?

- No Jocelyn, no exagero, no esto no puede estar pasando, además aquí hay algo muy raro

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Mary Kiss

- Esa obra es del salón de 1° A

- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- ¿No lo ven? Es el salón de Erik, si él sabía algo él debía de haber hecho hasta lo imposible para volverme la estrella de esa obra, sin embargo, al parecer el muy idiota no hizo nada absolutamente nada y eso no me agrada

- ¿Crees que a Erik ya no le intereses?

- No lo digas ni en broma Jocelyn, me muero si eso pasa, sin la atención de ese maldito enmascarado corro el riesgo de no convertirme en la señora Destler y ser dueña de todos los bienes y dinero de esa familia

- ¿Y entonces qué harás? – preguntaron ambas

- No lo se, pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir, o todos mis planes a futuro se vendrán a la basura

Mientras tanto, en el salón de audiovisual…

- Pues… ¿y ahora qué? – preguntaba Marisol a Turrent

- Ahora hay que elegir a los demás personajes, ya tenemos a Carmen que eres tú, pero faltan otros

- Entiendo

- Haremos las audiciones aquí, ya que la obra se hará acá

El salón de audiovisual era enorme, el escenario era extenso y en sus extremos de veían las cortinas rojas del telón con todo el espacio en blanco para cuando se tuvieran que poner las escenografías, las sillas de los espectadores estaban forradas en cuero rojo y había suficientes lugares para que entrara toda la escuela.

- ¿Y quiénes harán la audición?

- La mayoría de nuestros compañeros de salón, tal vez uno o dos de otro salón

- ¿También habrá audiciones para los que serán mis pretendientes en la obra?

- No, esos papeles al igual que el tuyo ya están asignados

- ¿Y quiénes los interpretaran?

- El papel del torero Escamillo será Raoul y el de Don José será Erik

- ¿Destler… será Don José?

- Si, eso dije

- ¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA? ¿QUÉ TE CREES? ¿CÓMO ME PONDRÁS DE PAREJA CON DESTLER?

- No tiene nada de malo, además de que me parece que así queda bien los papeles principales

- Si querías que Christine enfureciera con mi participación como Carmen pues felicidades, con esto también le dará un paro cardíaco

- Efectivamente eso es lo que quiero

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

- Lo que yo quiero, es que la relación entre Erik y Christine se termine de una buena vez

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? Se que Christine es muy vanidosa y que se cree el centro del universo, pero, mientras quiera a Destler eso no tendría porque molestarte

- Pero ese es el problema, Christine no quiere a Erik, solo esta con él por conveniencia

- ¿Eh?

- Como lo oyes, Christine solo quiere el dinero y bienes de la familia Destler

- Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Porque cuando ella y Erik se hicieron novios Meg y yo escuchamos una conversación que tenía Christine con sus amigas

_**Flash Back Turrent POV:**_

Ocurrió el curso pasado, estábamos en 3° de secundaria; Erik nos acababa de decir a Meg y a mi que por fin había logrado que Christine saliera con él, estaba extremadamente emocionado pues había estado enamorado de ella desde la primaria, pero a pesar de su felicidad a mi no me terminaba de agradar el asunto y fue por eso que decidí espiar un poco a la señorita Daae. Meg estaba de acuerdo con mis malos presentimientos y me acompaño, sabíamos que cada receso Christine y sus amigas se reunían en las escaleras de los laboratorios de computación que están junto a la cafetería, así que fuimos para allá y lo que escuchamos no fue nada favorable para el pobre e ingenuo de Erik.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – decía Mary Kriss a su amiga

- Por supuesto

- ¿Y ahora qué harás?

- Aguantarlo, hasta que todo su dinero sea para mí

- Pero ¿Estás segura de esto Christine?

- Completamente Jocelyn, solo es cosa de ser paciente

- Pero como tu novio él querrá besarte ¿qué harás si hace eso?

- No tendría otra opción más que besarle también Mary Kriss

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En serio besarías a ese estúpido enmascarado?

- Creeme que para mi tampoco es fácil, pero si tengo que besarlo para tener toda la fortuna de los Destler en mis manos, bueno hay que ser tolerantes en eso aspecto, no hace daño uno que otro sacrificio

- ¿Y si quiere llegar a algo más que besos?

- ¿Te refieres al sexo Mary Kriss?

- Si

- Eso si que no, nunca me acostaría con alguien tan repugnante como Erik, por Dios me da asco con solo estar cerca de él

- ¿Pero si él quiere?

- ¡NO! ¡No sucederá jamás Jocelyn! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Jamás me acostaría con alguien tan repugnante, grotesco y horrible como Erik Destler, ni su dinero me convencería de eso, además piensa en las consecuencias, sería horripilante si me llegara a embarazar de ese monstruo enmascarado, primero muerta a embarazarme se arruinaría mi vida y se desfiguraría mi delicado cuerpo y ya es suficiente con la deforme cara de Erik

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

- Fue por eso que nos enteramos de las verdaderas intenciones de Christine con Erik

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijeron a Destler?

- Lo hicimos, pero no nos creyó, quisimos abrirle los ojos varias veces, pero nunca lo logramos esta tan cegado con su estúpida idea de que Christine lo quiere que no nos quiere escuchar y es por ello que te pondré en el papel de Carmen y a Erik como Don José, así la relación enfermiza que tiene con Christine se acabara como Meg dijo tú eres la única que se le ha enfrentado tanto a Christine como a Erik y se que tú me ayudaras para que esto funcione

- Bueno si ese es el caso, te ayudare cuanto pueda, pero insisto en que sería mejor si Destler arregla esto por su propia cuenta

- Creeme cuando se trata de su relación de noviazgo Erik es demasiado inútil

- Si tú lo dices, en fin te encargo lo de las audiciones, yo ya me voy quede de verme con Anny y Demian para irnos a trabajar. Hasta mañana Turrent

- Hasta mañana

Mientras Marisol se dirigía a la salida del audiovisual Turrent se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba:

"_Se que tú eres la indicada para separar a Erik y a Christine, y no solo por el hecho de ser la única que saca de sus casillas a la Daae, sino también porque tú serías una novia perfecta para Erik"._

Media hora después en la vecindad:

- Anny, ya llegue

- Hasta que te apareces, mira la hora que es llegaremos tarde

- Perdón Anny, estaba metida en unos asuntos de teatro

- ¿Teatro? ¿Y eso?

- Pues resulta que haremos los de mi salón la obra de Carmen

- Ahh, que bien ¿y qué papel te toco?

- El protagónico

- Pues que suerte, te felicito

- Gracias ¿y Demian? ¿Dónde está? Quería darle la noticia

- Se fue antes a la cafetería, dijo que quería trabajar extra y que le pagaran más

- Pobre Demian, se esfuerza mucho

- Bueno ya vámonos, o se nos hará más tarde

- Si, tienes razón

En la mansión Destler:

- ¿Una obra?

- Así es. La de Carmen

- Que emocionante ¿y qué papel tienes hermano?

- Aún no lo sé Ayesha, me fui antes de que Turrent me lo dijera, pero preferiría no tener que participar en esto

- ¿Por qué hermano?

- No me sentiría a gusto

- Pero tú eres muy buen actor, me sentiría muy feliz si te viera actuar

- ¿De verdad te haría feliz Ayesha?

- Si, mucho

- Bueno siendo así entonces actuare

- Siiiiiiiiii, que bueno hermano

Erik ya no contestó, solo le dio una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza a su pequeña hermana de seis años. Ayesha era una linda niña de piel blanca, con una cabellera castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, tenía una cara tierna y era la persona más importante para Erik, ya que él quería mucho a su hermanita, siempre la cuidaba y jugaba con ella cuando podía ya que su madre no le dedicaba el suficiente tiempo a pesar de ser aún muy pequeña, pero eso a Ayesha no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que con la compañía de su hermano tenía más que suficiente y como cada día en ese momento estaban comiendo juntos comentando lo que sucedió en el día, por lo general Ayesha era la que comentaba su día, pero por alguna razón Erik fue el que comento esta vez. Con sus seis años Ayesha cursaba el tercero año del jardín de niños, el siguiente curso entraría a primero de primaria. (N/A: ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!, celebremos la aparición de Ayesha, supuestamente saldría antes, cuando Erik perdió su encuentro de videojuegos con Anny Pero por alguna razón la puse hasta este capítulo).

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela:

- ¿CÓMO DICES?

- Erik, no me grites

- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO TE GRITE? ¿QUÉ TE CREES? ¿CÓMO ME PONDRÁS DE PAREJA CON MARISOL?

- En serio que están hechos el uno para el otro, si hasta me gritan las mismas palabras, vamos Erik no tiene de malo que hagas de Don José

- Está bien, lo haré

- Que bueno

- Pero solo porque ayer le prometí a Ayesha que participaría en esta tontería

- Awwwwwwww, que lindo eres con tu hermanita Erik

- No empieces o te golpeo

- Ya está bien, no te enojes solo falta que Raoul confirme que él será Escamillo

- ¿Seguro de qué él lo interpretara?

- Seguro, Raoul será Escamillo

Después de clases en el audiovisual:

- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO SERÁS ESCAMILLO?!

- Lo siento Turrent, pero mi familia quiere viajar a Canadá después de los exámenes y no puedo participar en la obra por ello

- Te vas justo los días de la obra

- Exacto

- Esto no puede ser, y ahora ¿quién hará el papel de Escamillo?

- Ja, eso te pasa Turrent por no ponerme como Carmen en esta estúpida obra

- ¡Cállate Christine!

- Oblígame

- Bueno ya basta, cállense de una vez – reclamó Meg

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Sandy

- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? – preguntó Marisol

- Claro – contestó Erik

- Bueno es que… - comenzó a decir Marisol, pero se le trabaron las palabras como si de repente se arrepintiera de haber hablado

- Dilo con confianza – dijo Turrent

- Bueno la solución a esto es buscar un reemplazo

- Si ¿y luego?

- Pues… conozco a alguien que podría hacerlo ya que tiene experiencia como actor y es bastante dedicado

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Pues de…

- No, no y definitivamente no

- ¿Por qué no Demian?

- No Marisol, no estoy tan loco como para aceptar el actuar en una misma obra que esos riquillos estúpidos

- Pero Demian

- Nada de "pero Demian" dije que no, y seguirá siendo no, y mejor preocúpate por el trabajo que para eso nos pagan

- Que problemático – dijo Marisol para si misma antes de seguir trabajando

Como de costumbre después de la escuela se encontraba en esos momentos trabajando en la cafetería junto con Demian y Anny. Cuando se reunieron para ir al trabajo Marisol quiso convencer a Demian de que fuera el reemplazo de Raoul en la obra, pero al parecer no tuvo nada de éxito.

- Te dijo que no ¿verdad? – preguntó Anny

- Que malo es, ni siquiera lo considero

- Recuerda que Demian odia a los ricos de tus compañeros, en realidad odia a cualquier persona que se denomine como rica, es obvio que no aceptaría

- Pero lo necesito, Raoul no puede ser Escamillo y al único que conozco que es buen actor que lo pueda reemplazar es Demian

- Es cierto que Demian actúa bien, ya que desde que somos niños tú y él siempre ha sido los actores principales en las obras que organizamos en la vecindad, pero ponte a pensar en lo que le estas pidiendo casi, casi entrar en territorio enemigo

- No tienen porque ser así las cosas, si ustedes se trataran un poco mejor verían que no son tan malos y ellos verían que ustedes son buenas personas

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero sabes lo orgullosos que somos Demian y yo así que no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer

- Si, lo sé y más porque yo soy igual de orgullosa – decía Marisol antes de soltar un largo suspiro de frustración – y los ricos son igual de orgullosos

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron ellos cuando propusiste a Demian como reemplazo para su obra?

- Pues, no mejor de lo que reacciono Demian

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Pues de mi amigo Demian

Silencio Total…

- ¡¿Qué estas loca?! Eso nunca pasara – exclamó Turrent enojado

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Por la sencilla razón de que no soporto a tu amiguito que además esta tuerto

- ¡Deja en paz a Demian con respecto al tema del parche!

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no podrá ser posible, simplemente él no cabe en esta obra

- Pero él es un excelente actor y necesitamos de un reemplazo, o dime ¿hay alguien que lo pueda hacer?

La expresión de frustración combinada con una de ira que adornaba en esos momentos el rostro de Turrent era suficiente para confirmar que la respuesta era "no" y la razón era muy simple, la mayoría de los estudiantes del Carlos Pereyra eran o muy penosos o muy creídos como para actuar, y era por eso que la paraescolar de teatro era algo pequeña por la poca gente que había. De hecho esta era la primera vez que la escuela quería ofrecer en el área de teatro un material tan grande como lo era Carmen. Sin tomar en cuanta que la obra era prácticamente solo para los alumnos del salón de 1° A o alguien ajeno a ese salón.

- Que me dices Turrent, aceptarías a Demian como Escamillo ¿si o no?

- Por supuesto que no, pero para mi desgracia no puedo negarme, coméntaselo si te dice que acepta tráelo aquí mañana y si no ya veré por mis propios medios como conseguir otro reemplazo

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

- Pero Demian no quiere, no se que hacer

- Pues ni como ayudarte

- Gracias Anny, que gran apoyo – sarcasmo total

Camino a la vecindad ni Marisol ni Demian se dirigían la palabra. Anny caminaba junto a ellos en silencio ya que no sabía como romper con la gran tensión que había entre sus dos mejores amigos. Hasta que por fin uno de los dos cedió.

- Entiéndeme no puedo hacerlo

- No veo el porque

- No me agradan los idiotas, superficiales y antipáticos de tus amiguitos ricos

- Se que no tienes la mejor impresión de ellos, pero si los tratas de conocer

- Pero eso es lo que precisamente quiero, no llegar a conocerlo

- Estas actuando de manera infantil

- Tómalo como quieras, pero no lo haré

- Ahhh, y yo que me emocione ante la idea de que me apoyarías en esto y harías el papel de Escamillo conmigo siendo Carmen

En ese mismo instante, Demian dejó de caminar para adoptar una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Tú serás Carmen?

- Si, ¿no te lo dije antes?

- No

- Bueno ya lo sabes

- Acepto

- ¿Qué?

- Que acepto, si tú eres Carmen entonces yo seré Escamillo, seré tu valiente torero

- ¿CÓMO DICES? – dijo Turrent alterado al día siguiente nuevamente en el audiovisual, ahora frente a frente con Demian, Marisol y los demás ricos

- Que acepto, seré Escamillo ya que Marisol hará de Carmen

- ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer? – preguntó Meg no muy confiada de todo esto

- Tengo mis razones personales, mis propios motivos que me impulsan a esto, no diré más que eso - fue lo único que dijo Demian antes de sonreír con superioridad antes las caras incrédulas de los ricos y también la de Marisol.

Continuara…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno hasta aquí llegó un nuevo capítulo, ahora los chicos harán la obra de Carmen, ¿qué pasara? ¿Christine se pondrá mas loca de lo que de por si ya está? ¿Erik tendrá oportunidad de enamorarse de Marisol? ¿Qué piensa hacer Demian en compañía de todos los ricos? ¿Cuáles son esos motivos que lo impulsan a ser Escamillo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces Bye.

PS. Dejen reviews, por favor.


	7. La Función debe continuar

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 7 La Función debe continuar.

En el capítulo anterior…

- ¿CÓMO DICES? – dijo Turrent alterado al día siguiente nuevamente en el audiovisual, ahora frente a frente con Demian, Marisol y los demás ricos

- Que acepto, seré Escamillo ya que Marisol hará de Carmen

- ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer? – preguntó Meg no muy confiada de todo esto

- Tengo mis razones personales, mis propios motivos que me impulsan a esto, no diré más que eso - fue lo único que dijo Demian antes de sonreír con superioridad antes las caras incrédulas de los ricos y también la de Marisol.

- Pues me asombras, no pensaba que realmente aceptaras – reconoció Turrent asombrado pero serio

- Pues ya vez, pero quiero que una cosa quede bien clara, esto lo hago exclusivamente porque Marisol me lo pidió

- ¿Entonces a qué te referías con eso de tus propios motivos que te impulsaban a esto? – preguntó Meg todavía con su notoria desconfianza

- Eso también tiene que ver con asuntos que conciernen a Marisol

- ¿A sí? – preguntó Marisol confundida

- Si, pero no te preocupes por entender, eso vendrá después

Respondió Demian mientras le hacía una caricia suave en la mejilla a Marisol, algo que realmente no importa mucho ya que desde que eran niños esa clases de caricias siempre habían existido entre ellos, pero al parecer ante los ojos de alguien como Erik eso no era muy bien visto. Quien sentía rabia al ver eso, pero no dijo nada puesto que no tenía nada que comentar, así que espero a que alguien pudiera decir algo para detener ese momento tan incomodo y molesto para él.

- Bueno y ¿cuándo comienzan los ensayos? – preguntó Demian una vez que dejo de acariciar la mejilla de su amiga

- Una vez que terminen los exámenes – respondió Turrent serio y claramente enojado

- Entiendo, entonces no hay problema, Marisol me avisara cuando tengo que venir y yo estaré aquí sin falta

- Pues eso espero, porque este es un trabajo serio – dijo Meg también enojada

- No te preocupes por eso, yo soy un actor serio, no tendrás quejas por mi parte

Aclaró Demian mientras volvía a tener esa mirada burlona y superior sobre todos aquellos que lo veían con enojo, porque les gustara o no Demian sería Escamillo y nadie podía hacer nada por remediarlo, a menos que quisieran cancelar el proyecto de la obra.

- Bueno si no hay nada más que decir yo me retiro, Marisol te veo en la vecindad

- Si Demian estaré ahí en cuanto terminen las clases

- De acuerdo, adiós – se despidió Demian antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

Y gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta de que Erik no solo estaba enojado sino furioso, ya que sus ojos se tornaban negros al presenciar el beso que antes los ojos de los demás se veía insignificante, sin ningún significado en especial que no sea el de una despedida normal.

- Pues creo que ahora con esto me dolerá ir a ese viaje a Canadá, me perderé de mucha diversión por aquí – dijo Raoul divertido antes de recibir miradas asesinas de sus demás compañeros - ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto, quince minutos después Demian llegaba a su escuela, que era una preparatoria pública en las que tenía que llevar uniforme que constaba de un pantalón color caqui, una camisa blanca y un suéter color verde militar con el símbolo de la escuela en el lado derecho del pecho, su escuela solo era un edificio grande ya algo viejo por el paso de los años y un patio con una cancha de fútbol y que a la vez es usada como cancha de básquetbol, pronto encontró se encontró con Anny.

- Demian ¿se puede saber donde estabas? Faltaste a las primeras dos horas de clase y el profesor Rebollo me mandó a buscarte

- Lo sé. Lo sé no te enojes Anny, tuve que ir a arreglar el asunto de la obra en la escuela de Marisol

- Pero no puedes faltar así, tenemos clases y recuerda que si Rebollo te ve faltando te va a suspender, ya que él es el encargado de la disciplina

- Ya calma mujer ya estuvo, ni que me fuera a morir por faltar a dos clases, que para variar eran historia y matemáticas, y son en las materias en las que más destaco

- Bueno ok, está bien ya no te reclamo, pero mejor ya vamos al salón

- Si, si vamos antes de que te vuelvas paranoica

- ¡OYE!

- Jajaja, anda ya vamos – dijo Demian a la vez que empezaban a caminar rumbo a su salón

- Y dime ¿cómo te fue?

- Pues bien, les dije a esa bola de creídos y engreídos que aceptaba estar en la obra solo porque Marisol me lo pedía, jaja debiste ver sus caras me veían con tanto odio y desconfianza, pero yo bien tranquilito burlándome de esos idiotas

- No deberías ganarte enemigos Demian

- Pero es tan divertido fastidiarlos

- ¿Y entonces qué pasara ahora?

- Nada, debo esperar a que termine el periodo de exámenes y entonces ya deberé ir a esa escuela a ensayar

- Aja ¿y qué harás con tus estudios?

- Para eso te tengo a ti, para que me pases los apuntes y las tareas

- Gracias eh, me encanta que me uses de sirvienta

- De nada

- Ya no seas ridículo y muévete o nos regañaran

- Ya voy, ya voy

Mientras tanto, en el audiovisual del Carlos Pereyra…

- Marisol ¿estas segura de que el tal Demian es muy buen actor? – preguntaba Meg a la hora del receso

- Si Meg, estoy segura, he actuado con su compañía desde que tengo uso de razón

- Pero…

- Se que tú y él no se llevan bien, pero créeme que con su ayuda nuestra obra saldrá de maravilla

- Está bien, te creo, pero más le vale que se comporte, o lo golpeare

- Descuida, no tendrás motivo de queja de su trabajo ni de su trato

Después de eso los chicos entraron a su clase de español donde Marisol no escucho nada y solo pudo pensar en los momentos que paso con Demian durante su niñez.

_**Flash Back:**_

Hace ya varios años que las madres de Marisol y Demian son muy amigas y por ello todas las tardes una iba a la casa de la otra para poder disfrutar de una buena conversación para poder ponerse al corriente de todos los nuevos chismes que había. Y hace diez años una tarde era el turno de Demian y de su madre para ir a la casa de Marisol, en ese tiempo ellos tenían 6 años.

- Leticia

- Hola Martha, llegas tarde

- Lo siento, pero tuve que limpiar el suelo de mi casa otra vez, porque ALGUIEN – decía Martha con mucho énfasis en el alguien mientras miraba de forma acusadora a Demian – derramo pintura morada

- Demian ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Lo siento tía, pero estaba haciendo un regalo

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Y para quién?

- No puedo decirte tía, es un secreto

- A mi tampoco me quiso decir – admitió Martha con derrota

- Bueno está bien, vamos entren a ti Martha te tengo que contar un chisme buenísimo que me contaron hoy y Marisol te esta esperando en su cuarto Demian

- Si tía – dijo Demian con alegría para después adelantarse a las dos mujeres y entrar a la casa

- Me da tanta gracia que mi hijo te llame tía

- Bueno ni tú ni Diego tienen hermanos y no esta mal que Demian quiera incrementar su familia, además de que a mi no me molesta y si no te acuerdas mis hijos te llaman también tía así como a Diego le llaman tío

- Si, lo sé, bueno mejor vamos a tu sillón y me cuentas ese chisme que me decías

- Ah si, bueno lo que pasa es que…

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Marisol:

- Hola Marisol

- Demian, te tardaste mucho

- Lo sé, pero es que mi mamá me regaño

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tiré pintura morada en la casa

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque estaba haciendo esto – dijo el pequeño Demian mientras le mostraba una hoja de color roja que tenía el dibujo de una mariposa, claramente hecha con pintura morada - ¿Te gusta?

- Está muy bonito, me gusta mucho

- Es para ti – susurró Demian mientras miraba hacia el suelo algo sonrojado

- ¡Guau! Gracias Demian – dijo Marisol ante de abrazar a su amigo

- De nada – volvió a susurrar Demian mientras respondía al abrazo y una enorme sonrisa se le grababa en su carita

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

- Je, y todavía lo conservo – dijo Marisol para si misma mientras sacaba de su mochila un fólder azul rey con muchos papeles, pero que hasta el final traía una hoja roja con el dibujo de una mariposa morada

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntaba Erik a Marisol de manera seria ya que parecía muy feliz de ver esa hoja

- ¿Eh? Ah, nada solo es un regalo de mi infancia

- Mnhm – fue todo lo que respondió Erik no muy alegre que digamos (N/A: ¿Por qué será? Jejeje…)

Después de clases cada quien se fue a su casa y Marisol estaba a punto de irse también cuando alguien hablo.

- Oye pobretona - y al voltear para ver quien era se dio cuenta de que era Christine.

- ¿Qué quieres Daae? – preguntó Marisol con mucha flojera de tener que tratar con ella

- Solo quiero decirte que ni creas que siempre te saldrás con la tuya

- ¿De qué carajo me estas hablando?

- ¡No hables de esa manera frente a mi!

- Yo hablo como me da la gana, y se clara ¿qué quisiste decir con que no siempre me saldré con la mía?

- Me refiero a que fue solo suerte el hecho de que interpretes a Carmen en la obra escolar, no creas que siempre serás la estrella

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

- Yo, por supuesto, y el idiota que tengo por novio también

- ¡No le digas idiota a Destler!

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo referirme al deforme ese

- Yo no entiendo como Destler se fue a fijar en ti, cuando no eres más que una cualquiera

- No me sermonees, además el concepto que tienes de Erik no es mejor que el mío

"_Tal vez no, pero…"_ pensaba Marisol mientras recordaba todas sus peleas con Erik, para luego recordar poco a poco como él la ayudo a estudiar y luego la llevo hasta su casa "él no es una mala persona"

- Como sea, el punto es que solo por esta vez te dejare en paz con respecto a la obra, aunque es obvio que a mi me queda a la perfección el papel de Carmen

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? Creí que te gustaba ser el centro de atención

- Y así es, pero por cuestiones que no te importan no estaré por aquí durante un tiempo y no tendré tiempo para la estùpida obra de Turrent, además como interpreto a Micaela y tú a Carmen ante el público yo seré la pobre chica al que le robaste el prometido mientras que tú quedas ante todos como una perra

- De verdad que te encanta molestar, pero sabes una cosa, tienes razón a ti te queda perfecto el papel de Carmen

- Lo sé, soy una excelente actriz

- No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque tú también eres una perra

Y sin más que decir Marisol se fue dejando a Christine totalmente furiosa y a punto de explotar.

- Tranquila Christine, tranquila ya después nos ocuparemos de esa imbècil – decía Daae para si misma para luego irse

Mientras tanto Demian y Anny estaban esperando a Marisol en la vecindad.

- ¿Crees que todavía tarde? – preguntó Anny

- No, ya debe venir en camino

- Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado me alegra que Marisol no se este convirtiendo en una sangrona y presumida como los tipos que estudian en esa escuela

- Si, solo espero que se mantenga así

- Ahí no digas eso, ella no cambiara

- Te envidio esa confianza Anny

- Eso es porque conozco a Marisol mejor que tú

- Pero ¿qué dices? Si yo la conozco antes que tú

- Tal vez, pero soy su mejor amiga y aún cuando yo la haya conocido después es obvio que la conozco mejor

- Si, claro – respondió Demian con sarcasmo

Y es que eso era cierto, Anny llegó a la vecindad junto con su mamá cuando tenía 7 años, venían de Apizaco y no conocían a nadie en la ciudad y por eso Leticia se hizo amiga de la mamá de Anny, y Marisol fue la que se acercó a su próxima mejor amiga.

_**Flash Back:**_

- Hola – saludaba Marisol a esa niña que nunca antes había visto

- Hola

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Anny ¿y tú?

- Marisol, mucho gusto, oye ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

- Claro ¿por qué no? Solo le voy a pedir permiso a mi mamá

- Muy bien, te espero aquí

Una vez que el permiso fue dado, Marisol y Anny se fueron a dar una vuelta por la manzana, mientras que se conocían mejor.

- A mi me gusta mucho el chocolate – decía Marisol

- A mi también, me encanta soy adicta a él

- Yo igual ¿y qué más te gusta?

- Los videojuegos, me encantan

- Vaya, sabes a un amigo mío también le gustan mucho los videojuegos

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y de hecho él también vive en la vecindad, se llama Demian y es mi mejor amigo

- Ah pues a ver si luego jugamos los tres ¿no?

- Claro, aunque yo no soy buena en eso, Demian siempre se desespera conmigo por eso

- No te preocupes, yo te enseño

- Gracias, sabes creo que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas

- Eso espero

- Ya veras que si

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

- Jeje – rió Anny quedamente

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Nada, recordaba cosas del pasado

- Eres rara Anny

- Ahí mira quien lo dice – reclamó ella antes de mirar con enojo a Demian

- ¡ANNY, DEMIAN!

- Vaya, hasta que llegas mujer – reclamó Anny a Marisol

- Perdón, el tráfico estuvo horrible, y tener que ir en transporte público solo lo empeora

- Bueno no importa, ya vamonos – dijo Demian antes de encaminarse hacia el trabajo junto con Marisol y Anny a cada lado

- Y cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?

- Pues normal, como siempre yo me aburría en la clase de informática porque no nos enseñaban nada que yo no supiera antes y Demian se aburría en la clase de historia por la misma cuestión

- Algunas cosas no cambian a pesar de haberme cambiado de escuela

- En eso tienes razón ¿y a ti como te fue?

- Pues después de que Demian se fue tuve clases normales, luego fui a la cafetería a comer, luego me moría de aburrimiento en la clase de español porque aunque me agrada mucho el profesor su clase es muy aburrida, después tuve matemáticas donde para variar no entendí nada, así que después necesito que me lo expliques Anny, y luego… pues nada, eso fue todo

- Ah bueno, si luego te explico ¿y algún nuevo altercado por parte de Destler o de Christine?

- No, fíjate que hoy Destler estuvo tranquilo, como que se le quito un poco la manía de molestarme y que bueno, al fin me da un descanso

- Je que bueno

- Pero en cuanto a Daae…

- ¿Y ahora que te hizo esa descerebrada?

- Pues lo de siempre, molestar con sus idioteces, pero mejor no hablemos de ella, no vale la pena

- De acuerdo

- Oye Demian ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices Marisol?

- Porque no has dicho nada ni participas en la conversación

- Es cierto ¿y ahora tú que te traes?

- No nada, en serio Anny solo recordaba

- ¿Y qué recordabas? – le preguntó Marisol

- Cosas

- ¿Y qué cosas? – ahora le cuestionaba Anny algo harta ya de tanto misterio por parte de su amigo

- Solo cosas – respondió Demian sonriente por dos razones

Porque adoraba hacer rabiar a Anny

Porque las cosas que recordaba eran muy importantes para él

_**Flash Back:**_

Ese día Demian cumplía 10 años, una fecha muy importante para él, porque ahora se consideraba más grande y se sentía feliz por ello. Esa mañana su mamá le felicito y le dio su abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla derecha.

- Basta mamá, no me beses

- Ahí hijo no seas así conmigo, ¿no ves que estoy feliz de que hoy cumples 10 años? – le decía su mamá alegre mientras lo volvía besar ahora en la mejilla izquierda

- ¡Ya mamá!

- Vamos Martha, no fastidies mucho hoy a Demian – le decía su esposo Diego divertido por la escena, pero también ya deseoso de también felicitar a su hijo

- ¡OH! Ustedes no son unos aguafiestas – decía Martha con una falsa expresión de enojo, para después ponerse a reír

- Ven hijo, ahora yo quiero darte tu abrazo

- Si papá – respondía Demian automáticamente antes de dirigirse a su padre y recibir su abrazo

- Ese es mi hijo, oye ¿seguro de que hoy no quieres faltar a la escuela? Es tu cumpleaños y no importa si faltas un día

- Gracias papá, pero no quiero faltar

- ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué no?

- Porque Marisol me dijo que ella y Anny me tenían una sorpresa para mi en la escuela

- Ahhh vaya, con que Marisol ehhh… oye hijo, de pura casualidad ¿a ti no te gustara Marisol?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero de qué hablas?

- Vamos hijo que no te de pena y confiésalo

- Pero que tonterías dices, Marisol es solo mi amiga y nada más – gritó Demian algo enojado y ruborizado

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y entonces por qué te ruborizas?

- ¡papá!

- Tendré que hablar con Felipe de consuegro a consuegro para empezar a planear la boda

- ¿Boda? papá ¡ya basta!

- Muy bien, muy bien Diego ahora eres tú el que debe dejar en paz a Demian – decía Martha en tono autoritario

- Bueno ya no digo nada

- Mamá, papá es muy molesto

- Si hijo, eso lo sé más que nadie

- ¡Oye! Eso ofende mujer

- Pero no te preocupes hijo, ya sabes que así es tu papá – le decía Martha con cariño a su hijo ignorando los reclamos de su marido

- Si lo sé, pero que no meta a Marisol en esto

- Ahí hijo, sino te conociera diría que te gusta Marisol

- ¡¿Tú también mamá?!

- Esta bien, ya no te molestare

Después de eso Demian se fue a la escuela, pensando en que sus padres eran muy molestos. Pero ni modo, no los podía cambiar. Al llegar a la escuela varios de sus compañeros los felicitaron cuando lo vieron entrar y él alegre agradecía eso, hasta que finalmente llegó a su salón donde sus dos mejores amigas lo esperaban en su banca con un pastel y una velita encendida sobre este.

- ¡SORPRESA!

- Vaya, pastel de queso con zarzamoras, mi favorito

- Si, ¿cómo la ves? Anda apaga la velita

- Gracias Marisol, pero no debieron molestarse

- ¿Por qué?

- Si, ¿por qué, acaso no te gusta?

- No Anny, no es eso así que no te enojes, pero ese pastel es muy caro ¿cómo lo pagaron?

- Eso no importa

- No me digan que con sus ahorros

- Ya te dijo Anny que eso no importa

- Si, fue con sus ahorros

- Ya no digas idioteces, lo pagamos con gusto y ahora te lo vas a tragar o te lo meto a la fuerza – dijo Anny muy amenazadoramente

- Bien, bien, pero no me amenaces, bueno no digo ya nada si lo comen conmigo

- OK – respondieron las dos niñas a la vez

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

Después de eso Demian sonrió, hace mucho que no recordaba ese día y es que Marisol y Anny eran muy importantes para él, no quería que nadie interfiriera con esa amistad tan bonita que habían construido desde hace tanto tiempo, es por eso que quería que Marisol no estuviera tan cerca de esa bola de ricos, no quería que ellos terminaran con eso que hacia a Demian tan feliz, y es que además…

- Saben acabo de recordar algo

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

- Que mis padres molestan mucho

- ¿Eh?

- Jeje, no importa olvídenlo

- Demian, tú si que eres raro – dijo Anny viéndolo extraño

- Jeje

Al día siguiente:

- ¡Chicas, me voy a Paris! – gritaba Christine toda emocionada a mitad del pasillo de la preparatoria

- ¿En serio? ¡OH Christine, que emoción!

- Ahí si lo sé Mary Kriss, y es que Paris es igual a ropa

- Paris es igual a maquillaje – dijo Mary Kriss

- Paris es igual a perfumes – dijo Jocelyn

- ¡Paris es igual a SHOPPING! Ahhhhhhhhh… - y al final las tres gritaron como urracas

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a la urraca de Daae? – preguntaba Marisol quien acababa de llegar y escuchaba los horribles gritos del trío de cabezas huecas

- Pues lo que pasa es que Christine se va de viaje a Paris – le contestó Meg

- ¿En serio?

- Si, así es – ahora decía Turrent

- Gracias. Dios existe – aclamaba Marisol mirando al techo, aunque de repente bajo la mirada preocupada – pero, ¿cómo se lo tomo Destler?

- No lo sé, no quiere hablar de eso – dijo Raoul también preocupado por su amigo

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el salón, no ha querido salir de ahí

- OH, gracias Turrent voy a verlo

Efectivamente adentro del salón estaba Erik, estaba sentado solo revisando unos papeles de quien sabe que eran.

- Buenos días Destler

- Hola – respondió el aunque al parecer sin muchas ganas de hacerlo

- Vaya, hoy no amaneciste muy bien que digamos

- Mhnmm

- Oye ¿es cierto que Daae se va a Paris?

- Así es, su padre tiene un importante negocio allá y ella lo va a acompañar para ir de compras

- Mmmm… ¿y por cuanto tiempo?

- Tres semanas

- ¡TRES SEMANAS! Vaya… - dijo Marisol asombrada, aunque luego se fijo en que al parecer a Erik no le hacia gracia el tiempo que la tipeja… digo Christine no iba a estar en México, lo cual hizo que Marisol sintiera un poco de arrepentimiento por haber sacado el tema, entonces se le ocurrió algo – oye Destler, te propongo algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Este fin de semana salgamos tú y yo

- ¿Perdón? – cuestiono Erik, confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar y de quien lo escuchaba - ¿Salir tú y yo?

- Si, vamos ¿qué dices?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Anda no seas así, además eso me ayudara a conocerte más y para poder agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a estudiar y que me llevaras a casa el otro día

- Es que, no se…

- Vamos ¿si?

Marisol insistía con una sonrisa y una mirada de suplica que Erik no podía pasar por alto, y después de tanto meditarlo al final dijo.

- Está bien

- Genial, entonces este sábado tú y yo nos vamos de paseo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡YAAAAAA! ¡AL FIN VOLVI! Lo sé, lo sé me tardé mucho y tengo toda la culpa, pero es difícil inspirarse con tantos problemas colgando de mi espalda, y todo por la mugre escuela, mugre clase de física, mugre profesor que algún día lo linchare vivo, siiiiiiiiiiiiii… ehh… ejem… lo siento, se me fue un poco las ideas. Bueno ahora Erik y Marisol tendrán una especie de "cita" ¿qué pasara? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran sus amigos? Queridos lectores, ustedes tienen la palabra, si alguien quiere ver a esos dos en algún lugar en especial o en alguna clase de situación en especial háganmelo saber en sus reviews y veré si pudo cumplirles a todos, se cuidan.

**FELICES FIESTAS.**

MarisolPhantom.


	8. La cita con Destler: Parte 1

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 8 La cita con Destler: Parte 1

En el capítulo anterior…

- Oye ¿es cierto que Daae se va a Paris?

- Así es, su padre tiene un importante negocio allá y ella lo va a acompañar para ir de compras

- Mmm...… ¿y por cuanto tiempo?

- Tres semanas

- ¡TRES SEMANAS! Vaya… - dijo Marisol asombrada, aunque luego se fijo en que al parecer a Erik no le hacia gracia el tiempo que la tipeja… digo Christine no iba a estar en México, lo cual hizo que Marisol sintiera un poco de arrepentimiento por haber sacado el tema, entonces se le ocurrió algo – oye Destler, te propongo algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Este fin de semana salgamos tú y yo

- ¿Perdón? – cuestiono Erik, confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar y de quien lo escuchaba - ¿Salir tú y yo?

- Si, vamos ¿qué dices?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Anda no seas así, además eso me ayudara a conocerte más y para poder agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a estudiar y que me llevaras a casa el otro día

- Es que, no se…

- Vamos ¿si?

Marisol insistía con una sonrisa y una mirada de suplica que Erik no podía pasar por alto, y después de tanto meditarlo al final dijo.

- Está bien

- Genial, entonces este sábado tú y yo nos vamos de paseo

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

- ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? ¿Qué te llevó a querer salir de paseo conmigo?

- ¡Ah! Vamos Destler, no tiene nada de malo que te quiera conocer mejor

- ¿No acaso tú me odias?

- Bueno si, pero… pero… ¡OH cállate! Si no quieres salir conmigo solo dilo y punto final

- Está bien, no estoy diciendo que no quiera

- Entonces no te quejes, y… mejor ya me voy, me iré… a mi banca, adiós

Esa sin duda alguna fue una escena muy inusual entre ese par de muchachos, ese fue el pensamiento de Meg, Turrent y Raoul que espiaban desde la puerta.

- ¿Tendrán una cita? – preguntaba asombrada la joven

- No puedo creerlo, esto es único – decía Turrent

- No podemos perdernos de lo que suceda ese día – volvió a decir Meg

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó el joven Chagny

- Ir a espiarlos durante su cita, es obvio

- Meg, tiene razón, bueno esa será nuestra misión "Espiando a los tórtolos"

Durante todo el día y lo que siguió de semana la relación entre Marisol y Erik de repente se hizo más tranquila, no es que se hablaran amistosamente ni nada de eso, pero por lo menos ya no se insultaban, ni se gritaban mutuamente. Y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que eso se debía al hecho de que Christine estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Y sin más, llegó el sábado…

"_No puedo terminar de creer que hoy saldré con Destler, y por iniciativa mía, ¿Por qué lo hice? Aún no entiendo como fui capaz de proponerle a Destler que salgamos juntos y los dos SOLOS,_ _bueno, no es que me incomode estar con él a solas, ya lo he estado cuando fui a su casa a hacer ese trabajo en equipo, pero esto es diferente. ¡OH por Dios! Solo espero que este día no termine queriéndonos matar el uno al otro, de cualquier manera debo mantenerme tranquila, terminar de arreglarme y esperarlo. A ver… ya es medio día y el dijo que vendría a las dos de la tarde por mi, es decir tengo dos horas y también debo rogar porque ni Anny ni Demian se enteren de esto, en especial Demian porque provocaría una gran pelea"_

Dos horas después Marisol ya estaba lista para salir, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa color violeta con manga ¾, el cabello suelto y planchado y unos zapatos de tacón pequeño también de color violeta, su cara tenía un poco de maquillaje y con bolsa en mano se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla cuando sonó el "Toc… toc…"

- Hola Destler, vaya si que eres puntual

Ese día Erik como siempre vestía de negro, pero a diferencia de otras veces que usaba su traje todo formal, ahora solo usaba unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca cuyo cuello sobresalía de su suéter negro cerrado con cuello en forma de "V" y zapatos negros.

- No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente

- Eso es bueno, en fin andando

- Vamos

Ya solo era cosa de atravesar el jardín de la vecindad para salir y dirigirse al Mercedes de Erik.

"_Ya casi salimos de la vecindad sin que nadie se entere"_ cuando a medio camino una voz muy conocida por Marisol la detuvo.

- ¿Marisol?

"_Maldita suerte la mía…"_

- Ho-hola Anny

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas y acompañada de Destler?

- Pues… este… ¿cómo te lo explico? Digamos que quede de salir de paseo con él hoy

- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

- No me grites así…

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? No puedes salir con Destler

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¿No es acaso tu enemigo?

- Pues si, pero…

- Además, imagínate la que se va armar si Demian se entera

- Créeme cuando te digo que estoy conciente de eso, pero por favor, ayúdame para que Demian no se entere, ¡por favor! -

- (Suspiro) Está bien, te cubriré diciéndole que fuiste a casa de un compañero a hacer un trabajo

- ¡Muchas gracias Anny! Eres la mejor

- Pero en cuanto regreses me tienes que contar bien de que se trata todo esto, ¿lo has entendido? – dijo Anny de manera amenazadora apuntando a Marisol

- De… de acuerdo

- Bien, pues mejor ya váyanse antes de que Demian regrese, ya que solo fue a ver si había mucha gente en el local de videojuegos

- ¿Van a ir a jugar?

- Si no hay mucha gente, si

- Ah bueno, espero que esta vez le ganes

- Si, yo también lo espero

- ¿Qué tanto estas haciendo que te tardas demasiado? – preguntó Erik quien había vuelto al ver que su acompañante tardaba mucho – ah, pero si es la traumada videojugadora

- Hola Destler, a mi también me da gusto verte

- ¿Y quién dijo que a mi me da gusto verte?

Pensamientos de Anny:

"_Pedazo de idiota…"_

Pero Marisol, al ver que ya no faltaba mucho para que a Anny se le ocurriera matar a golpes a su compañero de clases, prefirió intervenir.

- Bueno, mejor ya nos vamos Destler

- Si, está bien, hasta luego traumada

- Hasta luego idiota

Ya para cuando Erik estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Marisol dijo:

- No le hagas caso

- Da igual, es un idiota

- Jeje, bueno bye bee

- Bye

Después de eso Marisol comenzó a seguir a Erik hasta la calle donde estaba estacionado el Mercedes, y como el caballero que es Erik le abrió la puerta a su compañera para después ocupar su puesto en el asiento del conductor e irse de una buena vez.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – preguntó Erik

- Ahh… pues… - _"No sé" - _¿a dónde generalmente vas con Daae?

- Al centro comercial, a Angelpolis

- Bueno pues vayamos allá

- De acuerdo

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso, aunque no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era relajante, tal vez un poco de paz antes de todo lo que les esperaba por el resto del día, o eso imaginaba Marisol. Ya estaban muy cerca del centro comercial y fue cuando Marisol se dio cuenta de que era una zona que ella no frecuentaba, de hecho la única vez que había ido hasta allá era porque cerca se encontraba la casa de Erik.

"_Odio venir a lugares en los que no se como moverme"_

Una vez ya en la entrada del centro comercial Erik tomo su boleto de estacionamiento y se quedo cerca de la puerta de una de las tantas tiendas que había por ahí y una vez más se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Marisol, quien veía todo de manera curiosa y mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento para llegar a la puerta dijo:

- Este lugar es grande

- En realidad no tanto, en el D. F. (capital de México) hay centros comerciales más grandes, uno en especial que es de tres pisos y es enorme que en un día es difícil que recorras todas las tiendas

- Vaya, ¿ya has ido allá?

- Si, algunas veces he ido con mi familia, y otras con Christine

- Ahh…

Una vez en la entrada de nueva cuenta Marisol se quedaba viendo embobada la tienda, ya que era enorme y con muchos artículos que de seguro eran muy caros, pero bueno, simplemente se dedico a seguir a Erik quien al parecer ya tenía determinado a donde quería ir, porque directamente se fue hacía las escaleras eléctricas para ir al segundo piso e ir hacía la sección de libros.

"_Si que este lugar es grande, a pesar de que Destler diga que no, en fin al menos puedo decir que hoy compartimos un gusto. ¡Ver libros!"_

Cada uno estaba absorto viendo diferentes libros, ya sea porque se interesaron en el título o en el nombre del autor hasta que al fin Erik encontró uno que le intereso, después volteo a ver a su acompañante quien al parecer también encontró un libro de su interés, pero había un pequeñísimo problema.

"_No podía esperar menos de este lugar, hasta los libros son muy caros, no puedo pagar esto" _pensaba Marisol, quien tan metida estaba en su dialogo interno que no se había fijado en que Erik se le acerco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah nada Destler, solo veía este libro

- ¿Lo vas a comprar?

- No creo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque este precio es algo excesivo para mi, no puedo pagar seiscientos pesos por un libro, mejor lo buscare en otro lado

Al escuchar eso, la expresión del joven Destler se torno pensativa y después de unos segundos le arrebato el libro a Marisol e inmediatamente se dirigió a la caja junto con su libro a pagarlos, claro con su tarjeta de crédito.

- Gracias por su compra – dijo la señorita encargada de los libros mientras le entregaba a Erik los libros en una bolsa engrapada al ticket de compra

- Destler, pero ¿qué hiciste?

- Compre los libros, cuando salgamos te daré el tuyo

- Pero, eso no era necesario, bueno de cualquier forma gracias, en cuanto pueda te pagare los seiscientos pesos

- Eso no es necesario

- Pero me sentiré mal por eso

- Tómalo como un regalo si quieres, porque te informo que no compre el libro con la intención de que me debas algo

Ese comentario, definitivamente sorprendió a Marisol hasta el punto de hacerla sonrojar un poco.

- Ah… pues, gracias Destler

- Ven vamos a otro lado

- Aja…

"_¿Destler acaba de ser amable… conmigo? Esto es nuevo, bueno eso no es cierto, ya ha sido amable conmigo en otras ocasiones, como cuando me ayudo a estudiar y me llevo a casa sin tomar en cuenta que vivimos en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, pero esto en cierta forma lo siento diferente, no sé ni yo misma se que intento entender, ¿y por qué me puse colorada? esto ya es muy extraño"_

Y mientras Marisol seguía con su pequeño debate mental, tres singulares personajes seguían muy de cerca sus pasos, y eran nada más y nada menos que Meg, Turrent y Raoul, quienes venían siguiendo a Erik desde que este salio de su casa, no iban a perderse tal acontecimiento tan maravilloso en la historia.

- ¿Vieron lo que yo? – preguntó Meg escondida detrás de unas plantas que había en la esquina

- ¿Qué Erik le compro un libro a su supuesta enemiga? – dijo Turrent quien estaba en unos sillones supuestamente leyendo para ocultar su rostro

- Exactamente

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó estaba vez Raoul que fingía ver la ropa deportiva que estaba al lado

- Vamos tras ellos – volvió a decir Meg antes de abandonar su escondite y ser seguida por los otros dos 

Al parecer el objetivo de Erik era el ir a otra tienda, porque se dirigía hacía la salida que conectaba con el resto del lugar, Marisol lo seguía a una distancia moderada cuando de repente apareció ante ellos una señorita que por su uniforme se veía claramente que trabajaba ahí.

- Joven Destler que bueno es tenerlo aquí nuevamente ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, gracias – respondió Erik con respeto, pero de manera cortante

- Que bueno ¿y la señorita Daae no lo acompaño?

- No, ella salio de viaje

"_¿Y ésta por qué le habla tan familiarmente a Destler?"_

- Oh, ya veo, bueno esperemos que vuelva pronto, ¿es su acompañante? – preguntó mirando a Marisol

- Así es

- Mhmnm señorita ¿qué tal si me acompaña para mostrarle la última mercancía de perfumes que nos llego?

- ¿Eh? Ah no, no creo que eso sea…

- Vamos, no se apene, venga por acá – dijo esa señorita antes de tomar a Marisol por el brazo y jalarla a otra sección de la tienda donde Erik no escuchara

- Pero ¿A dónde me lleva?

- Aquí está bien, siempre y cuando ese no nos escuche

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Escúchame bien, yo soy amiga de Christine y no permitiré que tú le bajes al novio cuando ella no esta

- ¿De qué me estas hablando?

- Más te vale mantenerte alejada de ese tipo, ya que la única merecedora de la fortuna de ese idiota deforme es Christine Daae y no dejare que alguien sin clase que se nota por como viste se acerque a él

"_Pero que…"_

- Óyeme bien, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablar así de Destler y de mí? Y ¿qué es eso de que la merecedora de la fortuna de él es esa niña boba de Daae?

- Escucha…

- No, escucha tú, tal vez Destler no sea la persona más agradable del mundo por el pésimo carácter que tiene, pero él es una buena persona que merece algo mejor que la idiota que tiene por novia, y veo que al igual que ella tú eres igual de idiota y hueca, porque si crees que se valora a las personas por el número de ceros en su cuenta bancaria solo puedo decirte que me das pena

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Tú, pequeña pobretona sin clase

- Mira que sino te he agarrado del cabello para arrastrarte es porque en serio me estoy conteniendo de ponerte en vergüenza

En ese momento aparecieron de nueva cuenta Turrent, Meg y Raoul que se quedaron viendo la pelea entre la vendedora y Marisol.

- Esa vendedora es amiga de Christine ¿no es así? – preguntó Turrent

- Así es – respondió Meg – no se lo que le esta diciendo a Marisol, pero no ha de ser nada bueno

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

- No sé Turrent, déjame pensar… - en ese momento Meg se fijo en Raoul que estaba distraído viéndose en su espejo de bolsillo que siempre lleva consigo sonriendo y arreglándose el cabello - ¡Lo tengo! Oye Raoul…

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Te enteraste de que hay una oferta en productos para el cabello?

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde? ¿DÓNDE?

- No lo sé con exactitud, ¿por qué no vas con esa vendedora y se lo preguntas? – comentó Meg de lo más inocente señalando a la vendedora que peleaba con Marisol

- Siiiiii, ya voy – dijo Raoul entusiasta antes de prácticamente lanzarse sobre la vendedora mientras gritaba – OFERTA DE PRODUCTOS PARA EL CABELLO, DÍGAME DONDE ESTA ESA OFERTA

- ¿Qué? – se preguntaba la vendedora confundida por esos gritos y al ver a Raoul lanzarse sobre ella solo puso gritar aterrorizada - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, puesto que Raoul cayó sobre ella dejándola inconsciente, y al ver todo eso Marisol estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Eh?

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Erik acercándose.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Ah… si, claro

- Pues andando – respondió el joven Destler antes de encaminarse a la salida de la tienda

Marisol lo empezó a seguir, solo para no perderse en ese lugar, pero no dejaba de admirar todas las tiendas por las que iban pasando.

"_Vaya, si que es muy bonito este lugar me pregunto a donde vamos ahora"_

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos Destler?

- A la tienda de discos

- Ah ok

- ¿Ya te cansaste?

- No, para nada

Ya después de eso no volvieron a conversar, solo caminaron hasta llegar a la mitad de la plaza donde se encontraba la comida rápida y a un lado una enorme tienda de color azul con toques plateados, y al entrar Marisol pudo ver que no solo había discos, sino también películas y hasta ropa.

- Vaya, que bonita tienda

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si, es enorme y llena de cosas muy variadas

Lo que no sabían es que seguían siendo seguidos por sus tres locos amigos, que al ver que ahora entraban a la tienda de discos rápidamente empezaban a formular un plan.

- Muy bien, Meg tú ve a la sección de discos – dijo Turrent

- De acuerdo

- Mientras que yo iré a la sección de clásicos

- ¿Y yo Turrent, y yo? – preguntaba Raoul todo ilusionado con estrellitas en los ojos mientras cargaba una bolsa llena de productos para el cabello, ansioso de que le asignaran su misión

- Y tú Raoul…

- ¿Si, si?

- Ve al café a comer un pastel

Y con resignación Raoul se fue al café a comer un pastel, mientras hablaba con el reflejo de su espejo de bolsillo con un tono triste y lastimero.

- Sabes, dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante

Pero fuera de eso. La tienda de discos estaba dividida por secciones, la música clasificada por género y de manera alfabética, al igual que las películas. La ropa consistía más que nada en playeras con estampados de diferentes grupos musicales, y también vendían varios cuadernos con partituras de musicales para diversos instrumentos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Marisol fue una sección de la tienda exclusivamente dedicada a música clásica. Hasta era como otro tienda, ya que tenía una puerta de acceso y hasta era de otro color, un amarillo oscuro con un gran letrero _"Classic"_ en letras doradas y cursivas arriba de la puerta, con interés vio que Erik entró ahí, así que lo siguió. Al entrar Marisol noto que también había muchos DVD´s de diversas Óperas, Ballets, y Musicales, y al parecer Erik estaba muy concentrado viendo la caja de una película.

- ¿Qué es eso?

En vez de contestar, Erik le enseño la película y se trataba de la de **"SWEENEY TODD El Barbero Demoníaco de la calle Fleet"** (N/A: Que lindo título ¿verdad) la cual tenía como actor principal a Johnny Depp y la portada consistía en un escenario oscuro con una ventana al fondo enseñando un día nublado y junto a esta una silla con forro rojo en el rincón y en el centro estaba Johnny Depp de perfil mirando hacía el frente con un atuendo y aspecto tétrico sosteniendo en su mano derecha una navaja de plata, y aparte detrás de él estaba una mujer con aspecto pálido con un vestido negro y con toques rojos mirando sobre el hombro de Johnny.

- ¡Guau! Se ve que es una película de terror y/o suspenso

- Lo es, y aparte es un musical

- ¿En serio? Eso solo la hace muy interesante

- ¿Tú crees?

- SIP, ¿la vas a comprar?

- No lo sé, aunque la compre no tengo con quien verla

"_Porque no creo que Ayesha este en edad de ver esto" (_N/A: ¡Eh! El primer pensamiento de Erik)

- Si quieres la puedo ver contigo

Eso de repente saco a Erik de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Eso, si quieres veo la película contigo, se ve que esta muy interesante y me entraron ganas de verla, así que ¿qué dices? – preguntaba Marisol ansiosa, realmente quería ver la película, sin importar que fuera en compañía de Destler. Por otro lado Erik estaba estupefacto ante esto, ya se le hacía raro que Marisol quisiera ir de paseo con él, pero ahora se le hacía extraño esto. Por un momento se pregunto si ella estaba tramando algo.

"_Después de todo ella me odia, no sería extraño que quisiera hacer algo que me perjudicara, pero ¿de qué manera me afecta que allá ido de paseo conmigo? Desde donde lo veo ella es la única que se perjudica, ya que yo pensaba que no soportaba mi compañía y si ve la película conmigo sería en mi casa, igual no veo que me afecte en nada, esto se esta poniendo raro"_

- ¿Qué respondes Destler?

"_Pero que estoy pensando, se que ella esta loca, pero nunca haría algo para perjudicarme sin haberla provocado, es cierto ya estoy pensando en idioteces"_

- Bueno esta bien, la podemos ver mañana en mi casa

- Que genial, esta bien mañana en tu casa

Y mientras ellos terminaban de hacer sus planeas para el día siguiente, un curioso oyente se quedaba petrificado, claro hablamos de Turrent.

"_¿Qué mañana se reunirán en la mansión Destler para ver una película? ¿JUNTOS? Veo que van progresando muy bien ellos solos" _

Después de tener ese pensamiento, Turrent salio de su escondite para ir en busca de Meg y contarle los acontecimientos más recientes, pero cuando la fue a buscar en el puesto que le correspondía ella… no estaba.

- ¿Y Meg? ¿A dónde se metió?

Al no dar con ella decidió que lo mejor era sacar el celular y llamarla.

Bip… bip… bip…

- ¿Bueno?

- Meg, ¿dónde estas?

- Estoy aquí enfrente, en la tienda Zara

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y se puede saber qué haces ahí?

- Es que vi un letrero de que toda la mercancía estaba en oferta y pues no pude contener mi compradora compulsiva interior y vine a ver que encontraba

- Meg, por estar en tus tonterías ya no te enteraste

- ¿Sucedió algo nuevo?

- Si, pero te habrías enterado ¡si hubieras estado en tu puesto!

- Bueno ya perdón

- (Suspiro) Esta bien, bueno ve al café donde esta Raoul y ahí les contaré todo

- ¡OK!

Ya en la cafetería….

- Bueno ¿qué paso ahora Turrent? – preguntó Meg a la vez que se sentaba y dejaba al lado sus bolsas de compras

- ¿Paso algo interesante?

- Pues verán, lo que pasa es que me entere de que mañana Marisol irá a la casa de Erik a ver una película SOLOS

- ¡Ah! No… ¿en serio? Que emocionante – exclamaba Meg

- ¿Qué película?

- Una que se llama Sweeney Todd

- Ahhh creo que es de terror o algo así – dijo Raoul

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos Turrent?

- Pues por ahora seguirlos vigilando, mañana ya correrá por la cuenta de esos dos

- Entiendo, hay que darles tiempo a solas – dijo Meg muy interesada en como van evolucionando las cosas

- Exacto

Bueno, dejemos a estos tres por el momento, volvamos con la "cita" de Erik y Marisol.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos Destler?

- Pues… tengo un poco de hambre

- Ahí que buena idea, vayamos por algo de comer

La idea de comer para Marisol era ir a la comida rápida y ahí a ver que encontraban para saciar el hambre, pero al parecer los planes de Erik eran otros.

- Ven hay que ir a la salida

- ¿A la salida? Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque sino no vamos a poder salir, y menos ir a comer

- Pues ¿a dónde vamos a comer?

- Ya lo veras

- Ok, te sigo Destler

Ya una vez afuera de la plaza Erik se dirigió a un local con cara de restaurante que arriba de la puerta tenía un letrero de fondo rojo y con letras blancas que decían **"La Mansión".**

"_Vaya, se ve que es muy elegante, espero que no sea tan caro como aparenta".___

Al entrar había una señorita vestida con saco y falda azul marino que les dio la bienvenida.

- Buenas tardes ¿tienes reservación?

- Si, a nombre de Erik Destler

- Muy bien, veamos… - dijo la señorita a la vez que revisaba una carpeta que llevaba las reservaciones – ah si, aquí esta pasen por aquí por favor

Inmediatamente la señorita empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Erik mientras que Marisol iba también caminando y admiraba todo el lugar, hasta que llegaron a una mesa para dos personas.

- Aquí tienen su mesa, en un momento se les tomara la orden – indicaba la señorita mientras Erik le corría la silla a Marisol y después también tomaba asiento para leer la carta.

"_Vaya este lugar se ve bastante elegante, bueno tomando en cuenta con quien estoy que más podía esperar, a ver la carta… ¿QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿Ciento cincuenta pesos solo por una sopa? Esto es un robo, ni loca pagaría esta clase de precios" _seguía Marisol con sus discusiones mentales mientras veía la carta, y luego volteo a ver a Erik, quien no expresaba nada, solo leía igualmente la carta _"Al parecer eso no le incomoda a Destler, ah pero que estoy diciendo, este hombre es rico que más le da estos precios, aunque déjenme decirles que con esto como por cinco días en la cocina económica incluyendo la sopa, plato fuerte, postre y agua de sabor, y aquí todo eso solo sirve para una vil sopa"_

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – preguntó Erik sacando de sus pensamientos a Marisol, aunque sin verla, aún tenía la vista en la carta

- Eh, este pues… no se si vaya a ordenar algo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estos precios para mi son algo excesivos, y no tengo tanto dinero

- Ese no es problema, ya que yo invito

- Eres muy amable Destler, en serio – _"Y nunca pensé llegar a decirte eso"_ – pero no me parece correcto que tu pagues todo, ya que a mi siempre me gusta pagar mi parte

- Vamos no digas tonterías – decía Erik ahora si viendo a Marisol – lastimarías mi orgullo sino me dejaras pagar tu parte

- Pero…

- Sin pero alguno, si tanto te preocupa lo que cuesta la comida entonces ordenare por ti para que no sepas ni lo que costara y así no hay problema

- Pero…

- Entonces no se hable más – sentenció el joven rico antes de quitarle a su acompañante la carta para que ya no la siguiera viendo y llamo a la camarera que vestía con un vestido negro junto con un delantal blanco.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mariela y yo los atenderé, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

- Si, por favor tráiganos dos platos de spaghetti a la boloñesa, dos platos de ensalada cesar, como plato fuerte dos órdenes de medallones de res al jerez y de postre para ella una copa de mousse de chocolate, ah se me olvidaba y de tomar a ella tráigale una naranjada con agua mineral y a mí una limonada fría

- En seguida señor – terminó de decir la camarera al terminar de anotar la orden y luego se fue

Todo paso tan rápido que Marisol aún seguía sin reaccionar.

- Pero…

- Ya párale con tu pero, sabes antes de que traigan la comida iré al sanitario a lavarme las manos y cuando vuelva espero que ya sepas decir otra palabra

Y cuando Marisol estaba sola en la mesa al fin pudo volver a la normalidad y lo único que pudo deducir fue:

- No tengo idea de que acaba de pasar

Minutos después volvió Erik, quien le dijo a Marisol que era su turno de irse a lavar las manos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo ella acató de inmediato la orden y al llegar al sanitario se quedo viendo en el espejo que estaba por encima de los lavabos.

"_Muy bien, sabía que hoy no sería un día normal, pero nunca creí que llegaría a este extremo ¿Destler invitándome a comer en un restaurante lujoso? De acuerdo se que es extraño, pero ni modo, a ver mejor me lavo las manos" _Marisol buscó el jabón que estaba en un contenedor pegado a la pared a los extremos de los lavabos, presiono el botón para que saliera y al verlo de color rojo lo acercó a su nariz _"Huele a cereza, que rico" _Y después de terminarse de lavar las manos se apresuro a regresar con Destler.

- ¿Ya volviste a la normalidad?

- Si, perdón por eso Destler, pero me desconcerté por unos instantes y es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares

- Está bien

Casi de inmediato llego la primera parte de la comida, primero las bebidas, luego el spaghetti el cual estaba delicioso a la opinión de Marisol, después la ensalada la cual al parecer era la favorita del joven Destler por la rapidez con la que se la comía y por su cara de satisfacción, después los medallones al jerez; que eran dos medallones pequeños de lomo de res con el vinagre de jerez encima para darle un sabor especial con un poco de puré de papa como guarnición y finalmente el mousse de chocolate para Marisol.

- ¡Esta delicioso! Este postre es único

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo Erik para luego volver a llamar a la camarera

- Si, señor

- Tráigame otro mousse de chocolate, pero para llevar y la cuenta por favor

- En seguida señor

- ¿Por qué no lo comes aquí?

- No es para mí, es para mi hermana

- Ah si, que tienes una hermana menor

- ¿Turrent o Meg te hablaron de ella?

- No en realidad, lo sé por el gran cuadro que tienes en tu sala con toda tu familia, se ve que es una niña muy linda

- Je, si lo es, ella es lo más importante para mí

Y al hablar de Ayesha, Marisol notó algo peculiar.

- Jeje

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Ah no, disculpa, eso solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Es solo que cuando hablas de tu hermana sonríes de una manera muy dulce

Eso sin duda dejo sin palabras a Erik, quien esperaba más bien alguna clase de burla, pero ante esto se sorprendió y termino sonrojándose un poco.

- Perdóname Destler, no era mi intención el incomodarte

- No… no pasa nada

- Sabes, me gustaría conocer a tu hermana

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, me da curiosidad ¿cómo se llama?

- Ayesha

- ¿Ayesha? Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Tiene seis años

- Es muy pequeña todavía, y le llevas muchos años

- Diez en total

En ese momento llego la camarera con el mousse para llevar y la cuenta que iba adentro de una pequeña carpeta de cuero negro.

- Aquí tiene su cuenta señor

- Gracias – Erik la abrió y al terminar de revisar que todo estuviera en orden sacó de su billetera su tarjeta de crédito y la puso dentro de la carpeta para entregársela a la camarera, quien se fue para hacer el pago

- ¿Lo pagas todo con tarjeta?

- Generalmente si

- ¿Y no tienes problemas con eso?

- No, ya que para eso la tengo

- Bueno si, pero…

Y una vez más llegó la camarera esta vez para devolverle la tarjeta a Erik junto con el baucher.

- Su tarjeta señor y solo firme aquí por favor – y en la mesa dejo el baucher y una pluma, la cual Erik tomo y dejo impresa su muy elegante firma que lleva sus iniciales – Eso es todo, gracias por su preferencia

Ya sin más que hacer Erik fue a la salida seguido por Marisol y fue ahí donde se encontraron con la señorita que los llevo a su mesa, quien les dijo.

- Hasta luego

- Hasta luego – se despidió Marisol y de nueva cuenta siguió a Erik hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto - ¿ya nos vamos?

- Pues creo que si, te llevare a tu casa y luego iré a la mía para darle esto – refiriéndose al mousse – a Ayesha

- De acuerdo

Una vez más el viaje en auto fue en silencio, pero igualmente no fue incomodo, y una vez ya en la vecindad Erik le abrió la puerta del auto a Marisol y le entrego el libro que le había comprado.

- Esto es tuyo

- Gracias Destler, y no solo por el libro, sino por todo el día, ya que para serte sincera creí que al regresar a casa solo nos terminaríamos matando el uno al otro

- La verdad es que yo pensé lo mismo, pero me alegro de que no haya sido así, y… bueno…

- ¿Si?

- También te doy las gracias, se que solo hiciste esto por el hecho de que Christine no esta, pero gracias por ir de paseo conmigo

- No fue nada, y tal vez ya enloquecí, pero, no me molestaría el volver a salir de paseo contigo

- Pues creo que ya enloquecimos los dos, porque a mi tampoco me molestaría

Después de haber dicho eso ambos muchachos solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que…

- ¡MARISOL!

- Ah, qué… qué – tartamudeaba ella del espanto que acaba de tener

- ¿Dónde has estado? – era Demian quien al verlos a esos dos tan cerca el uno del otro fue a ver que pasaba

- Ho… hola Demian

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Este… bueno, yo… en realidad, lo que paso fue que…

- Estaba conmigo – respondió Erik

"_Me lleva la… ¿por qué se tuvo que aparecer Demian? ¿Y por qué Destler le dijo eso? Ahora solo puedo esperar lo peor"_

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías con ella Destler?

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

- Anny me había dicho que habías ido con un compañero a hacer un trabajo de escuela – dijo Demian volviendo a dirigirse a Marisol

- Este…

- Y así fue, estaba conmigo para hacer un trabajo juntos

- ¿Y tú crees que me creo eso Destler?

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

- De entre todos sus compañeros ¿por qué serías tú su compañero de trabajo?

- Yo no le veo nada de malo, a demás te recuerdo que con anterioridad ya habíamos hecho Marisol y yo un trabajo juntos y me parece que eso no te había afectado

- Pero eso fue porque su maestra lo impuso así ¿o no?

- Así es, y en este caso fue igual – (N/A: Que manera tiene Erik para mentir ¿no creen? ¡XD!)

- ¿Es cierto eso Marisol? – cuestiono Demian una vez más, negándose a creer eso

- Si, es verdad – "_No puedo crees que le mienta yo a Demian" _– esta vez fue un trabajo acerca de los embarazos no deseados

- Ah, ya veo, pues está bien, ya terminaron su trabajo así que Marisol será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa

- Si, es cierto, bueno adiós Destler y gracias por traerme a casa

- No fue nada

Y antes de que pasara otra cosa Demian tomo a Marisol del brazo y casi la arrastro de regreso a su casa, claro sin antes ver con mucho odio a Erik, quien solo los seguía con la mirada para luego abordar su auto e irse.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa Demian? No tenías porque ser tan descortés con Destler, él no hizo nada malo

- Me extraña que después de haber tenido bastantes pleitos con él ahora no te moleste en lo más mínimo estar cerca de él

- Bueno si, pero solo fue por un trabajo, además de que me trajo a casa y eso fue bastante bueno de su parte ¿no crees?

- Solo quiero que no termines siendo muy cercana a él

- Está bien, de acuerdo, pero ya suéltame por favor

- Lo siento – decía Demian antes de soltarla

- Bien, me iré a casa, te veré después

- De acuerdo – asintió él antes de ver a su mejor amiga retirarse con una mirada llena de preocupación

Una vez que Marisol había entrado a su casa el timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar y se dio prisa a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy yo

- Hola Destler, ¿qué pasa?

- Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas con tu amiguito ese – hablaba Erik desde su celular estacionado a unas cuantas calles de la vecindad

- No, no te preocupes, es solo que Demian es muy sobreprotector

- Bueno, te llamaba para confirmar lo de mañana

- Ah si, que quede de ir a tu casa mañana, si está bien ¿a qué hora llego?

- ¿Como al medio día te parece bien?

- Perfecto, entonces a las doce en tu casa

- Muy bien, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Y ambos colgaron.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡YA VOLVÍ! Después de mucho tiempo aquí tienen la actualización, que resulto ser larguita ¿no creen? Bueno ahora solo falta a ver que pasa el domingo en casa de Erik, por favor sigan pendientes del fic y dejen reviews.

Bye bee.


	9. La cita con Destler: Parte 2

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 9 La cita con Destler: Parte 2

En el capítulo anterior…

- ¿Diga?

- Soy yo

- Hola Destler, ¿qué pasa?

- Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas con tu amiguito ese – hablaba Erik desde su celular estacionado a unas cuantas calles de la vecindad

- No, no te preocupes, es solo que Demian es muy sobre protector

- Bueno, te llamaba para confirmar lo de mañana

- Ah si, que quede de ir a tu casa mañana, si está bien ¿a qué hora llego?

- ¿Como al medio día te parece bien?

- Perfecto, entonces a las doce en tu casa

- Muy bien, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Y ambos colgaron.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

- Bien, habla de una vez

- ¿De qué estas hablando Anny?

- No te hagas, me prometiste que me contarías todo con detalles, así que ¿por qué saliste hoy con Destler?

Ahora que Marisol había vuelto a casa y estaba en su habitación no falto mucho para que Anny llegara a hacer acto de presencia, lista para interrogar.

- (Suspiro) Si no hay más remedio, veras lo que pasa es que Daae se fue de viaje por tres semanas a Paris

- ¿En serio? Ahí que bueno

- Si, lo mismo opino yo, pero a Destler no le gusta mucho eso, cuando me lo dijeron me preocupe mucho por como se lo había tomado y aunque se veía serio igual que siempre era obvio que estaba triste, ya que aunque sea una idiota Daae al final de cuenta es su novia

- Mmhnm, ¿y luego?

- Pues me dio algo de pena verlo así, y le propuse salir de paseo con él y al principio él no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero lo logre convencer

- ¿Y?

- Y eso es todo

- ¿Nada más? Creí que sería algo más interesante

- ¿Pues qué era lo que te esperabas?

- No sé, pero si algo más entretenido

- ¿Qué soy tu payasito o qué te pasa?

- Bueno ya no te enojes, y dime ¿volverás a salir con Destler?

- Mañana quede de ir a su casa a ver una película

- Ah, ¿y lo sabe Demian?

- Nop, y por eso me tendrás que cubrir

- Pues ya que, ¿qué debo de hacer?

- Primero dime ¿mañana vas a salir?

- Si, mi mamá quiere que vaya a comprar con ella algo de despensa, pero como tiene algo que hacer temprano nos quedamos de ver en el mercado a las 11:30

- Perfecto, me iré contigo así Demian creerá que estuve contigo y tu mamá todo el día, cuando llegues con tu mamá yo ya me iré por mi lado

- De acuerdo, así quedamos entonces, pero ¿no sería mejor decirle todo a Demian? A veces actúa como un idiota, pero no es estúpido él sabrá entender

- No creo, no es que no confíe en él, pero no quiero que termine peleándose con Destler, además sospecho que esto solo es temporal

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que cuando Daae regrese todo volverá a la normalidad

- Oh, entiendo

- Entonces así quedamos

- Sipi

Al día siguiente una vez más Marisol estaba alistándose para salir, solo que esta vez a la residencia Destler donde la estaba esperando Erik para poder ver la película juntos.

"_Muy bien, de nueva cuenta voy a salir con Destler, aunque más bien solo iré a ver una película a su casa, ja que chistoso que ahora vaya a su casa solo porque si y no por alguna obligación escolar, bueno me alegro que al menos ahora nos llevemos un poco mejor, eso es mejor a que nos estemos queriendo matar el uno al otro, mmmm… aunque a él le duela mucho creo que todo esto se debe a que la lagartija de Daae esta muy, muy lejos de aquí, en fin cuando ella regrese lo más seguro es que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes, así que mejor disfruto el poco tiempo que puedo tener a Destler como amigo"_

Una vez arreglada con un pantalón de mezclilla pero esta vez negro, una blusa roja y zapatos negros, con el cabello recogido en una coleta Marisol se decidió a irse de una vez. Afuera de su casa estaba Anny esperándola.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Anny

- Si, ¿dónde esta Demian?

- ¿Me buscaban? – al parecer él estaba cerca y escucho a Marisol nombrarlo

- Ah, hola Demian, si quería saber donde estabas

- Por ahí, ¿van a salir?

- Si, mi mamá y yo iremos a comprar despensa y Marisol nos acompañara

- Ya veo, bueno que se diviertan yo tengo que ayudar hoy a mi mamá con la limpieza de la casa

- ¿Acaso te portaste mal y ahora te castigan?

- Jaja… muy graciosa Anny, no lo que pasa es que a mi mamá se le metió la idea de querer pasar más tiempo conmigo y al parecer la única manera para hacerlo que se le ocurrió fue poniéndome a limpiar con ella

- Pues esta bien ¿no? – decía Marisol

- Si tú lo dices… - aunque al parecer Demian no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos, mi mamá nos espera

- Si, es cierto, adiós Demian que te vaya bien limpiando

- Adiós

Después de aparentar el que Marisol iba al mercado junto con Anny las dos salieron de prisa, para llegar a tiempo a donde acordaron verse con la mamá de Anny y que Marisol tuviera tiempo de irse y no llegar demasiado tarde a su compromiso.

"_Ya casi llego, (suspiro) que bueno que salimos temprano, así a lo mucho solo tendré cinco minutos de demora"_

Estando ya una vez más frente a la gran mansión de la familia Destler, Marisol toco el timbre como la vez pasada y una vez más fue recibida por el mayordomo.

- ¿Si, que desea?

- Buenas tardes vengo a ver a Erik Destler

- Ah si, eres la jovencita de la vez pasada ¿no es así?

- Si, así es

- Bien, pase el joven bajara en unos minutos

- Muchas gracias – una vez más Marisol esperaba pacientemente en la sala

"_GUAU, no importa cuantas veces la vea, esta casa siempre me impresiona, y es que… es tan grande que hasta me da miedo"_

- Ya llegaste – de repente dijo Erik quien iba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con su acompañante y como siempre vestido impecablemente de negro, aunque esta vez solo de negro eran los pantalones y los zapatos, ya que su camisa de manga larga era blanca y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados

- Si, perdona la tardanza

- No importa, lo importante es que llegaras

- Claro, no te dejaría plantado entonces ¿vemos la película?

- Si, la veremos en mi cuarto, pero antes vayamos a la cocina por algo de comida

- Oh si, botana eso me parece bien

Erik empezó a caminar cruzando la sala y el comedor hasta la cocina, que era una gran habitación de color blanco, con alacenas del mismo color y una estufa color negra, el refrigerador estaba junto a la puerta y en unos anaqueles se encontraba un horno de microondas y en el centro de toda la habitación había una mesa rectangular también blanca con cuatro sillas a su alrededor.

- Bonita cocina Destler

- Gracias – respondía Erik antes de abrir el refrigerador mostrando que estaba repleto de comida, bebidas, y muchos postres.

- Como que a alguien le gusta mucho lo dulce ¿no? – decía Marisol de manera burlona al echarle un vistazo al refrigerador y su contenido

- A mi hermana, le gusta todo tipo de postres, en especial los que tienen chocolate

- ¿Y a quién no?

- De cualquier manera puedes tomar lo que quieras, creo que también hay más comida en la alacena

- ¿Y no comeremos palomitas? Porque es un crimen para mí ver una película sin palomitas ¿sabes?

- Si eso quieres, mira aquí hay paquetes de palomitas

- A ver… - y mientras Marisol revisaba los diferentes sobres, Erik buscaba algo de tomar – hay de mantequilla, naturales ¿tú de qué quieres?

- Realmente me da igual, elige lo que más te guste

- ¿Entonces podemos comer estas? – preguntó Marisol inocentemente mostrándole a Erik un paquete rectangular pequeño de color café

- ¿Eh? ¿Palomitas con caramelo? – (N/A: ¿Anny qué opinas? XD)

- Si, por favor son mis favoritas

- Está bien, pero no se como ponerles el caramelo

- No te preocupes por eso, yo las preparo, Anny me enseño a hacerlo, mira primero haces las palomitas – así que saco el paquete de palomitas del paquete y lo metió al microondas para luego presionar el botón que decía "Popcorn" y el botón "Start" - y esperas a que estén listas para luego derretir el caramelo, el cual lo pones en un traste chiquito de cristal

- ¿Así como este? – preguntó con el traste de cristal en una mano

- Exacto, así como ese – _"¿Y a qué hora lo saco?" _– bueno entonces ya que estén las palomitas las sacas y las abres para que se enfríen un poquito, luego metes el traste de cristal al microondas con el caramelo por unos… quinces segundos, finalmente pones las palomitas en un bol ya sea de cristal o plástico

- ¿Así como este? – volvió a preguntar Erik ahora con un bol de plástico color rojo en ambas manos

- Exacto, así como ese – _"En serio, ¿a qué hora lo saco?" _– y solo le agregas el caramelo a tu gusto una vez derretido y listo

- Vaya… pues realmente no es tan complicado, ten toma – decía Erik entregándole aparte un bolsa de papas fritas y otra de chocolates (N/A: Palomitas con caramelo hechas al estilo de Anny XD)

- Eh, mucho dulce

- Y tu bebida – dijo entregándole una coca cola en lata

- ¡Eh! Mi pequeña adicción, gracias Destler

- De nada, bueno ¿vas a querer otra cosa?

- No, supongo que con las palomitas, los chocolates, las papas fritas y los refrescos tengo más que suficiente

- Está bien, de cualquier manera tengo más en el mini-bar de mi cuarto

- Ah, si es cierto, tienes una de esas cosas ¿y que guardas ahí?

- Pues principalmente refrescos o botellas de agua, aunque también tiene dulces y botellas de jugo para Ayesha cuando esta en mi cuarto

- OH, entiendo en fin vayamos a ver la película

- De acuerdo

Una vez ya estando en la habitación, Erik se dispuso a poner la película en el reproductor de DVD, mientras que Marisol volvía a admirar la habitación de su compañero de clases, como la televisión estaba frente a la gran cama Marisol fue hacía ella y se sentó en el lado derecho recargándose en la cabecera estando lo suficientemente erguida como para poder comer y beber sin dificultad. Y en ese momento volteo hacía una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama y en ella había algo que Marisol no había visto cuando estuvo en esa casa la primera vez.

- Muy bien, ya esta

- Oye, Destler

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Ella es tu hermana?

- ¿Eh? – ante esta pregunta que lo dejo desconcertado volteo hacía donde estaba Marisol y noto el portarretratos que ella sostenía en su mano izquierda

En la foto estaba una sonriente Ayesha con un vestido floreado color naranja y un sombrero a juego, y en sus manos estaba un oso de peluche de color blanco con un moño rojo atado al cuello.

- Si, ella es Ayesha

- ¡Ah! Que linda se ve, tiene una carita muy tierna

- Je, eso es cierto, bueno ya esta todo listo para que podamos ver la película

- OK – después de poner el portarretratos donde lo encontró de nueva cuenta Marisol se acomodo y se quedaba viendo como Erik también tomaba asiento en la cama y miraba directamente hacía la pantalla de plasma

"_Esto si que es todo un cambio, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos semanas que iba a estar de lo más cómoda en la compañía de Destler y más en SU casa creo que le hubiera partido la cara a ese alguien, pero mírennos ahora, sin peleas, ni disgustos, sino de lo más cómodos los dos en su cama… esperen, eso sonó mal. ¡Marisol deja de pensar en idioteces y concéntrate en la película, mira que si Destler te descubre pensando en esas cosas se acabara esta amistad naciente!"_

Y ya en un intento de concentrarse en la televisión noto que Erik le ponía **"Iniciar Película"** en el menú. Las primeras imágenes eran bastantes sombrías con una música de fondo tranquila, pero algo escalofriante. Primero que nada salían los nombres de actores como: Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Alan Rickman, (N/A: ¡VIVA ALAN RICKMAN! Je, perdón trauma personal XD) entre otros y el nombre del director, que es Tim Burton.

Los minutos ibas pasando y la película mantenía a los dos muchachos en silencio por estar atentos a cualquier clase de suceso. Desde las escenas escabrosas y con canciones cuyas letras trataban de venganza y de vidas arruinadas como la de Sweeney Todd antes llamado Benjamin Barker, su esposa Lucy y su hija Johanna por un juez de nombre Turpin y su secuaz Beadle Bamford. Hasta escenas de amor entre Johanna y un marinero de nombre Anthony, a la vez que se mostraban los intentos de una mujer que era la Sra. Lovett por querer estar al lado de Sweeney y casarse con él. Y no podían faltar las escenas escabrosas al ver como Sweeney mataba a varios hombres con sus navajas de plata para luego usar su carne en pasteles hechos por la Sra. Lovett. Rápidamente pasaron los ciento diecisiete minutos que dura la película y tanto las palomitas, como las frituras y chocolates fueron devorados.

- Vaya, que película ¿no crees Destler?

- Si, admito que estuvo muy entretenida

- Si, a mi también me gusto, en especial las canciones, adoro cuando son musicales

- Opino lo mismo, la canción que más me gusto fue la de "No Place Like London"1

- A mi me gusto la de "Epiphany"2 me gusto el ritmo, aunque la canción donde se narra la historia del barbero y su esposa también me gusto mucho

Durante un buen rato siguieron comentando acerca de la película, que si esta canción les gusto, que si esta escena estuvo muy escalofriante, que si este actor interpreto muy bien su papel, que si la sangre era color rojo Ketchup, etc. Hasta que sin darse cuenta ya eran las 3:30 PM.

- ¿Sabes Destler? Tengo hambre

- ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre con todas las frituras, chocolates y palomitas que te comiste?

- Pues, aunque no lo creas tengo hambre

- Igual tengo un poco de hambre, ¿pedimos una pizza?

- ¿Qué sea hawaiana?

- Por supuesto

- Entonces, claro que si

Después de llamar a la pizzería, Erik se reunió de nuevo con Marisol quien veía muy interesada todos los libros que tenía Erik en su repisa.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?

- Solo veo tus libros, sabes me agrada el hecho de que compartamos el gusto por la lectura

- ¡Ah, si! ¿Y qué paso con el libro de ayer?

- Ya lo comencé a leer y me gusto mucho, aunque aún sigo insistiendo en que no era necesario que te gastaras tanto dinero para comprármelo

- E igual yo insisto en que no fue nada

- Bueno, mejor evitemos discutir, veo que tienes muchos libros y la mayoría son novelas

- Si gustas puedes tomar prestado el que quieras

- ¡¿De veras?!

- Si, claro

- Muchas gracias Destler, en serio te juro que cuidare tu libro con mi vida si es necesario

- No hay de que

Poco después se escucho el sonido del timbre anunciando que la pizza ya había llegado, así que ambos chicos fueron a la cocina donde el mayordomo les dejo la pizza. Después de tomar la caja y un par de platos de nueva cuenta volvieron a la habitación y una vez ahí Erik saco un par de latas de coca cola de su mini bar personal.

- Pues, no sé si es por el hambre, pero la pizza me sabe muy sabrosa

- Sospecho que es porque esta sabrosa y por el hambre

- Tienes razón Destler, oye si no es mucha la indiscreción ¿dónde está tu familia? Ya he venido aquí dos veces y no los he visto aún

- Mi madre esta en el club campestre, muy posiblemente platicando con sus amigas que al igual que ella no tienen nada mejor que hacer en el día que estar allá y Ayesha fue con ella

- Mhmnh… - por un momento Marisol estuvo tentada a preguntar por el padre de Erik, pero mejor se contuvo ya que si él no lo menciono fue por alguna buena razón

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿No te cuestionaron por salir todo el fin de semana?

- No, la verdad es que ellos prefieren que este fuera, porque realmente no me gusta mucho salir de paseo o de fiesta a cada rato, prefiero estar en casa tranquila viendo televisión, leyendo un libro o en su defecto estar en el café Internet. Claro que a veces tengo que salir para trabajar, pero fuera de eso no me gusta mucho estar fuera de casa y eso les molesta a mis papas, porque ellos dices que debería salir más y no quedarme encerrada

- Ya… algo parecido me pasa a mi, ya que tampoco me gusta salir mucho y esa es una de las grandes cosas que le molesta a Christine, yo prefiero estar en casa y así como tú leer algo o tocar el piano o el violín y de preferencia teniendo a Christine para que me acompañe cantando, pero a ella eso le molesta, ella prefiere irse a fiestas, ir a los antros (N/a: Bar, Club Nocturno, Discoteca, como quieran XD) o ir de compras que es su pasatiempo favorito

- Y me imagino que a ti no te gusta nada de eso

- Exactamente, no me gusta ir al antro porque a mi parecer es demasiado ruidoso y me termina dando dolor de cabeza e ir de compras es horrible cuando la única razón de mi presencia es pagar lo que Christine quiere y cargar sus bolsas

- Uy… que mal, fíjate que a mi tampoco me gusta ir mucho de compras, si lo hago es cuando ya es necesario, pero por ocio es raro que lo llegue a hacer

- Je, ¿quién diría que tendría tantas cosas en común contigo?

- Bueno era algo difícil de descubrir cuando la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando, esta es una de las pocas veces en las que hablamos como gente normal y no te enojes, pero esto también se debe al hecho de que Christine esta lejos

- (suspiro) Si, supongo que tienes razón, aunque no me gusta el hecho de no poder verla

- ¿Y no puedes hablar con ella por teléfono o por Messenger?

- Eso quise, pero ella dijo que eso era innecesario ya que ella estaría muy ocupada estando en Paris que no tendría tiempo para hablar con nadie y que no quería molestarme con el hecho de la diferencia de horario

"_Ja, mugre excusa para no tener que hablar con él ¿verdad, Daae?"_

- Pero bueno, intento ser paciente hasta que ella vuelva

- Destler, ya en serio y sin ánimo de ofender ¿qué fue lo que le viste a Daae?

Esa pregunta se quedo un buen rato sin respuesta, ya que de repente la cara de Erik se puso seria (N/A: Más seria de lo que de por si es) y clavo su mirada en algún punto de la pared como meditando que decir.

- Bueno, si no quieres responder mejor no lo hagas

- No, es que… no se que responderte

- ¿Eh?

- Al principio, lo que más me cautivo de Christine fue su voz, su forma de cantar, la primera vez que la escuche fue algo… maravilloso me sentí completamente atraído a ella y jamás pensé que ella quisiera estar conmigo, así que durante la secundaria la ayudaba a mejorar en su canto para el coro, era algo así como su maestro, pero el sentimiento que tenía por ella iba creciendo y cuando le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y ella me dijo que si, no podía ser más feliz – (N/A: Asco… asco…) – y aún cuando todos me decía que era un error, que ella no me convenía, que solo me buscaba por interés, nunca les hacía caso yo la defendía a capa y espada diciendo que todos estaban en un error, que ella era mejor persona de lo que todos creían y con ese pensamiento siempre componía canciones para ella y le dedicaba mi tiempo, mi cariño y bueno… mi dinero, pero ahora ya no sé si aún vale la pena seguir con ella, me guste o no debo admitir que Christine nunca me ha demostrado el quererme, me lo dice, pero creo que es más por compromiso que por sentirlo y el que me lo diga solo porque si es más doloroso que el que no me diga nada

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, me siento muy triste por su ausencia, pero creo que es mejor usar este tiempo que esta lejos para reflexionar sobre mi relación con ella y ver si esto tiene algún futuro - (N/A: ¡Ya era hora!)

- Creo que es lo mejor, ya que e insisto sin animo de ofender no creo que Daae sea la adecuada para ti, a mi parecer ella es demasiado frívola, superficial, que se cree superior a los demás y además de estar acostumbrada a siempre recibir lo que quiere, y tú aunque me has hecho muchas maldades te mereces a alguien que te aprecie, te comprenda, y comparta intereses contigo, además de que el hecho de enamorarte de alguien solo por como canta se me hace muy estúpido

- Jeje… si, muchas personas me han dicho eso y de todas las personas que conozco solo una ha aprobado lo mío con Christine

- ¿Quién?

- Mi madre

- ¡¿Tu madre?!

- Así es, ella dice que si llego a casarme con ella sería bueno para aumentar la fortuna familiar y conservar un estatus social alto

"_¿Pero qué tendría en su cabeza la mamá de Destler para alentarlo a una relación con esa lagartija, esa no vale sin importar cuanto dinero tenga?" _(N/A: Madeleine no tiene nada dentro de su cabeza, al igual que Christine)

- Pero bueno, mejor dejemos este tema ¿y tú?

- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿No tienes novio?

- Ah no, no tengo, con el estudio y los trabajos de medio tiempo no tengo tiempo para una relación

- ¿Y el tal Demian no es tu novio?

- No, por supuesto que no, él solo es mi mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas que me entienden bien y que siempre sabe que decir o hacer para que me sienta mejor, pero jamás he pensado en él como algo más que amigos

- Ya… te lo pregunto porque se ve que son muy cercanos

- Bueno, insisto es porque es mi mejor amigo y el hecho de conocernos prácticamente desde que nacimos ayuda más en ese aspecto

- ¿Siempre han vivido en la misma vecindad?

- Sipi, se puede decir que vivimos una casa junto a la otra, así que siempre hemos estado juntos, así también con Anny que es mi mejor amiga

- Mhmhn…

- Me imagino que también es así contigo con Meg, Turrent y Raoul ¿no?

- Pues… si, ellos son muy buenos amigos y siempre han estado conmigo, así como también Edward

- Edward es que el se mudo de Inglaterra y su padre tiene una fabrica de chocolates ¿no?

- Si, así es

- ¿Y cómo es? Porque aún no lo conozco y eso que ya llevo un buen rato en tu escuela

- Edward es mi mejor amigo, es muy reservado y tranquilo y de hecho fue de las primeras personas en decirme que Christine no me convenía, pero yo muy tranquilamente lo ignore

- Jeje, me gustaría conocerlo, todos siempre me hablan muy bien de él

- Por mala suerte a él le toco ir en el mismo salón que a Christine y aparte de que le gusta mucho pasar los descansos en la biblioteca, a lo mejor es por eso que aún no lo conoces

- A lo mejor es eso, oye que bárbaros somos, entre plática y plática ya nos acabamos la pizza

- Pues mejor, ya que para eso era

- Si lo dices así pues es verdad – desviándose un poco la de plática Marisol miro su reloj - vaya ya casi serán las cinco de la tarde, será mejor que me vaya

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Pues así de tan pronto ni tanto, pero si ya que mañana hay escuela y debo terminar una que otra tarea

- Ya veo, está bien vamos

- ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

- Te iré a dejar a tu casa

- ¡¿Cómo?! No, Destler no es necesario

- Anda, insisto así llegas más rápido

- Bueno, creo que aceptare tu oferta

Después de bajar los platos y la caja de pizza a la cocina ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cochera donde estaba el ya conocido Mercedes negro y aparte de todo una motocicleta negra modelo Yamaha FZ6 S S2 ABS.

- Bonita motocicleta

- Gracias

- ¿Es tuya?

- Si, aunque últimamente no la he usado

- Mhmn…

Una vez dentro del auto, Erik se puso en marcha a la vecindad mientras que Marisol le echaba una última mirada a la motocicleta y a la gran mansión de los Destler. Durante el camino siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, si alguien que no los conociera y los viera pensaría que son muy bueno amigos, o hasta incluso novios que salen de paseo, sin embargo, para su mala suerte alguien que **SI** los conocía los vio y se trataba de Mary Kriss, una de las dos mejores compinches de Christine.

"_¿Ese de ahí no es el auto de Erik? Si, si es adentro viene ese enmascarado, pero ¿qué hará por aquí? ¡Un momento! ¿No es esa la pobretona, que hace con Erik? ¡OH, mi Dios! Esto no puede ser, cuando Christine se entere le dará un ataque"_

Ya llegando a su destino Erik bajo del auto para ayudar a Marisol a bajar y guiarla hasta la entrada.

- Gracias Destler, por todo realmente me divertí

- Si, yo también y si alguien debe dar las gracias soy yo, porque gracias a ti no estuve torturándome con la ausencia de Christine como pensé que estaría

- No hay porque, y cuando quieras lo volvemos a repetir

- Eso sería bueno

- Bueno, hasta mañana Destler

- Hasta mañana Marisol

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ya volví! Bueno tienen que admitir que no he tardado tanto como otras veces, y ahora ya se termino el fin de semana de cita entre estos dos, pero no se aflijan que abra más, jeje espero con ansias sus reviews.

"**No Place Like London"** Es la primera canción de la película de Sweeney Todd y en esta se narra la manera en que Sweeney ve a Londres como el peor lugar del planeta, además de la historia del barbero y su esposa cuyas vidas fueron arruinadas.

"**Epiphany" **Otra de las canciones de la película donde Sweeney habla de que tomara venganza contra el juez Turpin, pero primero practicara matando a otras personas, además de que perdió esperanza de volver a ver a su hija Johanna.


	10. Conociendo a Ayesha

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Título: Tú rico, yo pobre

Cáp. 10 Conociendo a Ayesha

En el capítulo anterior…

Ya llegando a su destino Erik bajo del auto para ayudar a Marisol a bajar y guiarla hasta la entrada.

- Gracias Destler, por todo realmente me divertí

- Si, yo también y si alguien debe dar las gracias soy yo, porque gracias a ti no estuve torturándome con la ausencia de Christine como pensé que estaría

- No hay porque, y cuando quieras lo volvemos a repetir

- Eso sería bueno

- Bueno, hasta mañana Destler

- Hasta mañana Marisol

* * *

Al día siguiente Marisol estaba preparándose para irse a la escuela, la verdad era que estaba muy emocionada, estaba ansiosa por ver otra vez a Erik, sin importar que lo haya visto hace apenas el día anterior, quería estar con él, platicar con él, conocerlo cada vez más y más ya que una vez más, no estaba segura de que esa amistad duraría después del retorno de la Daae.

- Pero bueno, a ver que pasa

Ya fuera de casa se encontró con Anny y Demian quienes también iban hacía su escuela.

- Hola Anny, Demian

- Hola Mari, ¿ya vas a la escuela?

- Si, Anny ¿ustedes también no?

- Si, hoy tenemos que llegar temprano

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe Demian?

- A nada en realidad, es que según los maestros tengo muchos retardos y ya no puedo llegar tarde jeje

- Ahí Demian

- Lo malo es que yo también debo llegar temprano ¿verdad?

- Pues claro Anny, tú me tienes que acompañar

- El que tiene problemas de retardos eres tú no yo

- Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes

- Si serás…

- Ya chicos, ya basta no discutan, y mejor me voy o la que tendrá retardos ahora seré yo, adiós

- Adiós

Ya en la escuela y más propiamente en el salón de clases Marisol buscó a Erik quién estaba en su asiento escribiendo algo.

- Buenos días Destler

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué haces?

- Terminó una tarea de ingles que se me olvido que tenía

- Jaja

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No, de nada es que nunca imagine que tú fueras de la clase de estudiantes que se les llegue a olvidar una tarea

- Para que veas que hasta a mi me pasa eso – y mientras Erik volvía a su trabajo Marisol se dio cuenta de algo

- Oye, nunca me había fijado en que eras zurdo

- ¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta?

- Si, jeje ¿sabes quién más es zurdo?

- ¿Quién?

- Anny – (N/A: ¿Qué opinas Anny? XD)

- Maldita sea… - nuevamente se concentra en su tarea, aunque Marisol noto que estaba presionando mucho el lápiz contra la pobre libreta

- ¿Qué tiene? O_O

- No, nada olvídalo

- ¿Eh? – _"No entendí, ¿por qué se enojo?" _(N/A: A lo mejor le molesta que lo comparen con Anny XD)

- ¿Tienes algo qué hacer este fin de semana?

- Que yo sepa no, ¿por?

- Mi madre se va de viaje el fin de semana a un spa, así que me quedo a cuidar a Ayesha, ¿quieres venir con nosotros de paseo?

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- Claro, me encantaría, además me da curiosidad por conocer a tu hermanita

- Entonces vienes con nosotros

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- Al cine probablemente y después a comer, te pasaremos a recoger como a eso del medio día

- Está bien

En ese instante llegan Meg, Raoul y Turrent.

- Buenos días

- Hola Meg

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- De nada Turrent, solo Destler me decía a donde iré con él y su hermana este fin de semana

- ¿Conocerás a Ayesha?

- Así es, Raoul

- ¡Eh! Es una niña adorable Marisol, en todo el sentido de la palabra – exclamó felizmente Meg, quien adoraba a Ayesha

- Físicamente lo sé, ya vi una foto de ella

- Y también en personalidad es muy linda, créeme la adoraras en cuanto la conozcas

- Jeje, muy bien

- Oigan ¿se enteraron del chisme? – dijo Turrent con voz susurrante

- ¿Qué chisme? – preguntó Meg muy interesada

- El profesor Bonilla, él que nos da Identidad Poblana se va de la escuela

- AHH ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- PERO ¿POR QUÉ?

- ¿LO DESPIDIERON O QUÉ?

- ¡CUENTA BIEN EL CHISME TURRENT!

- Bueno ya, pero no me presionen, verán al parecer al profe Bonilla le ofrecieron un puesto de director de secundaria en otra escuela, y por eso es que se va

- No me digas… - decía Meg atónita

- Pues ya te lo dije

- Ah, bueno a final de cuentas que me importa, nunca fue de mis profesores predilectos

- ¿Y entonces ahora quién nos dará Identidad Poblana e Historia? – preguntó Erik por primera vez desde que la conversación inicio, pocas veces le interesaban los chismes, pero cuando tienen que ver con asuntos escolares intenta enterarse de los acontecimientos

- Bueno, según unas fuentes muy confiables será una nueva maestra que se llama Rayo

- ¿Rayo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – preguntó Raoul confundido

- No lo sé, pero dicen que es muy buena y que es una experta en historia, al parecer estaremos bien con ella – (N/A: A mi modo, pero al menos aquí la sigo recordando, Miss Rayito aún la sigo extraño BUUUUUAAAAAA T_T)

- ¿Cuándo empezara a darnos clases?

- Creo que desde hoy Marisol, pero bueno a ver que pasa

Y efectivamente, a la tercera clase del día llego una mujer desconocida, era bajita y un tanto regordeta, con ojos cafés oscuro y con un cabello negro larguísimo esponjado que estaba sujeto a una coleta de caballo, la piel clara y vestida con un pantalón beige y una blusa blanca de manga corta.

- Buenos días chicos, me presentó mi nombres es Rayo Saraí y a partir de hoy yo les impartiré la materia de Identidad Poblana e Historia el próximo semestre, bien comenzaré con explicarles mi método de calificación, pero antes ¿alguien quiere preguntar algo? – pero nadie alzo la mano - ¿no? Perfecto, entonces las tareas y trabajos en clase valdrán…

(45 minutos después)

…

- Y ahí esta el toque, bueno de tarea por favor me investigan los nombres de los fundadores de Puebla, el año en que fue fundada y el nombre de la calle donde esta la estatua de homenaje a estos personajes, eso es todo, hasta mañana

- ¡Adiós miss…!

- ¿Qué opinan de ella? – preguntó Turrent

- A mi me agrada – dijo Marisol sonriente - ¿y a ustedes?

- Igual, se ve buena onda y mucho menos aburrida que Bonilla, lo cual es indispensable para sobrevivir a esta clase – dijo Meg medio en broma y medio en serio

- ¿Qué opinas Erik?

- Concuerdo con las dos, no se ve tan mal Raoul

- Bueno, hasta ahora tiene buena señal la maestra, ahora ya es recreo, vayamos a comer

- Te seguimos Turrent

Una vez en la cafetería; todos se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas del centro, para ver cuando las filas para la comida se fueran reduciendo y ya poder ir a comprar.

- ¿Qué van a comer? – Preguntó Meg – yo por mí parte una ensalada

- Yo pediré una orden de sushi – respondió Turrent

- Posiblemente yo… pizza

- No es saludable que comas todos los días pizza Raoul

- No me molestes Meg

- Bueno ¿y tú Marisol?

- Yo no sé, casi no traigo dinero

- ¿Cómo qué se te antoja? – preguntó Erik

- No lo sé, posiblemente solo compre unas galletas de chocolate ¿y tú Destler?

- Yo pediré unos tacos árabes

Como a la mitad de tiempo de su receso ya todos fueron a comprar lo que había dicho, y ya de vuelta en la mesa un muchacho alto, como de la estatura de Erik, delgado, de cabello castaño y rizado con unos ojos verdes claros se les acerco.

- Hola muchachos

- Edward ¿dónde estabas? – (N/A: la primera aparición de Edward Macmillan, para referencias de él vuelvan a leer el primer capítulo, después de que Marisol conoce a Christine)

- En la biblioteca, terminando una investigación que dejaron de tarea en mi salón

- Ah, esa investigación es acerca de los aminoácidos* ¿verdad? – preguntó Erik mientras Edward tomaba asiento

- Así es, me imagino que Christine te lo platico

- Si, antes de irse de hecho nada más me la insinuó como queriendo que yo se la hiciera

- De verdad que es un horror que vayas al mismo salón que "esa" – dijo Meg

- Si, lo sé, pero ya ni modo, ¿y cómo han estado?

- Pues ya ves, sin mucho que hacer, por cierto mira Marisol él es Edward Macmillan va en el mismo grado que nosotros, solo que en el salón de Christine

- Ah si, Turrent ya me había platicado de ti, mucho gusto

- El placer es mío, ya había igual escuchado de ti, y espero que Turrent solo te haya dicho cosas buenas de mi

- ¿Cosas buenas? – preguntaba Turrent - ¿cómo se puede decir cosas buenas de ti cuando no las tienes?

- Jaja, que chistoso Turrent

- No te preocupes, él solo me contó cosas buenas de ti

- Menos mal

- Pero ¿cómo es que no te había conocido antes? Si ya llevo un buen rato en esta escuela

- Pues veras, generalmente me la paso en la biblioteca leyendo o usando las computadoras para buscar algo, en ese aspecto soy incluso más antisocial que Erik

- ¡Hey!

- Esa es la verdad Erik, no me culpes

- Me contaron que tu papá es el dueño de una fábrica de chocolates

- Así es, originariamente nuestra empresa inicio en Inglaterra, pero cuando nos mudamos mi padre también la quería expandir hasta acá

- Entiendo, y me imagino que cuando tu papá se retire tú lo vas a reemplazar

- Si, pienso estudiar administración para ello

- Que bien, ¿y ya decidiste a que universidad entraras?

- Aún no, pero tengo muy buenas opciones, así que solo será cosa de decidir

- Pues me alegra mucho, es importante saber que se quiere hacer y más ahora que estamos en preparatoria

- Sabes es exactamente lo que yo digo – por única respuesta Marisol le sonrió tranquilamente a Edward y este devolvió el gesto, cosa no muy desapercibida por todos y menos por…

- Bueno es muy interesante tu vida Edward, pero ya casi acaba el receso y ni hemos acabado de comer – comentó Erik un tanto harto de la conversación, pero no por el tema sino más bien por el interés tan repentino que Marisol mostraba hacía Edward, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Meg

- Si, creo que tienes razón Erik

- ¿Te pasa algo Destler?

- No, no me sucede nada ¿por qué?

- Es que siento como que de repente te enojaste - para este momento Meg ya no lo soportaba y soltó una pequeña risa - ¿y ahora a ti que te dio?

- No, nada lo siento, me acorde de algo muy chistoso

- Si tú lo dices – respondió Marisol con algo de desconfianza - ¿y bien Destler?

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, ¿ya acabaste tu interrogatorio?

- Si ya, pero no me tienes porque contestar así

- ¡Feh!

"_¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Destler? Hace un rato no estaba así"_

Ya de regreso en los salones después del receso Marisol aún seguía inquieta por el repentino y al parecer irracional enojo de Erik, hasta donde ella lo veía no había razón alguna para que él se enojara, si solo estaba platicando con Edward ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Mientras que Erik estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sin prestar ninguna atención a sus clases, aunque claro eso no le preocupa demasiado, al perecer era más importante buscar alguna razón para haberse enojado, porque ni él sabía que le pasaba. Cuando terminaron las clases ya medio mundo se estaba despidiendo para luego irse a sus casas o a clases extras, como en el caso de Meg y Turrent que van a clases de francés durante las tardes y Raoul va a practicar tenis. Igual Marisol estaba por irse cuando en el estacionamiento vio a Erik que la estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué pasa Destler?

- Te llevó a tu casa

- Gracias, pero no es necesario

- Claro que lo es, y no acepto un no así que súbete

- Esta bien, pero sigues estando raro para que lo sepas

Camino a la vecindad ambos habían quedado en un silencio muy, muy incomodo, por un lado Marisol no sabía que le pasaba a su compañero de clases y por el otro Erik no sabía como quitarse ese enojo tan repentino que le dio el cual aún no entiende porque paso.

- Y dime…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te agrado Edward?

- Ah, si es un chico muy agradable, y se nota que es muy simpático me agrado mucho conocerlo

- Mmhnm…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada, curiosidad

- Él es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Me lo comento Turrent cuando fue mi primer día en la escuela

- Mmhnm…

- ¿Puedes contestar otra cosa que no sea "Mmhnm…"?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé, tal vez el porque estas enojado

- Ya te lo dije en la cafetería, no estoy enojado

- Eso no es cierto, pero bueno como quieras no te obligare a decírmelo

De nuevo el silencio, ninguno de los dos quería romper el hielo; Marisol estaba muy enojada como para querer decir algo y Erik ni sabía que decir, para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la vecindad y Marisol se disponía a bajar del auto Erik finalmente hablo:

- Nos vemos mañana

Marisol volteo a mirarlo, esperando a ver si decía más, pero parece ser que eso iba a ser todo, sin embargo, eso fue suficiente.

- Nos vemos mañana Destler, descansa bien

- Igual tú

Para cuando Erik se fue, Marisol pensó que de seguro no fue nada de importancia lo que le pasaba a Destler si al perecer podía ser igual de gentil con ella como últimamente lo era, a lo mejor Destler no sabía como actuar u ofrecer alguna clase de excusa y por eso simplemente se limito a despedirse como si nada.

"_Creo que debo aprender a tratar a Destler"_

Por el resto de esa semana Marisol se dedicó a ver como Destler se comportaba, y descubrió que hay maneras de saber cuando esta de buen o mal humor, también cuando quiere compañía o desea estar solo. No fue muy difícil de analizar solo fue cosa de ser mejor observadora, por ejemplo cuando Destler esta de buenas generalmente es él el que inicia la conversación ya solo cuando esta con ella o con los demás y siempre con un tono tranquilo, pero cuando no, simplemente llega a su banca se sienta y no dice palabra alguna hasta que alguien va y le dice algo, pero ni así se pone de mejor humor, ya que aunque siga la charla es con un tono cortante y hasta con un mensaje oculto como diciendo "no tengo ganas de hablar hoy". Eso Marisol lo noto el miércoles que llegó Erik de malas, y la razón fue al parecer que había peleado con su madre o eso fue lo que le dijo Meg cuando le preguntó si ella sabía algo, con Meg se enteró de que al parecer la relación entre Erik y su mamá es muy problemática y desde siempre. Pero, decidió no querer inmiscuirse en eso, a no ser que él se lo permitiera, así que solo se limito a esperar ansiosa el fin de semana cuando finalmente conocería a Ayesha, y ya estando en sábado espero hasta que Erik la fue a recoger, como siempre en su Mercedes

- Buenos días Destler, como siempre muy puntual

- Así siempre se ha de ser

- Si, tienes razón, bueno ¿y tu hermana?

- En el auto, ella también esta ansiosa de conocerte

- ¿Ah si, oye y no le molesto que yo fuera con ustedes?

- No, claro que no, es más esta mañana cuando despertó estaba muy ansiosa para venir y conocerte

- ¿Tú le has platicado de mi?

- En parte, pero más han sido Meg y Turrent

- ¿Meg y Turrent? ¿Y ellos que le platicaron de mi?

- La verdad no lo sé con exactitud, pero desde entonces siempre me pregunta por ti, que cuando te va a conocer, y cosas por el estilo

- Je, bueno pues no la hagamos esperar más y vámonos

- De acuerdo

Para bien o para mal ese día Demian y Anny fueron a una convención de videojuegos donde Marisol estaba segura se la pasaría ahí hasta el anochecer, lo cual era bueno porque lo que menos hubiera querido era una escena entre Destler y Demian frente a la hermanita del primero. Y efectivamente sentada en el asiento trasero con su cinturón de seguridad todavía puesto ahí estaba Ayesha Destler, con su cabello castaño suelto y vestida con un vestido color naranja con flores amarillas y unas sandalias blancas, en cuanto Marisol se sentó en el asiento del copiloto se volteo a mirarla.

- Hola Ayesha, mucho gusto

- ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Tú eres Marisol verdad?

- Así es

- Meg y Turrent me han hablado de ti

- Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas

- Sipi, dicen que eres muy agradable y buena

- Bueno ya vámonos, entonces Ayesha ¿a dónde primero?

- Al cine hermano, quiero ir al cine

- Bueno, entonces al cine

Fueron al mismo centro comercial que Erik llevó antes a Marisol, solo que esta vez en lugar de dirigirse a las tiendas fueron a la zona del cine, donde se podían ver cuatro taquillas, dos a la izquierda dos a la derecha las cuatro con todas las películas y sus horarios en la parte de arriba, lo curioso de eso era que en letras azules estaban todas las películas, y había otros horarios pero en letras negras con solo seis películas, arriba de esos horarios en letras negras se veían las letras V.I.P. en letras plateadas. Después de las taquillas seguían los baños, en la izquierda el de hombres y a la derecha el de las mujeres y después de los baños había tres dulcerías, igual una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y otra más grande que estaba hasta el fondo tocando pared. A los dos lados de esa gran dulcería se veían dos corredores donde seguramente estarían las salas de proyección.

Y mientras Marisol admiraba todo eso escuchó a Erik preguntar:

- ¿Y cuál quieres ver Ayesha?

- ¡UP! ¡UP! ¡Quiero ir a ver UP en 3D! – exclamaba feliz Ayesha mientras daba pequeños saltos cada vez que decía ¡UP! (N/A: Como me gusto esa película, a pesar de que su inicio me dio tristeza, en 3D los paisajes se veían geniales XD)

- De acuerdo, ¿a ti no te molesta verdad Marisol?

- ¿Eh?... Ah no, claro que no

- Bueno voy por las entradas, mientras tanto Marisol ¿puedes llevar a Ayesha a la dulcería a ver que quiere comer?

- Si claro ¿vamos Ayesha?

- Sipi, pero ¿me acompañas al baño?

- Si, vamos y luego a la dulcería

Mientras Erik fue por las entradas a la taquilla del lado izquierdo, Marisol y Ayesha fueron al baño que estaba a la derecha, al entrar solo había dos mujeres ambas lavándose las manos, Ayesha se metió a uno de los cubículos y Marisol se quedo esperando y mientras los hacía aprovecho para lavarse las manos. Cuando Ayesha salio también se fue a lavar las manos, pero le costaba un poco alcanzar el lavamanos y al ver eso Marisol la agarro de la cintura para elevarla un poco.

- Gracias

- De nada

Cuando termino Ayesha le pidió ayuda para alcanzar una toalla de papel.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Sipi

- Entonces vamos, a ver si tu hermano ya compró las entradas

- Oye…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú eres la nueva novia de mi hermano?

- ¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no

- Ah… - al parecer esa no era la respuesta que Ayesha quería tomando en cuenta su cabizbajo y su tono lastimero

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… mhnmh

- Vamos, no te preocupes no le diré a tu hermano si es lo que te preocupa

- Es que, a mi no me agrada esa iguana resbalosa

- ¿Igua…? ¿Te refieres a Christine?

- Sipi, ella no me agrada, cuando esta conmigo y mi hermano se porta muy linda, pero cuando él se va no hace nada más que regañarme

- ¿Y por qué te regaña?

Ayesha no respondió, solo bajo los hombros.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño alguna vez?

- Nop, pero me grita y se que no quiere a mi hermano

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Cuando esta conmigo suele hablar por su teléfono y solo habla mal de mi hermano

- ¿Y no le has dicho a tu hermano o a tu mamá?

- Nop, mamá no me cree, dice que como Christine no me agrada solo inventó cosas y que no le cuente a mi hermano, porque sino me va a castigar

"_¿Pero qué clase de mamá es esa? Defender a Daae antes que a su propia hija, esto es el colmo"_

- ¡Pero… no le digas a Erik, o me castigaran!

- Tranquila, no le diré nada, pero no es justo que tú pases por eso

- … …

- Te diré que haremos, la próxima vez que Christine te moleste o te grite me lo dirás a mi, y yo le daré su merecido ¿esta bien?

- ¿Y si mi mamá se enoja?

- Ella solo dijo que no le dijeras a tu hermano, pero nunca dijo sobre decirle a alguien más ¿o si?

Ayesha movió negativamente la cabeza como comprendiendo lo que le decía.

- Entonces no tiene porque castigarte ni enojarse, ¿hecho?

- Hecho

- Bueno, ahora si vamos que ya nos tardamos demasiado

- ¡Sipi!

Ya afuera en la dulcería de hasta el fondo estaba Erik esperándolas un tanto impaciente.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

- Lo siento Destler, había mucha gente

- Bueno, la función empieza en diez minutos, compremos los dulces y entremos de una vez a la sala

- Ok, Ayesha ¿qué vas a querer?

- Yo quiero… un refresco, palomitas, chocolates, pistaches, caramelos, un hot dog y una crepa de chocolate con nuez

- ¿Nada más? n_nU

- Sipi

- Es pequeña, pero come demasiado

- Si, ya me di cuenta Destler

Después de pedir toda la comida para Ayesha y de pedir otra orden de palomitas grandes más dos refrescos para Marisol y Erik fueron directamente a la sala de proyección donde a la entrada un encargado les dio sus lentes para 3D, al entrar notaron que todavía no había mucha gente, por lo que varios asientos aun estaban sin ocupar y se decidieron por unos asientos en la parte de en medio de la sala, se sentaron teniendo a Ayesha en medio sentada aparte en un asiento de niños color azul para que pudiera ver mejor.

- Ya quiero que empiece

- Ten paciencia Ayesha

- Pero hermano…

- Jeje tranquila Ayesha, solo faltan cinco minutos

- Está bien

Pero al parecer esos cinco minutos se le hicieron eternos a la pobre niña, porque no podía mantenerse quieta de la emoción, durante ese transcurso tan pequeño miro al suelo, al techo, se tambaleaba en su asiento mientras tarareaba algo, tomaba una que otra palomita para mantener ocupada la boca, veía hacía las luces a ver si ya se iban a apagar hasta que finalmente se apagaron y la pantalla comenzó mostrar imágenes, como siempre primero fueron unos comerciales, los cuales aprovecharon para ponerse los lentes y ya cuando comenzó la película tanto Ayesha como Marisol estaban embobadas mirando los paisajes tan bonitos que estaban en 3D, a Erik realmente no se le hizo tan interesante, pero igual estaba al pendiente de la trama.

Cuando termino la película Ayesha estaba muy feliz, le había gustado mucho la película.

- Que bueno que te gusto – le decía Marisol con una sonrisa mientras salían de la sala

- Sipi, estuvo muy linda y me encanto ese pájaro grandote con tanto colores en sus plumas

- Si, estaba bonito, pero me agrado más el perro que habla

Mientras ellas iban platicando Erik estaba detrás de ellas, admirando como su hermana se podía abrir fácilmente a alguien que acababa de conocer, bueno eso no era una gran sorpresa, también con Meg, Turrent, Edward y hasta con Raoul es así, pero por ejemplo, Ayesha nunca se ha podido llevarse bien con Christine, cosa que Erik no entiende (N/A: Para algunas cosas Erik es muy despistado XD!) pero con Marisol todo era diferente, y eso le agradaba a Erik porque eso quería decir que no fue mala idea el presentarlas, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba ver a su hermanita tan amistosa con una amiga, cuando varias veces la había visto tan incomoda junto a Christine.

Al salir del cine los tres se fueron a comer, esta vez no fue en un restaurante tan elegante como en la última salida de Erik y Marisol, sino en un restaurante más familiar con hasta juegos en el patio trasero donde Ayesha se entretuvo mucho en lo que le traían su comida, después de comer fueron a dejar a Marisol a su casa, y en la puerta de la vecindad se encontraron con Anny y con Demian.

- Hola Marisol

- Anny, Demian ¿qué hacen aquí? Creí que estarían hasta el anochecer en la convención de videojuegos, y apenas son las seis de la tarde – preguntaba Marisol sorprendida en lo que bajada del auto al igual que Erik y Ayesha

- Ese era el plan, pero después de haber ganado unos cuantos encuentros de Smash Brawl con otros aficionados ya se nos hizo tedioso, hubieras visto Demian arrasaba con todos los que lo retaron

- Jo, jo es que eran una bola de perdedores

- Ya, bájale Demian

- Me tienes envidia porque a ti te ganaron dos de tus encuentros

- Si, serás... ¬¬

- Bueno, ya no pelen, ah miren les quiero presentar a alguien, ella es Ayesha y es la hermanita de Destler

- Ah, que mona, hola yo me llamo Anny

- Y yo Demian

- Hola, ¿son amigos de Marisol?

- Así es, de toda la vida ¿verdad Anny?

- Si, Demian si

- Entonces también son mis amigos

- Que bien, ¿oye en serio eres la hermanita de Destler? – preguntó Demian de forma burlona

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Porque eres demasiado linda para ser hermana de ese

- Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hermana? _

- Tranquilo Destler, Demian solo bromea

- Si, Destler relájate

- Bueno muchas gracias Destler, me divertí mucho hoy, y Ayesha fue un placer conocerte

- Igual yo

- Y recuerda, cuando ella regrese, si vuelve a suceder una situación desagradable con tú ya sabes quién, solo avísame y yo te ayudare

- Si, muchas gracias ^^

- ¿De qué hablan?

- Lo siento hermano, es un secreto entre Marisol y yo ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- ¿Eh?

Y aquí es cuando da inicio a una nueva alianza entre estas dos chicas, algo que al parecer Erik no entenderá por ahora, pero es mejor así, por lo mientras ambos Destlers se fueron ya rumbo a su casa mientras que Anny y Demian le relataban con lujo de detalles su día a Marisol, quien los escuchaba atentamente.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! Atrasado, pero en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización y de que me dejen sus reviews, cuídense mucho, Bye bee.

***Aminoácidos:** Molécula orgánica con un grupo amino (-NH2) y un grupo carboxilo (-COOH; ácido). Los aminoácidos más frecuentes y de mayor interés son aquellos que forman parte de las proteínas.


	11. ¡Esto es el colmo!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Título:** Tú rico, yo pobre

**Cáp. 11: **¡Esto es el colmo!

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Christine se fue a Paris, y el día que Marisol estuvo de paseo con los hermanos Destler, fue el mismo que Raoul se fue a Canadá junto con su familia. Solo faltaba un mes antes del estreno de Carmen, y muchos estaban un tanto ansiosos, en especial Turrent, quién buscaba el éxito de la obra.

Sin embargo, eso iba a tener que esperar un poco. Se estaban acercado, las fiestas patrias y como cada año, el Instituto Carlos Pereyra organizaría una fiesta mexicana en conmemoración a esas fechas.

-Marisol…

-¿Mande, Meg?

-¿Vas a venir a la noche mexicana de mañana?

-¿Tú vas a venir?

-Yo si

-Entonces yo también, no me hubiera gustado venir sola

-¿Invitamos a Turrent, Edward y a Erik?

-Si, estaría bien. Es una lástima que Raoul esté en Canadá y no pueda venir a la fiesta

-Es verdad, pero me imagino que ha de estar pasándola en grande

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué su familia no decidió mejor ir a Canadá en vacaciones? El que hayan ido ahorita afectara a Raoul con la escuela ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero lo que pasa, es que el papá de Raoul se la vive viajando por el mundo por diversos negocios y es rara la ocasión que tiene para estar con su familia, y como ahora tenía tiempo libre decidió viajar con todos ellos

-¿Es grande la familia de Raoul?

-Aparte de sus dos papás, tiene dos hermanas mayores

-Más o menos grande la familia entonces

-Si, de cualquier forma, Raoul se pone muy contento cuando su papá está con ellos, así que no le importa faltar unos cuantos días a clases, y él sabe que si necesita ayuda nos tiene a todos nosotros para lo que necesite

-En eso tienes razón, bueno espero que se esté divirtiendo mucho

-¡ACHU! – estornudó Raoul de repente

-¿Qué tienes, hijo?

-Creo que me resfríe, mamá

-Yo creo que más bien alguien se está acordando de ti– dijo el papá de Raoul con un poco de burla

-Ya, papá, no me molestes

-Pero bueno, ¿a qué hora nos vemos mañana para la fiesta?

-Pues mira, tengo que ir a casa para comer y avisar en la cafetería que no iré a trabajar, ya después de eso vuelvo a la escuela, te parece a eso de las… seis de la tarde

-Me parece excelente, yo también iré a casa para avisarle a mi mamá y a lo mejor cambiarme de ropa

-¿De qué hablan? Cuenten

-Hola, Turrent, Marisol y yo hablábamos de que vendremos a la noche mexicana de mañana

-¿Ustedes también? Me parece bien, igual yo vendré

-Entonces vayamos los tres juntos, ¿crees que Edward y Destler también vengan?

-Edward si vendrá, él ya me lo confirmo, solo que no sé si Erik venga, luego no le gustan las fiestas y menos si no va a estar su "amadísima" novia

-¿Cuánto falta para que Daaé vuelva?

-Fácil otras dos semanas – contestó Meg – ya Erik debería olvidarse de ella de una buena vez

-Justo en ese momento, iba llegando Erik quién al ver a sus amigos reunidos en la banca de Marisol se acercó para saludar.

-Buenos días

-Hola, Erik – saludó Meg

-¿Qué onda, Erik?

-Buenos días, Destler

-Puedo saber, ¿de qué estaban hablado?

-Nos poníamos de acuerdo para venir a la noche mexicana de mañana, ¿te nos unes?

-No creo, Meg

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta

-No seas así Destler, es mi primera noche mexicana en ésta escuela y no sería lo mismo si tú no vas

-Te agradezco tus palabras, pero no iré, además preferiría estar con Ayesha

-¿Y por qué no la traes? – propuso Meg

-Esa es una buena idea

-Turrent…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? La pobre niña se la vive encerrada en su casa todos los días después de clases, no puede ser sano estar en casa tanto tiempo

-No creo que mi madre la deje ir

-Al menos intenta convencerla, por favor Destler ¿sí? - decía Marisol mientras ponía su carita triste

-Erik, quien no se pudo resistir a eso, contesto:

-Bueno, está bien

"_Sabía que mi carita triste funciona para convencer de cualquier cosa a Demian y a Anny, pero nunca imagine que igual funcionara con Destler, que interesante descubrimiento acabo de hacer"_

-Después de la noche mexicana ya iniciaran los días de asueto ¿no? – preguntó Erik, tratándose de recuperarse

-Si, tendremos de asueto los días quince, dieciséis y diecisiete – respondió Meg, con algo de risa ya que le sorprendió la manera en que Marisol lo convenció de ir a la fiesta – será un puente largo

-Tres días de asueto, que buena onda – declaró Turrent, emocionado ante esa idea

-¿Y qué harán ustedes en los días de asueto? – preguntó Marisol

-Yo nada, me quedare en mi casa a dormir tanto como pueda

-No Turrent, no es bueno dormir tanto

-¡Ay Meg! No exageres, además no tiene nada de malo

-¿Tú harás algo? – le preguntó Erik a Marisol, ignorando a los otros dos

-Iré con mi familia al Distrito Federal a ver el desfile del día dieciséis

-Habrá mucha gente en el D.F. ese día

-Lo sé, Destler, pero mis papás quieren ir a ver el desfile

-¿Se quedaran en un hotel?

-Sí, porque aunque mi hermano tiene su departamento allá, no cabemos todos ahí

-Ya veo

-¿Y tú? ¿Harás algo con tu familia esos días?

-No lo creo, a mi madre no le interesan los días festivos nacionales, pero creo que veré el desfile por televisión con Ayesha

-Ya veo

Después de clases, Marisol volvió a su casa y en la puerta se encontraban Anny, Demian y alguien más para sorpresa de ella.

-¡Alain!

-Hola, vecina

Alain, era uno de los tantos amigos que Marisol dejó en su anterior escuela, es un chico alto, moreno de ojos y cabello oscuros. Inicialmente él solo era amigo de Demian por su afición a los videojuegos, pero luego de conocer a Anny y a Marisol también se volvió muy unido a ellas. Es un excelente dibujante con gusto por el anime japonés.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo bien, ¿y tú, qué tal la nueva escuela?

-Bien, uno que otro problema, pero nada que no pueda remediar, pero mira que eres malo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde hace casi un mes que no te veo y no me vienes a visitar

-Pero, es que me da mucha flojera salir de mi casa y caminar hasta aquí

-¿Hasta aquí? Solo vives a tres calles arriba de mi casa

-Por eso, para mi es mucho

-¡Qué exagerado eres!

-Bueno, bueno él no vino a pelear – dijo Demian – vino porque vamos a mi casa a jugar como desquiciados toda la tarde

-Me imagino, ¿tú también irás, Anny?

-Si, esos encuentros nunca me los pierdo

-¿Quieres venir?

-Gracias Demian, pero no, estoy muy cansada y además tengo tarea

-Bueno, ya que, pero mañana podemos salir todos ¿qué dices?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo

-¿Por qué? Sé que mañana es martes, pero desde el miércoles no tenemos clases, por los días de asueto

-Lo sé, pero yo mañana voy a ir a la noche mexicana de mi escuela

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿acaso todo lo qué te interesa es esa nueva escuela? – dijo Demian enojado no, furioso

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, sino fuera porque he ido a ensayar para su estúpida obra durante casi dos semanas ni siquiera te vería

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Dime una cosa, ignorando el trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería, realmente ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con Anny y conmigo?

-Bueno, es cierto que no hemos salido como antes de que me cambiara de escuela, pero nunca los he abandonado, siempre he tenido tiempo para -ustedes no sé a qué viene ese reclamo

-Todo lo que te interesa ahora, es esa nueva escuela y tus nuevos amigos que son unos pesados

-Ni siquiera los has tratado adecuadamente, no tienes porque expresarte así de ellos

-¡Ah! Solo eso me faltaba, que lo defendieras, pero era obvio que tarde o temprano nos cambiarías por ellos

-Cuando ellos hablan mal de ti o de Anny yo los defiendo a ustedes, Demian estas siendo injusto conmigo

-Es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos – dijo Alain a Anny, viendo la pelea que se acababa de armar

-¡No, Alain! Tú viniste a jugar a mi casa y no te voy a quedar mal, además esta plática ya se acabo

-¡No, Demian no ha terminado! Ya me reclamaste lo que querías y ahora me toca. Te acabas de pasar de la raya, yo jamás, JAMÁS los cambiaría a ni a ti ni a Anny, ni a Alain ni a nadie de mi vieja escuela por alguien más, yo los quiero mucho y si no he pasado tiempo con ustedes no es por gusto, simplemente no tengo tiempo

-Pero para salir con Destler si tienes tiempo ¿verdad? Esa salida con su hermana, cuando él te trajo a casa y ni pienses que me creo ese cuento de que hacían trabajos de la escuela, la primera vez si te lo creí, la segunda ya no

-Solo soy amable con él, disfruto el poco tiempo que él y yo podremos ser amigos, antes de que la resbalosa de su novia regrese y volvamos a ser enemigos como en un principio

-Y mientras tanto, nosotros nos vamos al cuerno ¿no?

-¡Demian, ya basta! – exclamó Anny – dices puras tonterías, Alain ayúdame a llevarlo a su casa

-Si

Y mientras Alain casi arrastraba a Demian para que se moviera, Anny se volteó a ver a Marisol y le dijo:

-Mari, no le hagas caso, él no sabe ni que dice ya sabes lo tonto que es a veces

-¡No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme nada! – gritó Marisol, al borde de las lágrimas

-Yo lo sé, pero tú sabes lo celoso que es él y en especial contigo

-De cualquier forma, me dolió lo que dijo, porque de todas las personas, Demian era la última persona que creí que me reclamaría algo así, él me conoce muy bien como para no darse cuenta de que nunca lo cambiaría, y menos por Destler

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Entraré a mi casa y no saldré en lo que queda de día, lo bueno de que hoy no tenemos que ir a la cafetería

-Sí, pero ¿y qué harás con Demian?

-Si quiere reconciliación él tendrá que pedirla

-Pero, ya sabes que es muy orgulloso

-¿Y qué? Yo también lo soy

-Pero…

-Ya Anny, ya no quiero hablar de esto, mejor vete con ellos

Terminó de decir Marisol para luego entrar a su casa, mientras Anny la veía con mucha tristeza, pero muy enojada se fue a dónde Demian para tener una… platicadita con él. Mientras que Marisol, llegó a su cuarto, aventó su mochila y se puso a llorar un buen rato por lo que había pasado.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué diablos te pasa? – reclamó Anny, en cuanto entro al cuarto de Demian

-Déjame en paz, Anny

-No, ni creas que lo voy a hacer, ahora te toca escucharme a mi

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo

-Pues, te aguantas

-Demian, la verdad es que si te pasaste en tus reclamos

-Alain, tú no sabes todo lo que ha pasado desde que Marisol se cambio de escuela, y todo lo que dije es verdad y te consta Anny, ella ya casi no nos ve y si lo hace es cuando vamos al trabajo y cuando la vamos a ver a su casa, sino fuera por eso ni la veríamos siquiera

-Admito que ya no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero tú y yo sabíamos que eso pasaría en cuanto cambiara de escuela, además de que no fue decisión de ella el cambiarse, sino de sus padres

-¿Y por qué la cambiaron?

-Ni lo sé Alain, solo sé que Demian está siendo muy injusto con Marisol y que ésta no te la va a perdonar tan fácilmente

-¡Qué no lo haga entonces! Para lo que me importa

-Mejor ni trates de hacerte el que no te importa, porque sabes que eso no es cierto

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que pongamos distancia ella y yo

-¿Y qué harás con la obra, la vas a abandonar? Porque te recuerdo, que si aceptaste fue porque Marisol iba a actuar también

-Entonces, la voy a dejar y se acabo

-Así de fácil, ¿verdad? ¡Qué estúpido eres, Demian!

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ LO SOY? – finalmente, Demian explotó ante los reclamos de Anny, dejando helados a sus invitados - ¿Por qué quiero pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Por qué cada día siento que se aleja más y más de nosotros? ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar estar en su estúpida obra para sentirme cerca de ella? ¿Por qué ya no se qué hacer para que ella se quede a mi lado?

-Demian, no me digas que tú…

-Si, Alain a mí me gusta Marisol, desde siempre ha sido así, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo, tú ya lo sabías ¿no Anny?

-Si, desde que su relación con Destler ha mejorado he visto tus cambios de humor y como no toleras cuando ella sale de paseo con él

-Destler se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo, ese maldito enmascarado

-Pero, eso no tiene lógica, Destler anda con Daaé y recuerda que Marisol no lo tolera, si últimamente se llevan mejor es porque Daaé se fue de viaje, pero en cuanto ella regrese Marisol no tolerara de nuevo a Destler, no entiendo por qué dices que él es tu enemigo

-Porque, aunque él ande con otra yo sé que tarde o temprano se fijara en Marisol, y cuando eso ocurra no estoy seguro de si podré evitar que suceda algo entre ellos

-¿Y peleándote con ella es una forma de evitar que ese "algo" ocurra?

-No, tienes razón – Demian ya había logrado tranquilizarse, después de haber sacado todo lo que tenía dentro, se dejo desplomarse sobre su cama con la cabeza entre las manos - ¿y ahora qué hago?

-Primero que nada discúlpate con ella – dijo Anny ya también más tranquila

-Tienes razón, pero ahora no, ha de seguir enojada y no quiero que nos volvamos a pelear, será mejor que la deje tranquila

-¿Seguirás con la obra?

-Si, prometí que actuaría en ella y soy hombre de palabra, dije que la dejaría pero por mi enojo

-¿Mañana hay ensayo?

-No, mañana no hay

-¿Y cuándo hablaras con ella?

-No lo sé, el miércoles se irá al D.F. y vuelve el jueves en la tarde ¡Dios, que estúpido soy!

-Eso ya te lo dije

-Lo sé, Anny. Alain lamento que hayas venido y que hayas visto mis tonterías

-No importa, si quieres mejor me voy a mi casa y otro día jugamos

-Creo que será lo mejor, necesito pensar que voy a hacer – respondió Demian a la vez que se ponía de pie

-Entonces, me retiro ¿Anny, vienes?

-Sí, yo también me voy a casa

-Gracias, Anny

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme a ver que lo que hice estuvo mal, nunca creí que esto pasaría, generalmente somos nosotros los que nos peleamos y Marisol la que intercede

-Si, es raro que ahora sea de esta manera, ya me voy te veré mañana

-Si, hasta mañana

Para cuando ambos chicos se fueron, Demian nuevamente se dejo caer en su cama, sin tener gana alguna de volverse a levantaren lo que quedaba de día, recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente, Marisol se dirigía a la escuela decaída, porque no soportaba el pelearse con Demian, pero ella no tenía intención de irse a disculpar, y así fue como Megla la vio llegar al colegio.

-Marisol, ¿qué tienes?

-Hola Meg, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada

-No te pasa nada y vienes con una cara más de tristeza que no puedes con ella

-Es que, bueno ayer me pelee con Demian

-¿Y por qué?

-Por tonterías de él, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso

-Bueno, no te preocupes ya verás que en la noche te quitamos ese enojo

-Ya ni sé si tenga ganas de ir a la noche mexicana

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no, me dijiste que irías y ahora vas

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vas a ir y te sentirás mejor ¿qué dirían Turrent, Edward y Erik si al final no vas a la noche mexicana?

-¿No irás a la noche mexicana? – preguntó Erik, quien acababa de llegar y escuchó el último comentario de Meg

-Es que, le digo a Meg que no tengo muchos ánimos de ir

-Si fuiste tú la que me estuvo insistiendo con que yo fuera ¿y ahora me sales con esto? No, ya le dije a Ayesha que irías y ella quiere verte, así que si es necesario te obligo a venir

-Entre ustedes dos no me van a dejar faltar ¿verdad?

-Exactamente – respondió triunfante Meg

-Está bien – suspiró de resignación – pero no esperen que este muy alegre en la noche

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, comenzó la noche mexicana, obviamente a esas horas aún era muy temprano y los puestos de comida y entretenimiento a apenas se estaban instalando, por lo que Marisol y los otros decidieron verse a eso de las seis de la tarde, para cuando ya hubiera mejor ambiente, el punto de reunión fue la puerta de la cafetería, la cual en ese momento estaba cerrada.

-Ya estamos todos, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Turrent

-Vayamos a ver qué clase de puestos pusieron ¿no? – propuso Meg

-De acuerdo

Eran Meg, Turrent y Edward los que encabezaban al grupo, los tres muy contentos iban hablando acerca de lo bien que se veía todo decorado con guirnaldas tricolores verde-blanco-rojo, además de que había muchos adornos conmemorativos a la Independencia de México. Mientras que atrás iban Erik, Ayesha y Marisol. Ayesha iba viendo todo de manera curiosa, mientras que Erik veía preocupado a Marisol, quien aún seguía decaída.

-Ayesha, ve con Meg y los demás, por favor

-Si, está bien

Ayesha no era tonta, sabía que algo malo le pasaba a Marisol y creyó que lo mejor era que su hermano hablara con ella, y por eso se fue con los otros sin objetar nada, esperando a que después Marisol ya estuviera más animada.

-¿Me puedes decir qué tienes?

-¿Qué?

-Desde esta mañana estas decaída, durante la mañana no te pregunte nada para no molestarte, pero viendo que tienes un estado deplorable incluso ahora no pude contener la curiosidad

-¿Estado deplorable? Me dices eso y esperas a que te cuente lo que me pasa

-Sólo digo lo que veo, ¿me dirás o no?

-Ayer me pelee con Demian

-¿Y solo por eso estas así?

-¿Cómo qué "solo por eso"? tú no sabes lo mal que me siento por ello. Demian es mi mejor amigo y odio que tengamos peleas

-¿Y a qué se debe esa pelea?

-Porque él piensa que lo estoy dejando de lado por estar con ustedes, y aunque es cierto que últimamente no he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo a él o a Anny yo nunca lo cambiaría por nadie, lo quiero demasiado, digo lo conozco desde siempre

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero disculparme por supuesto que no ya que yo no he hecho nada malo y soy demasiado orgullosa como para pedir perdón

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo quiero comentarte algo acerca de tu amigo Demian

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que creo que él es muy sobre protector contigo

-Bueno, eso no es novedad

-Y aparte muy celoso, no creas que ya se me olvido lo molesto que se puso la primera vez que te fui a dejar a tu casa

-Lo sé, pero él es así

-Muy posesivo en mi opinión

-Te equivocas, se siente molesto con mi cambio de escuela y por eso actúa así, aunque es cierto que es sobre protector y celoso para conmigo

-¿También es así con la loca?

-¿Con Anny? No, con ella no es así

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en el por qué?

-No te entiendo

-Que a lo mejor él es así, porque tú le gustas a él

-Vamos Destler, no digas esas cosas

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bien Destler, es cierto yo le gustó a Demian

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? – preguntó él un tanto inseguro, sin saber bien si ella lo dijo de verdad o solo de burla

-Sí, pero yo nunca le he dado a entender a Demian que yo lo sé

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Conocerlo por muchos años me ayuda a descifrar varias de sus conductas, además en ciertas ocasiones es bastante obvio

-¿No has pensado en corresponderle?

-Créeme que a veces me planteé la idea, pero lo quiero como amigo, no como novio

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Por supuesto, ya que imagino que de no ser así ya se me habría declarado, sabes eres la primera persona a la que le cuento que conozco los verdaderos sentimientos de Demian, ni siquiera con Anny lo he hablado

-Es bueno que me vayas agarrando confianza

-Pero, cuánto tiempo durara

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ay, Destler tanto tú como yo sabemos que en cuanto vuelva Daaé nuestra enemistad también volvera

Erik ya no contestó, solo bajo la mirada en clara confirmación de lo que acababa de decir Marisol.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero por ahora es bueno el tratarnos, como tú dices, no sabemos cuánto durara, y con respecto a tu amigo Demian sería bueno que hablaras con él o al menos eso opino

-Sí, pero no soy capaz de ir a disculparme

-Yo no dije disculparte, solo dije que hablaras con él para aclarar las cosas

-Sería eso una buena idea, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor disfrutemos de la noche mexicana

-Está bien, veras que con un poco de distracción te sentirás mejor y no te arrepentirás de haber venido

-Eso espero, y gracias por escuchar mis problemas Deslter

-No hay de que, tú hiciste lo mismo cuando te hable de Christine

-Estamos a mano entonces

-Sí, eso creo

Lo que quedo de la noche mexicana lo disfrutaron en grande, hubo muchas cosas para entretenerse: karaoke, pelea de gallos, un par de bandas que se la pasaron tocando temas para bailar, música cumbia en especial y claro, muchos puestos de comida como: chalupas, tostadas, tacos al pastor y orientales, elotes y esquites, empanadas, tortas, tamales, chicharrines, pastel y helado, aguas de sabor y refrescos.

Para finalizar llegó un grupo de mariachis, que tocó todas las canciones que les pedían y era mucha la diversión incluso en el momento en que soltaron hermosos fuegos artificiales que le daban mayor esplendor al momento, todos los veían maravillados y Marisol, quien estaba al lado de Erik admirando el espectáculo, le dijo:

-Tenías razón Destler

-¿En qué?

-No me arrepiento de haber venido

**Notas de la Autora: **Parecerá un milagro, pero sigo viva, y seguiré actualizando Tú rico, yo pobre, hay razones por las que no había actualizado, pero es largo de contar, pero si les diré que son en total 20 capítulos para este fic y como ya vamos en el 11 solo faltan 9, de los cuales ya están todos escritos, así que los iré subiendo semanalmente, espero hayan disfrutado este cap y me dejen reviews. Bye bye!


	12. ¿Me perdonas? La hora de la verdad

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Título:** Tú rico, yo pobre

**Cáp. 11: **¿Me perdonas? La hora de la verdad: Carmen

Durante los días quince y dieciséis del mes de septiembre, Marisol fue al D.F. con su familia para ver el desfile militar que cada año se presenta en conmemoración a la Independencia de México de 1810. El cuál estuvo maravilloso aunque algo largo ya que su duración fue de un poco más de dos horas. El desfile fue el día dieciséis a las nueve de la mañana, había mucha gente y varias calles estaban cerradas, para cuando ya estaba más despejada la ciudad Marisol ya pudo regresar a Puebla por carretera junto con sus padres.

-¿Te gusto el desfile? – preguntó su madre

-Sí, mamá aunque estuvo muy largo

-Eso sí, pero ya pronto llegaremos a Puebla - contestó su padre

-¡Qué bueno!, porque tengo hambre – dijo ésta vez el hermano de Marisol, Carlos

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre si hace poco comimos? – preguntó Marisol

-¿Qué quieres? Cuando hay hambre, hay hambre – aunque Carlos vive en el D.F. decidió pasar el fin de semana en casa de su familia en Puebla, ya el domingo por la tarde se regresaría

-Ya solo nos falta una hora para llegar a casa – respondió Felipe, mientras conducía su camioneta Caravan color verde

Durante toda su estadía en el D.F. Marisol solo pudo pensar en Demian y en la mejor manera de hablar con él sin llegar a una nueva pelea, lo mejor sería ir a verlo y dejar que él hablara. Ya de regreso a su casa como a eso de las seis de la tarde, Marisol notó que las luces en la casa de Demian ya estaban encendidas lo que quería decir que estaban en casa, así que sin perder tiempo fue para allá.

Cuando toco el timbre no paso mucho antes de que le abrieran, y fue la mamá de Demian la que la recibió.

-Hola Marisol

-Buenas tardes tía Martha

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, gracias aunque el desfile fue un poco largo

-Bueno, vienes a ver a Demian ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es tía

-Oye, ¿se pelearon o algo así?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Desde ayer esta muy deprimido y casi ni ha comido

-Pues, si tuvimos una pequeña discusión, por eso vine para arreglar eso

-¡Bien! Detesto ver a Demian tan triste, bueno sube a su cuarto yo mientras iré a ver a tu mamá y así les doy privacidad

-Sí, tía gracias

En la habitación de Demian, él se encontraba acostado en su cama lanzando una pequeña pelota para luego posteriormente atraparla, al parecer no tenía gana alguna de hacer algo, durante todo el día solo salió de su cuarto para comer y para ir al baño, de ahí en fuera ni sus padres fueron capaces de sacarlo de ahí. Así como Marisol, él solo pudo pensar en su pelea.

-Hola Demian – saludó Marisol con una voz baja logrando sacar a Demian de sus pensamientos

-¡Marisol!, ¿a qué hora volviste? – preguntó el asombrado de verla a la vez que se enderezaba para quedar sentando sobre el colchón

-Acabo de llegar, vi las luces prendidas de tu casa y te vine a ver

-Ah, y… ¿cómo te fue?

-Sin mucho que contar, el desfile estuvo largo y Carlos vino con nosotros

-Me alegro, hace tiempo que no lo veo

-Sí, oye quiero hablar contigo de lo del otro día

-Sí, yo también…

Pero, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo podían pensar en qué decir y como decirlo.

-Oye… - finalmente hablando los dos a la vez – jejeje

-Habla tú primero – pidió Marisol

-Bueno, mira yo realmente estoy muy arrepentido por lo que dije, fui un estúpido y me deje llevar por mis celos

-Siempre creí que tenías claro que yo te quiero y que nunca te cambiaría por nadie

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado, que solo dije lo primero que me venía a la mente, pero ¿me perdonas?

-Claro que si, mira hagamos una cosa – dijo Marisol mientas se sentaba junto a Demian en el colchón – tú sabes que por lo menos en las siguientes dos semanas vamos a estar ocupados en los ensayos y en la presentación de la obra de teatro, porque todavía nos vas a ayudar con eso ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, te dije que lo haría y yo siempre cumplo

-Entonces, después de la obra hay que hacer una fiesta

-¿Fiesta?

-Sí, para celebrar

-Sería buena idea

-Pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, tomando en cuenta que después de eso tendré más tiempo libre y de una buena vez podrías ir conociendo mejor a mis amigos de la escuela

-De acuerdo, aunque eso de conocer a "esos" no me agrada

-Anda, hazlo por mí ¿sí? – de nueva cuenta, Marisol utilizó su carita triste sabiendo el gran pode de convencimiento que tenía

-Ay, está bien, detesto que me pongas esa cara nunca te puedo decir que no a nada

-Por eso la uso, sabes el otro día descubrí que mi carita triste también tiene poder de convencimiento sobre Destler

-¿Y cómo no va a ser así? Esa cara es mortal

-¡Qué exagerado eres!

-Jeje

Dos semanas han pasado, y entre clases y ensayos Marisol no tenía tiempo para nada, que no fuera hacer sus tareas e ir cumpliendo con su trabajo en la cafetería, pero ya casi sería la presentación de Carmen. Se acordó que la fecha de estreno sería el viernes, primero de octubre a las siete de la noche. Después de clases del día jueves se llevaba a cabo el último ensayo.

-Bien, gente éste es nuestro último ensayo – anunciaba Turrent a todos en el salón de audiovisual – como ya saben mañana es el gran día de estreno, así que solo me queda decirles que me encanto trabajar con todos ustedes, se esforzaron mucho y creo que llegaremos a dar lo mejor mañana en la noche. Primero que nada, Marisol, Erik ustedes son los protagonistas y no hubiera sido esto un verdadero espectáculo si no fuera por ustedes, les agradezco su cooperación en sus interpretaciones de Carmen y Don José

-Gracias, Turrent – dijo Marisol, conmovida y emocionada, Erik no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza en signo de estar igualmente agradecido por sus palabras

-Meg, muchas gracias por tu ayuda con el vestuario, ayer hicimos la prueba y creo que todos nos dimos cuenta del esfuerzo que pusiste, sinceramente que buen trabajo de diseño y costura

-No, Turrent al contrario, gracias por dejarme ayudar – respondió Meg un poco sonrojada

-Sandy, Nora y todos los demás que nos dieron la mano en cuanto a las luces, sonido, escenografía, accesorios y efectos igualmente muchas gracias por su trabajo, dieron de todo para darle el mayor realismo posible a nuestra obra. Y por último, no creí decir esto pero, Demian no tengo ninguna queja en cuanto a tu trabajo y gracias por socorrernos ahora que Raoul no pudo interpretar a Escamillo – agradeció Turrent mientras dirigía su mirada a Demian, quien aunque estaba un poco apartado de los demás escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que decían

-Yo tampoco creí decir esto, pero me divertí mucho durante estos ensayos y ten por seguro que mañana nos saldrá todo a pedir de boca

-Eso espero, hemos enfrentado muchos problemas para sacar adelante esta obra, como el que la "amable" de Christine dijera al último minuto que ella no interpretaría a Micaela porque aún no pensaba volver de Francia

-Lo bueno de que Regina tomo su lugar ¿no? – dijo Meg, recibiendo el asentamiento de los demás y una sonrisa por parte de Regina en agradecimiento por dejarla participar

-Bueno, entonces hagamos bien el último ensayo – dijo Turrent

-Si – respondieron todos a coro

Ya eran las siete de la noche para cuando decidieron dejar el ensayo, todos ya se estaban hiendo para sus casas, como de costumbre desde que se unieron a ese proyecto Marisol se iba junto con Demian, lo más seguro era que ya no llegan a tiempo a la cafetería para cumplir con su turno, pero lo bueno es que su jefa sabía todo y les había dado permiso de faltar, con la condición de darle un pase gratis para también ir a ver la obra, el cual se lo dieron con gusto, porque Karla García, que es la dueña de esa cafetería conocía a Marisol, Demian y Anny desde hace años y les tiene mucho cariño.

-No puedo creer que ya hicimos el último ensayo – decía Meg a Marisol

-Yo tampoco

-¡Qué emoción! ¿y estás nerviosa?

-Un poco – _"Mentira, siento muchos nervios"_

-Marisol, ya vámonos – dijo Demian estando ya en la puerta, solo esperaba a su amiga

-Sí, los veré mañana – y prácticamente salieron los dos volando de ahí

-Oye ¿tú estás nervioso? – le preguntaba Marisol a Demian

-¿Por la presentación de mañana? No, estoy tranquilo

-¡Qué envidia! yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios

-No tienes porque, es algo sumamente normal

-Tú lo dices porque ya tienes experiencia en obras escolares, pero yo no tanta y ahora éste es mi primer protagónico

-Lo harás bien, ya verás y por cierto ¿qué paso con la fiesta que se te ocurrió para después de la presentación?

-Se lo comente a Turrent y a Meg, les gusto la idea y Meg la organizara en su casa después de la presentación

-¿Dónde vive?

-Hasta la Vista…

-Malditos ricos bastardo

-Eso mismo pensé yo…

-Será mejor que le pida a mi papá su coche para que regresemos bien a casa

-Sí, me parece buena idea

-Bueno, ahora si ya vámonos

_Viernes 1 de Octubre, a las 7:00 PM_

_Salón de Audiovisual del Instituto Carlos Pereyra_

Ya todo estaba listo para el gran evento, todos los espectadores estaban ya en sus lugares y los actores estaban a sus últimos arreglos para salir a escena, Meg llegó muy temprano para ayudar a todos con sus vestuarios, en especial a Marisol, a quien tuvo que ayudar para ajustar bien su vestido. Aparte, Celina fue también para ayudar con los peinados y el maquillaje, el tener a una madre que es dueña de una estética le ha ayudado para aprender como peinar y maquillar a otros de manera admirable. Los tres principales personajes ya estaban listos. Erik y Demian no podían verse mejor en esos momentos y Marisol estaba bellísima, solo era cosa de esperar a que el público pensara igual. Entre la audiencia se encontraban los padres de Marisol y su hermano, quien regreso del D.F. solo para ir a ver la obra. Anny, por supuesto también asistió, junto con Karla, ambas ansiosas de ver a Marisol y a Demian en sus escenas cumbres. Ayesha también estaba, sentada junto a los padres de Turrent quienes la cuidaban en lo que su hermano actuaba, la madre de Erik: Madeleine, no estaba, ella nunca había mostrado interés por alguna actividad de su hijo mayor y no pensaba comenzar en ese momento, así que ella estaba en alguna parte divirtiéndose con sus amigas en vez de apoyar a su hijo.

A Erik eso realmente nunca le ha importado, su relación con Madeleine nunca ha sido buena, y aunque a veces le doliera que su propia madre lo ignorara era mejor aceptar ese hecho, que tener una falsa esperanza de que ella estaría ahí.

-Estimado público, lamentamos haberles hecho esperar, esperemos que disfruten de nuestra obra, Carmen, ésta es tercera llamada, tercera – anunciaba Meg, quien estaba arriba del escenario

Aplausos, aplausos…

El telón se corría, dejando ver una hermosa escenografía que representaba una plaza en la ciudad de Sevilla, muchas personas comenzaron a aparecer, unas daban un paseo, otras admiraban los edificios y otros estaba conversando en medio de los demás. Poco a poco va llegando la guardia de soldados del regimiento de Dragones de Alcalá, dirigidos por el Teniente Zúñiga, detrás venía también el Sargento José Lazarabengoa quién venía a su cumplir su deber debido al cambio de guardia en la plaza. Dejándose también oír el sonido de la campana anunciando que las obreras de la fábrica de tabaco tomarían su descanso. 

Al pie de la puerta esperaba un mar de hombres, todos buscando a las obreras, pero muchos de ellos buscaban a alguien en particular, a una cigarrera gitana de nombre Carmen, a quien todos llamaban "La Carmencita". Y cuando ella salió, el mundo se volteó para el sargento Don José.

Finalmente, Marisol salió a escena, dejándose ver con vestido, que consistía en una blusa blanca, de manga corta y holgada que se mantenía ceñida a su abdomen por un pequeño corsé de color violeta con detalles de flores negras, una falda larga y lisa también blanca, pero que era adornada por un pequeño velo negro y finalmente usaba dos rosas rojas, una aguardaba sobre su busto y la otra la usaba de prendedor para su cabello largo y en ese momento liso por haberlo pasado por la plancha. Maquillada con mucho esmero, con tonos claros para los párpados y las mejillas, pero con un intenso rojo para los labios.

Carmen, se la pasaba viendo s sus muchos pretendientes sin el más mínimo interés en alguno de ellos, hasta que se fijo en Don José, a quién con una carcajada burlona le arrojo la rosa que llevaba en el pecho para después volver a su lugar de trabajo. Y mientras, Don José miraba embelesado la rosa en su mano y con voz muy baja dijo:

-Creo que me he enamorado, Carmen…

A los ojos de muchas chicas, incluyendo a Marisol, el vestuario de Erik lo hacía ver estupendamente atractivo. Su uniforme de cabo color azul marino, cuyos botones y bordes de las mangas eran de color oro, con una línea del mismo color en la parte lateral del pantalón lo hacían ver muy formal, incluso su máscara le daba un toque aún más impresionante al atuendo.

Don José fue enviado a la prisión por haber dejado escapar a Carmen, después de que ésta fue detenida por haber atacado a una compañera de trabajo. Mientras Carmen estaba en la taberna de su amigo Elias Pastia viendo como mucha gente llegaba siendo la causa un torero de Granada, su nombre era Escamillo.

Demian salió a escena, portando un hermoso traje de torero color grana, luciendo bastante bien la chaquetilla la cual era muy vistosa, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca dejando ver en el cuello su corbatín, también vestía su taleguilla que era muy ceñida e iba desde la cintura hasta debajo de la rodilla y también vestía medias blancas con sus zapatillas planas de color negro. En su mano izquierda llevaba la montera y en el brazo derecho cargaba su capa de seda color rojo, al igual que a Erik, el parche que cubre el ojo derecho de Demian le daba un toque extra a su imagen.

Todos miraban y escuchaban atentamente a Escamillo, quien contaba acerca de sus hazañas como torero y lo que un buen torero debe tener en cuenta a la hora de estar frente al animal, pero que todo sería mejor cuando encontrara a una mujer a la cual ofrecerle su amor, muchas chicas lo miraban encantadas esperando que les pusiera atención, pero no valió su espera de nada cuando Escamillo miro por primera vez a Carmen.

-Hola, dime cómo te llamas para ofrecer en tu nombre mi próxima corrida

-Carmen o la Carmencita, como tú gustes

-Muy bien Carmencita, dime si me diera por quererte ¿me corresponderías?

-Si te diera por quererme te diría, que por el momento ni lo sueñes – respondió ella de manera burlona pensando en Don José

-Entonces esperare hasta que me puedas corresponder

Poco a poco iban pasando las escenas, y ahora tocaba el turno de la parte en que Don José tiene un duelo con el teniente de su guardia por Carmen, al final el teniente se retira al escuchar las campanas de la retreta. Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora Don José debía unirse a los bandidos al haberse enfrentado al teniente, pero Carmen quería convencerle de que era lo mejor, que viajarían juntos a todas partes, sin obedecer a nadie, sin atarse a ningún lugar sintiendo el dulce sabor de la libertad de sus vidas errantes, y terminó la vida de sargento para empezar la de bandido siendo sellado ese acontecimiento por un beso de Carmen.

Eso no estaba en el libreto, eso no estaba bien, no sabían por qué había sucedido, pero el beso que ellos se daban era real y no solo un movimiento de cabeza para darlo a entender. Marisol besaba a Erik, Erik besaba a Marisol y no tenían la menor intención de detenerlo, lo estaban disfrutando hasta que el aire fue necesario para sus pulmones.

Nadie del público se percató de lo asombroso que fue eso, para ellos fue solo un acto realizado para la misma obra, pero para los que estaban tras bambalinas eso fue algo muy impresionante. Turrent, solo mantenía la boca abierta sin creerse aún lo que había visto. Los ojos de Meg no podían estar más abiertos de la pura sorpresa, y Demian nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a Erik como en esos momentos.

Y en cuanto a Marisol y Erik, ambos no sabían qué hacer, se quedaron viendo mutuamente como tratando de hallar la respuesta a su anterior acto, pero por más que lo analizaban no le encontraban alguna explicación, por lo pronto ambos recuperaron el hilo de sus ideas y continuaron con la obra.

Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que Don José se uniera a los bandidos y ya Carmen no lo soportaba, le hartaban esos celos tan enfermizos que tenía José para con ella, al llegar al sitio donde decidieron poner su campamento a Carmen le apeteció echar las cartas con sus compañeras Frasquita y Mercedes para conocer su futuro. Cuan desagradable iba a ser su sorpresa al predecir su pronta muerte.

-Esto no puede ser, no importa cuántas veces tire las cartas, siempre me dicen que pronto voy a morir

Mientras Carmen pensaba en su cruel destino, Don José estaba apartado del campamento haciendo guardia con su rifle como le habían ordenado, aún cuando seguía conservando su sable era preferible para él en esos momentos usar su rifle, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se acercaran unos hombres a los cuales ahuyento con un disparo del rifle, de pronto escuchó una voz.

-Por poco y me vuelas los sesos

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó mientras preparaba otra vez su arma

-No temas mi amigo, soy Escamillo el torero de Granada – nuevamente salió Demian mostrando una enorme sonrisa

-¿Escamillo?

-Ese mismo

-Conozco su nombre, bienvenido sea, aunque camarada por poco y le doy con mi rifle

-No, yo digo que no, pero sabe estoy enamorado, locamente enamorado y sería un cobarde si no arriesgara mi vida por ver a mi amada

-¿Y ella está aquí?

-Precisamente, es una gitana sabe

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Carmen

-¡¿Carmen?

-Así es, mi amigo 

Mientras la cara de Escamillo exclamaba profundo placer al recordar a su amada, el rostro de Don José exclamaba desconcierto y mucho enfado hacia las palabras del torero.

-Sabe, ella tenía un amante, un soldado que desertó por ella, me contaron que se adoraban, pero ya se acabo. Y es obvio, los amores de alguien como Carmen nunca duran más de seis meses

-¿Y aún así la amas?

-Sí, la amo, la amo con locura 

-¿Conoce usted el precio qué se paga por escapar con una gitana?

-No importa, lo pagaré 

-El precio se paga con un duelo 

-¡¿Con un duelo? – exclamó Escamillo, muy sorprendido

-Ya me escuchó 

-Muy bien, con que ese desertor, ese soldado al que ella ama o amaba ¿es usted?

-El mismo – Don José adoptaba una actitud muy desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar en ningún momento mientras preparaba su sable

-Estoy encantado, amigo mío – dijo el torero, antes de desenfundar su sable también – ¿quién lo diría? En mi búsqueda por la dama, me encontré con su amante

-Al fin mi cólera tiene con quien desquitarse, ponte en guardia

Y así inicio el duelo entre ellos, se daban contra todo lo que pudieran con tal de defender su amor por la bella gitana. 

Sin duda, todas y cada una de las declaraciones de amor de Demian eran ciertas, lo cual Erik sabía y no podía evitar que eso lo pusiera furioso, aún cuando no entendía por qué se ponía así, solo era una obra, nada era real, pero sentía como si de verdad se estuviera poniendo a duelo por Marisol. E igual sentía Demian, siempre supo que tarde o temprano se terminaría enfrentando a Erik, pero nunca imagino que lo haría a través de la obra.

Llegaron a un momento, en que Escamillo fue capaz de dejar desarmado a Don José.

-Será mejor dejarlo así, mi dedicación es la de matar toros ¡no agujerear el corazón de un hombre!

-Pelea o muere ¡Esto no es ningún juego!

-Como quieras, pero toma aire y coge tu arma

El segundo round no fue muy largo, pronto llegaron los otros gitanos y los lograron detener.

-¡Alto, alto José! – se escuchó a Carmen 

-¡Vaya por Dios! Es un consuelo que seas tú, Carmen – dijo Escamillo al ver a la gitana – quien me salve la vida

-Escamillo – dijo Carmen, con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida al torero

-En cuanto a ti, soldadito nos desquitaremos y nos jugaremos la amada cualquier día cuando tú quieras

-Será mejor que te vayas

-Lo haré, pero antes déjame invitarte bella Carmen y a todos los demás gitanos a mi próxima corrida de Sevilla. Me propongo deslumbrarlos a todos y si me amas Carmen, vendrás – concluyó antes de dar una suave caricia a la mejilla de su amada, ante los celosos ojos de Don José - y ahora, me voy

Cuando finalmente Escamillo se fue, Don José se acercó a Carmen y con un tono amenazante dijo:

-Ten cuidado, Carmen estoy cansado de sufrir

Pero de pronto, llegó Micaela una joven enamorada de Don José.

-¡Micaela!

-¡Don José! – exclamó ella antes de ir corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte, tu madre está muy enferma y quiere verte

Sin soportar el ser en ese momento ignorada, Carmen tuvo algo que decir:

-Márchate ¡Márchate! Más te vale, este oficio no te conviene

-¿Me pides que me vaya con ella?

-Si, deberías marchar

-Me pides que me vaya con ella, para seguir a tu nuevo amante. En ese caso, no ¡No, te digo! Aunque en ello me vaya la vida, no me marcharé y esas cadenas que nos atan no atarán hasta la muerte

-¡Pero, Don José tu madre te necesita! – exclamó Micaela tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón y que se fuera con ella tomándolo del brazo derecho

-¡Déjame! – se soltó bruscamente - ¡Estoy condenado!

-Solo una palabra más y será la última – dijo Micaela a punto de llorar, sacando la última carta que le quedaba – tu madre se muere y no quiere morir sin antes verte

-¿Se muere? – y al parecer eso dio resultado - ¡Vamos! ¡Vámonos! Ya estarás contenta, Carmen me marcho, pero nos volveremos a ver

Y mientras Don José se iba en compañía de Micaela, Carmen lo vio marchar y regocijaba por verse libre de los celos del ex soldado comenzó a carcajearse de manera burlona. Finalmente, llegó la hora de la corrida don Escamillo, teniendo a Carmen como acompañante.

-Carmen, si me amas pronto podrás sentirte orgullosa de mi

-¡Te amo, Escamillo! Por mi vida, que te amo ya que nunca amé a otro como te amo a ti

Mientras Escamillo se dirigía para preparase, Carmen se quedo un poco más en la plaza viendo quienes llegaban para asistir a la corrida, hasta que de pronto apareció Don José bastante alterado.

-¡Eres tú!

-Sí, soy yo y no te preocupes, no vine a amenazarte, vine a implorarte, a suplicarte 

-¿Suplicar? 

-Carmen, te amo tanto ¡Abandone la guardia para ser un ladrón, por ti! Deberías saberlo

-Ja, ¿y qué? Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, siempre seré una mujer libre e incontrolable ¡Nunca negare mis sentimientos!

-Te lo suplico, vayámonos a otro lugar y empecemos de cero – rogó Don José mientras tomaba las manos de Carmen entre las suyas, pero ella rápidamente se soltó

-¡No quiero! Tirare el anillo que me regalaste – se quitó un sencillo anillo de plata que tiró a los pies de Don José, lo siguiente fue que se escucharon los grito de alabanza de la gente que estaba dentro de la plaza de toros – Gano, si gano, tengo que irme

-¡Espera! – pero ella no escuchaba, solo pensaba en irse al lado de su amado torero, y al ver esto la mirada de Don José se transformo en odio y rencor por los celos - ¡Carmen!

Al voltear para ver qué quería, Carmen vio como Don José se abalanzo sobre ella con su sable para finalmente enterrarlo en su abdomen. Solo podía verlo a él de manera incrédula dejando salir pequeños gemidos de dolor antes de caer muerta.

Don José se arrodillo y tomo el cuerpo inerte de Carmen entre sus brazos, mientras empezaba a llorar y gimotear ante la horrible acción que acababa de cometer.

-Carmen… Carmen… Carmen… ¡CARMEN! 

Y con éste último grito de desesperación, los reflectores se apagaron y el telón cayó. No paso mucho antes de que el auditorio se inundara de aplausos y una que otra lágrima de emoción ante el final. Después de que el telón cayera, Erik ayudó a Marisol a ponerse pie para luego quedarse viendo entre ellos por algunos segundos aún con dudas por el beso que se dieron, pero poco duro el momento, porque de inmediato llegaron Meg y los demás.

-¡Estuvo increíble!

-Meg, tiene razón nunca creí que nos saldría tan bien – dijo Turrent complacido con su trabajo

-Y nos tienen que explicar ese beso que se dieron, ¡eh, picarones! – dijo Meg burlonamente con un claro tono de alegría, provocando que Erik y Marisol se pusieran rojos y que Demian quisiera golpear a alguien.

En ese momento…

-Chicos, me gustó su obra

-¡Raoul! – exclamaron felices de verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Canadá

-Si, Turrent yo también los extrañe, pues no podía perderme ésta obra así que volví antes que mis padres

-¿Y te gusto? – preguntó Marisol, algo recuperada del último comentario de Meg

-Gustarme es poco, me encanto y todos los que están afuera creo que concuerdan conmigo

La obra fue un total éxito, los aplausos sonaron más fuerte cuando todos salieron a agradecer al público su presencia para luego irse a casa de Meg a festejar. Esa fue una noche inolvidable para Marisol y Erik, y aunque se apartaban un poco uno del otro no podían evitar mirarse largamente confirmando que acababa de nacer algo profundo entre ellos.

Al final de la fiesta, Marisol regreso a casa junto con Demian quién seguía molesto por las escenas anteriores, pero para ya no buscarse otra pelea con ella, mejor evito hablar durante todo el camino. Y Marisol, ya en su cama analizó ese beso con Erik. No podía negarlo, le había gustado y mucho, pero eso significaba ¿qué le gustaba Erik Destler? Posiblemente, si y esa fue a la conclusión a la que Marisol llego:

"_Definitivamente, me gusta Destler lo que no sé es como no me di cuenta antes y él me correspondió, pero lo hizo por la obra ¿o será que yo le gustó? No lo sé, no lo veré hasta el lunes y no sé si sea capaz de aguantarme todo el fin de semana con esta duda, pero creo que será mejor así, para tener tiempo de pensar y esperar a ver qué sucede"._

Cuando llegó el lunes, Marisol iba nerviosa a la escuela por no saber a qué iba a pasar, pero se moría de ganas por ver a Erik y tal vez, solo tal vez imaginar que él le correspondería a sus sentimientos, y cuando llegó al salón Erik estaba ahí pensativo mirando por la ventana.

-Buenos días, Destler – Erik, inmediatamente reaccionó mirando a Marisol fijamente, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara

-Buenos días

-¿Pasaste buen fin de semana?

-Sí, gracias

-Oye, te quería pre-preguntar algo – dijo ella algo nerviosa

-¿Qué?

-Quería saber, si tú… bueno, si tú, si yo a ti… es que, hay tengo las ideas revueltas, lo que te quiero decir en realidad es que tú me…

-¡Erik, mi amor! – exclamó Christine, quien acababa de entrar corriendo al salón para luego abrazar y besar a Erik – amor, te extrañe tanto

-Christine ¿cuándo volviste?

-Ayer, no te hable para darte la sorpresa hoy ¿no te gustó que volviera?

-En absoluto – dijo Erik feliz, olvidando que Marisol los observaba – adoro que finalmente hayas vuelto – y la volvió a besar

Christine había vuelto, dejando por el piso las esperanzas de Marisol reflejándolo en las lágrimas que iba dejando caer por sus mejillas.


	13. ¿Ya me vas a decir dónde estamos?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Título:** Tú rico, yo pobre

**Cáp. 13: **¿Ya me vas a decir dónde estamos?

Ha pasado una semana desde la presentación de Carmen, era increíble como las cosas entre Marisol y Erik habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, para que ahora en un tiempo menor todo volviera a ser como antes de que Christine se fuera a Paris. De nueva cuenta Marisol no le hablaba a Erik y ahora no planeaban salidas el fin de semana. Erik se la pasaba dedicado a Christine la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no podía negar que ahora que se sentía tan distanciado de Marisol se sentía… extraño, todos estos acontecimiento, por supuesto fueron observados por Turrent, Meg, Edward y Raoul.

-Esto es increíble, ¿cómo pudo Erik volver a ser el perrito faldero de Christine así como así?

-No lo sé, Meg pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

-No sé, Turrent pero algo habrá. Marisol ha estado muy deprimida desde entonces

-¿Ustedes creen que a Marisol le guste Erik? – preguntó Raoul, recordando el beso que se dieron durante la obra

-Por supuesto que sí, ese beso en la obra los delato – argumentó Meg – y digo "los delato" porque sé que a Erik también le gusta ella, pero como esta tan obsesionado con Christine ni se da cuenta

-¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Turrent

-Hay que pensarlo, pero por lo mientras hay que buscar la forma de animar a Marisol, en serio que me tiene preocupada

-¿Le decimos a sus otros amigos?

-¿Quiénes Raoul? ¿La loca y el tal Demian?

-Es buena idea, Turrent – dijo Meg – pero no sé cómo le haríamos, ya que no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos que digamos

Mientras tanto, dentro del salón de clases estaban Erik y Christine y ella platicaba acerca de su maravilloso viaje por Paris, quién a pesar de ya haber pasado una semana no dejaba de hablar acerca de cómo se la pasó de compras, pero Erik realmente no la estaba escuchando. Varias veces había posado su mirada en Marisol, quién estaba en su banca aparentemente leyendo algo y sin prestar atención a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor y Erik quería saber si en verdad era así. Desde hace una semana no ha vuelto a hablar con ella, ni siquiera para un saludo al inicio del día, cuando Christine dice algo molesto a Marisol, ella en vez de devolverle la agresión ahora se queda callada como si ni hubiera notado su presencia. Eso no le gustaba a Erik, él conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo y duro que tenía su compañera y el verla ahora tan… tranquila no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Entonces vi unos zapatos color turquesa que me moría por comprar y… ¿Erik? ¡Erik, te estoy hablando!

-¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes? ¡Te estoy hablando de cosas muy importantes, como mis compras y ni me haces caso!

-Lo siento, Christine estoy un poco distraído

-Si, se nota y mejor me voy, búscame cuando ya sepas ponerme la atención que merezco

Él ni le dijo nada, realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Marisol. No sabía por qué tenía esa sensación de que si ella estaba mal era por culpa de él, lo único que se le ocurría era que tenía que ver con el regreso de Christine. Era obvio que ellas se odiaban, pero ¿por qué ahora ella era tan fría con él como antes? entonces recordó, que ella una vez le dijo que cuando Christine volviera todo volvería a ser como antes, al principio ni hizo caso de esa advertencia, pero ahora que lo veía cumplido sabía que ella tuvo razón.

"_Amo a __Christine, y no puedo ni pensar en la posibilidad de romper mi relación con ella, pero ¿por qué tuve que sacrificar mi amistad con Marisol por ella? Nunca debí haberme acercado a Marisol, porque ahora por eso ambos nos sentimos mal, creo que lo mejor será que la deje de tratar y_ _que como ella misma predijo, dejar que todo vuelva a ser como antes"_

Y se cumplió, una nueva semana había pasado y ahora Erik volvía a tratar a Marisol con la misma indiferencia que desde el comienzo, como Marisol ya ni le decía ni hacía nada a Christine, Erik tampoco le decía algo, era como si ni se conocieran. Durante las últimas dos semanas, Marisol ha evitado contacto con cualquiera de ellos dos, todavía tenía el recuerdo de haberse aclarado sus sentimientos para con Erik, para que luego lo viera besándose con esa lagartija que tiene por novia.

"_Eso ya no importa, de todas formas, si lo pienso bien había nulas posibilidades de que él me correspondiera, aunque ahora no me siento capaz de hablarle ni siquiera de mirarle. Creo que lo mejor será que igual deje el coro y ya me meta a esgrima como dije antes, últimamente he estado muy deprimida, pero no es solo por Destler como lo piensan __Meg y los otros. Hay otras cosas, más bien hay otra persona por la que me siento triste últimamente y los únicos que conocen eso son Anny y Demian. Y tengo que ir a verlo éste domingo"_

Para el día, diecisiete de octubre, Erik llegaba a uno de los panteones de la ciudad, a visitar una tumba en particular. Era una visita que hacía una vez al mes. Se trataba de la tumba de Charles Destler, su padre.

Cargaba una cubeta llena de agua con la mano izquierda y con la derecha llevaba un ramo de gladiolas blancas, el cementerio era un enorme terrero que abarcaba fácil diez secciones diferentes, pero la tumba del difunto señor Destler se encontraba arriba de una pequeña colina que estaba muy cerca de la capilla, que en ese momento tocaba sus campanas a un ritmo lento.

Ayesha quiso acompañar a su hermano, pero su madre, Madeleine no se lo permitió, diciendo que ese no era lugar para una señorita. Desde que su esposo murió, Madeleine Destler nunca ha ido a visitar su tumba y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, por lo que se fue y llevándose a Ayesha a la fuerza al club campestre a pasarse todo el día ahí. En su vida, Madeleine Destler ha trabajo o hecho otra cosa que no sea estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades sin mover un solo dedo, ya que sus padres siempre la consintieron y le daban todo lo que quería sin objeción alguna, y cuando se caso con Charles Destler, éste también le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Ella era el modelo a seguir de Christine, aún cuando Charles falleciera, ella se sigue dando de la mejor vida, porque las ganancias de los negocios de su esposo le seguían llegando como si éste siguiera con vida.

Al subir ya la colina y llegar hasta la tumba señalada, Erik se dedico a arrancar las hojas más largas de las gladiolas, para después mirar la lápida, que era una enorme losa de mármol con la inscripción de: _"Charles Destler (1958-2007)"_ frente a la lápida, se encontraba un crucifijo de pie que era de color negra la cruz y el Cristo de color bronce. Ya estando las flores sin las hojas sobrantes las acomodó en un par de floreros que estaban a cada costado de la lápida y al final les ponía agua. Cuando terminó se quedó viendo la tumba unos minutos en silencio, recordando al gran hombre que fue su padre y que lo extrañaba demasiado y después decidió irse.

Mientras iban bajando con cuidado la pequeña colina, Erik de manera distraída miro hacia todos lados, solo para fijar su mirada en un punto que le llamó la atención. Un poco apartado de ellos se encontraba Marisol con toda su familia, llevando un gran ramo de gladiolas también blancas, de igual manera que una mujer que Erik identifico como la mamá de Marisol, detrás de ellas iban dos hombres que por las fotografías que Erik vio cuando fue a la casa de su compañera fácilmente identifico como el papá y el hermano de ella. Era Carlos el que cargaba una cubeta llena de agua.

Como estaba muy intrigado, Erik opto por acercarse hacia su compañera, cosa que no había hecho desde hace varios días.

-¡Marisol!

-¿Eh? ¡Destler! – ella se sorprendió mucho de verlo, ese era el último lugar donde se imagino el encontrarse con él - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, visitar una tumba

-Sí, es cierto ¿a quién vienes a visitar? Digo, si se puede saber

A pesar de que ha pasado tiempo desde que ellos platicaron tranquilamente, parecía que Marisol aún le tenía la misma confianza de antes.

-A mi padre ¿y tú?

-A mi hermano

-¡¿Tu hermano?

-Así es

-Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras otro hermano

-Nunca me preguntaste por mi familia

Y era cierto, a pesar de que por un tiempo tuvieron una agradable amistad, Erik nunca mostró mucho interés por la familia de ella.

-Eh…

-Se llamaba Felipe así como mi papá, de hecho nunca lo conocí, murió cuando nació y él era dos años mayor que yo

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, el martes diecinueve cumple años, dieciocho para ser exactos

-¿Por eso has estado tan decaída últimamente?

-Si, cuando se acerca su cumpleaños me pongo mal, hace un año fui a casa de una amiga que se llama Mariana a pasar la noche con ella y Anny, pero al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Felipe y me puse muy triste, hasta lloré y la mamá de mi amiga me dio un té de tila para calmarme

-Mhmn… yo creí que estabas mal por otra cosa

-¿Cómo qué? ¿El regreso de Daaé? – _"Claro, así como todos él pensó que es por él y su novia que he estado triste" _

-Eso pensé

-Admito que me molesta que ella haya vuelto y que mi predicción de que tú te alejarías de mi se cumpliera, pero tengo mejores cosas por las que ponerme triste que por ti ¿sabes?

-Ahora lo sé

-Si me disculpas, le tengo que poner sus flores a mi hermano

-Claro

Aún cuando Marisol se fue a reunir con su familia alrededor de una lápida de mármol, con una placa de un angelito y con la inscripción de: "Felipe Ramírez, 10 de octubre" Erik no se fue, se quedo viendo desde lo lejos como tanto Marisol como su mamá acomodaban las flores, mientras que Carlos les ponía agua en su recipiente y el señor Felipe quitaba cualquier basurita que hubiera sobre la tumba. Poco después llegó más gente, seis personas más, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, que Erik imagino como más familiares, de las cuatro personas que acaban de llegar iba una mujer mayor que en cuanto vio que las flores y demás cosas estaban ya en su lugar empezó a recitar un Padre Nuestro y un Ave María.

Al terminar, todos se fueron dispersando, excepto Marisol y su padre, quienes se quedaron unos segundos más admirando la lápida, hasta que también ellos se empezaron a ir y Erik se volvió a acercar a Marisol.

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Responde

-Sí, ya terminamos aquí y creo que iré con mis papás a hacer unas compras

-Ah…

-¿Por qué?

-No, por nada

-¿Y dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-La tumba de tu padre

-Está un poco más arriba de la colina

-Bien, llévame a verlo

-¿Para qué? – sin duda, Erik estaba muy sorprendido, lo último que esperaba era que Marisol le pidiera llevara a visitar a su padre

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para saludarlo – respondió ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-De… de acuerdo, pero ¿y tu familia?

-Todavía van a buscar al jardinero que se encarga de darle mantenimiento a la tumba de mi hermano para darle su paga del mes, así que tengo algo de tiempo

Sin perder más tiempo, Erik le indico donde estaba enterrado su padre y Marisol se quedo viendo en silencio la lápida.

-¿Todos los que estaban contigo eran tus familiares?

-Sí, mis papás, mi hermano Carlos, mis dos abuelas, mi abuelo materno, dos tías y un tío, fue mi abuela paterna la que recitaba las oraciones

-Ya veo

-Intento venir tantas veces como sea posible a visitar a Felipe junto con mis papás, pero cada año venimos todos por su cumpleaños

-Hablas como si sufrieras mucho

-¡Claro que sufro, es mi hermano quien está ahí enterrado!

-Pero, ni siquiera lo conociste, ni siquiera existías cuando murió

-¡Eso no importa! Basta con que sea mi hermano para que me duela, y es cierto, no lo conocí, pero lo quiero demasiado, si vieras cuanto pienso en él todos los días – y desde el día que ella le dejo de hablar, Erik vio por primera vez una sonrisa tierna y cálida en su rostro

-Sí, se nota el cariño que le tienes

-¿Viniste a ver a tu papá, solo?

-Si

-¿Y tu mamá y tu hermana?

-A mi madre no le gusta venir aquí, prefiere irse de paseo y se llevó a Ayesha con ella, exactamente para que no me acompañe

-Ah… bueno, iré a buscar a mi familia, adiós Destler

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué después de que Christine volvió dejaste de hablarme?

-Eso ya lo sabes, no soporto a tu novia y no te quejes, después tú también me hiciste a un lado

-¡Porque tú me empezaste a ignorar!

-¡¿Y qué se supone que debía de hacer? – _"Ya me canse de esto, estoy harta"_ -¿seguir siendo tu amiga cuando es obvio, que Daaé habría puesto el grito en el cielo? Ella te habría pedido que me dejaras de hablar y como tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que complacerla, le hubieras hecho caso

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-No te engañes Destler, sabes que es cierto y mira, dejémoslo así, hoy no tengo ánimos de discutir

-Pero, yo si

-Óyeme, quién te crees para…

-Es cierto que de igual manera yo me aleje de ti, pensé que eso era lo mejor, pero no, yo no quiero porque incluso me acabo de dar cuenta de que te extraño, y no sólo tu amistad, extraño a como eras antes

-No te entiendo

-Extraño que pelees conmigo, extraño que me hagas exasperar, incluso extraño que retes a Christine, extraño nuestras pláticas, nuestras salidas, te extraño Marisol

Por un buen rato ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos buscando alguna cosa adecuada que decir, Marisol estaba muy confundida y Erik sorprendido de haber dicho todo eso.

-¡Ay, Destler! ¿por qué me dices todo esto ahora? – _"Justo cuando ya había asimilado mi alejamiento de ti, ahora que ya no soy capaz de verte solo como un amigo o compañero de clases"_

-Créeme, ni yo estoy seguro del porque

-Está bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa – vamos a intentar de nuevo nuestra amistad, pero ni creas que tu novia nos la va a dejar fácil

-Ella no tiene por qué molestarse, tal vez no le parezca del todo bien pero, estoy seguro de que lo tomará con calma

-Y hasta crees… - _"Iluso"_

Al día siguiente, que era lunes Erik aguardaba en su salón de clases el inicio de clases, justo en ese momento iba llegando Christine.

-Hola Erik mío

-Buenos días Christine – saludó él antes de darle un rápido beso

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿me extrañaste?

-Mucho, no hice gran cosa solo ayer fui a visitar la tumba de mi padre

-Ah… - respondió ella incomoda ante la idea de ir a un cementerio, pero rápido cambio su cara a una de felicidad - bueno, yo por otro lado me fui de compras todo el día con Mary Kriss y Jocelyn

-¡Qué bueno!

-Sí, me compré un vestido color turquesa que combina perfectamente con mis nuevas zapatos, te va a encantar ¿qué tal si me invitas a cenar a tu casa y lo estreno?

-Eso me encantaría

-Si, además hace tanto que no veo a la pequeña Ayesha, ni a Madeleine

-Mi madre pregunta mucho por ti, te extraña bastante

-Y yo a ella, como me gusta tener tan buena relación con mi suegra

Poco después entró Marisol, quien ya iba más contenta y animada como es su costumbre. Erik camino hacia ella ante la atenta mirada de Christine y al llegar le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo boquiabiertas tanto a Marisol como a Christine y al resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Buenos días – saludó Erik, sin notar la mirada asesina que en ese momento tenía Christine

-Buenos días, Destler ¿te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque jamás me habías saludado de beso – respondió Marisol, demostrándolo confundida que estaba ante ese gesto

-Me dio hoy por hacerlo

-Ah…

-¡ERIK! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – gritó Christine, una vez que salió de su asombro, así como todos los demás

-¿Qué cosa, mi vida?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE, QUÉ COSA? ¡ESE BESO QUE LE ACABAS DE DAR A LA CORRIENTE ÉSTA!

-¡Óyeme, yo no soy ninguna corriente!

-¡A ti nadie te está hablando! No te metas en ésta conversación

-¡Yo me meto donde me da la gana!

-Mejor ya cállate, estúpida

-¡Christine! ¡No te permito que le hables así a Marisol! – exclamó Erik enojado, por primera vez con Christine lo cual de nueva cuenta dejó a todos sorprendidos

-¿Qué me dijiste, Erik? – susurró Christine, más que molesta con una mirada fulminante

-Ya me escuchaste – y Erik no se podía ver más seguro que en ese momento

-¡¿Pero, cómo te atreves? En vez de defenderme a MI ¿la defiendes a ella?

-Sí, porque ella es mi amiga

-Pero…

-Mira Christine, tú eres mi novia, te amo mucho y lo sabes, pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a Marisol

-¿Y de aquí a cuando son tan buenos amigos?

-Cuando tú te fuiste a Paris, me sentía muy mal y la única que me ayudo fue ella

-Pues, felicidades – Christine no podía evitar su tono sarcástico, nunca antes había estado tan molesta con Erik como ahora – me alegró tanto por ti y ahora son tan buenos amigos, entonces yo me voy ya que parece que yo ya no te importo - con paso decidido se fue hacia la puerta para ir rumbo a su salón, pero antes de salir se volteó a ver a Erik por última vez – y por cierto, de esa cena que planeamos para esta noche, será mejor que la olvides

En cuanto Christine se fue, Marisol miró a Erik notando como éste ponía una mueca molesta, pero sin dar señales de ir tras su novia.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque es cierto

-Te dije que ella se pondría furiosa cuando le dijeras que soy tu amiga

-Sí, no puedo creer que haya reaccionado así

-¿Y te sorprende de verdad? desde que llegue a esta escuela, Daaé jamás ha dado señales de que le agrade o que siquiera me tolere ¿cómo no se va a molestar?

-Pues se va a tener que aguantar, ya dije lo que debía y no me voy a retractar

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con ella

-Sí, lo estoy. Cuando ella regresó de su viaje yo di por hecho que no debía volver a ser amigable contigo, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, me gusta tenerte de amiga y eso es algo que Christine va a tener que aceptar

-No creo que lo haga

-Será peor para ella

-Sólo espero que no te arrepientas al final

-Ya verás que no

Cuando comenzaron las clases, todo estaba de lo más normal, hasta que fue hora de la clase de Identidad Poblana impartida por la nueva profesora, la miss Rayo quién ha decidido dejar un trabajo importante debido al acercamiento del mes de noviembre.

-Bueno chicos, como ya saben se está acercando noviembre y ¿alguien sabe que se celebra en noviembre?

-El día de muertos – respondió Turrent

-Correcto Turrent. El día de muertos es una festividad muy importante en nuestro país, ya que en México más que una festividad cristiana es una celebración donde se mezclan tanto la cultura prehispánica como la religión católica, se mezclan sentimientos como lo son el dolor de perder a un ser querido, unidos a la fiesta y la diversión.

-Aparte de que es una festividad que se divide en dos días ¿no, miss?

-Así es Meg, ¿tú sabes por qué se divide en dos días?

-Porque el primer día, que es el día primero de noviembre es de todos los santos y se celebra a todos los santos que tuvieron una vida ejemplar así como a los niños difuntos y el día dos de noviembre es cuando ya se hace la celebración más grande y cada familia y persona lo llega a festejar a su modo, como ir a visitar las tumbas de los difuntos, hacer grandes fiesta y altares, en fin.

-Un ícono importantísimo son los altares, que son las ofrendas que se conforman por muchos elementos – terminó de decir la maestra

-¿Cómo cuáles elementos?

-Eso lo van a investigar de tarea, Raoul

Sin poderlo evitar, se escucharon muchos sonidos de quejas y reproches.

-Ya, no sean flojos, por parejas me harán una investigación acerca de las ofrendas y traerán fotos ya sea de una ofrenda de sus casa o de alguna que les llegue a gustar mucho, obviamente como esto es hasta que inicie noviembre y como tenemos de puente tanto el día uno como el día dos, la presentación será el día cinco que es viernes

A la hora del receso, todos estaban comentando acerca del trabajo y de con quienes lo harán, como de costumbre estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Yo quisiera hacer el trabajo con Edward, él sabe mucho y seguro sabría donde investigar, lástima que este en el otro salón – dijo Meg lamentándose

-¿Turrent, hacemos el trabajo juntos? – preguntó Raoul

-Aja, de seguro quieres que sea tu compañero para que YO haga todo y TÚ no muevas ni un dedo, pues fíjate que no

-Pero que mal concepto tienes de mí – dijo Raoul, con un tono de ofendido muy exagerado – está bien, de seguro Meg si quiere, ¿verdad Meg?

-Ni loca

-¿Y tú Marisol?

-La verdad es que aún no se con quien voy a trabajar Raoul

-Conmigo, por supuesto – dijo una quinta voz, que resultó ser Erik quién se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban

-¿Y desde cuándo voy a hacer el trabajo contigo, Destler? – preguntó Marisol más con burla que con enojo

-En realidad te lo venía a proponer, pero me gusta pensar que me dirás que si

-De acuerdo, acepto y estas de suerte

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque se me ocurrió una magnífica idea para el trabajo, ya fue tu turno para planear el trabajo anterior como quisiste, ahora me toca a mi

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-Sólo te diré que me recojas en mi casa el día primero a las once de la mañana y lleva ropa y zapatos cómodos

-Está bien, jefa y me voy, Christine me ha de estar buscando

-Bien, adiós Destler

-Ok ¿qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Meg asombrada, mientras veía a Erik alejarse – desde hace días que no te veía a ti y a Erik hablar tan amigablemente

-¡Ahí no, cállate! Y no saben lo que paso esta mañana

-¡Eh! ¿Qué paso?

-Cálmate, Meg deja que Marisol cuente ya que ha llegado la hora del chisme diario – dijo Turrent con tono de anunciador de algún programa de televisión

Marisol les contó a sus tres amigos lo que había pasado esa mañana con Erik y Christine, y al finalizar ninguno fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-No… - dijo Meg boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos

-Si – respondió Marisol también sorprendida

-No…

-Si

-No…

-¡Oh, qué bien Meg! Ya te dijo Marisol que si – exclamó Turrent exasperado

-Pero, no me grites

-No te grité

-Bueno, ya les conté que paso y si me disculpan, iré al baño antes de volver a clases

-Aja – respondieron los tres, antes de ver a Marisol irse y empezaron a comentar, tan pronto como ella se alejo lo suficiente como para no oírlos

-¿Ustedes que opinan? – preguntó Raoul

-Que no me puedo creer que Erik haya defendido a Marisol en vez de a Christine, es que esto es un hecho histórico

-Me hubiera encantado verlo – dijo Meg intentando imaginar la escena

-Igual a mí ¿qué crees que signifique?

-Pues ¿qué más Turrent? Es obvio que Erik ya extrañaba la amistad de Marisol y la única forma de recuperarla era enfrentando a Christine y esto solo apoya mi hipótesis

-¿De qué a Erik le gusta Marisol?

-Exacto Raoul, si esa escena de la mañana no es una clara prueba de ello, no sé que sea – declaró Meg convencida de su hipótesis

Por otro lado, Christine estaba muy, pero muy molesta todavía y no se lo podía dejar de demostrar a su pobre novio, que ya no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, Erik! cuando yo me fui ustedes se la pasaban peleando y ahora regreso y actúan como grandes amigos

-Somos amigos Christine, la aprecio mucho, ella me hizo mucha compañía cuando tú te fuiste

-Ay aja, no me salgas con eso, si tanto querías compañía ¿por qué no saliste con Turrent, con Raoul o con Edward?

-No lo sé, solo se dieron así las cosas

-Se dieron, ¿me ves cara de tonta? Yo creo que sí, ahora como son tan buenos amigos me vas a cambiar por ella, eso dijiste

-Nunca he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo te amo

-Ya no estoy segura de eso – _"Esto se ve mal, esa tipa me podría desplazar y quedarse con lo que es mío, necesito calmarme" – _mejor me voy con Mary Kriss y Jocelyn, ya no tengo ánimos de discutir

-Como quieras – respondió Erik calmado, pero muy triste y dolido por la forma de actuar de Christine

Pasadas dos semanas, Erik estaba alistándose para salir con Marisol para hacer el trabajo acerca de las ofrendas de Día de Muertos, no sabía a dónde iban a ir o qué iban a hacer, Marisol se mantuvo muy decidida al ocultarlo hasta ahora, así que no le quedaba más que ir por ella y ver qué pasaba. Tan pronto como fue por ella, Marisol le empezó a indicar el camino hacia cierto lugar desconocido, pronto salieron de la ciudad y se dirigían hacia la carretera, por lo que él podía interpretar no iban a salir del estado, pero no sabía con exactitud a donde iban, hasta que una hora y media después y a unos sesenta kilómetros de la capital del estado llegaron a un pueblo donde el clima era caluroso en verano, pero llegaba a ser muy frío en invierno.

-¿Ya me vas a decir dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el pueblo de Huaquechula, dentro de la región de San Pedro Cholula

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Primero vamos a la casa de mis familiares, ahí descansaremos un rato y después te explicare mejor mi plan de trabajo

-Está bien, ¿por dónde voy?

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una casa grande, con un patio trasero enorme que daba acceso a los corrales de animales de granja como vacas y gallinas, ahí vivían parientes de Marisol por parte de su mamá, les había llamado con anticipación para anunciar que iría junto con un compañero de clases.

-Ven, Destler entremos

El interior de la casa era muy acogedor, había un juego de sillones y una mesa grande que funcionaba como comedor y al fondo estaba la cocina.

-Marisol, ya llegaste – saludó una mujer algo madura que iba saliendo de la cocina, de tez morena y con el cabello rizado color negro y largo recogido en una coleta

-Hola tía Cruz, si ya llegue y él es mi compañero Erik Destler

-Mucho gusto – saludó él educadamente mientras le extendía la mano

-Igualmente, y bien ¿van a comer primero o irán a las casas? – dijo la mujer aparentemente desinteresada por la máscara de Erik

"_¿Qué casas?" _se preguntó Erik, sin entender nada.

-Comeremos primero, ya luego nos iremos

-Bueno, siéntense y ya les traeré la comida

-Gracias tía

La comida consistía en un gran plato lleno de carne de cecina de res asada, acompañada de un platón llenó de queso blanco fresco partido en varias tiras, aguacate, chicharrón y rajas y muchas tortillas de maíz hechas a mano bien calientitas. Algo bastante rico a opinión de Erik cuando terminaron de comer.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que vamos a hacer?

-Está bien, tía ya nos vamos – dijo Marisol lo suficientemente alto para que su tía la escuchara desde la cocina

-Sí, Marisol si sabes por dónde es ¿verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes

Fuera de la casa, Marisol le dijo a Erik que ahí dejaría estacionado el coche, que irían a pie ya que no era mucho lo que había que caminar.

-¿Ya me vas a decir?

-Pero que impaciente eres Destler, ¿de veras no te imaginas que es? ¿acaso no lo entiendes por dónde estamos?

-No, si lo entendiera no te preguntaría

-Vamos a la casa de allá – sugirió ella señalando una casa que estaba a una calle

-Pero, no podemos entrar ahí

-Tú cálmate, no pasara nada malo

-Me sugieres que entremos a una casa ajena ¿y me dices que no pasara nada malo?

-Aquí en Huaquechula, durante el día de muertos puedes entrar a las casas que hayan puesto ofrendas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese es un lugar único para ver ofrendas, son asombrosas y se les pone a las personas que hayan fallecido durante este año

La idea básica de una ofrenda de Día de Muertos para Erik, era una mesa llena de comida, bebida, adornos y una foto de la persona a la que se le ofrezca, en su casa nunca había puesto una ya que su a madre no le gustaba esa tradición y por eso, solo conocía la ofrenda que la escuela pone cada año, así que no se podía imaginar una ofrenda de manera "asombrosa" hasta que entró a la casa que Marisol le indico, entonces entendió el chiste de haber ido hasta allá para hacer su trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece, Destler? – preguntó Marisol divertida al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero

-Asombroso

-Te lo dije

En toda la sala de esa casa, había un altar sumamente grande, que llegaba de piso a techo y que se dividía en tres partes.

-El altar u ofrenda es una fusión del arte prehispánico. Antiguamente la ofrenda era solamente un recipiente de aceite de semillas sobre una "Mesa de Piedra" – dijo Marisol mientras Erik miraba detenidamente cada detalle de la ofrenda

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo contaron mis familiares de la casa a la que fuimos, y también me contaron el significado de las ofrendas que se ponen aquí

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ven, vamos a otra casa y ahí te cuento más

Después de haber agradecido a los dueños de esa casa el haberles dejado ver su ofrenda, ambos chicos se dirigieron a otra casa que se encontraba a la esquina.

-¿Todas las ofrendas aquí son así de grandes? – preguntó él, mientras admiraba la segunda ofrenda igual de maravillosa que la primera

-Todas

-Pero, sígueme contando lo de las ofrendas

-Aquí se divide la ofrenda en tres niveles, el primer nivel representa "El Mundo Terrenal" y es el que lleva más elementos: **El** **Rosquete** representa el rostro del difunto. **EL Pan de Muerto **simboliza el cuerpo humano del difunto bañado en su propia sangre, en la parte superior del pan de muertos hay unas pequeñas bolitas de pan incrustadas, y eso es **la** **Hojaldra, **que representa el cráneo y osamenta del difunto. **El Pan de Agua o Blanco **representa la pureza del alma. **La Cera** de las velas o de veladoras encendidas sirve para iluminar el camino del difunto en la oscuridad. **El Agua Bendita **ayuda a mitigar la sed en el camino recorrido del difunto. **Una Fotografía** sirve para identificar, a quien es dedicada la ofrenda, esta es reflejada con un espejo, para hacer un llamamiento del alma del difunto del Infra mundo al mundo de los vivos. **El** **Espejo** simboliza la entrada del Infra mundo a este mundo. **La flor de Cempaxuchitl o Flor del Muerto** se coloca en forma de alfombra desde la dirección del panteón donde fue sepultado hasta el altar, como es de un color muy brillante es muy útil como una señal que seguir. **Los Llorones**,que son esas figuras de personas llorando representan a los dolientes, es decir a los familiares del difunto y los **Ángeles**, que representan el acompañamiento de los muertos a nuestro mundo.

-Sabes bastante

-No en balde vengo aquí cada año

-¿Y el segundo y tercer nivel?

-El segundo nivel representa "La unión del Cielo con la Tierra, de lo Humano y lo Divino" ahí también se pueden colocar a los ángeles y flores, por último el tercer nivel representa "El Cielo o la Máxima Divinidad" y se termina con una cruz, si fue adulto el fallecido o en el caso de haber sido niño con un "Niño Dios"

-Pero, en si ¿para qué sirve la ofrenda?

-La ofrenda es un rito respetuoso a la memoria de los muertos, su propósito es atraer sus espíritus. Consiste en obsequiar a los difuntos que regresan ese día a convivir con sus familiares, con los alimentos y objetos preferidos por ellos en vida, para que vuelvan a gozar durante su breve visita, la comida y bebida favorita del difunto se pone en el primer nivel. En la ofrenda no deben faltar, la representación de los cuatro elementos primordiales de la naturaleza.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué significan?

-La Tierra representa a los frutos que alimentan a las ánimas con su aroma. El Viento se representa con algo tan ligero que se mueva con el viento, generalmente se usa papel picado. El Agua va en un recipiente y como ya te dije, sirve para que las ánimas calmen su sed después del largo camino que recorren para llegar hasta su altar. Y el Fuego va en las velas o veladoras, una vela por cada alma que se recuerde y una por el alma olvidada.

-¿Cómo qué el alma olvidada?

-Aquellas almas que no tienen familiares o amigos que les puedan o quieran poner ofrenda

Durante un buen rato, siguieron visitando casas que hayan puesto sus ofrendas, sin duda sacarían la máxima calificación en su trabajo o eso es lo que pensaba Erik cada vez más maravillado con las explicaciones de Marisol. Sin darse cuenta, se hizo ya bastante tarde y era hora de volver a casa, ya camino a la ciudad de Puebla, Erik dijo:

-Me imagino que tú le pones ofrenda a tu hermano Felipe ¿no?

-Claro, cada año ¿tú le pones a tu papá?

-No

-¡¿Por qué?

-A mi madre no le gusta

-Bueno, gustos de cada quién

-Pero, me gustaría ponerle una ofrenda a mi papá este año, aunque sea una pequeña para que entre en mi cuarto

-Aunque ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees? El día que se desmonta las ofrendas generalmente es el día tres, o sea pasado mañana

-Tal vez tengas razón, mejor lo haré el próximo año

-Incluso te podría ayudar a montarla el año que viene

-Eso me agradaría

Una vez estando en la casa de Marisol, a ella se le ocurrió invitar a pasar a Erik a tomar un refresco y así descansar un poco de su pequeño viajecito, antes de que éste volviera a su casa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, está bien a final de cuentas, ya estaba cansado de manejar

Los papas de Marisol no estaban en casa, aprovechando que su hija se iba a hacer su trabajo ellos fueron al D.F. a visitar a Carlos, llegarían alrededor de las siete u ocho de la noche, es decir, en un par de horas, horas que Marisol quería aprovechar para seguir platicando con Erik.

-¿Y cómo era tu papá?

-¿Cómo era de qué?

-Pues a eso, físicamente ya lo sé porque vi su foto en tu sala, pero ¿cómo era su personalidad? ¿qué le gustaba y qué no le gustaba? ¿cómo era contigo?

-Era muy bueno conmigo y con Ayesha, cuando era más pequeño me contaba cuentos cada noche antes de dormir, nos llevaba de paseo todos los domingos, nos contaba anécdotas de cuando él era estudiante y de antes de conocer a mi madre, le encantaba jugar golf

-¿Son de él todos los trofeos que hay en tu sala?

-Así es, decía que era muy relajante para él, nos aconsejaba y apoyaba siempre, cuando tenía algún problema siempre podía confiar en él, desgraciadamente murió cuando tenía trece años y Ayesha siete

-De veras lo siento

-No te preocupes, por un tiempo si estuve muy deprimido, nada ni nadie me lograba sacar de mi habitación, pero lo fui superando poco a poco. Turrent, Meg, Raoul, Edward, Ayesha y Christine me ayudaron con eso

-¿A tu papá le agradaba Daaé?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por curiosidad

-La verdad es que no mucho, aunque Christine se volvió mi novia después de que mi padre falleciera a él nunca le simpatizo mucho, e igual fue con el padre de ella, decía que el señor Daaé es muy bueno en los negocios, pero para las relaciones de amistad no le convencía demasiado

-Ya veo – _"Con que, también el señor Destler se fijo en lo mala que es Daaé, creo que el único que no consigue entender como es ella en realidad es el propio Destler"_

**Notas de la Autora: **El capítulo pasado se me olvido dejar comentario, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que les pareció este capítulo y el pasado, en especial porque quise poner un poco de cultura mexicana XD, espero hayan disfrutado y me dejen reviews.


	14. ¡Esto nunca te lo perdonare, Erik!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Cáp. 14: **¡Esto nunca te lo perdonare, Erik!

Para su trabajo de noviembre, Erik y Marisol sacaron un diez en su trabajo de las ofrendas, a todos les encanto su exposición. De nueva cuenta, Erik pasaba tiempo con Marisol y los demás la primera mitad del receso y la segunda la dedicaba a pasarlo con Christine, tal parecía que todo iba a estar bien, excepto para Christine. De esto ha pasado una semana, es decir era día ocho del mes de noviembre.

-Es que no entiendo, ¿en serio mi viaje afecto tanto mi relación con Erik?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Jocelyn, quién junto con Mary Kriss escuchaba las quejas de su amiga acerca de su novio

-Porque antes Erik no habría pasado tanto tiempo con "esa" como ahora, díganme ¿qué paso cuando yo me fui?

-Realmente no paso nada en especial, pero toma en cuenta que como vamos en diferente salón que ellos no podemos enterarnos realmente de mucho

-Algo habrá pasado que provoco que Erik le tenga tanto aprecio a esa fulana

-Si te soy sincera, esto es culpa tuya

-¿¡MI CULPA? ¿CÓMO ME DICES ESO, JOCELYN?

-Es la verdad, tú te fuiste sin tomar precauciones para que Erik no conviviera con ella, de hecho si ellos se hicieron tan cercanos fue porque TÚ te fuiste

-¡Tenía que irme! Estoy harta de estar aquí, y necesitaba una distracción como ir de compras por Paris

-Por mi parte te puedo decir que yo no vi que pasara algo en especial entre ellos

-Pero, yo si – dijo por primera vez Mary Kriss, recibiendo las miradas confusas de sus dos amigas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que cuando tú te fuiste, yo vi a Marisol y a Erik de paseo en el auto de él

-¿Y a donde iban?

-Más bien, de donde venían, iban saliendo de la casa de Erik

-¿Erik invito a "esa" a su casa?

-Eso parece

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, Jocelyn, pero si les puedo decir que esto no se quedara así, Erik me va a escuchar. ¡Me va a escuchar!

Y mientras tanto, en una de las mesas de la cafetería:

-Oigan, ¿qué opinas sin para diciembre hacemos una posada? – propuso Turrent

-Claro, a mi me gustaría – dijo Meg

-Igual a mí, aunque yo ya voy a hacer una en mi casa con Anny, Demian y otros amigos de mi vieja escuela, si quieren pueden venir, será divertido

-¿Cómo cuantos de tu vieja escuela irían? – preguntó Raoul

-Veamos… sin contar a Anny ni Demian, serían unos tres, si los cuento a ustedes seríamos en total once, suponiendo que Edward pueda ir

-Ya hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

-Como si no lo supieras Meg – dijo Turrent – en la biblioteca, de seguro

-Destler, ¿después podrías preguntarle a Edward si quiere ir a la posada?

-Sí, no hay problema, de una vez te confirmo que yo si voy

-¡Ah, qué bueno, Destler!

-Yo creo que todos vamos ¿no? – dijo Meg alegremente

-Si – respondieron Turrent y Raoul a la vez

Lo que quedo del receso, lo usaron para comentar que llevarían o harían durante la posada, dado a que los papás de Marisol estarían en casa de su abuela paterna no habría ningún problema si llegaban a hacer mucho ruido, Erik preguntó si sería mucha molestia llevar a Ayesha consigo y le respondieron que con gusto la recibirían, para cuando Erik se fue a reunir con Christine, ésta seguía furiosa y solo se digno a dirigirle la palabra a su novio para decirle que iría a su casa esa tarde para conversar de algo importante. Esa misma tarde, cuando llegó Christine se encerró con él en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Christine?

-¡¿Qué, qué pasa? Y todavía me lo preguntas

-Es que no entiendo

-¿Me quieres explicar cómo es eso de que invitaste a Marisol a tu casa durante mi ausencia?

-Pues eso, ella vino un domingo a pasar la tarde conmigo

-¡¿Y acaso mi suegra no dijo nada al respecto?

-Mi madre no se encontraba en casa ese día

-Esto es inaudito, yo me voy de viaje y tú aprovechas para ponerme el cuerno

-¿Qué yo qué? ¡No me levantes falsos! ¡Jamás te he engañado!

-Eso a mí no me lo parece

Simplemente Erik no lo podía entender, siempre le ha sido fiel a Christine eso era algo que todos para bien o para mal tenían claro, como es que ahora ella llegaba a cuestionarle eso, era algo que él no entendía.

-Yo no veo porque te molesta que Marisol sea mi amiga

-¡Porque no me gusta que te acerques a otras mujeres!

-¿Y por qué con Meg nunca te has portado así?

-Meg es diferente, la conozco muy bien y sé que no le interesas de esa manera

-¿Y de qué manera me interesa Destler a mí, Daaé? – preguntó una tercera voz, que era la de Marisol quien estaba parada en la puerta

-Marisol…

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entregarte esto Destler, tu mayordomo me dejo entrar – dijo ella mostrando una calculadora científica color azul marino

-¿Mi calculadora?

-¿Recuerdas que me la prestaste durante la clase de física?

-Sí, pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá, me la podrías haber dado mañana

-Es que hoy no tenía trabajo en la cafetería, la dueña tuvo una emergencia y cerro temprano por hoy, así que pensé en venir a traértela y ver si querías dar un paseo conmigo – todo lo dijo mirando a Erik, pero luego miro a Christine – claro, eso fue hasta que oí a cierta persona diciendo cosas sin sentido

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a escuchar nuestras conversaciones privadas!

-Es cierto, pero tú tienes la culpa por hablar tan fuerte

-Eres una… eres una… - Christine estaba furiosa, tanto que no se le ocurría un buen insulto

-Bueno, cuando encuentres un adjetivo me avisas

-¡Estoy harta! Ahora mismo iré a hablar con mi suegra para que te saque de aquí

-¡Tú no harás eso, Christine! – exclamó Erik, ya hartó de siempre ver a esas dos discutir – ¡la única que se va de aquí, eres tú!

-Pero, Erik…

-¡Pero, Erik nada! ¡Estoy harto, Christine! Harto de que siempre se peleen y nunca hagan nada por llevarse mejor, y lo admito yo ayude a que eso sucediera, pero esto ya tiene que terminar

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

-No, pero si no me quieres entender, entonces será mejor que te vayas, cuando estés más calmada hablaremos

-¡Esto es indignante! – Christine se volteó a ver a Marisol, quién había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión – todo esto es tu culpa, antes de que llegaras, Erik jamás me había hablado de esta manera, ni mucho menos me había desplazado, no sé qué clase de embrujo usaste con él, pero me las pagaras ¡Maldita bruja!

-Lamento todo esto, Daaé pero, no es mi culpa

-Eres una mustia, eso es lo que eres

Con éste último comentario, Christine finalmente se fue, dejando a los otros dos chicos ahí parados sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-En serio, lamento esto Destler

-No es tu culpa, si alguien es culpable soy yo, nunca debí de haber puesto a Christine en un pedestal tan alto, que la haya dejado creer que mi vida solo gira alrededor de ella

-Habla con ella, estoy segura de que su pelea tiene remedio

-Tal vez, ya sea muy tarde para eso

-¿A qué te refieres? – _"Esto se está poniendo raro"_

-Me refiero, a que tal vez sea hora de poner distancia con Christine

-¡¿Vas a romper con ella? – _"Imposible"_

-No, bueno ella decidirá eso, pero si tengo claro que necesito tiempo para definir mi relación con ella, la amo, pero si seguimos peleando por el hecho de que no me tiene confianza, entonces no creo que lo nuestro tenga futuro

-Piénsalo bien, no quiero que al final te arrepientas de lo que me estás diciendo

-Ya no hay nada que pensar, lo siento, pero ahora no tengo ánimos para salir

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, entonces solo te dejo tu calculadora y me voy

De regreso a casa, Marisol estaba repasando mentalmente lo que recientemente había ocurrido, solo en sus locos sueños imagina a Erik analizando un posible rompimiento con Christine, pero, nunca en la realidad.

"_Creo que hice mal en ir, solo le empeore las cosas a Destler, sé que no soy la única que quiere que ellos rompan, pero no me gustaría que eso pasara si es a costa del sufrimiento de él. A final de cuentas, ya admití que él me gusta mucho y verlo así de desanimado me dolió mucho, como si me aplastaran el corazón"_

Durante casi un mes, Erik estuvo bastante decaído, sus pleitos con Christine cada vez eran peores y todo el mundo esperaba que de un momento a otro declararan que ya habían terminado su relación. A pesar de que él no tenía el valor suficiente como para cortar Christine se veía con muchas ganas de hacerlo por él, pero primero que nada estaba su seguridad económica, y si rompía con Erik esa seguridad se podría ir volando.

"_Aunque, si lo analizo bien, Erik no es el único rico ingenuo que cae ante mis encantos. Bien me podría encontrar a uno mejor, que aparte de dinero que me dé más pasión que ese estúpido enmascarado. Si, es mejor para mi terminar esta estúpida relación de la que lo único que sacó son últimamente puros disgustos" _

Era día jueves, día dos del mes de diciembre y al día siguiente después de clases se llevara a cabo la posada en casa de Marisol, y aunque hubo un tiempo en que Erik quiso declinar la invitación entre todos lo convencieron de que no lo hiciera, que no dejara que sus problemas con Christine lo atormentaran de esa manera. Después de la posada, se realizarían los exámenes finales de semestre para ya dar inicio a las vacaciones de invierno.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir a la posada, Destler? – preguntó Marisol, quien se encontraba en el salón de música junto con Erik al terminar la paraescolar de ese día

-Si, ya estoy un poco mejor, además Ayesha está ansiosa por ir, sería injusto no llevarla por culpa de mis problemas

-Me alegró que al final si vayas, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti

-Je, si tú lo dices

-¡No te burles! Lo digo en serio

-Perdón, no quise molestarte, ¿ya te vas?

-En un rato, Anny va a venir por mí para irnos juntas a comprar unas cuantas cosas para mañana

-Ya veo – respondió Erik con un tono muy triste, un tono que ha venido usando desde hace varios días

-Últimamente estas muy decaído ¿le dijiste a Daaé que querías tiempo para pensar en su relación?

-No, pero si le dije, que para que lo nuestro siga ella me tiene que tener confianza

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que como me va a tener confianza, si lo único que hago es serle infiel contigo

-¡¿Qué cosa? Esa mendiga me las va a pagar…

-Dime una cosa, Marisol

-¿Qué?

-¿Has tenido novio?

-Ah… pues sí, he tenido dos, ¿por qué preguntas?

-¿Ambas relaciones fueron importantes para ti?

-Claro, a los dos los quise mucho a uno más que otro, pero a los dos los quise

-¿Y por qué terminaste con ellos?

-Con uno fue porque aunque lo quería no había mucha química entre los dos, y como no compartíamos muchas cosas en común era difícil la convivencia sin llegar a aburrirse, y con el otro fue porque él no me quería, quería a otra yo solo fui una diversión pasajera

-Lo siento

-No importa, pero no me has respondido el por qué me lo preguntas

-Es que, quiero saber qué estoy haciendo mal o que tengo que cambiar para que mi relación con Christine mejore, te juro que ya no se qué hacer – en ese momento, Erik se dejo caer sobre el banco del piano mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha dejando ver muy claro su estado de tristeza y angustia

"_Ya no aguanto, odio ver a Destler de esta manera, lo que estoy a punto de hacer puede perjudicar mi relación con él, pero ya no lo puedo callar"_

-Destler, quiero que me veas a los ojos y escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir – dijo Marisol muy seria mientras se sentaba a los pies de Erik y le tomaba de la barbilla para asegurarse de que la veía – yo no sé de donde sacaste la estúpida idea de que tú tienes la culpa de que las cosas no te estén hiendo bien con Daaé, porque en lo que mi respecta tú te dedicas en cuerpo y alma a ella, le cumples todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, antepones sus necesidades a las tuyas, ella se la pasa coqueteando con muchos otros delante de ti y jamás le ha importado lo que tú sientas, pero claro, en cuanto yo llegué me vio como una amenaza y por eso te hace pagar a ti. Tú la quieres, pero ella no lo sabe valorar y perdóname que te diga esto, pero no creo que ella en serio te quiera porque si te quisiera no te haría sufrir de esta manera

-No sabes lo que dices, ella si me quiere

-Pues, no lo parece. Destler, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que si sepa valorarte, por favor ya deja esa obsesión con Daaé, porque todos vemos como sufres por ella y no es justo

-¿Me estás diciendo que rompa con ella?

-Sí, se que su relación no es de mi incumbencia y que no soy nadie para decirlo, pero es lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-¡Para ti! Ya no puedo seguir viéndote así de triste, así de deprimido mientras que Daaé esta tan feliz y campante como si nada pasara

-Todos me han dicho exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero no sé si seré capaz de terminar con ella

-Al menos, ya habla pero bien con ella, porque cada vez que discutes con ella, tú sales triste y Daaé como si ni le importara, ya de frente y serio, porqué su noviazgo pende de un hilo Erik

-¿Qué dijiste? – desde que comenzó la conversación, esa fue la primera vez que él mostró expresión alguna, y ésta era de sorpresa

-Que su noviazgo pende de un hilo

-No, eso no, la forma en cómo me llamaste

-¿Eh?

-Me llamaste por mi nombre, es la primera vez que lo haces

-Ah, bueno yo… - _"Es cierto, siempre le digo Destler y ahora le dije Erik, bueno supongo que eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?"_

-Me alegra que finalmente me digas por mi nombre

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se me hacía raro que yo fuera el único al que llamaras por apellido

-A Daaé también la llamó por su apellido

-Pero, es diferente, eres mi amiga y con Christine no te llevas bien

-Eso es cierto

-Nunca vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido, suena mejor cuando lo haces por mi nombre

-Sí, de acuerdo – respondió ella mientras desviaba la mirada, ya que se había sonrojado un poco

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Por nada que te interese, mejor piensa en lo de Daaé y toma una decisión

-¿Decisión?

-Sí, ¿qué es más importante? ¿mantener tu relación con ella a costa de que tú te sientas infeliz? ¿o romper con ella y quitarte ese peso de encima?

-Rompo con ella y me sentiría peor

-Es que no lo entiendo, hay tantas mujeres con las que estoy segura que serías feliz, ¿por qué a fuerza tienes que estar con Daaé?

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¿quién me aceptaría cargando con esta máscara que me cubre la mitad del rostro?

-Erik…- nunca antes habían comentado nada acerca de la máscara, pero ahora Marisol pudo notar que ese tema era más delicado de lo que siempre había pensado

-Además, ha sido ella la única de la que me he enamorado

-¡Podrías enamorarte de alguien más! – Marisol no se dejaría convencer, sobretodo al estar consciente de lo que ella misma sentía por Erik

-¿Cómo quién?

"_Cómo de mi, por ejemplo" _

-No lo sé, pero no pienses en eso, sino en lo que vas a hacer

-Tienes razón, lo tengo que pensar, pero te aseguro que para mañana ya habré tomando una decisión

-Me parece bien

-Por lo pronto, ya me voy – mientras él se ponía de pie, Marisol también ya estaba tomando sus cosas para irse - te veré mañana, recuerda que yo junto con Ayesha te llevaré a tu casa después de clases

-Sí, está bien

Por otro lado, en la reja de la escuela, estaba Anny esperando a que Marisol llegara para irse juntas, Demian tuvo unas cosas que hacer y por ello no las pudo acompañar y el estar sola provocaba que Anny se comenzara a aburrir.

"_Me aburro… ¿por qué se tardara tanto?" _

Mientras pensaba esto, sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de chicles de hierbabuena, pero por sacarlos tan rápidamente se salieron volando de su mano.

"_Me lleva…"_

Pero, ni tiempo tuvo de recogerlos, alguien más lo había hecho por ella.

-¿Son tuyos? – preguntó una voz masculina

-Sí, gracias – respondió a la vez que los tomaba y por un momento se quedo viendo fijamente a la persona que estaba frente a ella

Se trataba de un chico de su misma edad, a su misma altura, tal vez un poco más alto, algo corpulento de tez clara y cabello castaño claro, con ojos color café y que llevaba una expresión seria.

-Bueno, adiós

-Adiós – alcanzó a decir Anny antes de verlo irse, ni cuenta se dio de que Marisol ya estaba junto a ella

-¿Anny? ¡Anny, respóndeme!

-¿Ah? Hola Marisol

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más distraída que de costumbre

-¡¿Oye, tú conoces a ese tipo? – exclamó de repente señalando al muchacho que aún no estaba muy lejos de ahí

-No, creo que lo he visto un par de veces en los receso, pero no sé quién es, no me digas que te gusta

-Eh… - no tuvo que decir nada, el repentino sonrojo de Anny la delataba

-Ya veo, pues no sé quién es, pero te prometo averiguarlo mañana, por lo mientras ya vámonos, te tengo que contar algo de suma importancia

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tiene que ver con Destler, vamos en el camino te platico

Al día siguiente, por alguna razón desconocida, Marisol estaba muy nerviosa y el no saber porque solo la ponía peor, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día su vida iba a cambiar.

-Buenos días, Marisol

-Hola Meg

-Oye, ¿qué tienes? Te ves nerviosa

-Sí, y lo peor es que no se por qué, pero estoy así desde que desperté

-Cálmate, no tienes por qué estar así

-¡Ya sé!

Toda la mañana estuvo de lo más normal, excepto por el hecho de que Marisol aún no podía calmarse, y dio gracias al cielo cuando tocaron el timbre para el receso. Estaba en camino a la cafetería junto con los otros, excepto por Erik, quién no sabía dónde estaba, o eso fue hasta que escuchó unos fuertes gritos de Christine.

-¡¿PERO, QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO, ERIK?

-Christine, por favor no grites – tanto él como Christine, se encontraban en medio de las jardineras de la escuela, teniendo una gran pelea que era observada por todos los alumnos

-¡¿Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUÉ NO LO HAGA, SI ME SALES CON ESTO?

-Vamos al salón y ahí platicamos

-¡No! Me lo dijiste aquí afuera, y aquí lo vamos a terminar

-Christine…

-¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? Ahora veo que todas tus palabras de amor eterno no eran más que mentiras

-¡No digas eso! Yo nunca te mentí

-¿Y qué significa esto, entonces? ¡Quieres terminar conmigo, y ni me das una buena razón para ello!

"_¡¿Qué, qué?" _fue el pensamiento de muchos antes estas últimas palabras, nadie jamás creyó que llegaría el momento, en que Erik rompiera con Christine.

-No puedo creerlo – decía Turrent aún en shock

-Es imposible – dijo Meg en las mismas condiciones

Marisol ni siquiera dijo algo, estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo expresar nada.

-Creo que es lo mejor

-¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE CREAS!

-¡Ya deja de gritar!

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, SI ALGUIEN DEBIÓ TERMINAR ESTA RIDÍCULA RELACIÓN DEBÍ HABER SIDO YO, IDIOTA!

-¡¿Así tomas nuestra relación, como algo ridículo?

-¡Así es! Desde siempre ha sido algo ridículo, si acepte estar contigo fue para que algún día me pudiera quedar con tu dinero

-¡No puedo creer que por tanto tiempo estuve ciego por tu culpa, todos tenían razón, a ti ni te importo, solo piensas en ti, egoísta!

-Sí, si soy egoísta ¿y qué? debiste hacerle caso a tus queridos amigos, yo solo te utilice y fuiste tan idiota como para nunca darte cuenta, ¡ESTÚPIDO DEFORME! Porque si, eso es lo que eres, es un rostro deforme lo que ocultas tras esa máscara

Esas palabras fueron demasiado duras, nadie decía nada, por un lado algunos empezaban a comprender porque Erik siempre llevaba esa máscara y por otro lado, algunos como Turrent, Meg, Raoul y Edward sintieron tanto coraje contra Christine por haber dicho eso, ellos sabían cuando duro era el tema de su deformidad para Erik. Y Marisol, no sabía que pensar, ahora conocía la verdad, pero con gusto le hubiera dado un buen golpe a Christine por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo fui capaz de quererte por tanto tiempo y no darme cuenta de cómo eres realmente? – esto era demasiado para el pobre de Erik, tantas advertencias por parte de sus amigos, tanto tiempo defendiendo a capa y espada su noviazgo, para ahora venirse a enterar de que todo era pura mentira

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Ese es problema tuyo, pero ni creas que olvidare ésta humillación, ya encontraré a alguien más divertido y con más dinero que tú, ¡eso te lo juro!

Eso fue lo último que dijo Christine, antes de irse, como siempre seguida de sus dos amigas, dejando a un Erik totalmente lastimado, avergonzado, humillado y traicionado, pero con una sensación de libertad que no se esperaba. Poco a poco, todos los alumnos se empezaron a dispersar, excepto Marisol y los demás que se acercaron a Erik para comprobar su estado.

-Erik, ¿estás bien?

-Si, Meg realmente me siento bien, lastimado, pero imagino que eso es normal

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Turrent, serio, ya que le preocupaba mucho su amigo

-No lo sé – respondía Erik, a la vez que se quedaba viendo fijamente a Marisol – pero, ya tengo una idea de que podría ser y si no les importa, quiero estar ahora solo

Sin esperar a que le digan algo más, Erik se fue algo cabizbajo, pero con la certeza de que había hecho lo mejor, mientras que Marisol lo veía alejarse todavía un tanto preocupada. Cuando se recupero de eso, le preguntó a Meg.

-¿Tú conoces a un chavo que sea de tez clara, algo robusto y de cabello claro?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ayer Anny lo conoció y la ayudo a recoger una cosa que a ella se le había caído, y le quería dar las gracias, pero no tenemos ni idea de quién es – _"Obviamente no le voy a decir que a Anny le gustó ese tipo, porque ella me mataría"_

-Por la descripción parecer ser Giovanni

-¿Giovanni?

-Va en el salón de Christine

-¿Ustedes lo conoces?

-Tratamos con él, pero no mucho, es algo antisocial ¿cierto, Turrent?

-Sí, mira de hecho allá va

Y efectivamente, dirigiendo la vista un poco a la derecha se podía ver un poco alejado al famoso Giovanni, siendo seguido de dos mujeres y dos hombres, una de las mujeres era Sandy.

-A Sandy ya la conoces – decía Turrent – la otra chava alta de cabello negro y ondulado se llama Zaret, el chavo de lentes y cabello castaño se llama Julio, él es el novio de Zaret y el otro chavo de cabello castaño y rizado se llama Daniel

-Ya veo – _"Con que se trata de ese tipo, bueno luego arreglo eso, por ahora solo me preocupa Destler, digo Erik"_

Al finalizar las clases, Marisol estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, ya que supuestamente Erik la iba a llevar a su casa, pero dado a los recientes acontecimientos, ya no estaba tan segura de que eso se cumpliera.

"_Después del receso ya no lo he visto, falto a las últimas clases y eso no es normal en él, a lo mejor y estoy perdiendo el tiempo estando aquí parada como idiota"_

Sin embargo, pronto olvido esos pensamientos en cuanto vio tanto a Erik como a Ayesha acercándose, la niña iba con una radiante sonrisa, mientras que su hermano estaba con una expresión neutra.

-Hola Marisol

-Hola Ayesha, hace mucho que no te veo

-Sí, ¿por qué no me has ido a visitar?

-Discúlpame, no he tenido tiempo

-Mi hermano me dice eso cada vez que le preguntó por ti

-No me digas, hola Destler ¿cómo estás? – obviamente se refería a como seguía debido a su rompimiento con Christine

-No lo hagas

-¿Qué cosa? – _"¿Y ahora de qué me habla?"_

-Llamarme por mi apellido, ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre

-Ah, es cierto – _"Bueno, al menos se ve que esta con el mismo humor de siempre" - _¿nos vamos?

-Si

De camino a casa de ella, Ayesha no dejaba de comentarle a Marisol como iba en la escuela, como son sus amigos, de lo emocionaba que estaba por la posada, y en fin, cosas muy comunes que Marisol escuchaba muy atenta. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Ayesha estaba muy ocupada mirando las fotos que estaban en la sala, mientras que Erik y Marisol estaban en la cocina esperando a que llegaran los demás invitados, ninguno de los dos decía nada, una estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar y él otro estaba muy pensativo como para darse cuenta. Finalmente, sonó el timbre y por el interfón se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Anny, Demian, un chico y un par de chicas que Erik no conocía. Cuando entraron a la casa, fue ahí que Erik ya las pudo ver mejor. El chico era Alain, y las otras dos eran viejas amigas de Marisol de su anterior escuela.

La primera se llama Mariana, era una chica alta, delgada, con una buena condición física debido a sus muchos años de estar en la clase de baile folklórico, con cabello largo y lacio de color castaño, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro, ella conoce a Marisol desde el tercer año de jardín de niños, es una chica muy alegre que ama a los animales y sueña con conocerlos y estudiarlos. La segunda chica se llama Fernanda, pero todos le dicen "Ferchis". De igual manera, "Ferchis" participa en la clase de baile folklórico, y también es delgada, alta, de tez clara, pero con la diferencia de que usa lentes y su cabello es rizado, lo cual le da a su cara un aspecto muy tierno, pero esa ternura solo es externa, porque en su interior, es una persona un tanto rara, hasta el punto de decir que si muere y algún día vuelve a la vida, lo haría como un virus mutante que acabaría con la humanidad, pero aparte de todo, era una persona sensata, noble, de buenos sentimientos, que siempre ayuda a sus amigos dando buenos consejos. Ella conoce a Marisol desde el primer grado de secundaria.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, los presento ellos son los hermanos Destler, Erik y Ayesha, y ellas son Mariana y Fernanda, pero todos le decimos "Ferchis", y él es Alain, son viejos amigos de mi otra escuela

-Mucho gusto

-Igual, ¿empezamos o falta alguien? – dijo Mariana

-Todavía van a venir otros cuatro amigos de mi nueva escuela

-¿Y cómo para qué los invitaste también? – preguntó Anny con un claro reproche

-Les guste o no Anny, ellos también son mis amigos

-Bueno, ya déjense de eso y mejor vamos a preparar todo – dijo Mariana – Anny trajo una jarra llena de ponche de fruta

Poco tiempo después, llegaron Raoul, Meg, Turrent y Edward, quienes a pesar de seguir teniendo sus problemas con Demian y Anny, no tardaron en llevarse bien con Alain, Mariana y "Ferchis", a pesar de que a ésta última la consideraron un poco loca, pero era muy divertida.

Durante algunas horas, estuvieron platicando, comiendo frituras, tomando del ponche de frutas calientito que había traído Anny, el cual estaba delicioso, y después de un rato decidieron comenzar con el canto para pedir posada.

-No pensé que nos pondríamos a pedir posada – dijo Meg mientras repartía velitas a todos

-Si no lo hiciéramos, no sería una posada – respondió Marisol, en lo que ella iba prendiendo las velitas con un encendedor

-Es una suerte que en las cajas de las velitas venga la letra de la posada ¿no? – dijo Anny, admirando el reverso de la caja

Marisol, Erik, Ayesha, Anny, Demian y Edward salieron de la sala de la casa para quedar en la cochera, ellos representarían a José en su búsqueda de alojo interpretando su parte de los versos, mientras que Meg, Raoul, Alain, Mariana, "Ferchis" y Turrent se quedaron del otro lado de la puerta, ellos serían los que negarían el alojo antes de darles un lugar en el establo junto con el pesebre.

A pesar de haber sido muy sencillo su festejo y tal vez no con todo el simbolismo que éste representaba, todos se divirtieron mucho, hasta incluso solo por ser un momento tan especial, Anny y Demian, así como Meg, Turrent y Raoul dejaron de lado sus discusiones infantiles para divertirse mucho, lo único que quedaba era romper la piñata.

-¿Una piñata? – exclamó Erik sorprendido de ver a Demian llegar con una piñata con siete picos, adornada con muchos listones de colores

-Sí, la tenía guardada en mi cuarto, vamos a la cochera, allá la colgaremos y la romperemos – dijo Marisol mientras sujetaba un palo largo de madera en una mano y con la otra llevaba un paliacate rojo

Una vez que colgaron la piñata, el primero en pasar fue Demian, así que Marisol le vendo los ojos con el paliacate y le dio el palo, la piñata era controlada con una soga por Raoul, así que mientras Demian le intentaba pegar a la piñata, Raoul la iba subiendo o bajando para ponérselo más difícil, aunque claro eso no evito que Demian le metiera unos buenos golpes. Después fueron pasando los demás, incluso Erik, quién al final tuvo que admitir que fue bastante divertido, para cuando la piñata cayó en pedazo se esparcieron muchos dulces y frutas que contenía, de los cuales la mayoría se quedo Ayesha. Ya casi era el final de la velada y Marisol se llevó a Erik a la cocina para hablar a solas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Perdón, pero es que ya no me aguanto la ganas de preguntarte como estas, por lo que paso con Daaé

-Estoy bien, bueno tanto como se puede, pero supongo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer, tenías razón, todos tenían razón ella no me quiere y nunca me quiso

-Pensé que hasta incluso ya ni vendrías

-Admito que por un momento me vi tentado a eso, pero pensé que no sería justo el negarle a Ayesha el venir, además de que no le daría el gusto a Christine de deprimirme por ella

-¡Qué bueno que pienses así!

-¿Vas a salir algún lado por las vacaciones?

-No lo creo, ¿por qué?

-Pensé que podríamos salir a pasear y hasta llevar a Ayesha también

-Claro que sí, me gustaría mucho

Después de estas palabras y de darse una sonrisa de amistad mutua, ambos salieron a la cochera para ver que hacían sus amigos, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a todos todavía jugando como niños en la cochera, a excepción de "Ferchis", quién miraba la piñata ya destrozada en el piso con el palo aún en la mano, ya que ella fue la última en pasar a romperla. Cualquiera que la viera diría que se ve muy tierna viendo con pena a la piñata, claro hasta que su mirada se volvió maligna y como si estuviera poseída tomo el palo con ambas manos y empezó a golpear los restos de la pobre piñata.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Erik, sorprendido y un poco asustado - ¿ella está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, es normal esa conducta en ella – respondió Marisol sonriente, pero también mirando con sorpresa a su amiga

"_Tal vez, nunca logré que Erik me quiera, pero al menos él ya se dio cuenta de cómo es en realidad Daaé"_

Algunos días después pasaron los exámenes finales y con ello se iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno, era último día de clases y todos, como de costumbre se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Para mí, lo exámenes fueron pan comido – comentaba Erik, quien en los últimos días se le veía un poco decaído, pero convencido de haber hecho lo mejor por sí mismo al terminar su noviazgo

-Para mi estuvieron más o menos complicados – dijo Marisol, convencida de haber salido bien en casi todas materias, de la que no estaba segura era de matemáticas

-Para mi fueron una tortura total – dijo Raoul dramáticamente

-Tú tienes la culpa, si hubieras estudiado apropiadamente no te estarías quejando

-Ya no me regañes, Meg

De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos, y cuando todos voltearon para ver que sucedía, vieron llegar a Regina, la novia de Gabriel llorando.

-¡Regina! ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó Meg preocupada a la vez que se levantaba de su silla para ir con ella

-Meg, estoy muy triste

-¿Por qué?

-Gabriel acaba de romper conmigo

-¡¿Por qué?

-Me dijo… me dijo que no está seguro si aún me quiere, que necesita tiempo y que sería mejor romper

-No lo puedo creer, de todas las parejas que conozco ustedes eran los últimos en quienes pensaría que romperían, es que se veían tan bien juntos

-Yo no entiendo que paso, éramos muy felices, no sé que hice mal

-No creo que sea culpa tuya – dijo Marisol, quién se acercó para también dar consuelo, a pesar de que solo había visto y hablado con Regina una vez – no te preocupes, veras que él se arrepentirá y te volverá a buscar

-Pero, que ni crea que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, él me lastimo mucho y no lo voy a volver a aceptar

-Será mejor que te calmes, estas muy alterada y no piensas bien las cosas – dijo Erik serio, pero preocupado

Realmente él nunca ha convivido mucho ni con Regina ni con Gabriel, hasta donde él sabía Gabriel era el capitán de esgrima y Regina era una chica talentosa para el baile de flamenco, pero de ahí en fuera no los conocía, pero al ver a la chica en mal estado le hizo preocuparse.

Sin duda, ese día de clases fue algo que nadie olvidaría, la noticia de que ahora otra pareja había tronado se esparció rápidamente, como si no fuera suficiente con Erik, ahora Regina también sufría, todos esperaban que durante las vacaciones ella se pudiera recuperar un poco de tan duro golpe, ya que ella había sido novia de Gabriel desde el primer grado de secundaria y compartieron tantas cosas, era obvio que las heridas de Regina tardarían en sanar.

Para los demás, las vacaciones de invierno fueron excelentes, mientras Meg, Turrent y Raoul se fueron de viaje con sus respectivas familias, Marisol pasaba tanto tiempo como pudiera con Erik y muchas veces también con Ayesha. Lo que no dejaba de sorprender a Marisol era, que a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo en la residencia Destler, nunca haya visto a la señora Destler, muchas veces le preguntó a Erik e incluso a Ayesha en dónde estaba su mamá, pero ambos siempre le contestaban lo mismo: "En el club"

"_¿Qué acaso a ésta mujer no le interesa pasar tiempo con sus hijos?"_

Cualquier que fuera la respuesta ella no la pudo saber, hasta que un día fue a visitar a Erik y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la sala y encontrar a la famosa señora Destler sentada en uno de los sillones con un cigarro en una mano y una copa de coñac en la otra.

Madeleine Destler es una mujer muy hermosa, alta, delgada, con la piel blanca y el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro, sus ojos de color verde iguales a los de Erik, con la diferencia de que en ellos se veía mucha frialdad y un toque calculador, en ese momento vestía un fino traje de sastre a base de saco y falda color rojo y una blusa blanca.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Marisol un tanto nerviosa – _"Tanto que me quejaba de nunca verla acá y ahora ya no sé cómo actuar frente a ella"_

-¿Y tú quién eres? – su mirada fría inspeccionaba a Marisol de arriba abajo, poniéndola solo más nerviosa

-Me llamo Marisol Ramírez, soy compañera de clases de Erik

-¿Y qué haces aquí, si son vacaciones?

-Lo sé, pero lo vine a visitar a él y a Ayesha

-¿Quién te dejo entrar?

-El mayordomo, él ya me conoce por que he venido acá durante algunos días, incluso pensé en que la conocería a usted antes

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí encerrada, por cierto, dices que eres compañera de clases de mi hijo ¿verdad?

-Así es, señora

-¿Conoces a Christine Daaé?

-Si

-¿Sabes que ella era la novia de mi hijo?

-Sí, también

-¿Y sabes por qué terminaron? – terminó ella de preguntar mientras que presionaba su cigarro contra el cenicero

-Porque ella no lo quería

-¿Y ya?

-Pues, si

-¡Qué estupidez! El tonto de mi hijo rompió una excelente relación por una pequeñez como esa

-¿Disculpe?

-Si mi hijo al graduarse se hubiera casado con Christine la fortuna de los Destler se hubiera podido juntar junto con la de los Daaé, y eso es más dinero que alguien pueda contar

-Pero, a Christine Daaé no le importaba Erik ni lo que él sentía

-¿Y eso qué importa? Perder tanto dinero por tontos sentimentalismos

"_Ésta mujer, es como Daaé, pero en adulto"_

-Solo espero que mi inútil hijo recapacite, y si me disculpas yo me voy, me esperan en el club para un importante almuerzo

Sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, Madeleine se fue dejando a Marisol asombrada, podía haberla imaginado diferente, pero no así, ahora sabía porque Erik no la quiere, si es tan dura y fría. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Erik acababa de bajar y la estaba llamando.

-¡Marisol!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes? Te estaba llamando y no me respondías

-Lo siento, estaba divagando

-Me di cuenta

-Sabes, acabo de conocer a tu madre

-¡¿Te dijo algo? – exclamó Erik casi gritando y con una cara de asombro y preocupación

-No, nada importante – _"¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¿tanto le preocupa lo que me haya dicho?"_

-Como sea, esperaba que nunca la conocieras

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque mi madre no es, exactamente la persona más agradable del mundo

-Bueno, pero es tu mamá y dado a que vengo aquí seguido era muy probable que la llegara a conocer

-En fin, olvida eso, Ayesha te está esperando allá arriba – dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

-Sí, oye Erik… - lo detuvo ella antes de seguir – mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo Ayesha hace dos días

-Sí, nací el día dos de enero, así que mañana es mi cumpleaños

-Dado a que ya paso año nuevo y no lo pudimos festejar juntos, me gustaría que mañana saliéramos a celebrar

-¿Para qué?

-¡¿Cómo, que para qué? – _"¿Me está tomando el pelo?" – _No todos los días se cumplen años

-No soy muy afín a eso

-No me importa, mañana saldremos a festejarlo, hay que aprovechar que ya todos volvieron de sus vacaciones para ir todos juntos

-Bueno, si así lo quieres

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo dijo Marisol, ella, Erik, Ayesha, Turrent, Meg, Raoul y Edward salieron juntos para festejar el cumpleaños número diecisiete del joven Destler. Fueron a un restaurante a comer y celebrar con un pastel de chocolate y le dieron pequeños regalos que él acepto con mucho agradecimiento. Realmente a él no le gustaba celebrar mucho su cumpleaños, pero al ver a sus amigos tan felices de compartir ese momento con él, no tuvo corazón para rechazarlos.

-Oye, Marisol

-¿Qué Raoul?

-Desde hace tiempo quiero ir a jugar videojuegos contra tu loca amiga, para vengar el que haya vencido tan humillantemente a Erik

-¡Oye! – sin duda, a Erik no le gustaba recordar su humillante derrota

-Claro, si quieren vamos ahorita después de comer, seguramente ella estará junto con Demian jugando

-De acuerdo – respondieron todos, excepto Erik

Ya camino al local, Marisol se preguntaba si Raoul sería capaz de derrotar a su mejor amiga, no es que ella sea invencible y más tomando en cuenta que siempre pierde ante Demian, pero había que admitir que ella era muy buena. Al llegar, como lo imagino ahí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, como siempre dándose con todo en una pelea en el Smash.

-¡Anny, Demian!

-Hola Marisol – saludó Demian

-Hola

-Oigan, Raoul quiere jugar contra Anny para vengar a Erik tras su humillante derrota

-¡Oye!

-Claro, por mi no hay problema – decía Anny impaciente, pero con una nueva idea para el reto – vamos a jugar, aunque ésta vez no usaremos ni el GameCube o el Wii, será con puras maquinitas

-Como quieras – le respondió Raoul desafiante

En ese momento, Turrent comenzó a hablar a través de un micrófono imaginario.

- a este macro evento de los videojuegos. Hoy tendremos el enfrentamiento de dos idiotas…

-¡HEY! - reclamaron Raoul y Anny a la vez

-Perdón, dos personas de distintas escuela, interese, clase social etc. etc. y en esta esquina vanidoso, raro y a la vez estúpido, pero muy popular entre las damas saludemos a Raoul

-¡OYEME!- exclamo Raoul

-¿Qué, te vas a poner al brinco?

-Turrent tranquilízate la gente nos ve… - dijo Meg algo avergonzada

-Tiene razón, y en la otra esquina… ¿quién es ella? Bueno… amiga de otra dimensión adicta a los videojuegos y que le pateo el trasero a Erik…

-¡OYE! – exclamó Erik

-Si se lo patee y con todos los honores – recalcó Anny triunfante

-Uuuuu ¿te vas a dejar?- añadió Turrent

-Fue solo suerte de principiante

Silencio Total

-¿Qué has dicho niño rico mimado? – reclamaba Anny

-Lo que oíste

-Eres un…

-Oigan… - dijo Turrent

-Calla niña adicta

-Oigan…

-Cállate, rico baboso

-OIGAN ¿QUIEREN POR FAVOR CALLARSE TODOS Y DEJARME NARRAR? - exclamó Turrent un poco agitado.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio.

-Bueno - recuperando la compostura - éste encuentro entre descerebrados pasara a la historia - para diversión de Turrent, grabaría todo para después subirlo al Internet - 3, 2, 1 ¡EMPIECEN!

Los concursantes se dirigieron a la consola de videojuegos introdujeron una moneda y comenzó el juego.

Anny escogió a una clase de elfo raro con poderes que salían de sus manos, mientras que Raoul escogía a un tipo fornido y musculoso.

La batalla ha iniciado, la amiga pobre le da un golpe, él lo esquiva, ¡Oh, Dios mío! eso debió doler ahora idiota numero uno le pega a ella, ella se levanta, a su vez ella se defiende y madres le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara ¡oh! le ha bajado 10% de vida. Pero, esperen que es eso… OOOHHH idiota número 1 golpea a idiota número 2 ella ha perdido… UUUU 20% de vida, ella continua dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, él se defiende, ella le da con todo, se quiere meter hasta la cocina, ella le ha vuelto a dar ¿lo derribó?... Si y ahora el idiota uno tiene solo 50% de vida ¡Oh, señoras y señores! creo que todo está perdido, pero aguarden ¿qué sucede? ¡OH NO, LA HA GOLPEADO! La chica le queda 50% también, con la mitad de vida ¿qué harán nuestros participantes?, miren eso, la chica ha arremetido otro golpe, pero él lo esquiva, esto se pone bueno señores, un momento…. Un momento él ha hecho trampa la ataca por DETRÁS ¡Ey, eso es sucio y bajo! Pero, ella no se deja manipular fácilmente jejeje, pero esperen ha esquivado su ataque y ahora ella tiene solo 20% de vida, pero no podía faltar, la amiga se ha decidido por un ataque final y él no lo ha esquivado ¡Oh, no! creo que a los dos les queda 20% de su vida, esto se pone interesante, y allá van de nuevo golpeándose y golpeándose. Pero ¿qué veo? eso es un ataque final muy poderoso y le va a dar a… no es posible quien pierda será descalificado inmediatamente y el ataque ha sido recibido. Y el ganador por victoria definitiva es… Redoble de tambores por favor, saben esta oportunidad la quiero aprovechar para decirle a mis fans que los adoro son lo mejor, etc.

-¡Ya dinos quién ganó! – exigieron todos

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! si el ganador es… Saben algo, este enfrentamiento fue muy sucio y la verdad no estoy a gusto con él, será mejor hacer otro

-¡Ya solo dinos quien gano la maldita pelea para irnos a casa!

-Ok, entonces el ganador es… ¡RAOUL!

Silencio Total...

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO? – gritaron todos a la vez

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Pregunta más bien, ¿qué no tiene de malo? – dijo Meg

-Fue justo no crees – le decía Turrent

En ese momento Anny dio la vuelta para mirar frente a frente a Raoul y le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Me has ganado, exijo la revancha

-Y yo digo, que no te la doy – dijo Raoul, antes de echarse a reír por su victoria

-Pues, si no se la das a ella, me la darás a mi – dijo Demian desafiantemente

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Tú jugaste para vengar a tu amigo idiota, deja que ahora yo haga lo mismo por mi amiga

-Muy bien, reto aceptado

Una vez más se inicio un duelo, tan interesante como el anterior, sólo que en éste duelo ambos combatientes eran expertos en el juego y era algo sorprendente de presenciar, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron todos, ya que ahora el victorioso fue Demian. Raoul no salía de su asombro al verse tan fácilmente derrotado.

"_Era de esperarse, después de todo, no conozco a mejor video jugador que Demian, él sin duda es el campeón absoluto" _pensaba Marisol, mirando con pena a Raoul, pero con mucho orgullo a Demian.

Al día siguiente, en el que ahora todos se reunieron en casa de Turrent…

-TURRENT ¿POR QUÉ HAY UN VIDEO COMO ESTE EN TU BLOG POR INTERNET? – gritaba Raoul viendo las actualizaciones del blog por la computadora portátil de Turrent

-¡Oh!, este jejeje era para mí diversión y no me fije y lo subí sin querer, este… este… MIREN 3600 COMENTARIOS ES MI MAYOR RECORD

-¿Qué se le puede hacer seguirá igual de aquí a la muerte? – dijo Meg, al ver que sin importarle si a Raoul le molestaba o no, Turrent haría lo que le viniera en gana, cosa que todos asintieron de mala gana.


	15. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Cáp. 15: **¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ya de regreso a clases, todo el mes de enero pasó demasiado rápido, dado lugar a febrero, mes en que había dos celebraciones muy importantes.

El día de San Valentín.

El cumpleaños de Marisol.

Cosa que todos tenían presente y querían hacerle una fiesta, y aunque de mala gana, Meg hablo por teléfono con Anny y Demian para que los ayudaran. Por lo mientras, en la escuela muchas chicas estaban emocionadas escribiendo cartitas, ya sea para sus amigos, su novio o para declarársele a alguien, todas excepto Regina, quien seguía deprimida por culpa de Gabriel, pero había decidido salir a adelante y no dejar que eso la amargara. Por otro lado, Demian estaba más o menos igual que ella, desde que se dio cuenta de con cuanta frecuencia iba Marisol a visitar a Erik a su casa durante vacaciones y con cuanta alegría lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que él no podía hacer nada por conquistarla, así que era mejor darse por vencido y ver si podría enamorarse de alguien más. En cambio, Anny estaba muy feliz, desde que volvieron a la escuela Marisol pudo acercarse al famoso Giovanni, quién a su vez acercó a Anny a él para que se pudieran conocer, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien, ambos tenían mucho en común y sin duda a Anny le gustaba bastante.

Erik seguía un poco deprimido por Christine, pero al igual que Regina, poco a poco lo iba superando y sería mentira si dijera que no fue gracias a Marisol, desde que ella le hace compañía constante son contadas las veces en que piensa en su ex, pero esto ha ido provocando que llegara a sentir algo más profundo por su amiga, lo que al principio inicio como una rivalidad absurda, que se ha convertido en compañerismo, que ha pasado a una bonita amistad, ahora se está volviendo en un enamoramiento inevitable, sabía que ella le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro si era correspondido, ya había sido lastimado una vez y lo que menos quería era ser engañado una segunda vez. Incluso lo ha comentado unas cuantas veces con Meg para que ella le diera su opinión, y ella le contesto que sería bueno que se le declarara a Marisol. Por lo pronto, lo iba a pensar.

Era viernes, once de febrero a la hora de la salida y Regina estaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa, cuando choco contra alguien cerca de la reja.

Disculpa

No hay problema, ¿estás bien?

Si, iba distraída y por eso no te vi

Ya te dije que no hay problema

Oye, tú cara se me hace familiar ¿vienes a esta escuela?

No, solo vine a recoger a mi amiga

¿Cómo te llamas?

Demian ¿y tú?

Regina, ¡ah, ya me acorde! Tú participaste en la obra de Carmen, tú hiciste de Escamillo

Así es

Me encanto tu actuación

Gracias

¿Y a quién esperas?

A Marisol, ¿la conoces?

Sí, pero no mucho

¿Van en salones diferentes?

Si, así es, bueno disculpa por el choque, espero volver a verte

Igualmente

Bye – salió Regina sin antes despedirse de Demian con un beso en la mejilla

"_¡Qué bonita!" _pensó Demian mientras la veía irse

¡Demian!

Hola Marisol

¿Nos vamos?

Si, oye ¿conoces a una chica que se llama Regina?

Si, un poco ella va en otro salón, ¿por qué?

Acabo de chocar contra ella

¿Por accidente?

Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Ya, no te enojes, vámonos ya o nos regañaran en la cafetería

Pero, si tú eres la que se tarda

Jaja, que gracioso…

No se puede decir que la amistad entre Marisol y Demian, incluso con Anny haya cambiado, al contrario, siempre se ha mantenido leal y presente todo el tiempo, aunque tampoco se puede decir que hayan pasado ellos tres mucho tiempo de convivencia, Marisol lo sabía y en gran parte era su culpa por pasar más tiempo con Erik o con Ayesha, lo que la hacía sentir muy culpable, Demian y Anny siempre estaban ahí cuando la necesitaban y últimamente ella ha estado más ausente que nunca, pero eso tenía que cambiar, no quería que por su culpa ellos se terminaran alejando de ella, los quería como si fueran sus hermanos y prefería renunciar a su nueva escuela, a sus nuevos amigos e incluso a Erik antes que perderlos. De camino a la cafetería, Marisol tomo la palabra.

Oye, Demian

Dime

Perdón

¿Por qué? – sin duda eso lo asombro, no se le ocurría de que podría perdonar a su mejor amiga

Tú solo perdóname – _"Por tenerte tan abandonado"_

De acuerdo… te perdono

Gracias

Estas muy rara el día de hoy

Lamento decirte esto, pero soy rara la mayor parte del tiempo

Eso es cierto, pero hoy más que nunca

¡Ay, qué malvado! En vez de decir que no soy rara, lo admites

Un verdadero amigo siempre dice la verdad, por más cruda que ésta sea

¡Qué ridículo eres!

Ya ves, tú también me dices la verdad

Jajajajaja

Pero, como me siento tan dadivoso el día de hoy, te invitare un helado de chocolate en forma de disculpa por decirte rara

Vaya, gracias

Sabía que no te negarías

El chocolate es mi debilidad, tú bien lo sabes

Esa es una debilidad tuya que cualquiera que hable contigo por cinco minutos la sabría

¿Ten predecible soy en ese aspecto?

Por supuesto, eres una chocolatera insaciable

Y tú eres igual cuando se trata de dulces de gomitas

Así es

Y a veces así es Anny también con el café – dijo Marisol, analizando a su amiga cuando ésta tenía alguna bebida con café a la mano

Así es

En fin, es una debilidad que todos tenemos

Mientras ellos iban en camino a su trabajo, en la residencia de la familia Destler, se encontraba Erik en su habitación muy pensativo, si iba a actuar de alguna manera con lo que respecta a Marisol tenía que hacerlo, pero de ya.

"_Aunque, ni sé como lo voy a hacer"_

No dudaba de la opinión de Meg con respecto a confesarse ante Marisol, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor, sabía que Marisol lo apreciaba y mucho, pero de ahí, a quererlo como pareja ya era otro nivel. Una cosa era bien clara, en dado caso de que ella no le correspondiera se lo haría saber y no se aprovecharía de la situación como Christine.

"_Que poco consuelo, maldición ¿qué hago?"_

Toc… toc…

¿Quién es?

Soy yo, hermano

Pasa Ayesha

Vine a ver qué hacías – dijo la niña en lo que estaba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en la cama, mirando a su hermano sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio

Estoy pensando

¿Y en qué?

"_Ya sé que hacer"_

Ayesha

Dime

¿Qué opinarías si Marisol y yo fuéramos novios?

¡Qué me encantaría!

¿En serio?

Si, ella si me agrada, no como Christine, ella siempre me cayó mal

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que pensabas de Christine?

Porque mi mamá decía que no debía meterme

Ayesha, sin importar lo que opine nuestra madre, tú tienes el derecho de decirme tu opinión de lo que sea

Lo sé

Y volviendo a mi pregunta inicial…

Me gusta la idea de que seas novio de Marisol

Pero, ni sé si ella me quiere

Es obvio que te quiere – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa

¿Por qué dices que es obvio?

Porque ella me dijo que te quiere

Debe haberse referido a como amigo

No, ella te quiere, tú le gustas a ella

¿Ella te dijo eso? – preguntó Erik, muy interesado

No exactamente, pero lo deduje

¿Crees que si le pido ser mi novia, me acepte?

Seguro, ¿a ti te gusta ella?

Si, después de mucho meditarlo me di cuenta de que si

Entonces decláratele, ¿qué estas esperando?

No estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Oye, ¿y si te le declaras en San Valentín?

¿Para qué?

¡¿Para qué? Para que sea más romántico

Si tú lo dices

¡Qué poco romántico y sensible eres, hermano!

Bueno ya, no te enojes, está bien me le declarare el día catorce

Como el cumpleaños de Marisol era el día quince y caía en viernes, todos decidieron que era mejor hacer la fiesta hasta el sábado junto con la familia de la festejada, ya todo estaba listo, solo era cosa de esperar para el gran día, por lo mientras en el día catorce la escuela estaba adornada de corazones rosas y rojos, y claro todos los alumnos estaba ansiosos de dar un regalo o de recibirlo.

¡Feliz San Valentín! – exclamaba Meg muy contenta, mientras le extendía a Marisol una caja de chocolates de leche rellenos con caramelo

¡Muchas gracias, Meg! – y en respuesta, a Meg le regaló una gran paleta roja en forma de corazón, era de sabor cereza

¡Qué rico! – sacó la paleta de su envoltura y rápidamente se la metió en la boca – y dime, ¿le vas a dar algo a Erik? – lo preguntó con un tonó sugerente

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cosa que puso a Marisol molesta y a la defensiva

Nada, nada – pero, Meg respondió con una gran inocencia

Pronto llegaron los demás, y al sonar el timbre las clases iniciaron, lo bueno, es que ese día solo tienen las tres primeras clases, el resto del día todos, tanto alumnos como maestros tendrán un pequeño convivio y ahí se aprovecharía para entregar y recibir regalos, solo que Meg se quiso adelantar un poco.

La verdad, era que Marisol le iba a regalar a Erik una paleta, como a todos, al principio le quería regalar algo mejor, pero como no quería poner a sus sentimientos en evidencia (aparte de que el dinero no le alcanzaba) se rehusó. Por otro lado, muchos y muchas estaban impacientes por entregar sus regalos. En cuanto dio el toque para dar inicio al receso, todos los alumnos prácticamente volaron hacia el patio y las jardineras, se volvió un gran caos que poco a poco se iba normalizando. Después de varios minutos, para variar un poco, Marisol y los demás se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de piedra de las jardineras.

¡Feliz San Valentín! – exclamó Marisol, entregando a todos, excepto a Meg, sus paletas de cereza con forma de corazón

Gracias, toma – dijo Turrent mientras le daba una enorme placa de chocolate con la palabra "FELICIDADES" grabada.

También te traje algo – respondió Raoul entregando una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate

Gracias, pero dime ¿tú me los compraste o son un regalo de tus tantas admiradoras en potencia? – dijo Marisol observando que desde que comenzó el día, Raoul no ha dejado de recibir cartas, regalos y globos de muchas chicas.

¿Qué quieres? Soy bastante querido – respondió sin evitar su tono ególatra - pero te equivocas, los bombones si te los compré

Ah, bueno

Pero, mi regalo no es nada si lo comparamos con el que te tiene Erik – su tono fue de mucha burla, ya que sabía que eso molestaría a Erik

¡¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar de ello? – y tenía razón, Erik se molesto y se sonrojó

Vamos Erik, no tienes de que avergonzarte, hazte un favor y dale a Marisol su regalo para después declararle tu am… - pero Raoul no terminó su burla, ya que recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Erik – salvaje…

¿Huh?

No le hagas caso, te daré tu regalo después, cuando no haya CIERTA persona cerca – dijo Erik aún sonrojado, pero mirando muy enojado a Raoul

De acuerdo… - _"Muy bien, eso me asustó un poco"_

Después de clases, Marisol se dirigió hacia la cafetería, donde hubo mucha gente, en especial parejas, lo bueno de tanto trabajo es que los clientes dejaron muchas propinas.

Hoy tuvimos un buen día ¿no? – le comentaba Marisol a Demian estando ambos limpiando las mesas para luego ya cerrar el establecimiento

Si, hoy vino mucha gente

Por cierto, no te he dado tu regalo – hiendo rápido por su mochila que estaba atrás de la barra de servicio sacó otra paleta en forma de corazón y se la entrego a su amigo - ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Gracias, aquí también tengo el tuyo – dijo Demian antes de ir a la parte trasera por una cajita envuelta en papel rosa con un moño rojo - ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y es tu favorito, chocolate de leche con forma de corazón

Gracias – en agradecimiento se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y estuvieron así por unos minutos, durante los cuales Marisol quería aclararle algo a su amigo, aunque sabía que lo lastimaría – ¿sabes qué?

¿Qué?

Me gusta Erik Destler

Ya lo sé – dijo Demian con mucha calma, pero con mucha tristeza, agradecía el estar abrazados en ese momento, no sabría como ver a Marisol a los ojos en ese instante

¿Cuándo lo…?

Después de la obra, o más bien durante la obra, cuando se dieron ese beso supe que ya no te era indiferente

Demian, yo…

Mira quien viene para acá

¿Eh?

Por las ventanas se podía ver a Erik, quién se iba acercando a la cafetería con una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo en la mano derecha.

Iré con Karla y Anny a hacer el inventario – dijo Demian antes de soltar con mucha dificultad a Marisol, aunque no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza, y se fue cuando él acababa de entrar

Hola Erik, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Vine a darte tu regalo

Creí que ya no me lo darías, después de clases ya no supe a donde te habías ido

Tuve que ir rápido a mi casa y preferí dártelo ahorita, aprovechando la ausencia de ciertas personas indeseables

Lo dices por Raoul ¿o no?

Y por Meg, ella también quería venir, pero me le escape

Ah, jeje

Como quiera que sea, toma y espero que te guste – Erik no pudo verla a la cara, solo volteo la cabeza para mirar cualquier cosa en lo que le entregaba la caja

Dentro de ella, había algo que Marisol no se esperaba encontrar, una bonita caja musical en forma circular, al abrir su tapa se veía una pareja de bailarines vestidos de gala que daban de vueltas mientras se escuchaba una hermosa melodía.

¡Esta hermosa! Erik mil gracias, de veras, oye pero no es justo, yo solo te di una mendiga paleta y tú me das ésta preciosidad

Exageras

No, claro que no

Lo único que me interesa es que te guste, lo demás me vale

En serio, gracias hasta ya me hiciste llorar – dijo Marisol mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas con du dorso izquierdo

Oye, ¿y tus amigos?

Están atrás, ayudando con el inventario

O eso creía, en realidad estaban planeando con su jefa hacer ahí en la cafetería una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de ella, que sería realmente pequeña si se compara con la verdadera fiesta que será hasta el fin de semana.

Sabes, aparte de darte la caja de música vine a decirte algo – dijo bastante nervioso

¿Si, dime?

Veras, ah… espera, no es fácil decirlo

Tranquilo – y ella estaba un poco confundida por la actitud de él

Es que… veras, a lo mejor no me vas lo creas, pero debo decirte que desde hace tiempo siento un profundo cariño hacia ti

Ah… yo también te aprecio mucho Erik

¡No!, creo que no me di a entender bien, a lo que me refiero a que ya no solo siento amistad por ti

¿Entonces? – _"No estará diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo ¿o sí?"_

Tú… tú me gustas mucho, Marisol – terminó de declararse Erik antes de sonrojarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, aunque la máscara le ayudaba un poco a disimularlo

¡¿Qué? – _"Dios mío, no puedo creerlo"_ - Pero, ¡acabas de romper con Daaé! ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado?

Tal vez, y no te niego que sigo mal por su culpa, pero no puedo seguir atado a ella, tú me ayudaste a entender eso y es por ello que quiero iniciar un noviazgo contigo, pienso que tú SI me quieres y por lo que siento al tenerte aquí a solas conmigo me es suficiente para saber que yo también te quiero, posiblemente al principio me sea difícil por el recuerdo de Christine, pero me gustaría intentarlo al menos, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿quieres ser mi novia, Marisol?

Ah… - _"¡No puede ser! Esto tiene que ser un sueño, no es posible, Erik me acaba de pedir que sea su novia, ¡qué feliz soy! Y no puedo respirar, es tanta la emoción, con un demonio, ¡Marisol, ya di algo!"_– Este… yo… pero… - _"¡Pero, algo coherente!"_

Ya veo, creo que fui demasiado rápido al declararme – decía Erik con mucha decepción - _"Eso me pasa por hacerles caso a Ayesha y a Meg, es obvio que ella solo me ve como amigo" – _será mejor que me vaya

¡No, no te vayas!

¿Por qué no?

Porque no has escuchado mi respuesta

Pero, es obvio que tu respuesta sería no

¿Y cómo sabes? Digo, después de tanto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y me asombra que aún no sepas lo que siento por ti

Eso quiere decir…

¡QUÉ TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! – _"De acuerdo, tampoco era para que lo gritaras"_

Pero sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Erik se le acercó para besarla, era su primer beso como novios oficiales y sin duda era algo muy especial, de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de dos personas los estaban espiando desde la puerta trasera que da a la cocina.

Demian… - dijo Anny preocupada, mientras veía a su amigo dejar de espiar por la puerta y meterse a la cocina, cosa que ella también hizo

Era obvio – la mirada de Demian reflejaba su angustia y tristeza, pero a la vez mostraba un pequeño dejo de alegría

¿Qué?

Era obvio Anny, tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar y ambos lo sabíamos

Pero…

Marisol siempre ha sido y será siempre mi mejor amiga, eso nunca va a cambiar, me duele y me duele demasiado, pero no puedo hacer nada, ellos se quieren y lo único que puedo hacer es alegrarme por ella – _"Aunque, el aceptarlo también es muy doloroso"_

Eso quiere decir, ¿qué ya no quieres conquistarla?

No te niego que aún me gustaría, pero es obvio que nunca se dará algo como eso entre ella y yo, pero eso sí, pobre de Destler si la hace sufrir, Marisol ya recibió suficiente cuando fue lo del idiota de Sergio

¿Aún lo sigues odiando?

¿Acaso, tú ya no?

¡Por supuesto que si lo odio!, ese imbécil lastimo mucho a Marisol y aún tengo ganas de matarlo

Pues, eso le pasara a Destler, si le hace daño

Al día siguiente, que era quince de febrero, Marisol estaba muy feliz de cumplir diecisiete años, sus padres la felicitaron antes de que se fuera a la escuela, donde su salón la esperaba adornado y con un gran globo color morado con la frase de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" grabada en su silla. Meg, Turre, Raoul y Edward la esperaban para felicitarla,

¡Felicidades! – exclamó Meg antes de darle un fuerte abrazo de oso

Gracias, Meg

Felicidades – dijeron los tres hombres a la vez

Se los agradezco mucho, oigan ¿Erik no ha llegado?

No, todavía no – respondió Edward - ¿por qué?

No, solo preguntaba – _"Ayer, después de que se me declaró, él se fue a su casa y desde entonces ya no he hablado con él"._

Pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando sintió que alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla, y al voltear se encontró con Erik, quien le sonreía cariñosamente.

¿Preguntabas por mí?

Si, es que se me hacia raro llegar y todavía no encontrarte – respondió Marisol un poco sonrojada, y peor se puso cuando Erik la abrazo y la pegaba contra él, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás

¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Meg con un tono alegre, ya con la sospecha de que lo que ocurría

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo besar y abrazar a mi novia?

¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron Turrent, Edward y Raoul a la vez

¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¿y cuándo paso?

Ayer, Erik fue a la cafetería y ahí se me declaró

Al fin, me preguntaba hasta cuando pasaría

Ya Meg, no molestes – reclamó Erik, para luego dirigirse a su novia – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gracias

Toma – dijo mientras le extendía una caja alargada negra con un moño morado

Pero, ayer me diste mi regalo

Ese fue de San Valentín, éste es por tu cumpleaños

No tenías que hacerlo, la caja de música me encanto y fue más que suficiente

Vamos, no digas eso y ábrelo

Y sin demora, Marisol abrió la caja, la cual contenía una cadena de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón que tenía grabada la letra "M".

Ésta muy bonita

Y es un relicario – dijo Erik mientras tomaba la cadena y se la ponía a Marisol – le puedes poner la foto que quieras

Pues, entonces tenemos que tomarnos tú y yo una foto

¿Quieres que lleve una foto nuestra?

Por supuesto, para que pueda verte cada vez que me dé la gana – respondió ella con suma alegría, cosa que enterneció a Erik

¡Ay, ya ustedes dos! Se pasan de melosos – dijo Turrent

Cállate, tú – le respondió Erik con una fulminante mirada – por cierto, hay una cosa que me falta hacer

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Marisol admirando todavía su dije

Esto – y tomándola de la barbilla la acercó a su boca para besarla, y ella muy dócilmente le correspondía

¡KYAAAA! – exclamaron Meg y todas las mujeres que veían la escena

La noticia de éste nuevo noviazgo corrió con una gran rapidez por toda la escuela, unos se alegraban de que finalmente Erik terminara con Christine y ahora estuviera con alguien que si lo quería, otros pensaban que Marisol se aprovecho de la situación para atrapar a Erik y otros, bueno mejor se reservaban su opinión ya que no les interesaba mucho. Una cosa que si era clara, fue la mala reacción de Christine:

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!

Cálmate, Christine – dijo Mary Kriss, nerviosa de ver a su amiga tal alterada

¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? CON ÉSTA NOTICIA DEL ASCO

Pero, ¿de qué te quejas? Si esto sucedería tarde o temprano

¿A qué te refieres, Jocelyn?

Rompiste con Erik, era obvio que ellos se juntarías, y más porque se notaba que Marisol se moría por él

¡Esa desgraciada! Sé que rompí con él, pero no era para que se fuera corriendo a los brazos de ella, pero que ni crean que me quedare así como así, me las van a pagar…

"_¿Pues, no qué te ibas a buscar otro novio con más dinero y no sé qué más?" _pensaban tanto Mary Kriss como Jocelyn.

Para cuando fue hora de ir a la cafetería a trabajar, Marisol se encontró con la maravillosa sorpresa de una fiesta hecha por su jefa y sus amigos de su vieja escuela.

Karla decidió cerrar hoy la cafetería y usarla para festejar tu cumple – dijo Demian

Gracias, que detalle

Me alegro que te guste, y… ¿no va a venir hoy tu novio?

¿Mi novio? – _"¿Acaso ya lo sabe?"_

Sí, me refiero a Destler

Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías? ¿cómo?

Ayer, sin querer claro, Anny y yo escuchamos su declaración

Demian, yo…

¡Qué bueno!, que al fin se te haya declarado

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro, a final de cuentas, solo quiero que seas feliz – fue desde aquí cuando Demian se sintió incapaz de mirar a Marisol y ella lo entendía a la perfección, el semblante de él era muy serio y triste y el de Marisol era de culpa

Yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga – _"Lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos"_

Y yo tú mejor amigo – _"Lamento quererte tanto"_ – pero, eso sí, que se cuide si te hace daño, ya tuviste mucho por que sufrir

Lo dices por Sergio

Si, lo digo por él

Erik no es como él, a diferencia de Sergio, Erik si me quiere y no me ve solo como una distracción

Más le vale…

**Notas de la Autora: **Finalmente Erik y Marisol están juntos, después de quince capítulos y ya solo quedan cinco más para dar por finalizado el fic, espero hayan disfrutado este cap.


	16. ¡Qué declaración tan mala!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

**Cáp. 16: **¡Qué declaración tan mala!

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el cumpleaños de Marisol y ahora se encontraban a mediados de marzo, Marisol sentía que vivía en un sueño ahora que finalmente estaba de novia con Erik, no solo era muy cariñoso con ella, sino que también muy detallista y caballeroso, bueno más de lo que de por sí ya es, por otro lado, Anny iba con frecuencia al Instituto Carlos Pereyra, con la excusa de ir a visitar a su amiga, pero en realidad iba a ver a Giovanni, con quién se encontraba en la salida y terminaban conversando, poco a poco se fueron haciendo bastante cercanos. Y de igual manera se encontraba Demian, porque en la fiesta que le hicieron a Marisol del fin de semana junto con toda su familia, Meg llevó como invitada colada a Regina, quien se mantuvo de lo más entretenida con Demian. _"Espero que si se pueda dar algo entre ellos" _pensó Marisol cuando los veía tan bien juntos.

Para los días dieciséis y diecisiete que era viernes y sábado, Marisol, Anny y Demian tenían la idea de hacer un campamento, aprovechando las circunstancias, Marisol invitó a Erik y los demás, esperando que Regina y Giovanni también fueran, Regina acepto, pero Giovanni dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer ese día, ni modo, total Marisol esperaba que se fueran a divertir mucho.

-¿Y dónde haremos el campamento? – preguntó Erik a Marisol, estando los dos solos de lo más cómodo en las jardineras

-En un lugar lleno de área verde que es perfecto para eso, queda como a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos al salir de la ciudad

-¿Ya has ido allá?

-Si, a veces con mi familia. Es un lugar precioso para un día de campo y acampar, hay que llevar nuestra comida, pero pensamos en llevar carne cruda, porque allá hay unas parrillas de ladrillo

-Me parece bien ¿Debo llevar algo?

-Pues, tu casa de campaña, tu bolsa de dormir, linterna, no sé si quieras llevar comida…

-¿Ya sabes dónde comprar la carne?

-Sí, pensé en comprar Cecina de res cruda en el mercado de Atlixco, ahí es muy sabrosa, obviamente también hay que llevar carbón, cerillos, a lo mejor un encendedor adicional, una hielera con las bebidas y ahorita no se me ocurre que más

-También podemos llevar carne de Arrachera

-Sí, que rico

-Bueno, yo me encargó de la Arrachera y de la hielera si quieres

-Me parece bien

-Le pediré a Raoul y Edward que me ayuden con eso

-¿Tienes casa de campaña?

-Sí, tengo dos, una individual y otra como para cuatro personas

-Perfecto, ¿las podrías llevar? Así podemos usar esas dos y usamos otras dos para dos personas que Demian tiene y así cabemos perfectamente los nueve

-¿Los nueve?

-Sí, Tú, Anny, Demian, Meg, Turrent, Raoul, Edward, Regina y yo

-Es mucha gente… - dijo Erik con pocas ganas de ir a acampar con tantas personas

-Vamos, no digas eso, entre más seamos será más divertido

-Pero, preferiría pasar tiempo a solas contigo

-A mi también, te prometo que en ese tiempo tú y yo nos escapamos un rato de los demás

-Eso si me gusta – respondió ya más alegre él, antes de besar a Marisol de manera fugaz

-¿Por qué Ayesha no viene con nosotros?

-Porque mi madre no le dio permiso

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, creo que no le gusta que Ayesha pase mucho tiempo con personas más grandes que ella

-Bueno, se entiende… creo

-No te preocupes, además esos días Ayesha tiene planes con sus amigas, así que no se aburrirá

-¡Ah, bueno!

-¿Falta algo para lo del fin de semana? – preguntaba Anny a Demian, mientras estaban los dos en su receso en la cafetería de su escuela

-Comprar la cecina, ves que el viernes como hay junta de maestros no tenemos clases, entonces le dije a Marisol que yo voy a Atlixco a comprarla y de una vez también el carbón

-¿Te acompaño?

-Si quieres, pero creí que te quedarías en casa a jugar como loca histérica videojuegos toda la mañana

-Eso quería hacer, pero mejor te acompaño y luego ya jugamos en las maquinitas juntos

-Como quieras, lo malo es que vaya a ir el idiota de Destler también

-No te vayas a pelear con él, ya lo habías aceptado como el novio de Mari ¿o no?

-Acepto su noviazgo, lo que no acepto es su presencia

-¡Qué mala onda! Pues, pobre de ti si estropeas la acampada

-No lo haré, mientras él no me dé razones para hacerlo

-Además, también va a ir esa chica llamada Regina, así que tú estarás muy ocupado como para fijarte en Destler ¿o no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el que no sabe, se bien que esa chava te gusta

-¡¿Qué idioteces dices?

-Es obvio, y haces bien en fijarte en otra

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Entonces, si te gusta?

-¡¿No me dijiste qué era muy obvio?

-Es que quería que tú me lo confirmaras… - dijo Anny con burla – pero bueno, sí creo que haces bien en fijarte en ella, además de que se ve que es muy agradable

-Eso sí, al menos ella si me agrada y no es como los otros amigos de Marisol

-Esos ni me los menciones

-Mejor apúrate a comer, porque no falta mucho para que se acabe el receso

-Ya voy, ya voy…

Para el día viernes, después de clases, Marisol se fue directamente al lugar donde instalarían su campamento junto con Erik en su auto, mientras que Meg, Turrent, Raoul, Regina y Edward se fueron en la camioneta del último, ya allá los alcanzarían Demian y Anny.

-¿Llevamos todo? – preguntó Marisol

-Sí, me asegure de ello

-Bueno – sin embargo, ella se le quedo viendo preocupada, porque era muy obvia su expresión de incomodidad - ¿acaso no querías venir? Pensé que ésta sería una buena manera de pasar tiempo juntos

-No, no pienses eso, y claro que es una buena idea lo de acampar, pero es que tú sabes que a mi realmente no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente por mucho tiempo, a duras penas si aguato estar con Edward o con Turrent unas tres horas y luego ya me cansé

-¿Y conmigo?

-Je, contigo es diferente, tú eres mi novia y contigo quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible, pero preferiría que a solas

-Pero, te lo dije, nos escapamos un rato y así nada más estamos tú y yo

-Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, con que tú te diviertas eso es suficiente para mi

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ya casi llegamos, ayúdame a ubicarme

-Si, a ver, hay que seguir derecho por éste camino y luego…

Sitio del campamento:

-Vaya, si es grande – dijo Erik al entrar al lugar, viendo los grande de las áreas verdes

-Te lo dije, y está bien cuidado así que no hay mucho problema

-¿Dónde están las parrillas que comentaste?

-Un poco más adelante, no sabemos qué hacen ahí, pero la primera vez que vine aquí las encontré junto con Demian

-Mmmhmmn…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada…

-Ya sé que no te agrada Demian, pero al menos intenta que la situación no se ponga pesada

-¿Acaso puedes culparme? A parte de ser tu mejor amigo, está enamorado de ti, ¿cómo puedo pasar por alto eso?

-Ya lo sé, pero espero que Demian me pueda olvidar y fijarse en alguien más, de hecho por eso me alegra que Regina también venga, no sé, pero creo que ellos se verían bien juntos

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo imagino

-Tal vez, tengas razón

-Mejor olvida eso y vamos a montar las casa de campaña en lo que esperamos a los demás

-Edward y los demás no han de tardar si iban detrás de mi

Efectivamente, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que ellos llegaran y ayudaran en la preparación del campamento, Demian y Anny llegaron media hora después, junto con la carne, los cerillos, el encendedor, unas lámparas, las dos casas de campaña de Demian y claro, la carne.

-Al fin llegan – dijo Marisol

-Lo sentimos, Anny se quedo jugando en las maquinitas y me conto mucho sacarla de ahí

-Me imagino

-¿Qué quieren? Es divertido

-No te lo niego, pero por hoy no hay más videojuegos, ¿hace mucho que ustedes llegaron? – preguntó Demian

-Hace media hora

-Veo que casi tienen todo listo

-Falta lo de ustedes

Ya casi era el atardecer, cuando Erik, Demian y Marisol fueron hacia las parrillas de ladrillo para preparar la carne, Turrent y Raoul preparaban una fogata, Edward terminaba de montar las casas de campaña y Anny, Meg y Regina ayudaban en lo que les pedían.

-¡Qué rico huele eso! – exclamó Anny al captar el aroma de la carne asada

-Tienes razón – dijo Regina – ya tengo mucha hambre y ese aroma solo me la aumenta

-No han de tardar mucho – dijo Meg mientras les daba platos y vasos desechables - ¿refresco de qué quieren?

-Yo de manzana

-Sí, Regina ¿y tú?

-También

-Sabes, creo que te debo una disculpa – le decía Meg a Anny

-¿Y eso?

-Porque nunca he intentado llevarme bien contigo, y me disculpo, creo que me daba celos que tú fueras la mejor amiga de Marisol sabes, en primaria y secundaria yo era la mejor amiga de Christine, o eso creía, porque ella solo me tenía a su lado para hacerle las tareas y de tapadera cuando se le ocurría irse de pinta, cuando me di cuenta de lo mala que es, empezando por sus razones para estar con Erik fue cuando ya de plano le retire mi amistad

-Si a esas vamos, yo tampoco he intentado llevarme bien contigo – dijo Anny antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida – no me agrado mucho cuando Marisol dijo que se cambiaría de escuela y creo que me desquite contigo y los otros

-Pero, siempre podemos empezar de cero ¿no?

-Claro – y en señal de paz se dieron un apretón de manos, y luego Anny se dirigió a Regina – también espero llevarme bien contigo

-Yo también lo espero

-Oye, ¿a ti te gusta Demian?

-¡¿Qué? – exclamo Regina en extremo roja

-Eso, ya dime ¿te gusta o no?

-¡¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?

-Ya Regina – decía Meg – no tienes de que avergonzarte

-Es que… bueno, si me gusta se me hace muy guapo, agradable, amable, bueno se me hace maravilloso

-Ya ves, ¿qué te costaba decírmelo?

-Pero, ¡no se lo vayas a decir!

-Tranquila, no lo haré, pero quería saber si a ti te gustaba mi amigo

-Oye, ¿tú crees que tenga oportunidad con él?

-Yo creo que sí, tú le agradas

-Y a mí me gusta mucho, se los aseguro, desde lo de Gabriel no me había fijado en nadie más, pero Demian tiene un no sé qué, pero me encanta y creo que me podría enamorar de él

-Me parece muy bien. Miren, ya llegaron con la carne

-¿Quién tiene hambre? – preguntó Demian llevando mucha carne asada

Pasaron toda la cena entre risas y contando anécdotas, estaban bastante a gusto, todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, Erik con Marisol, luego Anny, Demian, Regina, Meg, Raoul, Turrent y Edward. Ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando terminaron de comer y entonces a Raoul se le ocurrió empezar a contar historias de terror, que solo provocaban que Regina se pusiera a gritar del susto y cuando la historia llegó a un momento crítico, Regina gritó a la vez que se abrazo a Demian en busca de consuelo, lo que provoco que éste se sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco.

-Tranquila Regina, solo es un cuento – decía Demian mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de darle tranquilidad

-Lo sé, pero me asustan esas historias

-No te preocupes

-Es que, me hace pensar que ése orfanato de la historia es real y que existen los espíritus de esos niños que fueron torturados y mutilados para hacer experimentos y que me vendrán a buscar para que juegue con ellos

-Sólo es un cuento, no te pueden hacer daño y aunque pudieran, yo te protegería

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Regina un tanto nerviosa y conmovida

-Claro

-Gracias

Los demás no decía nada, sólo se quedaron viendo en silencio para no arruinar el momento, después de que Raoul terminara su historia todos decidieron irse a dormir, las chicas se quedaron en la casa de campaña para cuatro personas, Demian se quedo en la individual, Raoul se quedó en otra para dos personas con Turrent y en la última se quedaron Erik y Edward. Al día siguiente, todos despertaron temprano, y desayunaron fruta que llevaban guardada junto con agua y jugo de manzana y uva. Como decidieron irse hasta el medio día, Marisol y Erik aprovecharon para escaparse un rato a caminar tomados de la mano.

-Te dije que lograríamos escaparnos por un rato

-Sí, me lo dijiste

-Admite que nos divertimos

-Pero, si yo nunca lo he negado

-Pero, admite que pensabas que no sería tan divertido

-Bueno, eso sí es cierto

-Ya ves

-Pero, prefiero estar contigo – respondió Erik antes de abrazarla por la cintura y elevarla para luego dar muchas vueltas

-No, espérate me estas mareando

-Jajaja

Mientras, Demian estaba igual dando un paseo solo, o eso fue hasta que escuchó a alguien llamándolo y se trataba de Regina.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada solo quería acompañarte

-Ah

-Oye, gracias por consolarme anoche, sé que es estúpido que me asuste por simples cuentos, pero…

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal asustarse y más con esas clase de historias

-Sí, es cierto y aún así, gracias

-No hay de que, somos amigos y es normal ayudarnos

-Si, amigos… - decía Regina un tanto decepcionada – pero sabes, a mi me gustaría ser más que tu amiga

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es que… tú me gustas Demian

Eso fue algo inesperado para él, y su cara lo reflejaba a la perfección, no sabía que decir.

-Yo, bueno…

-Está bien, entiendo que no me correspondas, es decir nos conocemos desde hace poco y…

-No, bueno si me gustas, ya que eres una chava muy linda, bonita y tierna, pero me sorprendiste con tu declaración

-Lamento si te incomode

-No es eso, es que me agarraste de sorpresa

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

-Que a mí también me gustaría que fueras mi novia

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, no perdemos nada con intentarlo

Y si más ellos también iniciaron con una relación, mientras tanto, Anny estaba cerca del campamento con celular en la mano, estaba en conversación telefónica con Giovanni.

-/ ¿Y se están divirtiendo? /

-Si, anoche cenamos carne asada, contamos unas historias de terror y hace poco despertamos

-/ ¡Qué bien! /

-¿Y tú qué haces?

-/ Estuve viendo televisión hasta muy tarde, creo que veía una película, pero no me acuerdo bien cuál era /

-Estabas más dormido que despierto

-/ Si, la verdad si /

-Hoy ya regresamos y creo que el resto del día me quedare en casa, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, pero mañana no haré nada

-/ ¿Y a mi qué? /

-Pues, quería saber si querías salir conmigo mañana

-/ No lo creo, tengo un fin de semana muy ocupado /

-Lo entiendo, pero sin contar con las veces que voy a tu escuela nunca nos vemos

-/ Lo siento, pero no pienso cancelar mis planes /

-Pero…

-/ Cuelgo /

-Espera… - demasiado tarde, ya solo es escuchaba el tono del teléfono - ¿qué le pasa?

Y como se había dicho, a medio día ya estaba desmontado el campamento y ya todos regresaban a casa, Marisol feliz de haber pasado ese momento con su novio y sus amigos, Regina contenta de ya tener novio nuevo y uno tan especial como Demian y Anny estaba un tanto triste por su conversación telefónica con Giovanni.

Al día siguiente, domingo Anny y Marisol le estaban haciendo un interrogatorio a Demian con respecto a Regina.

-¡Muy bien Demian, escúpelo! – ordenó Anny

-¿Perdón?

-Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, ya sabemos que ayer Regina se te declaró y tanto Anny como yo queremos saber cómo paso

-¡Marisol, esas cosas son privadas!

-¡Qué privadas ni que ocho cuartos! Ya confiesa de una buena vez

- Anny, cálmate y deja que Demian nos cuente

-Tienes cinco segundos para empezar, o si no…

-¿Si no qué, Anny? – preguntó Demian un poco temeroso y un poco desafiante

-No quieres saber – respondió ella dejando ver una enorme sonrisa malévola

-Bueno, verán ella me dijo que le gustaba y que quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste? – preguntó Marisol de lo más interesada

-Que a mí también me gustaría

-¿Y ya?

-Pues ya, ¿qué más querías, Anny?

-¡Qué declaración tan mala! – dijo Anny decepcionada

-¡¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?

-Ya Demian, no te enojes con ella


	17. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Capítulo 17: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?/¿Acaso todo fue mentira?/¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

El tiempo pasó volando y ahora estaban a mediados del mes de abril, hasta ahora las cosas iban de maravilla, Marisol estaba definitivamente enamorada de Erik y ya no concebía la vida sin él. Demian siente como ahora su mundo gira alrededor de Regina, gracias a ella se ha podido ir olvidando poco a poco del amor que sentía por Marisol y de igual manera, Anny se siente feliz con Giovanni, o eso fue hasta que de repente, él se mostraba muy serio y distante, cuando estaban ellos solo estaba bien, pero cuando alguien más se les acercaba, entonces él actuaba de una manera muy grosera y antipática. A Marisol realmente le empezaba a preocupar su amiga, constantemente estaba triste o enojada y generalmente se desquitaba con ella y Demian o con los videojuegos.

Oye Anny… - decía Marisol estando con su amiga en el local de videojuegos, viendo como jugaba sin parar, teniendo una expresión de enojo

¿Qué?

¿Paso algo nuevo con Giovanni?

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Para empezar, el que estés jugando desde hace como cuatro horas sin parar y teniendo una cara de enojo que ni tú puedes con ella

Es normal que yo juegue hasta tener los ojos rojos

Sí, pero ahora lo haces muy violentamente, no has dejado que tus enemigos te ataquen

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Olvídalo, mejor me voy a buscar a Demian

Como quieras

Una vez que Marisol encontró a Demian le comentó la situación de Anny.

¿Cómo qué crees que le haya pasado?

No sé, pero seguro es por culpa de Giovanni

Sabes, ese tipo no me agrada, son raras las ocasiones en que he tratado con él y cuando lo he hecho se comporta de manera muy poco agradable

Lo sé, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo

No es por nada, pero no creo que esto tenga un buen final para Anny

Espero que te equivoques, porque se nota que a Anny le gusta mucho ese tipo, y me dolería mucho que ella se deprimiera por él

A ver qué pasa…

Por cierto, ¿a ti cómo te va con Regina?

Bastante bien, sin duda la he ido queriendo cada vez más y más

Me alegra tanto, Demian

Ahora ya no me imagino sin ella y me imagino que tú esta igual con Destler

La verdad es que si, amo a Erik como no tienes idea

Con tal de que él no te haga daño, por mi no hay problema

A pesar de todo, sigues siendo muy sobre protector conmigo

Y no dudes que lo seguiré siendo

Bien…

Mientras tanto, Anny seguía jugando sin dar seña alguna de querer detenerse, estaba enojada. Enojada y dolida y claro, eso se debía a Giovanni, sin ya poner tanta atención al juego comenzó a recordar que había pasado hace cuatro horas y media:

**Flash Back:**

Pero, ¿por qué no?

Porque no quiero

¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo será mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y no entiendo porque no quieres ir

No me gustan las fiestas

Eso no es cierto, hace una semana no quisiste salir conmigo con la excusa de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu amigo Daniel

Eso es diferente, tenía que ir porque es mi amigo

¡Y yo tu novia!

¡No lo digas en voz alta!

¿Por qué? Nunca dejas que se lo diga alguien, solo Marisol y Demian lo saben

Y lo saben porque a fuerza, se los querías decir

¡Son mis mejores amigos! ¿cómo no les iba a contar algo tan importante para mí? Además ¿qué tiene de malo, por qué debemos mantenerlo en secreto? ¿acaso te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?

¡No digas estupideces!

¡No son estupideces!

Mejor dejemos ya esto, por mi parte no iré a tu fiesta y punto final – Giovanni estaba a punto de irse, pero sin antes dejar algo en claro – y no se te ocurra decirle de lo nuestro a nadie, entiendes A NADIE

**Fin Flash Back.**

De vuelta a la realidad, Anny seguía jugando, con la diferencia de que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban, demostrando su gran tristeza. Aún cuando el cumpleaños de Anny es en marzo, ella y su mamá decidieron hacer la fiesta hasta Abril, la cual sería ese fin de semana y ella estaba segura de que Giovanni aceptaría ir.

"_¡Qué ilusa fui!"_

¡Anny!

¿Huh? Ah, son ustedes – se refería a Marisol y Demian - ¿qué pasa?

¿Ya terminaste de jugar? – preguntó Marisol sonriente, aunque de repente preocupada por el evidente rastro de lágrimas secas que su amiga tenía en las mejillas

Si, ya me cansé

¿Vamos por un helado? – propuso Demian

Claro

Lo bueno de que hoy es domingo y no hay que ir a trabajar

Mientras tanto, Erik estaba en su habitación leyendo, hubiera querido salir con Marisol, pero ella dijo que deseaba pasar el día con sus amigos, así que mejor salían otro día, no es que él no entendiera lo importante que es para su novia el salir con sus dos mejores amigos de vez en cuando, pero no le gustaba que lo dejara a él de lado, no es que estuviera celoso, claro que no, Anny es su mejor amiga y Demian, bueno de Demian si sentía celos, no solo por ser el mejor amigo, sino también por haber sido el antiguo enamorado de Marisol.

Pero, él no podrá hacer nada, ella me quiere y a él solo lo ve como a su amigo, eso no es algo que deba olvidar

Marisol sabía que algo muy grave le estaba sucediendo a Anny, y también sabía que no se lo diría tan fácilmente, pero si tenía que insistir hasta el cansancio lo haría, no por ser chismosa, sino porque estaba preocupada y el no poder hacer nada por ayudar solo la hacía sentir como una inútil, después de haber ido por un helado, los tres chicos volvieron a sus casas. Marisol acompaño a su amiga a su casa para poder conversar más tranquilamente, Demian pensó que ese tema solo les concernía a ellas dos discutir y mejor no se metía, si lo necesitaban ya sabrían donde encontrarlo de todas maneras.

Anny, por favor dime qué te pasa

¡Ya te dije que nada!

Si crees que me voy a tragar ese nada estas muy equivocada

Nada, solo me pelee con Giovanni

Eso imagine

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que tanto Demian como yo sospechábamos que estabas mal por culpa de "ese" ¿qué te hizo ahora?

No quiere venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

¿Por qué?

Él dijo que es porque no le gustan las fiestas, pero yo sé que es porque le avergüenza que lo vean conmigo

¿Cómo puede ser eso?

¡Es cierto! De hecho, me sorprendió cuando acepto salir hoy conmigo, pero él siempre dice que nadie se debe enterar de lo nuestro, estoy segura que es porque le avergüenza

¿Y por qué sigues con él?

Porque me gusta y lo quiero

Hace una semana en viernes te pusiste mal, ¿y cuál fue la causa? Que él te prometió salir a comer y que te vendría a recoger después de la escuela, te arreglaste, te emocionaste y esperaste ¿por cuánto tiempo?

No sé

¡Por cinco horas Anny!, te dejo plantada y tú preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo ¿y dónde estaba el señor? En casa de sus amigos viendo películas, no se acordó, ni se disculpo, bueno ni le importo, recuérdame Anny ¿qué te dijo cuando se justifico?

¡No lo recuerdo! – no quería recordar, esa era la verdad

¡Qué estar con sus amigos era más importante, tanto que ni puedo acordarse de que tenía un compromiso contigo! ¿qué no ves que a él no le importas?

Pero, después de eso se disculpo

Sí, porque tú habías decidido dejarlo, pero basto qué él llegara a pedir perdón para que tú otra vez cayeras como estúpida ante él

¡No soy estúpida!

¡Entonces deja de hacer estupideces! Date cuenta de la situación y déjalo

Es fácil para ti decirlo

Y para ti es fácil fingir que nada pasa y que eres feliz con él – dándose cuenta de que ya estaban casi gritándose una a la otra, Marisol respiró hondo – mira, dejemos hasta aquí las cosas, no vale que nos pelemos por él, te dejo sola, pero piensa en lo que te dije y para que te enteres, Demian piensa igual y si es necesario irá a verlo y ya sabes cómo es Demian cundo se pone violento

Lo sé

Me voy y piénsalo

Unos días después las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Anny tuvo su fiesta de cumpleaños en la que se divirtió mucho, tanto que pudo olvidarse un rato de sus problemas, ahora estaba organizando con sus amigos una salida a una convención que se hace cada mes acerca de animes y mangas japoneses, cada mes ella va con sus amigos a comprar algo y a entrar en los retos de videojuegos, el evento siempre dura tanto sábado como domingo, pero decidieron ir solo en domingo.

¿Vas a invitar a Destler a la convención? – preguntó Anny

No, le pregunté pero me dijo que aparte de que esas cosas no le gustan, que tiene un importante compromiso ese día, creo que aún no entiende del todo mis gustos en cuanto a mi fascinación por el anime, una vez se lo conté pero me miro como si estuviera loca, nos peleamos por eso

Pero, no ha sido el primero, te recuerdo que de esa manera nos han visto muchas personas cuando saben eso – dijo Demian

Lo sé, pero no está mal que nos guste, son caricaturas como cualquier otras y, sin embargo, algunos actúan como si fuera un gusto de antisociales y el que Erik actuara así me molestó

Mejor cálmate y después hablas con él

Tienes razón Anny – terminó soltando un suspiro – entonces, nos vamos mañana a la una de la tarde ¿no?

Si, por mi parte tampoco llevaré a Regina, ella dijo que igual estaba ocupada

Creo que no hace falta decir que yo tampoco llevaré a Giovanni

Mejor olvídalo, nos divertiremos los tres – aseguró Marisol

Erik una vez más estaba en su habitación leyendo, pero sin prestar atención a su lectura, recordaba la tonta pelea que había tenido con Marisol el día anterior, cuando ésta lo quiso invitar a una clase de convención.

**Flash Back:**

¿Salimos éste domingo? – preguntó Erik estando con su novia sentados en las jardineras

No, lo siento, iré con Anny y Demian a una convención

¿De qué?

De anime y manga japonés

Una vez más, ¿de qué? – no quería ser grosero, pero en serio no entendía de que hablaba ella

Bueno, de caricaturas japonesas, de videojuegos, un poco de ciencia ficción

Ah, ya entendí

Son divertidas, ¿no quieres ir?

No lo creo – declaró él un poco molesto

¿Por qué no?

A mí no me gustan esa clase de tonterías

¿Tonterías?

Si, en decir, ¿a quién le pude gustar una serie de caricaturas llenas de cosas tan irreales, con una pobre trama en la que los personajes solo hacen tonterías?

A mí para empezar

Eh…

¿O acaso no dedujiste que me gustaba cuando te dije que iría?

Pensé que era a Anny a la que le gustaba

¡Y a mí también! – exclamó Marisol enojada mientras se ponía de pie

Vamos, no te enojes

¿Tan siquiera has visto algún anime?

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Y cómo puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca lo has visto?

Porque no, y ya déjame de molestar con eso

¡Ahora te haces tú el ofendido! De acuerdo, que no te gusten, pero no los critiques sin tener razón para hacerlo, a mi SI me gusta y lamento que te moleste tanto – cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, Erik la tomo del brazo para detenerla

Lo siento, pero es una tontería

Claro, discúlpate diciendo que mis gustos son tonterías

No, yo… ah no quise decir eso, pero opino eso, porque de las personas que se que les gusta alguna serie japonesa son realmente estúpidas

¿Ahora me estás diciendo estúpida?

¡NO! Claro que no…

Mejor ya no digas nada, al quererlo arreglar solo lo empeoras

Finalmente, ella se fue, dejando a Erik enojado consigo mismo por haber dicho solo cosas que lastimaron a Marisol.

**Fin Flash Back.**

¡Qué idiota soy! – se dijo Erik cuando terminó de recordar, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su celular empezó a sonar, al verificar el número se quedo más que sorprendido, y al contestar dijo: - ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

Y así, cuando llego el domingo fueron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, estaba lleno de puestos que vendían tanto series de anime, como mochilas con imágenes de personajes o nombres estampados, calendarios, posters, mangas, collares y accesorios que salían en las series, playeras, gorras, carteras, discos con música tanto japonesa como coreana e incluso comida como sushi, fideos de ramen, onigiris, pockys entre otras cosas.

Ya quiero que empiecen las competencias de videojuegos – decía emocionada Anny, quién hasta ese momento había comprado una serie y una playera

Yo también

¿De qué será esta vez? – decía Marisol, cargando unas tres bolsas de plástico con sus compras

De Mario Kart, oye ¿no has comprado mucho ya? – dijo Demian

Si, has comprado cuatro series, un calendario, tres calcomanías, un refresco, un libro con su separador, un reloj de bolsillo grabado, dos posters y una playera

Es que, soy compradora compulsiva y podría seguir, pero ya casi no tengo dinero

Las competencias iniciaran dentro de media hora, le llame a Regina para saber si ya había terminado su compromiso, pero me dijo que todavía no y me colgó

Le intente hablar a Erik, pero ni me contesto

¿Lo irás a ver?

Sí, quiero arreglar nuestro mal entendido

Y yo iré a ver a Regina – y antes de que Anny le reclamara algo, agregó – cuando termine la competencia

Está bien

Por un momento, Demian se dejó llevar por recuerdos que tenían que ver con Regina, de los buenos momentos que habían pasado, pero algo le hacía dudar, no dudaba que ella estuviera ocupada y no pudiera haber asistido a la convención, pero sin saber por qué, ella se había puesto nerviosa cuando le preguntó qué asusto era el que tenía que atender.

**Flash Back:**

No es nada de importancia

Yo creo que si, como para que lo atiendas en domingo debe ser importante

Bueno, son cosas de la familia, debo ir a ver a unas tías para platicar – Regina estaba un poco nerviosa, y el no poder ver a Demian a los ojos la hacía ver un tanto sospechosa

¿De algo grave?- cosa que él no paso por alto

No, bueno no sé, no creo

Esperemos que no sea nada malo

No, claro que no – negó ella, pero no dejaba de frotarse las manos y de ver al piso, como si el ver a Demian pudiera provocar que dijera algo inadecuado

¿Estás bien?

Si, si por supuesto

Te ves nerviosa

¿Yo? No, cómo crees

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no es así?

Claro, y te lo agradezco, pero no sucede nada, solo iré a ver a mis tías y te diré que paso

De acuerdo

**Fin Flash Back:**

Pero no le creyó nada, y como estaba muy preocupado decidido ir a verla una vez que haya derrotado de manera aplastante a Anny y a todo aquel que quisiera retarlo en videojuegos.

Al final de la convención, los tres estaban muy contentos, Demian le gano a todos como bien predijo, pero Anny no se quedo atrás, solo fue derrotada por él, de ahí en fuera arraso con muchos otros. Marisol hizo muchas compras y estaba contenta, menos su cartera quién fue vaciada de manera alarmante.

Me voy a ver a Erik

Si, y yo a Regina

Yo a casa, estoy exhausta

Bueno, los veo al rato – se despedía Marisol

Adiós – y fue seguida por Demian

Se cuidan

Cerca de la mansión Destler, Marisol pensó en llamar a Erik para avisarle de su llegada, pero decidió que no y que mejor fuera una sorpresa. Al llegar, como siempre fue recibida por el mayordomo, quién le indico que le joven se encontraba en su habitación, así que subió y al abrir la puerta dispuesta a gritar "sorpresa" se encontró con que Erik estaba besándose muy apasionadamente con Christine...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de Regina, Demian estaba llegando cuando noto que la puerta principal se estaba abriendo dejando salir a Regina abrazada a Gabriel… y sin que lo notaran, escuchaba su conversación.

Entonces, ¿romperás con él? – preguntó Gabriel

Por supuesto mi amor, en realidad nunca lo quise, al único que quiero es a ti Gabriel

¿Y qué le dirás al tal Demian?

Qué lo siento, pero te amo a ti y que lo nuestro nunca debió pasar

Aunque, dado a que pasó me di cuenta de que te sigo queriendo y que te debía recuperar Regina

Si, Demian solo ayudo a nuestra reconciliación – terminó ella antes de besar a Gabriel sin saber que Demian los veía y escuchaba.

Y por último, Anny estaba conectada a Internet, buscando cierta información para su tarea de informática, cuando se conecto a una red social, en la que le llegó una notificación de que uno de sus contactos inicio una relación amorosa.

¿De quién será? Bueno, veamos quienes son la nueva pareja

Lo que nunca pensó, fue que se trababa de Giovanni, quien acababa de declarar haber iniciado una relación amorosa con Andrea, una compañera de clase de él y una de las seguidoras de Christine.

¿Cómo? No puede ser… - dijo ella a punto de llorar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? De seguro ella era la razón de que nunca quisiste declarar lo nuestro, siempre me engañaste, Marisol tenía razón ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? -dijo para finalmente soltarse a llorar

Así que solo fui tu juguete – dijo Demian en voz alta

¡Demian! – exclamó Reguna asustada - ¿qué haces aquí?

Nada, viendo como siempre me estuviste engañando, un asunto con tus tías ¿no? Mejor me hubieras dicho, que te ibas a ver con tu ex para reconciliarse

Demian, déjame explicarte

¡Ya todo está más que dicho!

Amigo, ya cálmate – dijo Gabriel

¡Mejor tú ni te metas! – y una vez más Demian se dirigió a Regina - ¿Acaso todo fue mentira? Qué me querías, que si te importaba, todo fue mentira

Demian, yo… - pero Regina no sabía que decir y sin poder decir nada, Demian se fue, nunca permitiría que ella lo viera sufrir por su culpa

¡ERIK!

Fue tal el grito, que Erik se separo de Christine asustado y se pudo pálido, al ver quién fue la que los interrumpió.

Marisol, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste avisarme de tu llegada

¡Qué bueno que no lo hice! Ah, disculpa si los interrumpí

Mejor vete, estamos disfrutando y tú solo estorbas – dijo Christine

¡Christine cállate!

No, ella tiene razón Erik, mejor me voy

No, espera déjame explicarte

¿Qué cosa? Yo estaba muy preocupada por nuestra pelea y venía para arreglar las cosas, pero tú estabas mejor besándote con ésta… lagartona

No, yo…

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que si me querías

¡Y te quiero!

Cómo no, por favor continúen, yo me retiro – estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo – toma, ya no lo quiero – dijo quitándose el relicario que Erik le había regalado y lanzarlo al suelo provocando que se abriera y se mostrara una foto que Marisol se había tomado con Erik tan solo un par de días después de haber iniciado su noviazgo, rápidamente salió de ahí siendo seguida hasta las escaleras por Erik

¡No te vayas! ¡Espera!

Pero, no resulto para nada, Marisol se fue con el corazón destrozado, sin imaginar que sus dos mejores amigos estaban igual.

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola queridos lectores, que espero siga alguno por ahí, les traigo una nueva actualización para mi fic, que ya esta próximamente a su conclusión, solo faltan tres capítulos y díganle sayonara a Tú rico, yo pobre, o por lo menos a la primera parte xD, cuídense y dejen reviews bye bee.

Mario Kart.- videojuego de carreras en karts desarrollado por Nintendo. Siendo el primer juego de la saga _Mario Kart_, fue lanzado en Japón el 27 de agosto de 1992, En _Super Mario Kart_ el jugador toma el control de uno de ocho personajes de la saga _Mario_, cada uno con diferentes habilidades.[] En el modo de un jugador, éste puede correr contra personajes controlados por la consola en diferentes copas y carreras de tres niveles de dificultad. Durante las carreras, se pueden usar objetos para ganar la carrera.


	18. Un pequeño pago por nuestro dolor

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Capítulo 18: Un pequeño pago por nuestro dolor.

Decir que los tres chicos estaban deprimidos era poco, en cuanto se vieron y se contaron sus muy recientes desilusiones se consolaron de manera mutua, mientras Marisol y Anny lloraban, Demian se mantenía serio, pero con un aire de mucha tristeza, los tres estaban en la habitación de Marisol.

- No es justo – decía Marisol entre sollozos – no tenían porque habernos hecho esto

- De haber sabido que para él solo fui un juego, me siento tan tonta y lo que más me dolió fue enterarme por internet

- No sé si eso es peor que haber visto a Regina decir que para ella todo fue mentira

- No importa lo que fue peor, lo que importa es que a los tres nos lastimaron, nos vieron la cara de idiotas; Giovanni, Regina y E… Destler nos engañaron

- ¿Lo vuelves a llamar por el apellido?

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer Anny? Toda mi confianza en él se perdió, ya no tiene caso

- Pero esto no se va a quedar así, se los juro a las dos

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Demian? No vayas a buscarte problemas – decía Marisol preocupada de que su amigo hiciera una tontería

- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, por lo pronto será mejor que intentemos superarlo

- Tienes razón, creo que de plano mañana no iré a la escuela, no soportaría ver a Daae o a Destler

- ¿Cómo justificaras la falta? – preguntó Anny intentando pensar en otra cosa

- Le diré a mi papá que me siento mal, como es médico me puede dar una constancia de eso y no me afectara en la escuela

Dicho y hecho, Marisol no fue a la escuela al día siguiente, cosa extraña para todo, menos para Erik.

- ¿Se habrá enfermado? – preguntaba Meg algo extrañada

- A lo mejor – comentó Raoul – oye Erik, ¿tú sabes algo?

- ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

- Porque es tu novia, quizá – argumentó Turrent confundido por el tono tan seco y hasta enojado de su amigo – ¿se pelearon o qué?

- No es eso algo de tu incumbencia y no, no sé porque no vino

- Qué carácter, el que estés enojado no es para que te desquites con nosotros – le reprochó Meg

Erik no le dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para pelearse con Meg. No estaba enojado, estaba furioso, excesivamente furioso y no hallaba manera de calmarse, pronto sonó la campana de inicio de clases e intento pensar en lo que decía el profesor David con referencia al tema de la termodinámica, pero no le prestó atención, después quiso entender los resultados que sacaba el profesor Renan de unas sumas y restas de fracciones algebraicas, pero simplemente no se podía concentrar, por primera vez no atendió una clase de álgebra y en ese momento no le importaba. De ahí se fueron a clase de Formación Cívica y Ética pero de igual manera, no supo de que estaba hablando la pobre maestra, cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad la clase ya había concluido, y si no fuera porque se cancelo la clase de Identidad Poblana, igual no habría prestado atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Mientras tanto, Marisol estaba en su recamara sin dejar de llorar, lo bueno de que sus padres no se habían percatado de ello, sino la hubieran someterían a un interrogatorio y no estaba de humor para eso, solo quería que todo fura una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero había que afrontar las cosas tal y como son. Erik no la quería, está bien, no es la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la desilusión y al engaño, pero le iba a costar trabajo tan siquiera intentar olvidar. Demian y Anny estaba en el mismo estado que ella, cada uno encerrados en sus propios cuartos tratando de evadir la realidad, al menos por unos momentos. Anny había logrado engañar a su mamá diciendo que se sentía mal, y con el aspecto pálido y ojeroso que le dio el haber llorado toda la noche no le quedo duda a la señora de su pésimo estado y la dejo estar en casa. En cuanto a los padres de Demian, al verlo para el desayunado tan callado y un poco pálido le dijeron que mejor no fuera al colegio, cosa a la que él no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Pero, después de un buen rato, los tres ya no aguantaron la soledad y se reunieron afuera de la casa de Demian, aún cuando ninguno decía nada, la sola compañía los hacía sentir mejor o eso fue hasta que Demian dijo que no podían seguir así y que era necesario hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Y cómo qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Marisol

- Creo saber que, me voy

- ¿A dónde?

- A la escuela

- ¿Para qué? Ya casi es el receso y no le veo caso llegar a esta hora del día – argumentó Anny

- No iré a clase, solo iré a ver a mis amigos para pedirles un favor

- ¡Demian! – exclamó Marisol de repente un tanto alarmada – no vayas a hacer lo que yo creo

- Veo que ya te anticipaste a mi plan

- Por favor, es una locura y me dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer

- No me importa

- Pero a nosotras si – dijo Anny – no lo hagas

- Me temo que no les haré caso, las veo al rato

- ¡Demian, regresa! – pero no tuvo resultado su petición - No puede ser…

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Marisol?

- No lo sé, solo espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo

- Generalmente es tranquilo y racional, pero cuando se enoja Demian hace cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias

Mientras que, en el Instituto Carlos Pereyra, Erik estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, su mal humor solo se incrementaba conforma pasaba el tiempo, estando en receso quiso estar solo, por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado en las jardineras, el mismo lugar donde acostumbraba a sentarse con Marisol en esos ratos libres.

"_De todos los lugares que hay en ésta escuela y tuve que venir precisamente a éste" _

- Erik…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo hablar, me dijeron que has estado de malas todo el día

- Eso no es algo que te incumba

- Claro que si, vamos cuéntame

- Está bien, Edward te contaré – _"__A__final__de__cuentas,__creo__que__necesito__desahogarme__con__alguien__"_

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Erik terminara con su relato, el cual fue escuchado en total silencio por Edward, quien solo dijo al final:

- Se nota que solo sabes hacer tonterías

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- Ya me oíste

- Si solo vas a burlarte de mi mejor vete

- Calma Erik, mira no vas a conseguir nada con ese enojo, debe haber alguna solución

- No, no la hay y es por culpa de mi estupidez

- Marisol no vino hoy ¿verdad?

- No, y me imagino que igual ha de ser por mi culpa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Sinceramente… no lo sé – en ese momento, empezó a sonar el timbre del celular de Erik, y contesto al comprobar que se trataba de Meg - ¿qué quieres?

- Oye, necesito que tú y Edward vengan rápido a las gradas de primaria

- ¿Y cómo para qué?

- ¡Tú sólo hazlo!

- Está bien, ya vamos – después de eso, colgó – pero que molesta es

- ¿Qué paso?

- Meg, que quiere que vayamos a las gradas de primaria

- ¿Para qué?

- No me quiso decir

- Pues anda, vamos

- Tú ve, yo me quedo

- A no, tú vienes

Para conseguir que Erik fuera, Edward casi lo tuvo que llevar arrastrando, ya que el otro no quería moverse de donde estaba. Sin tardar mucho encontraron tanto a Meg como a Turrent y Raoul, quienes estaban escondidos en la parte trasera de las gradas.

- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa? – preguntó Erik de muy mala gana, pero al notar las expresiones serias de los tres pensó que sucedía algo grave

- Con cuidado vayan hacia los costados de las gradas y fíjense que en la penúltima grada esta Regina - dijo Meg

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡Ve!

- Bien – con precaución para evitar ser descubierto Erik se asomo y se fijaba en la parte que se le fue indicada, no sabía bien que esperaba encontrar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba besándose en plan muy romántico y acaramelado con Gabriel – que demonios… ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó a los demás una vez que dejo su lugar de espionaje

- Es lo mismo que quisiéramos saber – dijo Meg

- ¿Marisol no te ha dicho si Regina rompió con Demian? – preguntó Raoul

- No, de hecho el viernes pasado me comentó lo feliz que estaba Demian con su relación

- Esto es extraño – comentó Edward – no creerán que Regina le pone el cuerno ¿o sí?

- No sé, pero hay que averiguarlo – sentenció Turrent para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban Regina y Gabriel - ¡GABRIEL, REGINA!

- ¡Turrent! - Exclamó un poco asustada Regina, a pesar de que ya era claro que había terminado con Demian, sabía que no había sido en las mejores condiciones y no quería que nadie se enterara de ello

- Podrían, sino les es mucha molestia decirme ¿qué hacen?

- ¿No parece obvio, Turrent? – dijo Gabriel consciente de lo que iba a pasar

- Regina, tú eres la novia de Demian y a pesar de que no me agrada, es cruel lo que le estás haciendo – dijo esta vez Meg enojada

- No estamos haciendo nada malo, en especial cuando Regina ya terminó con Demian

- ¡¿CÓMO? –preguntaron todos asombrados

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Raoul

- Desde ayer – dijo Regina esta vez con la cara llena de vergüenza de solo recordar el día anterior

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Raoul

- No es algo que les incumba – replicó Gabriel al ver que Regina estaba incomoda con el interrogatorio

- Por favor, por favor no me digas que él los vio juntos así como nosotros lo acabamos de hacer – suplico Meg, pero al notar el incomodo silencio que se había formado solo dijo – que decepción me dan, en especial tú Regina, ¿no qué lo querías mucho y que era un novio ideal?

"_Ayer,__así__que__Marisol__y__yo__no__fuimos__los__únicos__en__pasar__por__algo__así__" _pensó Erik, mientras observaba como Regina bajaba la mirada, no soportaba la mirada llena de decepción de Meg.

- No fue algo planeado – fue lo único que dijo la chica en su defensa

- ¡Eso no importa, Regina! Si no querías a Demian ¿por qué lo ilusionaste de esa manera? Uno pensaría que después de que Gabriel te dejara con el corazón roto tú nunca harías algo igual, pero veo que me equivoque – cosa extraña, que ahora Meg saliera a la defensa de Demian

- ¡Lo siento! De acuerdo, lo siento mucho

- Lamentablemente, no soy yo a la que le debes disculpas

Sin tener ánimos para seguir discutiendo, Meg y los demás dejaron a un incomodo Gabriel y a una muy arrepentida Regina, pero el arrepentimiento ya no servía de nada el daño estaba hecho y ya no había nada por hacer.

- Pobre Demian, siento mucha pena por él – decía Raoul mientras todos iban caminando con rumbo a las jardineras

- Si, a lo mejor por eso Marisol no vino, para quedarse consolando a Demian – opinó Meg, sin notar la expresión de tristeza de Erik al saber que esa no era la verdadera razón

- ¿Me preguntó si Anny tampoco fue a su escuela hoy?

- Es cierto Edward, tal vez ella tampoco fue, ¿y si le preguntamos a Giovanni? – propuso Meg

- ¿Crees que él sepa algo? – preguntó Turrent, un tanto dudoso

- Me imagino, vamos creo que esta por la reja de la entrada

Efectivamente, cerca de la reja principal se encontraba Giovanni junto con sus amigos disfrutando del receso, hasta que Meg fue hasta él y le dijo que tenía algo importante que preguntarle, por lo que la acompaño hasta una distancia donde los demás no escucharan.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- ¿De pura casualidad, tú sabes si Anny hoy fue a su escuela? – preguntó Meg

- ¿Y por qué debería yo saber eso?

- Tal vez, porque es tu novia – dijo Raoul con obviedad

- ¡Ella no es mi novia y no vuelvas a decir eso!

Cabe decir, que ninguno se esperaba esa reacción, sabían que a Giovanni no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y si ellos sabían de su relación era porque un día escucharon a Marisol y a Anny hablar de eso, pero de ahí a negarlo en voz alta era demasiado, pero todo fue comprendido cuando de repente Andrea se les acercó.

- ¿Giova amor, de qué están hablando?

- De nada importante, y si me disculpan me tengo que ir con Andrea, a quien hice MI novia desde ayer

Decir que fue algo sorpresivo para los que escucharon esa noticia sería poco, se quedaron mudos de la impresión ante aquellas palabras.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Meg al aire una vez que salió de la impresión

- ¡No puede ser, primero Regina y ahora Giovanni! – exclamó Raoul molesto

- Esto cada vez se pone peor – dijo Turrent

Por otro lado, Erik se reservaba sus comentarios:

"_Demian, Anny y Marisol también, todos justamente el mismo día recibieron decepciones y eso solo me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, ¿y ahora qué hago?"_

- Raoul, Edward

- ¿Qué pasa, Erik? – preguntó Raoul

- Necesito que me hagan un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Podrían reunir a Gabriel y a Giovanni para la hora de la salida?

- ¿Y eso cómo para qué? – preguntó esta vez Edward

- Sólo háganlo

- Si, de acuerdo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Erik? – preguntó Meg

- Necesito aclarar unas cosas con ellos, necesitare que tanto Raoul como Edward me acompañen, no se los pido ni a ti un a Turrent porque sé que después de clases están ocupados y creo que hoy Raoul no tiene práctica de tenis ¿no?

- Así es

- Bueno, hagas lo que hagas espero y te salga bien, si pasa algo nos llamas ¿sí? – dijo Meg un tanto preocupada sin saber bien porque

- Gracias

En el Instituto Espejel, aún no terminaba la hora de receso, y en una de las canchas de futbol soccer se encontraba un grupo de cuatro chicos, quienes veían a Demian llegar.

- ¡Demian! ¿qué paso? Creímos que ya no vendrías a clases – exclamó uno de los cuatro, llamado Carlos, pero apodado "Chucky" era una persona agradable y amistosa, muy alto y con gran fuerza física, que han sido gracias a sus entrenamientos en el equipo de basquetbol. De ojos cafés, piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro y algo alborotado

- No, "Chucky" solo vine a hablar con ustedes

- ¿Pues, qué paso? Tienes una cara más de enfado que ni puedes con ella – dijo el segundo de los cuatro llamado Germán, una persona más bien alta y muy robusta, de tez clara y cabello oscuro y corto, es algo peleonero y machista, pero es buena persona y buen amigo

- ¿Se acuerdan del problema que hubo entre Sergio y Marisol?

- Por supuesto, ¡no me digas que la volvió a molestar! – dijo el tercer chico Steven, alto, delgado, pero fuerte gracias a sus constantes prácticas de boxeo, él es de tez morena algo oscura y con el cabello negro muy corto, sus ojos oscuros siempre se ocultan detrás de unos lentes, no es muy sociable, pero es muy leal a sus amigos, además es el ex novio de Marisol

- No precisamente, Sergio ya no le ha hecho nada, ahora es otro tipo llamado Erik Destler, junto con otros dos sujetos nos han hecho daño

- ¿Dijiste "nos"? – preguntó el cuarto y último chico llamado Sandor de origen cubano, bastante alto y delgado, pero fuerte, es un buen amigo aunque bastante burlón, de cabello negro y corto al igual que sus ojos

- Si, a Marisol, Anny y a mi

- ¿Y a ti y Anny por qué? – preguntó "Chucky"

- Luego les explico mejor, pero ahora necesito saber si me ayudaran

- Me imagino que para algo similar a cuando paso lo de Sergio

- Exacto, Germán

- De acuerdo, tú solo dinos a quién, dónde y cuándo – concluyó Sandor

- Hoy después de clases, a tres sujetos llamados Giovanni, Gabriel y Erik

Erik estaba ansioso e intranquilo por hablar con esos dos al final de las clases, quería terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez para después ir a buscar a Marisol y tratar de hablar con ella. Finalmente, la última campana sonó y Erik salió corriendo del salón junto con Raoul y para su suerte en la reja principal ya se encontraban Edward, Giovanni y Gabriel.

- Gracias – dijo Erik a Edward refiriéndose en haber podido llevar a los otros dos

- De nada

- Bien, ¿qué quieres, Destler? El día de hoy estoy muy ocupado – se quejó Giovanni, quién prácticamente fue llevado ahí a la fuerza

- No te desesperes, éste no es un buen lugar para hablar, mejor vayamos al parque que está enfrente

- Como quieras – dijo Gabriel para luego dar marcha junto con los demás

El parque de enfrente no era muy grande, pero si había el espacio suficiente para dar un paseo o para hacer un día de campo sin molestar a nadie, por un lado tenía juegos infantiles como columpios y resbaladillas, así como ciertas esculturas con forma de animales que los niños usaban para trepar, y al otro lado había bancas rodeadas de algunos árboles.

Erik se acercó a la zona de las bancas, agradecido de que no hubiera gente y cuando los demás lo alcanzaron empezó a hablar.

- Si los reuní aquí a los dos con la ayuda de Edward fue porque necesito discutir con ustedes un tema muy importante

- ¿Cuál tema?

- Para empezar la poca delicadeza con que tú y Regina hicieron sufrir a Demian, y la manera en que Giovanni engaño a Anny

- ¡¿Pero, cómo te atreves? ¡Ella y yo nunca fuimos nada, así que no tienes nada que reprocharme!

- ¡No mientas, Giovanni! Yo sé muy bien que ilusionaste a Anny y con mucha vergüenza ahora veo la clase de persona que eres

- De cualquier manera, ¿a ti que más te da?

- Anny es mi amiga y no es justo lo que le hiciste, así como lo que tú y Regina le hicieron a Demian – dijo viendo ahora a Gabriel

- ¿Y cómo puedes saber si le hicimos daño a ese tipo o no? – aún sabiendo que todo era verdad, Gabriel intentaba guardar un poco de orgullo y se defendió a si como también a Regina

- Tal vez no conozco mucho a Demian, pero por como lo veía comportarse con Regina y por lo que Marisol me contaba me costa que él si la quería mucho

- ¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? – preguntó Gabriel derrotado

- Darnos una compensación no estaría nada mal – dijo una voz desconocida, cuando todos voltearon se percataron que se trataba de Demian, quién venía junto a los otros cuatro chicos

- ¡Demian! – exclamó Erik - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarlos, pensé que aún estarían dentro de su escuela, pero me facilitaron las cosas al venir todos ustedes aquí, se los agradezco

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Raoul un poco temeroso al ver las miradas tan furiosas de Demian y los otros

- Veras, en si venía a buscar a Destler, Giovanni y Gabriel, pero me temo que ustedes dos también se verán involucrados, bien chicos – dirigiéndose a los cuatro que lo acompañaban – el de la media máscara es Destler, el que ésta a su derecha es Giovanni y a la izquierda Gabriel, a los otros dos no les den importancia, pero mejor de ellos también nos encargamos

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, fue testigo de cómo Demian y los otros cuatro se les acercaban rápida y peligrosamente, antes de darse cuenta recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Germán.

Una serie de golpes y patadas empezó a esparcirse, mientras Germán se encargaba de Edward, Sandor estaba ocupado golpeando a Raoul, "Chucky" le estaba dando por igual a Giovanni, Demian a Gabriel y Steven a Erik, sin duda los chicos ricos estaban recibiendo la paliza de sus vidas, para empezar porque nunca se había visto implicados en una pelea callejera y después, porque sus contrincantes era en verdad muy buenos en ello, a penas si podían defenderse de algún golpe, pero éste siempre se veía devuelto con otros dos golpes más, Gabriel era el que mejor se aguantaba todo ello, pero sin duda, Demian era mucho más rápido y fuerte, tanto él como sus amigos no habían recibido ni un cuarto del daño que ellos estaba dando, para cuando Erik y los otros ya casi no podían mantenerse en pie, Demian fue y se le acercó primero a Giovanni y dijo:

- ¡Esto es por Anny! – y le dio al chico un buen derechazo que le volteo el rostro, luego fue con Erik - ¡Esto es por Marisol! – y el joven Destler recibió una patada directamente al estómago que le sacó todo el aire acompañado de un quejido de fuerte dolor, con la mano izquierda se sostenía el abdomen y con la derecha se cubría el rostro pues la máscara se le había caído y por último volvió con Gabriel – ¡Y esto va por mi! – a él no le dio uno, sido dos golpes al rostro, primero con la izquierda y luego con la derecha.

Erik, Giovanni, Gabriel, Raoul y Edward, todos estaban en el piso al verse al fin libres de aquella golpiza, ninguno podía moverse sin sentir dolor. Demian nunca pensó que esto llegaría a pasar, una vez y solo una vez se había visto implicado en una pelea como esa, y fue como bien dijo, cuando Sergio le había hecho daño a Marisol al ilusionarla con bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas para al final dejarla con el corazón destrozado por otra chica, cuando eso ocurrió Demian se encargó de darle también su merecido. Pensó que solo sería esa vez, que nunca volvería a recurrir a eso, pero ahora lo hecho, hecho ésta y la verdad era que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron, yo lo dije desde el principio Destler, que pobre de ti si le hacías daño a Marisol y yo nunca amenazó en vano, y también lo digo tanto por Giovanni como por Gabriel, en verdad lamento que Raoul y Edward se hayan visto envueltos en ésta pelea, pero me meto que estaban en el sitio y la hora equivocada

- De cualquier forma, no podíamos permitir que fueran a buscar a la policía para que nos detuvieran o algo así – dijo Steven, para luego voltearse hacia Erik – sabes algo, contigo ya somos tres ex novios para Marisol

- ¿Ex? ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Erik con la voz entrecortada por el gran esfuerzo que hacia al hablar

- Me llamo Steven

- Marisol, me hablo de ti

- ¿En serio?

- Una vez

- Ya veo…

- En fin, mejor ya vámonos – dijo Demian, quién estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta a Erik, quien apenas si podía ver algo con su ojo izquierdo

- ¿Por qué?

- Si te refieres a la golpiza fue por el daño que nos hicieron, yo creo que eso es bastante evidente, tómalo como un pequeño pago por nuestro dolor

Erik solo vio como esos cinco chicos se alejaban para luego cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

Marisol estaba un poco alterada, desde la mañana no sabía de Demian y el que éste no contestara su celular no la dejaba estar tranquila, y de igual manera estaba Anny. Ambas chicas estabas afuera de la casa de su amigo esperando su llegada y que les explicara que había pasado. No paso mucho antes de verlo acercarse a paso lento y con la cabeza agachada, así que corrieron hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupadas

- Cálmate Anny

- Tanto Anny como yo nos calmaremos hasta que nos contestes

- Esta mañana ya tenían una idea de que iba a hacer, no se para que me preguntan

- ¿Entonces, si lo hiciste? Demian, me prometiste que no volverías a pelear de esa manera

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Esos imbéciles se hubieran salido con la suya

- ¡Pero no tenías derecho a ir y partirles la cara! – dijo Anny esta vez – y de seguro fuiste a buscar a "Chucky", Sandor, Steven y Germán para que te ayudaran ¿verdad?

- No lo voy a negar – dijo Demian al verse ya sin salida – pero diré en mi propia defensa, que lo hice por ustedes y por mi

- ¿Por ti? – preguntaron las dos algo confundidas

- A Destler, Giovanni y al tal Gabriel, a los tres fui a buscar, los dos primeros ya saben porque, y a Regina no le puedo hacer nada porque jamás lastimaría a una mujer, pero eso no quita que me pueda desquitar con su noviecito

- Demian… - Marisol podía notar que su amigo estaba muy enfadado y lastimado, estaba sufriendo y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, así que pensó que era mejor las cosas ya por la paz, a final de cuentas ya no se podía remediar el daño, pensamiento que fue compartido por Anny, quién dijo:

- Está bien, ya no te diremos nada, al menos estas bien, aunque me preocupa la posibilidad de que ellos te denuncien

- ¡Qué lo hagan! Sé que no actué bien y si hay consecuencias las afrontare como hombre, pero eso no me quitara la satisfacción de haberlos golpeado, porque como bien le dije a Destler, solo fue un pequeño pago por nuestro dolor

Sin tener nada más que decir, las dos chicas hicieron lo único que se les pudo ocurrir, abrazar bien fuerte a Demian.

- Gracias Demian – dijo Marisol, antes de sentir como él les correspondía el abrazo y dejar que el tiempo pasara

- No me agrado del todo lo que hiciste, pero de igual manera te lo agradezco, esto solo es una prueba más de lo mucho que te importamos – decía Anny mientras trataba que la atmósfera se sintiera menos pesada

No sabían que iba a ocurrir más adelante, ambas chicas estaban temerosas de que a su amigo lo llegaran a denunciar, pero para Demian no era algo de qué preocuparse, sentía miedo, no lo negaba, pero si fuera necesario lo volvería hacer una, dos, cien veces, tantas como fueran necesarias para que nadie volviera a dañar a esas dos chicas que tanto quería, él las defendió y las seguiría defendiendo de lo qué fuera y de quién fuera.

**Notas ****de ****la ****Autora: **He aquí el capítulo 18, ya solo quedan dos y digan adiós a este fic, que lindo, bueno espero ansiosamente sus reviews, bye bee.


	19. No te pido tu perdón, solo que me escuch

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Capitulo 19: No te pido tu perdón, solo que me escuches

Poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos de color verde, cuando finalmente pudo acostumbrarse a la luz noto que estaba en una cama, en una habitación desconocida, entonces escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Erik, qué bueno que despiertas!

-¿Meg?

-Sí, soy yo ¿cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido

-Y como no, tremenda paliza que les metieron

-¿Dónde estoy? – al poner su mano contra su rostro se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesta la máscara - ¡Mi máscara! ¡¿Dónde está? – exclamó alarmado mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano derecha

-Tranquilo, yo tengo tu máscara y sabes que conmigo no necesitas cubrirte el rostro, ya te he visto antes sin ella y no me molesta, y por lo otro estas en el hospital, ¿recuerdas algo?

-Yo… yo quería hablar con Giovanni y Gabriel en el parque, después de eso llegaron Demian y otros sujetos, después de eso solo recuerdo que uno de ellos se me acerco y me empezó a golpear, por favor Meg dame mi máscara, no puedo sentirme a gusto sin ella

-Bola de salvaje, Raoul, Gabriel, Edward y Giovanni están igual – dijo Meg mientras le colocaba ella misma la media máscara

-¿Están aquí?

-Aja, todos internados por lo menos esta noche

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Por Raoul, él, como pudo, alcanzo su celular del bolsillo y le llamó a Turrent, le dijo dónde y cómo estaban, Turrent me llamó a mí y los fuimos a buscar. Al verlo ahí tirados y tan malheridos llamamos a una ambulancia, hasta éste momento has estado inconsciente. Turrent está con Edward y hace rato llegó la familia de Raoul para ver cómo estaba

-¿Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí?

-Si – respondió Meg bajando un poco la mirada

-No quiso venir a verme ¿no es así?

-No, es que ella…

-No la justifiques, sé bien como es ella y no me importa realmente si me viene a visitar o no, la que me preocupa es Ayesha, ¿ella lo sabe?

-Yo quise avisarle, pero mi mamá me impidió hacerlo

-Pero por supuesto que no te deje – dijo una tercera voz, se trataba de Antoinette Giry, la madre de Meg, una mujer con el mismo color de ojos y tez que su hija, y muchas de sus facciones eran idénticas, solo que su cabello era más oscuro y más ondulado – imagínate la angustia de esa pobre niña si se entera de que su hermano está hospitalizado

-De cualquier forma se enterara – dijo Erik – por todos los golpes que recibí no creo que las marcas y moretones se vayan para mañana

-En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que sea lo mejor para ella, además tienes que poner una denuncia

-¿Denuncia?

-¡Por supuesto!, tienes que denunciar a esa bola de salvajes que los atacaron, esto no se puede quedar impune, no te preocupes por nada yo te acompañare a la delegación y…

-¡No!

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escucho, no, no levantare una denuncia

-Pero…

-No, y mi respuesta es definitiva

-Erik, ¿qué locuras estás diciendo?

-No es ninguna locura Meg, no lo haré y punto, bien podría hacerlo mi madre, pero para evitarse un escándalo o murmuraciones en el club se que no lo hará y les pido que respeten mi decisión

-Lo hablaremos luego – finalizo Antoinette sabiendo que por el momento no conseguiría nada

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, aún había ciertas marcas en los rostros de Erik y los demás, pero ya no dolían tanto, como bien predijo Erik, en cuanto lo vio Ayesha se puso a llorar de la preocupación, por lo demás todo seguía de manera normal, era obvio que Madame Giry, así como los padres de todos los demás querían levantar una denuncia y al ser los chicos menores de edad tenía el derecho, pero por alguna razón que desconocían ninguno quiso hacerlo, cada vez que alguien les preguntaba que pasó, decían que solo fue un accidente y así no había mucho que hacer. Era día miércoles y nuevamente todos estaban en la hora de receso. Erik como siempre se quedó en las jardineras para pensar.

"_Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que la vi, es normal que ella ya ni haya vuelto a la escuela y yo soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a ir a su casa" _

Y cual fuera su sorpresa al notar que alguien se acercaba hacia los edificios del bachillerato, se trataba de nada más y nada menos la misma persona en la que estaba pensando.

-¡Marisol!

Para lo único que se presentó ese día a clases, fue para preguntar a los profesores que tan avanzados iban en los temas para poder ponerse al corriente, y la verdad era que lo último que quería era ver al idiota de Destler, el cual se le acercó tan pronto como la vio.

-No tengo tiempo

-Déjame hablar

-No tengo tiempo – volvió a decir la chica sin siquiera mirarlo

Erik quería decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido cuando vieron a Regina y a Gabriel caminando por las canchas de futbol, cosa que Marisol no podía pasar por alto.

-¡REGINA! – gritó ella tan alto como puedo y así ganarse la atención de ambos chicos, quienes vieron que Marisol se le acercaba a Regina para poder darle una tremenda bofetada que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio

-¡¿PERO, QUÉ TE PASA? – gritó Gabriel - ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS PEGADO?

-¿Por qué? Porque se lo merecía, por mentirosa e infiel

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? – sin duda, Gabriel se estaba enojando

-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso el domingo de hace una semana? – obvio, ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada – claro, ¿cómo podrían alegar algo cuando yo tengo la razón? Y agradece que solo fue un golpe Regina, sino viniera con tanta prisa créeme que te hubiera dado algo más

-¿Serías capaz de golpearla como tus amiguitos nos golpearon a nosotros?

-Pero por supuesto que sería capaz, por Demian o por Anny haría lo que fuera y nunca perdono a quienes les hacen daño

-¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Nunca fue mi intención el lastimarlo! – balbuceaba Regina quien empezó a llorar

-Pero lo hiciste, y eso es lo que importa, lo que le hiciste es imperdonable, creí que tú eras diferente, que en verdad lo querías, pero solo lo usaste para volver con tu estúpido novio

-Ya bájale de una buena vez, no tienes ningún derecho a venir y decirle esas cosas a Regina, así como tu amigo tampoco tenía derecho a ir y atacarnos

-Eso es un tema aparte

-No, no lo es y creo que lo mejor sería si al final de cuentas levantara una denuncia, es un peligro que haya gente tan violenta como él

-No te atrevas… - _"__No__quiero__que__Demian__sufra__más__"_

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-No lo hagas Gabriel – dijo de repente Erik, quién los escuchaba desde cierta distancia, pero al ver hacía donde se dirigía la conversación decidió intervenir, cosa que asombro a Marisol

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿quieres que olvide esa horrible tarde, nuestra estadía en el hospital y el dolor que provocan todavía estos golpes?

-Sí, ya fue suficiente, nosotros hicimos daño y ya recibimos nuestro castigo, ¿qué conseguirás con seguir haciendo daño? Ya basta

-Tal vez tú lo veas así, pero yo no, lo denunciare por agresión física

-Pruébalo – dijo Marisol en tono desafiante, ganándose la mirada interrogante de todos – prueba que Demian te agredió

-No es muy difícil, tenía la oportunidad y tenía motivos, además de cuatro testigos que también sufrieron daños, sin mencionar las marcas de golpes que aún tengo

-Menos – dijo Erik ganándose la atención de todos – tienes menos de cuatro testigos, conmigo no cuentes, y sé que Edward y Raoul te dirán lo mismo

-Como sea, queda Giovanni y él seguro me apoya

-De igual manera te equivocas, al parecer Giovanni se inventó que alguien le quería robar y él como todo un hombre se defendió para el alarde de sus amigos y su novia, si te apoyara cambiara su historia y no le conviene, y aunque fueras tú solo a decir lo que pasó tendrías que nombrarnos y en dado caso, lo negaríamos todo

Ya no tenía salidas, Gabriel se había quedado sin nada que decir y como si eso no fuera poco, el golpe de gracia lo dio Regina.

-Por favor Gabriel, no hagas nada y dejemos las cosas ya por la paz

-Pero, si será posible que entre todos tú me digas esto

-Es que Marisol tiene razón, yo hice algo malo y me arrepiento, pero me sentiré peor si esto continua por mi culpa

-Bien, no haré nada ¿contentos? – respondió Gabriel dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración

Para ya no seguir discutiendo Gabriel se fue de ahí junto con Regina, Marisol estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, sino fuera porque Erik la sostuvo de la muñeca para impedírselo.

-Tenemos que hablar

-No tengo tiempo

-Marisol, es importante

-¿Ah sí? Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no me interesa

-Por favor

-¡No! No me importa lo que tengas que decir, yo creo que ya es bastante obvio que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me escuches?

-Nada, absolutamente nada y ya suéltame – exigió a la vez que sacudía su brazo para que Erik la dejara – tengo prisa

Bueno, primer intento para ser escuchado fallido, pero Erik no se daría por vencido, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

Era cansado tener que ir y preguntar los temas vistos en clase cuando bien podría asistir a clases de manera normal y quitarse de tonterías, pero no quería volver, no quería llegar y enfrentarse a todos para al final darse cuenta de que ahí no encajaba, no soportaría ver de nuevo a su ex novio besándose con la resbalosa de Daae, ni tampoco quería saber si los que decían ser sus amigos habían estado enterado de todo y solo la habían usado para burlarse.

Pronto ternaría el primer año de bachillerato, eso era algo bueno, aunque para ser sincera con ella misma no estaba del todo alegre, no quería terminar el ciclo escolar y saber que tendría que volver a esa escuela para ahora cursar el segundo grado. Se le había ocurrido decirle a sus papas que mejor la cambiaran de escuela, a lo mejor no volver a donde estaban Demian y Anny, pero si irse a otra, pero para su desgracia la temporada de inscripción en todas las escuelas ya se había terminado y de cualquier forma, en el mes de febrero ya se había reinscrito en el Carlos Pereyra, así que ya no había alternativa.

En lo que resto de semana, Marisol no asistió a clases, pero sabía que tenía que dejar de hacer eso, en menos de un mes tendría exámenes finales y se estaba perdiendo de muchos temas importantes, pero no quería salir de su casa y menos ir a la escuela. No tenía miedo, ya sabía lo que haría o diría si acaso Destler o Daae le decían algo incomodo, solo era que aún no podía afrontar la situación sin sentir que estaba cayendo por un hoyo negro y profundo.

En la mansión Destler, Erik se encerró en su habitación tan pronto regresó de la escuela, pensó que Marisol iría a la escuela tras haberla visto hace un par de días, pero no fue así y estaba muy preocupado por ella, no sabía ni como estaba o qué hacía o si ya lo había llegado a olvidar.

"_Eso sería lo más justo, pero soy tan egoísta que solo puedo pedir que Marisol aún me quiera, aún cuando sé que ni me lo merezco. Lo único que quiero es que todo volviera a ser como antes"_

Estaba atrapado en un mar de recuerdos, arrepentimiento y amor, mucho amor que solo quería entregar a una sola persona.

"_Pero, primero debo hacer que me escuche"._

Era la noche de viernes, la una de la mañana aproximadamente y no podía dormir, no era extraño que de vez en cuando se desvelara por ver televisión o por estar ocupada en el Messenger, pero ese no era el caso actual, no podía dormir porque no tenía sueño, por más vueltas que le diera a su cama no podía dormir, contó ovejitas pero no le ayudo en nada, intento leer pero tampoco funcionó.

"_Creo__que__ésta__noche__la__pasare__en__vela__¿Eh?__" _de repente el celular de Marisol empezó a timbrar, y cuando verifico el número no quiso contestar, hasta que el ruido empezó a hacerse insistente y presiono el botón de aceptar llamada.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme a ésta hora de la noche?

-Necesito hablar contigo y algo me decía que seguías despierta – era Erik – y no me equivoque

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Es lo único que te pido, después de eso te dejare tranquila

Marisol no quería hablar con él, no quería caer de nuevo en el engaño, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda y con la incómoda probabilidad de que Erik le siguiera insistiendo.

-Bien

-Te pasare a recoger mañana, hablaremos y después te llevó a tu casa – dijo él con un tono alegre al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de ella

-Haz lo que quieras

-Entonces, te veo mañana a las diez de la mañana, descansa

-Cuelgo – y finalizó la llamada

A la mañana siguiente, Marisol hubiera deseado poder dormir, ahora tenía unas ganas tremendas de meterse en su cama y no salir de ella, pero no podía, pronto serían las diez y ni se había vestido ni arreglado. Para hacer la historia corta solo se puso unos jeans con una playera de manga corta de color rojo, unos zapatos negros y en su cabeza una valerina roja. Puntual, como siempre a las diez ya estaba Erik tocando el timbre. Cuando Marisol lo recibió no se dijeron nada, ella solo se monto en el auto esperando a que el otro también subiera y se pudieran ir, también hubo un enorme silencio en todo el camino, que fue de veinte minutos. Erik la llevó hasta el mismo parque donde había recibido aquella paliza hacía unos días. Cuando llegaron ambos bajaron y Marisol se alejo unos cuantos pasos, mientras que Erik la observaba.

Ya más tranquila, Marisol se acercó hacia Erik quién estaba entre nervioso y ansioso. Ahora si sabía que decir y sin importar cuál fuera el resultado, sabía que no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería hablar contigo

-Lo sé, eso dijiste en la madrugada

-Lamento llamar a esa hora, pero estaba desesperado y ya no sabía qué hacer

-Si crees que con todo este circo vas a lograr que te perdono te puedes ir muy a la…

-No te pido tu perdón, solo que me escuches – esa respuesta dejo un poco sorprendida a Marisol, pero no tuvo más opción que ceder

-Pues habla, te escucho

-Bien, yo sé que lo que viste fue algo espantoso y…

-¿Espantoso? Ja, fue humillante y molesto

-De acuerdo, y sé que sólo te provoque un enorme malestar, ese día estaba molesto conmigo mismo por la pelea que habíamos tenido con relación a tu gusto por el anime, lo único en lo que pensaba era en buscarte o al menos llamarte y disculparme para después no sé, invitarte al cine o a cenar para que nos reconciliáramos

-¿Y entonces? ¿cómo fue que de haber querido reconciliarte conmigo paso a estar besuqueando con la iguana de Daae?

-Eso fue, porque ella me llamó

**Flash Back:**

_-¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?_

_-A nada en especial Erik, solo quería escuchar tu voz_

_-A otro con ese cuento, ¿qué quieres, Christine?_

_-Hablar, eso es todo_

_-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar_

_-Yo creo que sí, ¿te molesta si te voy a ver a tu casa?_

_-La verdad es que si, si me molesta _

_-No seas malo conmigo, anda ¿sí?_

_**Yo solo quería que me dejara tranquilo, pero conociéndola sabía que no me dejaría de insistir hasta que le diera gusto.**_

_-Bien, pero solo te recibirme por cinco minutos_

_-Sólo eso necesito, ahorita te veo cariño_

_**Entonces, fue a mi casa y la recibí en mi cuarto, no sabía lo que quería, solo esperaba a que dijera lo que tenía que decir y que se largara. **_

_-Rápido y directo, ¿qué quieres?_

_-¿Ni siquiera me darás un beso? – **preguntó****ella****tratando****de****besarme,****pero****la****ignore**_

_-No juegues_

_-Antes te morías por mis besos y ahora eres muy frío conmigo_

_-Al grano_

_-De acuerdo, vengo a decirte que quiero que reiniciemos nuestra relación_

_-¡¿Cómo? ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir como si nada y decirme algo así? Eres más cínica de lo que imagine_

_-Llámame como quieras amor, pero que quede claro lo que quiero_

_-¿Y crees que aceptare así como si nada?_

_-Si_

_-¡Vete al diablo!_

_-Mira Erik, la verdad es esta yo quiero volver contigo y así será_

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare?_

_-Vamos Erik, tú sabes que esa chica no es lo que te conviene_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Dime, ¿qué te puede ofrecer ella que yo no pueda?_

_-Su cariño, su fidelidad_

_-¿Y de qué te sirven? Para empezar, ¿dónde está ella? _

_-Con sus amigos_

_-Es cierto, en una convención para gente extraña que les gusta ver caricaturas y vestir de manera estrafalaria solo para imitar a los personajes_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Escuche su pequeña discusión en las jardineras_

_-A parte de cínica, también eres metiche_

_-La verdad sí, pero ese no es el caso, tú y ella no congenian_

_-El que ella y yo no tengamos exactamente los mismos gustos no es razón para volver contigo_

_-Aparte de eso, me imagino que no le has dicho a tu mamá que andas con ella ¿verdad? – **Eso****no****me****lo****esperaba****y****era****cierto,****no****le****había****dicho****nada****mi****madre** – lo sabía, y no se lo has dicho porque sabes que ella no la aceptara, no tiene la misma posición económica que tú _

_-Eso a mí no me interesa_

_-Pero, a tu mamá si _

_-No me importa si le gusta a ella o no, es mi vida y estaré con Marisol aún si mi mamá se enfurece_

_-Piénsalo Erik, tú mamá siempre ha querido que tú y yo estemos juntos y el que le presentes a Marisol como tu novia podría incluso provocar que te desherede _

_-¡Qué lo haga, entonces!_

_-Te sacaría de ésta casa ¿y entonces quién cuidara de Ayesha si su querido hermano se va?_

"_**¡Qué golpe más bajo!" pensé al escuchar como metía a mi hermana en todo eso.**_

_-Ayesha ya no es tan pequeña para que necesite que yo la cuide _

_-Tal vez, pero ella se pondría muy triste por no poder ver a su hermano y fue porque él se encapricho con su novia. Además, ella no es tan fiel como crees_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a su amiguito, Demian_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver él?_

_-Pues, todo ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido si Marisol te es infiel con Demian?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Para Marisol, él es solo su amigo, su mejor amigo pero nada más_

_-Pero, él estaba enamorado de ella ¿o no?_

_-Ya lo dijiste, estaba tiempo pasado, ahora él es feliz con Regina_

_-Eso te dice ella_

_-Si lo que buscas es que dude del cariño de Marisol estas muy equivo…_

_-¿Por qué dices cariño? Cuando andabas conmigo lo llamabas amor_

_-Pues…_

_-A no ser que esa chica no te ame o tú no la ames_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-Y tampoco anticipó ella que yo pudiera querer reconquistarte, yo estoy aquí queriendo conquistar ¿y dónde está ella? En una convención para fenómenos con su amigo Demian _

"_**Es cierto" pensé, me estaba dejando llevar por lo que decía Christine, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero como me molestaba que te hubieras preferido irte con tus amigos de paseo en vez de querer estar conmigo, como me molestaba tener que compartirte con aquellos dos muchachos que representan tanto para ti. Y es que, eran raras las ocasiones que salía Christine sin mí, aunque claro, lo hacía para que le pagara las compras, le cargara las bolsas y para usarme de chofer, pero me llevaba consigo a todas partes, cosa que me gustaba y contigo, a veces me sentía desplazado, solo quería que me necesitaras tanto como yo a ti, pero por pensar en eso solo hice puras idioteces.**_

_-Déjame recordarte lo bonito que nos la pasábamos tú y yo – dijo Christine antes de besar a Erik _

_**Y le correspondí sin pensarlo demasiado, fue en ese momento cuando entraste en la habitación.**_

_-¡ERIK!_

_**Me separe de Christine, asustado por verte ahí y más en la situación en la que estaba.**_

_-Marisol, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste avisarme de tu llegada – **"****¡Estúpido!****Te****dejaste****llevar****y****ahora****mira****en****el****lío****en****que****te****metiste****" ****pensé**_

_-¡Qué bueno que no lo hice! Ah, disculpa si los interrumpí _

_-Mejor vete, estamos disfrutando y tú solo estorbas – dijo Christine_

_-¡Christine cállate! - "Por tu culpa estoy metido en esto"_

_-No, ella tiene razón Erik, mejor me voy – "¡NO!"_

_-No, espera déjame explicarte_

_-¿Qué cosa? Yo estaba muy preocupada por nuestra pelea y venía para arreglar las cosas, pero tú estabas mejor besándote con ésta lagartona_

_-No, yo… - "Tiene razón, fui tan débil y tan idiota"_

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que si me querías_

_-¡Y te quiero! – "Claro que lo hago, no pensé lo que hacía"_

_-Cómo no, por favor continúen, yo me retiro – estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo – toma, ya no lo quiero – dijo quitándose el relicario que Erik le había regalado y lanzarlo al suelo provocando que se abriera y se mostrara una foto que Marisol se había tomado con Erik tan solo un par de días después de haber iniciado su noviazgo, rápidamente salió de ahí siendo seguida hasta las escaleras por Erik_

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Espera!_

_Pero, no resulto para nada, Marisol se fue con el corazón destrozado, dejando a Erik tan arrepentido y enojado consigo mismo. _

_-Pero, que inoportuna, venir y arruinarnos el momento – dijo Christine quién alcanzó a Erik_

_-Vete_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Qué te vayas! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! – fue tal la fuerza con que Erik gritó que Christine salió corriendo por el susto_

"_No, maldita sea no puede ser" pensó Erik mientras recogía el relicario y miraba la fotografía con mucho dolor. _

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó

-Entiendes, que eso no cambia nada ¿verdad? – preguntó Marisol casi a punto de echarse a llorar por haber recordado todo eso

-Lo entiendo – dijo Erik con un tono claro de decepción, pero lo entendía

-Deliberadamente me estás diciendo que no confiaste en mi, dudaste de mi amor por ti, porque lo que siento es amor y no solo cariño, no pudiste defender lo nuestro ante ella, y si Daae es capaz de hacerte dudas de esa manera, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando tu mamá también se niegue

-Eso no importa, nunca me ha importado lo que mi madre opine

-¿Y por qué nunca le constaste de lo nuestro? ¿Por qué te dejaste engañar por Daae?

-¡Por lo mismo! No necesito decirle a ella todo lo que pasa en mi vida, porque es MI vida no la de ella. Yo te amo, y si me deje llevar por las tonterías de Christine, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, tengo defectos e inseguridades y una de esas es que no tengo mucha confianza, y todo gracias a esta máscara con la que debo cargar desde el día en que nací, no sabía de qué manera mantenerte a mi lado, temía que te dieras cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y que me dejaras por Demian o por cualquier otro

-Yo no soy como Daae, no necesito tu dinero, ni tu carro ni nada material

-Ahora lo sé y es por eso que te pido perdón y vuelvas conmigo – dijo Erik con la voz llena de arrepentimiento

-Eso no basta – respondió Marisol mientras hacía un además de negación con la cabeza

Erik no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

-Pero, es suficiente para que lo reconsidere – respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado y dejaba que su cara se sonrojara un poco, para la enorme alegría de Erik, quién tomo ambas manos de Marisol y las beso antes de decir:

-Gracias

Por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación Marisol miro a Erik directamente observando las marcas de golpes que aún tenía en el rostro.

-Te deben de doler todavía esos golpes

-Un poco

-Lamento que Demian haya hecho eso

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía

-Es cierto

-Dime, de no haber estado los demás conmigo ¿Demian me hubiera golpeado junto con los otros sujetos que llevaba a la vez?

-No, Demian hubiera peleado solo, nunca aprobaría una pelea de uno contra varios

-¿Tú conoces a los que lo acompañaban?

-Sí, también son mis amigos, son buenas personas y como te habrás dado cuenta también son fuertes

-Muy fuertes

-Jaja, ok muy fuertes. Uno se llama Carlos, aunque le decimos "Chucky" es muy buen jugador de basquetbol y muy amable, a veces es un tanto reservado, pero es un gran amigo que te acompaña tanto en las malas como en las peores

-Jajaja

-Es la verdad, otro se llama Germán que más bien parece un mastodonte

-Uno robusto ¿no?

-Sí, así como tú tiene mucho dinero y es machista, pero es agradable. Otro es Sandor, un compañero que se mudo de Cuba, a veces me cuesta entender que dice por su acento y por lo rápido que habla, siempre me hace reír cuando lo necesito, aunque también es algo machista. Por último está Steven

-¿Tu ex novio, no?

-Así es

-Él fue el que me golpeo más

-¿En serio? No me sorprende, lo quiero y aprecio mucho y a pesar de que lo nuestro no llego a nada me encanta que siga siendo mi amigo y me imagino que si supo darte buenos golpes ya que practica boxeo

-Algo así me imagine, si que sabe golpear el tipo ese

-Y eso que no es el mejor de su grupo, pero si se sabe mover

-¿Entonces, ya estamos bien?

-Tan bien como podemos estar en estos momentos, Destler

-Me vuelves a llamar por el apellido – replicó Erik con dolor en su voz

-Dame tiempo, tienes que ganarte de nuevo mi confianza

-Y lo haré, no lo dudes

-Te creeré cuando eso suceda, ahora si no te importa ¿me llevas a mi casa? Tengo mucho sueño

-Eso te pasa por desvelarte

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa que no pueda dormir? Por cierto, el lunes ya regreso a clases

-Eso me parece perfecto

**Notas****de****la****Autora**: He aquí el capítulo 19, para los que querían saber cómo despertó Erik después de tremenda madriza ya lo saben xD, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, por fa todo a sus reviews que espero con ansias y ya solo queda el capítulo final Wooow.


	20. Tú rico, yo pobre

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Los personajes del Fantasma no son míos (aunque me gustaría) sino de Gastón Leroux, pero fuera de ellos los demás personajes si son de mi propia invención.

Dedicado a mis mejores amigos: Mónica (Anny) y Turrent.

Capitulo 20: Tú rico, yo pobre

-¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

-No me grites, Demian

-¡¿CÓMO NO QUIERES QUE TE GRITE SI COMETES LA IDOTEZ DE VOLVER CON ESE DESGRACIADO DE DESTLER?

-Acepto que es una tontería, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Decirle que no, para empezar

-Yo no he vuelto con él, solo le di una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas

-Y luego volverán y seguirás de idiota con él

-Demian, entiéndeme – decía Marisol lo más tranquila posible dejando salir un suspiro

Después de que Erik la llevó a su casa, Marisol estuvo mucho tiempo meditando las cosas, hasta fue a hablar con Anny y Demian, pero ahora se estaba enfrentando a los gritos de éste.

-Es que Demian tiene razón, ¿cómo pudiste perdonarlo?

-Todavía no lo perdono

-Pues, no te falta mucho para hacerlo

-¿Y qué querían? ¿qué me siguiera lamentando y faltando a la escuela por falta de valor para afrontar las cosas? Ya no puedo seguir así, yo sé que él se equivoco, pero somos humanos y todos nos equivocamos y lo que a mí me importa es que él se dio cuenta y me pidió perdón

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo Demian furioso

-No te enojes conmigo – dijo Marisol mientras ponía su carita triste, hace mucho que no la usaba

-No, no pongas esa cara en serio estoy enojado – pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el enojo se le pasara, en serio esa carita triste era invencible – a veces te odio

-No es cierto, me quieres demasiado

Para el día lunes como Marisol lo dijo, ya estaba de vuelta a clases siendo interrogada por sus compañeros por su larga ausencia, ella solo respondía que había estado enferma.

"_Estaba__enferma__de__la__tristeza,__así__que__técnicamente__no__estoy__mintiendo__"__._

Obviamente, Edward y los otros si se enteraron de lo que en verdad paso, cosa que provocó que Meg regañara a Erik por ser tan idiota, pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo en orden. Erik aceptó de mala gana todos los reproches de Meg, por dos razones.

Porque se lo merecía.

Porque si le daba la contraria hubiera sido más difícil callarla.

Por tener los exámenes finales casi encima, Erik se ofreció el explicarle a Marisol todos los temas que se perdió por su inasistencia, cosa que ella acepto sin duda alguna. En serio, necesitaba ayuda para estudiar. Se sentía bien ahora que volvía a clases de manera normal, ahora que ya había solucionado su problema con el estudio ya podía ir a solucionar su otro problema.

A la hora del receso, Christine estaba sentada afuera de la cafetería, como siempre acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, estaba pensando en algún tipo de táctica para volver a enamorar a Erik, desde que se beso con él frente a su rival no había vuelto a insistirle. Por un lado para planear que hacer y por el otro porque si le había asustado cuando él le grito que se fuera.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

-¡DAAE!

-¿Eh? – sacada de sus pensamiento, Christine se dio cuenta de que Marisol se le acercaba y entonces puso una sonrisa burlona - Vaya, pero si es Marisol, quién parece ser ha vuelto al colegio

-Sí, he vuelto y vengo dispuesta a darte algo

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?

-Esto – y ante las miradas impactantes de todos, Marisol le dio un puñetazo a Christine en su bello rostro y fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer

-¡¿Pero, cómo te atreves a pegarme?

-Por mi te daría más, eso te lo juro

-¡Salvaje! – notando que Erik y los otros también estaba ahí asombrados de lo que acababan de ver, dijo – Erik, ¿viste como me golpe? Es una salvaje, haz algo

-Por supuesto, Christine – que gran decepción fue para ella cuando Erik beso la mejilla derecha de Marisol – felicidades por haber golpeado a ésta "cosa"

-Gracias

-¡ERIK!

-¿Qué? Ya hice algo

-Y Daae, eso fue por haberme separado de Erik, pero que te conste que nadie se mete con mi novio

-Maldita, me duele mucho y seguro tengo marcado mi bellísimo rostro

-Ja, ni que te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte y ganas no me faltan, no aguantas nada Daae – respondía burlonamente

-¡Me las pagaras! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! – amenazaba Christine mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Mary Kriss

-Si, Daae si – pero nadie se tomo en serio sus palabras

Una vez que Christine se fue, Marisol no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada siendo imitada por los otros, nadie jamás imagino que alguien se atreviera a golpear a Christine Daae.

-Te admiro – dijo Raoul en medio de sus risas

-Y yo, eres mi heroína – dijo Meg ya con lágrimas provocadas por la risa

-Desde que la conozco tuve ganas de hacerlo, pero jamás imagine que en serio lo llegaría a hacer – dijo Turrent

El tiempo pasó pronto, y ahora todos los chicos estaban afrontando sus exámenes finales. Erik, como siempre estaba muy tranquilo y como siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones. Meg, Edward y Marisol no se quejaban, no sacaban puro diez, pero no bajaron del nueve, matemáticas fue la materia que más les costo, en especial a Marisol. Turrent estaba bien, tuvo uno que otro ocho de calificación, pero no se molestaba demasiado, sólo pensaba en ya poder disfrutar de sus largas vacaciones de verano. Y Raoul, bueno, él fue el que más problemas tuvo para no reprobar nada y no tanto porque no entendiera los temas, sino porque no le gusta estudiar.

Poco a poco, Erik se ha ido ganando la confianza de Marisol y el haberla ayudado a estudiar matemáticas y física le ayudo con eso, ahora que estaban libres de los exámenes tenía planeado invitarla a comer o al cine, cosa que ella acepto con gusto. Así que quedaron para el sábado a la una de la tarde, él fue por ella a su casa y la llevó a un restaurante cuya especialidad era el servir cortes de carne. Y al final en los postres, Marisol pidió un strudel de manzana con una bola de helado de vainilla. Erik solo pidió un café americano.

-¿Te gustó el lugar? – preguntó él mientras la veía comer su postre

-Sí, me fascino nunca había venido

-¡Qué bueno!

-La carne estaba suavecita y rica, y este strudel esta maravilloso

-Pensé que pedirías el pastel de chocolate

-Lo pensé, pero dije que no, además de que éste postre me estaba haciendo ojitos para que lo comiera

-Jajajaja, oye hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace tiempo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese día, cuando le diste el puñetazo a Christine

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Qué gran día fue ese!, jeje ¿qué hay con eso?

-Le dijiste a Christine que le habías pegado por haberme separado de ti

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – Marisol no entendía bien hacia donde iba la plática

-Dijiste también, que nadie se mete con tu novio

-Así es

-Entonces, debo suponer que sigo siendo tu novio

-Jajaja, ay Destler

-¿Qué?

-Por supuesto que lo eres, ¿te tomo tanto tiempo darte cuenta o qué?

-Es que, no sabía si así eran las cosas, porque me sigues llamando Destler

-Es más costumbre, la verdad es que ya te he perdonado y yo te sigo queriendo igual o incluso más

-Yo también te quiero

-Lamento si te hace enojar el que te llame por tu apellido

-No es que me haga enojar, sino que me da la impresión de que aún no confías plenamente en mi y no es que te lo esté reprochando, pero me hace pensar, que no hago lo suficiente para que volvamos a estar como antes de nuestra separación

-No, no es eso, créeme que si confió en ti

-Pero…

-Pero, me da miedo que nos intenten separar de nuevo, ya sea Daae, tu mamá o que se yo

-Yo creo que por lo que pasamos ya no permitiremos que Christine siga interfiriendo, por mi madre, bueno nunca me ha interesado su opinión

-Yo soy pobre, y nunca podría aspirar a tener tanto dinero como Daae, o más bien, mis papás no tienen tanto dinero como el papá de ella y sé que para tu mamá es algo importante el dinero

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque cuando la conocí ella me dijo que había sido una estupidez que rompieras con Daae, ya que entre sus dos familias pudieron haber juntado mucha fortuna

-Es cierto, pero no es algo que me importe, dentro de poco cumpliré la mayoría de edad y la herencia que me dejo mi papá se me entregara, y así ya no dependeré de ella, no tiene porque preocuparte lo que ella diga

-Pero, este lugar, por ejemplo, estoy segura de que no es nada barato que digamos y tienes el lujo de invitarme y no dejarme pagar nada. Yo no podría invitarte a un lugar así ni juntando todos mis domingos de un mes, tú eres rico y yo soy pobre.

-En la cuestión económica, tal vez. Pero, si nos comparamos por la confianza, por el amor que sentimos hacia el otro, entonces tú eres la rica y yo soy el pobre

-No te entiendo

-Digo que por la confianza, porque tú siempre estuviste segura de lo que sientes por mí, nunca dudaste y en cambio, sólo basto con que Christine llegara, dijera una sarta de idioteces y yo pensara cosas sin sentido hasta el punto de dejarme besar por ella. Y en el amor, no creas que lo digo porque tú me quieras más de lo que yo a ti, de hecho, aunque no me creas, dudo que tú me quieras ni la mitad de lo que yo a ti, pero lo menciono, porque siempre supiste darme mi lugar en tu vida y me demostrabas cuanto te importaba. Y yo no lo note hasta que nos separamos y me di cuenta de yo nunca te demostré mis sentimientos tanto como yo hubiera querido, nunca supe qué hacer y tú lo hacías ver tan natural

-Porque lo es, no es necesario que hagas grandes planes para demostrarme cuanto me quieres. Una palabra o una mirada, eso es todo lo que necesito, aprendí a interpretar tus gestos y la única vez que falle fue cuando no te deje explicar que había pasado ese domingo

-Eso no importa, hice mal y espero poder remediarlo

-Ya lo hiciste, Erik

-Por cierto, te tengo que devolver algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto – entonces Erik sacó una cadena de su bolsillo

-¡Mi relicario!

-Y esta vez, no te daré razón alguna para volver a tirarlo

La charla terminó y entre los dos se sonrieron dejando en claro, que ya todo estaba arreglado, en especial para Erik cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre, como antes de que todo ese embrollo empezara.

Pasaron algunos días, y las vacaciones de verano comenzaron. Lo bueno, es que todos aprobaron su primer curso de bachillerato y ahora esperaban el inicio del segundo. Marisol quería hacer un gran proyecto para sus vacaciones, así que se puso manos a la obra, se fue al café internet y estando ya frente a la computadora abrió el programa de Microsoft Word con un archivo nuevo.

"_Ésta es la primera vez que escribiré un fanfic basado en hechos reales, así que espero que me quede bien, sin duda, plasmare muchas cosas importantes para mí. _

Sin darse cuenta, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió dejando pasar a su novio, quién la venía a buscar para ver si quería salir con él, pero al ver que ella no se percato de su presencia se le acercó y dijo:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡AHHH! – por el susto, se levanto tan rápido de la silla que la tiro - ¡Erik, si serás…! ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?

-Perdón, pero estabas tan concentrada que no lo pude evitar – decía él mientras levantaba la silla – por cierto, ¿qué haces?

-Primero, lo primero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y cómo me encontraste?

-Fui a tu casa para invitarse a salir y tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí

-Hoy no puedo salir, tengo un gran proyecto en mente – respondió Marisol mientras se volvía a sentar

-Eso veo, ¿ya me contestas?

-Pues, te digo si prometes no reírte – a ella le daba algo de pena decirle, hasta se había sonrojado

-¿Por qué me reiría?

-Estoy escribiendo un fic, de nosotros

-¡¿En serio?

-Sí, de todo lo que pasamos en éste primero año de bachillerato

-¿Todo?

-Sí, desde que nos conocimos, para pasar a una absurda enemistad, para terminar en noviazgo, sin contar, por todo lo que también pasaron nuestros amigos

-Me parece muy bien

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me muero por leerlo – dijo Erik, mientras la tomaba de la mano para levantarla de la silla y besarla una vez que la tuvo a la misma altura

-Pues, te aguantas porque va a ser de veinte capítulos y apenas estoy empezando – respondió ella al finalizar el beso para volverse a sentar

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

-Tú rico, yo pobre – finalizo ella mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, que reflejaba lo feliz que era.

**Notas ****de ****la ****Autora:**¡EL FIN! Aunque usted no lo crea xD, como la ven? Finalmente llegue al último capítulo y espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo casi tanto como yo al escribirlo, no sean malos y dejen reviews para conocer su opinión. Para todas aquellas personas que les haya gustado el fic en general, no se desanimen por el fina, pronto vendrá la segunda parte de Tú rico, yo pobre, así que espérenla, y mientras tanto disfruten de un nuevo fic que iniciare llamado _**Amor**__**Gitano**__**V2**_, les aseguro que será mejor que la primera versión, bien Bye bee, cuídense


End file.
